<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo un oggetto by Noianoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363716">Solo un oggetto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noianoia/pseuds/Noianoia'>Noianoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Forced Prostitution, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noianoia/pseuds/Noianoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal capitolo 1: <br/>È chiaro quello che desidereresti fare, vorresti "salvarlo", ma ragazzo, credimi, non è possibile. Non c'è più nulla che possa essere salvato.<br/>Lo so che ti sembra ancora umano, ma è solo l'aspetto, tutto quello che faceva di lui una persona è morto molto tempo fa... ora è solo una cosa, un corpo senza sentimenti, senza ragione... senz'anima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il bordello era un posto meno squallido di come se lo fosse immaginato. La grossa hall dall'aria asettica ed elegante era completamente deserta, forse perché erano le otto del mattino e ben pochi maghi cercavano quel tipo di compagnia a quell'ora improbabile. Erano entrati facendo tintinnare i campanelli collegati alla porta e si erano accomodati davanti ad un grosso bancone bianco e grigio, dall'aria ultra moderna, ignorando i divanetti, sempre grigi, sistemati ad arte ai lati della stanza, non avevano un'aria molto comoda, sembravano più oggetti di design sistemati per creare un'atmosfera formale, più che invitare i clienti ad accomodarsi.<br/>
Harry si guardava in giro cercando di registrare ogni particolare, mentre Ron, al suo fianco, rosso in viso, sembrava far del suo meglio per rendersi invisibile. <br/>
-Non è tanto male, sembra un ufficio babbano, uno molto serio...- commentò il moro. Senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia, l'amico gli rispose, -Ieri sera non era affatto così, sembrava un'alcova turca!- replicò a bassa voce, con un tono che lasciava intuire chiaramente tutto il suo disgusto ed il disagio che gli suscitava il ricordo. -Non sai quanto ti invidio per essere stato in servizio!- concluse fra i denti.<br/>
-Ancora non ho capito come hanno fatto a convincerti.- lo prese in giro Harry. <br/>
-Ehi amico! È di Neville che stiamo parlando! Chi si aspettava che ci portasse in un posto simile, per l'addio al celibato!- snocciolò il rosso punto sul vivo.<br/>
-Ed Hermione lo sa?- insistè l'altro sembre più divertito dalla situazione.<br/>
-Sì!- berciò Ron, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia che chiariva i suoi sentimenti molto meglio si un lungo discorso, -e lo trova "estremamente esilarante"... parole sue...- concluse, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti e prendendosi la testa fra le mani. -Ma dove diavolo sono?- chiese, cercando con lo sguardo qualcuno che li accogliesse, palesemente impaziente di porre fine a quella tortura.<br/>
-È stata un'idea di Blaise- gli rivelò Harry, facendogli l'occhiolino. Ron lo squadrò infuriato, intuendo il tradimento -Tu lo sapevi!- dedusse, dopotutto era uno dei migliori Auror del ministero della magia, secondo solo al suo migliore amico e suo capo.<br/>
-Ovviamente!- commentò Harry, con un ghigno degno del più perfido serpeverde...<br/>
-Non ci posso credere!- urlò il rosso offeso -Mi hai mandato in un bordello ad assistere ad uno spogliarello maschile... MASCHILE!!! Dannazione Harry quel ragazzo mi ha sventagliato gli attributi in faccia! E tu sapevi tutto!- Ron era disperato, ma l'amico se la rideva sotto i baffi.<br/>
-Quel dannato serpeverde me la paga! Non mi interessa se Neville se lo sposa!!!- concluse sempre più infuriato.<br/>
-E poi tua moglie chi la sente? Lo sai che lo adora!- da quando Blaise aveva iniziato a frequentare Neville, qualche anno prima, aveva conquistato tutti i suoi amici, con il suo carattere forte ma dolce, e con la sua incredibile capacità di ascoltare e sfornare sempre il consiglio giusto. Ron si trovò a passarsi le mani nei capelli ripetutamente, sbuffando frustrato.<br/>
-A proposito, lui lo ha visto?- chiese Harry preoccupato.<br/>
-No, scherzi? Avrebbe dato fuori di matto- rispose Ron, spalancando gli occhi, visibilmente preoccupato che potesse verificarsi quel'opportunità.<br/>
-Allora lo sapete solo tu e Charly?- chiese ancora il capo Auror al suo vice, cercando di fare il punto della situazione. <br/>
-Io, te, Charly... ed Hermione. Scusa amico, ieri, dopo averlo visto ero un pochino sconvolto, avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno...- Harry fece spallucce, lo capiva, doveva aver preso un bel colpo, e poi non era così importante che Hermione lo sapesse, glielo avrebbero detto comunque al più presto, era impensabile che potessero cavarsela senza il suo aiuto.<br/>
-Buongiorno signori, come posso esservi utile?- i due Auror si voltarono verso la ragazza che era appena arrivata per accoglierli. Era una bella donna, di circa trent'anni, che indossava un serissimo tailleur babbano, perfettamente intonato all'ambiente. Scorgendo i due uomini, fasciati nelle loro divise da Auror sollevò appena un sopracciglio, -Scusate, signori, non avevo capito si trattasse di una visita del Ministero, volete controllare prima i registri o preferite cominciare visitando i ragazzi?- chiese, perfettamente tranquilla, i due sapevano che non aveva assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi, l'ufficio di Harry aveva svolto i controlli solo la settimana prima, ed aveva trovato tutto perfettamente in ordine, nonostante la natura poco ortodossa dei servizi offerti dal locale.<br/>
-No, signorina- si schernì Harry, -nessun controllo, siamo qui in veste... privata...- concluse, vagamente imbarazzato. La ragazza di riscosse, mostrando una professionalità impeccabile, -Certo, signori, chiedo scusa per l'errore. Cosa posso fare per voi? Volete prenotare un'altra serata come quella a cui il signore ha partecipato ieri sera?- propose, adocchiando Ron che, con la sua chioma color fuoco e il suo metro e novanta d'altezza era indimendimenticabile e aprì un grosso registro.<br/>
-No, niente del genere, eravamo interessati ad uno dei vostri "ospiti"- spiegò Harry, arrossendo visibilmente, solo dopo aver parlato si era reso conto che, messa in quei termini, la sua richiesta poteva essere facilmente fraintesa, infatti la ragazza rispose freddamente.<br/>
-Sono spiacente, ma temo di non potervi accontentare, i nostri ragazzi non svolgono questo tipo di attività!- rispose seccamente, era fin troppo chiaro che non avrebbe neanche considerato l'idea di fare uno strappo alla regola, neppure per il Salvatore Del Mondo Magico in persona! <br/>
-No, no, mi scusi- si affrettò a precisare Harry, sempre più imbarazzato -temo di essermi espresso male...-<br/>
Anche se il locale era registrato come "bordello" Harry sapeva che era un posto più che rispettabile, dove i dipendenti si esibivano in intrattenimenti piuttosto disinibiti, ma la prostituzione ne era assolutamente bandita! Nessun cliente si sarebbe mai dovuto azzardare ad allungare le mani!<br/>
-Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di fare alcunché a questo ragazzo, vogliamo semplicemente verificare se sta bene ed, eventualmente, se ce ne fosse la necessità, aiutarlo a....- Harry non sapeva come continuare, non voleva certo offendere la loro ospite, insinuando che uno dei suoi dipendenti dovesse essere "salvato" da loro, come se non fosse al sicuro dove si trovava, dopotutto i ragazzi che erano stati interpellati dagli agenti avevano riferito di ricevere un trattamento ottimo dai loro datori di lavoro.<br/>
Ma la ragazza doveva essere abituata ad un simile comportamento, quindi, ostentando rassegnazione, si limitò a chiedere. -Quale ragazzo vorreste salvare?- senza riuscire ad impedirsi di aggiungere il commento sarcastico.<br/>
-Ron? Hai annotato il codice del soggetto?- chiese Harry assumendo un comportamento molto professionale, era il capo Auror dopotutto, la ragazzina avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarselo!<br/>
-Certo, agente rispose l'amico, dandogli manforte, mentre estraeva un taccuino con il logo del dipartimento Auror bene in vista sulla copertina e ne faceva scorrere le pagine -Ecco, il codice identificativo del soggetto è 000PG394!- dichiarò, puntando lo sguardo sulla ragazza. <br/>
Lei sbiancò! -Come avete fatto a.... non importa, accomodatevi nel salotto privato, vi devo far parlare con il titolare.- rispose, aprendo una porticina per farli accomodare e sparendo senza neppure aspettare che fossero entrati.</p><p>.......</p><p>Il salotto privato era un ambiente profondamente diverso da quello della hall, molto più piccolo ed infinitamente più accogliente. Folti tappeti attutivano i loro passi, nel caminetto le fiamme crepitavano allegre e, accanto al divano di pelle dall'aria consunta, un mobile bar metteva in mostra il suo invitante contenuto. Alle pareti, un'infinita collezione di quadri, mostrava tutte le illustrazioni del Kamasutra, riviste però in chiave esclusivamente maschile. Harry e Ron, pur essendo uomini adulti, si trovarono ad arrossire come ragazzini, di fronte a tanta, frenetica attività. <br/>
L'uomo che li accolse aveva l'aria di chi, nella sua lunga vita, aveva visto di tutto e non si era lesinato nessun piacere. <br/>
Anche lui, come la ragazza che li aveva accolti, non indossava una lunga veste da mago, ma un completo dall'aria costosa, il panciotto ricamato si tendeva sul ventre gonfio in modo innaturale. Le rughe che gli solcavano il viso ed i lunghi capelli bianchi, lasciati liberi sulle spalle, facevano intuire la sua età ormai avanzata, in contrasto con il luccichio che gli si leggeva ancora negli occhi.<br/>
-Allora la mia bella nipotina non si sbagliava! Harry Potter è venuto a bussare alla mia porta- esordì, con aria divertita. Aveva una profonda voce baritonale che riempiva di echi la stanza e la grassa risata che si era lasciato sfuggire aveva ridotto il suo grosso ventre ad una massa tremolante. Harry lo trovò istintivamente simpatico.<br/>
-Noi siamo qui per...- iniziò il ragazzo, rivolgendosi un sorriso, ma l'altro, facendosi serio, lo interruppe. <br/>
-Mia nipote mi ha informato, seguitemi- sentenziò lapidario, incamminandosi lungo un corridoio. Alla loro destra e alla loro sinistra si trovavano delle porte su cui erano riportati dei codici alfanumerici.<br/>
-Queste sono le stanze dei ragazzi, non tutti le utilizzano, ma noi gliele mettiamo a disposizione comunque, per tutta la durata del contratto. Sono contrassegnate con dei codici per salvaguardare la privacy dei nostri dipendenti. Come avete verificato durante i controlli nessun ragazzo è tenuto qui contro la sua volontà, quella pratica è morta quando io ho rilevato il locale!- aver fatto diventare quel posto un luogo rispettabile, dove i ragazzi erano trattati con rispetto e non schiavizzati era la cosa di cui andava più fiero. -Quando ho cominciato a lavorare qui... voi non immaginate neppure come venivano trattati quei poveri ragazzi...- terminò, la voce rotta dalla rabbia causata da quei terribili ricordi. <br/>
In realtà Harry ne aveva un'idea abbastanza precisa, c'erano ancora posti di quel tipo, dove le persone venivano vendute come merci e rese schiave, il suo ufficio ne aveva scovato uno giusto la settimana prima.<br/>
-Ecco, è qui.- disse l'uomo, fermandosi davanti ad una porta, avevano percorso un lungo tratto e passato molte stanze che non recavano alcuna scritta, segno che erano inutilizzate. -È qui da un paio di giorni, lo ha portato l'Auror Leale, ci conosciamo da molto tempo e sapeva che io avrei potuto prendermene cura, non siamo rimasti in molti ad aver visto una cosa del genere- spiegò, con una mano sulla maniglia, senza trovare la forza di aprire la porta e mostrare loro il suo interno.<br/>
Harry gli rivolse un gesto incoraggiante, lui lo guardò negli occhi, la luce che vi aveva scorto poco prima era scomparsa, celata da una marea di sofferenza, rammarico... pietà -Non è un bello spettacolo...- commentò, abbassando lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere ancora quello del ragazzo.<br/>
-Lo so- intervenne Ron, aveva l'espressione più triste che Harry gli avesse mai visto in viso. -L'ho visto, ieri sera, io e mio fratello cercavamo un posto dove nasconderci...- confessò, con le orecchie che si imporporavano per l'imbarazzo. <br/>
L'uomo si limitò ad annuire ed aprì la porta.<br/>
Harry sentì le gambe cedere e lo stomaco gli si serrò in una morsa dolorosa. Impiegò qualche istante per ritornare padrone di sé stesso a sufficienza da poter parlare.<br/>
-È... vivo?- chiese in un sussurro, la voce gli era uscita più incerta di quanto sperasse.<br/>
-Sì- rispose l'uomo, -per quanto questa si possa chiamare vita...- aggiunse, fissando il poveretto con sguardo compassionevole. -Sarebbe meglio uscire ora, o comincerá ad agitarsi...- aggiunse poi, conducendo fuori gli agenti. Il percorso a ritroso fu più silenzioso e gravato di un'atmosfera triste.<br/>
Non appena rientrarono nel confortevole salottino Harry si lasciò cadere su una poltrona dall'aria comoda, ed accettò il liquore che Ron gli stava passando.<br/>
-Voglio portarlo a casa con me!- dichiarò, non abbina ebbe vuotato il bicchiere. Il proprietario del locale fece levitare una poltrona proprio di fronte alla sua, poi ci si accomodò, fissandolo negli occhi.<br/>
-Senti, hai la stessa età di mia nipote, lascia che ti parli chiaramente!- si interruppe per mandare giù un altro sorso di liquore e riordinare le idee.<br/>
-È chiaro quello che desidereresti fare, vorresti "salvarlo", ma ragazzo, credimi, non è possibile. Non c'è più nulla che possa essere salvato.<br/>
Lo so che ti sembra ancora umano, ma è solo l'aspetto, tutto quello che faceva di lui una persona è morto molto tempo fa... ora è solo una cosa, un corpo senza sentimenti, senza ragione... senz'anima.- concluse, allungandosi per posare una mano grassoccia sul ginocchio del ragazzo, in un gesto che voleva essere di conforto...<br/>
-Ha subito il "bacio"?- si intromise Ron allarmato, fraintendendo le parole dell'anziano gestore.<br/>
-No, è solo stato sottoposto ad una serie si incanti, fatture e maledizioni che lo hanno reso sempre meno umano.- spiegò l'uomo. <br/>
-Ma perché fargli questo?- chiese ancora il rosso, troppo sconvolto per tacere, lasciandosi cadere sul divano, un bicchiere di whisky vuoto in mano.<br/>
Il proprietario si alzò, abbandonando per un istante Harry ai suoi pensieri, si fece consegnare il bicchiere da Ron e glielo riempì, poi, dopo aver versato una generosa dose per se stesso, si decise a spiegare.<br/>
-Non è una pratica che si usi ancora, anche perché è diventata illegale, ma, quando ho cominciato, molti anni fa, ancora qualcuno lo faceva. Ci sono tutta un'infinita sequenza di modificazioni fisiche e costrizioni mentali che venivano attuate sui ragazzi più restii ad accettare questa vita, con lo scopo di renderli più docili e facili da manovrare. Stiamo parlando quasi del secolo scorso, quando i gestori dei bordelli compravano i ragazzi da far prostituire...- seguitò, senza riuscire a mascherare il tremito delle mani a quei ricordi.<br/>
-Io stavo completando il mio tirocinio come medimago, quando mio padre è venuto a mancare. Dovevo provvedere alla mia famiglia, mia madre e le mie sorelle, così accettai di lavorare per il proprietario di questo bordello, anche allora non c'erano molti ragazzi a cui era stato applicato quel trattamento, andavano scomparendo, ma ce n'era ancora qualcuno e il mio datore di lavoro voleva che fossero accuditi da qualcuno che avesse una formazione medica. Nessuno di quei poveri infelici era in grado di prendersi cura di sé stesso- raccontò, sempre più mesto, rammentando lo squallore di quei tempi. -Ma neppure allora ho mai visto qualcuno ridotto male come quel disgraziato.- concluse, buttando giù il contenuto del bicchiere in un sol colpo, come se il liquore potesse lavare via l'amarezza di quelle parole.<br/>
-Ma, se si tratta di incantesimi e maledizioni potranno essere annullati?- chiese Harry, un lampo di qualcosa che assomigliava alla speranza che gli attraversava lo sguardo.<br/>
-Teoricamente si, almeno la maggior parte sono reversibili, ma... a quale scopo? Non è possibile recuperare la sua mente...-<br/>
-E cosa proporrebbe? Vorrebbe lasciarlo così per il resto dei suoi giorni?- urlò l'ex grifone, alzandosi di scatto. <br/>
L'uomo retrocesse di in passo, pareva spaventato e Ron si mise in mezzo com'era sua abitudine ogni volta che l'amico aveva uno dei suoi scatti d'ira,  ormai non ci faceva neppure caso...<br/>
Riacquistando im minimo di autocontrollo, Harry decise di sedersi, non li faceva di proposito, a spaventare le persone, solo che, dopo aver eliminato il mago oscuro più potente della storia con un incantesimo che si insegna ai bambini di 12 anni, la gente tendeva a spaventarsi quando dava segni di infuriarsi, anche se lui magari stava solo parlando a voce in po' più alta....</p><p>-Dovrebbe avere più o meno la vostra età, magari lo conoscevate?- immaginò il vecchio mago, guardandoli con speranza. </p><p>-Veniva ad Hogwarts con noi....- rispose Ron, l'atmosfera si stava facendo sempre più pesante ed Harry si era preso la testa fra le mani, cominciava a dare segni d'insofferenza e, il rosso, sapeva bene che sarebbe esploso di lì a poco, doveva cercare di riportarlo a casa prima che succedesse.</p><p>-Vi ricordate il suo nome per caso? Non che faccia alcuna differenza per lui- continuò l'anziano signore, cercando di riempire il silenzio che si faceva sempre più pesante.</p><p>-Si certo, si chiamava...- iniziò Ron, ma Harry lo interruppe senza permettergli di finire. -Si CHIAMA! - urlò, ormai incapace di calmarsi -Si chiama Draco Malfoy-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1995</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bungiorsi, bellissime persone che leggete, lo so che siete state tutte brave e diligenti ed avete letto tutti i tag, quindi sapete a cosa andate in contro, però io non mi sento in pace con la coscienza, se non aggiungo qualche parola.</p><p>Questa è una storia forte, che parla di violenza, stupro, e schiavitù. Tutto quello che si può fare ad un essere umano per togliergli la sua umanità e renderlo, per l'appunto, solo un oggetto, una cosa, da usare e basta.</p><p>Se continuate a leggere sappiate che troverete molte scene pesanti e dure da leggere, il primo capitolo era solo una piccola presentazione, ma già da questo secondo capitolo le cose si faranno difficili, e non lasciatevi ingannare dalla prima parte più romantica, sarà bruttissimo!</p><p>Detto questo, se non vi ho spaventato troppo, vi do altri annunci più soft. I titolo dei capitoli sono tutti delle date, e servono per riuscire a mantenere un minimo il filo logico, visto che la narrazione si alterna fra due momenti temporali, il 2007, che è il "presente", è narrato prevalentemente dal punto di vista di Harry, i protagonisti hanno 27 anni, Harry e Ron sono Auror affermati, Draco è quasi disumanizzato ed Hermione... bhè, un po' di pazienza, lo vedrete più tardi...</p><p>L'altro momento temporale è il 1995, il passato, dove racconto, per lo più, ma non esclusivamente, dal punto di vista di Draco, l'inizio delle vicende narrate. I ragazzi hanno 14/15 anni, per capirci comincio a raccontare dalla fine del quinto libro, subito dopo l'attentato al ministero e la morte di Sirius. Spero di non aver fatto troppa confusione. </p><p>Sarebbe mia intenzione alternare i due momenti, presente e passato, pubblicando un capitolo del presente e uno del passato alternativamente, ma non si sa mai. Non è una storia molto lunga, vorrei raggruppare tutto in 5/6 capitoli, ma non li ho ancora scritti, quindi potrei anche aumentarli...</p><p>Detto questo, non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura e, se vorrete farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, ve ne sarei grata, anche se avete critiche da muovere, o se trovate qualche errore (lo so, sono una pessima dattilografa!!!) vi prego fatemelo sapere.</p><p>Un bacio.</p><p>Noy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gazzetta del profeta aveva dedicato molte pagine al fallito attentato all'ufficio misteri da parte dei Mangiamorte, ovviamente la notizia principale era la ricomparsa di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato in persona, l'arresto di suo padre era trattato in un trafiletto, poche parole in terza pagina con l'elenco dei mangiamorte arrestati. Suo padre era il primo. <em>"Sempre davanti a tutti, al posto che spetta ad un Malfoy!"</em> pensava Draco, quasi ridendone.<br/>
La situazione era tragica! Non si faceva illusioni, suo padre aveva fallito la missione che gli era stata affidata, ed il Lord Oscuro si sarebbe vendicato, lo avrebbe punito. Solo che suo padre era al sicuro ad Azkaban, così la punizione avrebbe dovuto scontarla lui. Aveva appena compiuto 15 anni e la sua vita sarebbe finita a breve! Non aveva speranza, aveva pensato anche di scappare, ma per andare dove? Nessuno dei suoi amici avrebbe potuto tenerlo al sicuro, e poi cosa sarebbe successo alla sua mamma?</p><p>Così, si era assunto le sue responsabilità, aveva caricato il suo baule sul treno e si era rinchiuso in uno scompartimento vuoto, lasciando i suoi sgherri a fare la guardia, aveva bisogno di tranquillità e silenzio per riflettere sul modo migliore per affrontare la prova che era chiamato a sostenere.<br/>
Ma, non appena si era trovato da solo, con un po' di tempo per riflettere, il suo pensiero era inevitabilmente volato a lui...<br/>
Avrebbe desiderato cosí disperatamente di poterlo vedere ancora una volta, almeno da lontano, sentire la sua voce, perdersi nel verde dei suoi occhi. Gli avrebbe detto addio, anche senza parole. Ma lui non era a scuola, non era tornato, però Draco aveva i suoi metodi per raggiungerlo.</p><p>Prima di affrontare il suo destino, doveva prendersi un minuto per sé solo un momento per dirgli addio.<br/>
Si accomodò, stendendosi più che poté sui sedili, in una posizione comoda, poi rilassò la muscolatura, respirando profondamente, fino a quando, con un profondo senso di vertigine si sentì sollevare in aria.</p><p>Come faceva sempre si voltò ad osservare il suo corpo incosciente  abbandonato sui sedili, il brillante filo argenteo che partiva dal suo ombelico lo ancorava saldamente al suo corpo fisico, privo di coscienza, mentre il suo corpo mentale, la sua anima, per così dire, era libera di fluttuare liberamente fra i vari livelli di coscienza.<br/>
Doveva sbrigarsi, doveva andare da Harry,  non sapeva dove fosse, ma la sua anima era sempre in grado di trovare la propria gemella.</p><p>Si lasciò andare, permettendo alle leggi cosmiche di ricongiungerlo con l'altra metà del suo essere. Nel grigio mondo mentale la distanza non era mai uguale, e non dipendeva dalla distanza "fisica", piuttosto dalla volontà,  quel giorno il passaggio fu quasi istantaneo.</p><p>.........</p><p>Harry Potter si sentiva morto dentro, Voldemort gli aveva tolto tutto, ancora una volta. <br/>
Il suo padrino, Sirius, non solo era l'ultimo legame con quella vita che non gli era stato concesso di vivere, ma anche l'unica, l'ultima speranza di affrancarsi dalla schiavitù che gli era imposta dai suoi parenti babbani. Non più di un'idea,  un sogno di libertà,  di famiglia, d'affetto che ora era definitivamente scomparso.<br/>
Harry era avvezzo alla sofferenza,  aveva sofferto per i suoi genitori, un dolore muto,  celato, per non offendere i suoi zii. Aveva sofferto per mano dei suoi zii, la loro indifferenza,  la crudeltà che gli riservavano aveva scavato solchi profondi nella sua anima. Aveva sofferto per Cedric, morto fra le sue braccia, per quel destino crudele che lo aveva sottratto all'affetto dei suoi cari.</p><p>Ma quel dolore era diverso, più crudo, più accecante, era una lama incandescente che affondava nella carne viva, come avrebbe fatto a conviverci ogni giorno, se ogni singolo respiro gli costava una fatica immane?<br/>
Silente era al suo fianco, non aveva capito dove l'aveva portato... non aveva importanza. Il vecchio preside gli stava parlando,  sicuramente erano parole di conforto, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire meglio, come se fosse stato possibile,  non si sarebbe mai più sentito meglio.<br/>
Harry chiuse gli occhi, era così stanco, voleva solo lasciarsi andare qualche minuto.</p><p>Allora lo sentì, non era ben cosciente di cosa esattamente fosse, sapeva solo che era una presenza costante, che lo faceva stare bene, che lo faceva sentire... completo. Da quando aveva scoperto di essere un mago, questa presenza lo aveva sempre sostenuto, gli aveva dato forza, lenito il suo dolore, coccolato persino. <br/>
E come sempre, la presenza (non avrebbe saputo come altro definirla) era venuta per aiutarlo, per rimettere insieme i pezzi del suo cuore lacerato. Si abbandonò alla famigliare sensazione di benessere e si lasciò avvolgere dal calore benefico che curava la sua sofferenza, balsamo sulle ferite dell'anima.</p><p>Era assurdo considerare quella sensazione come un abbraccio  ma era esattamente così che si sentiva, accolto nel più morbido, nel più consolatorio degli abbracci.<br/>
Lentamente il dolore scemò, arrivando a livelli tollerabili, una pena che avrebbe potuto sopportare.<br/>
Poi, come era giunta a lui, la presenza si allontanò. <em>"Troppo presto... resta con me".</em> Se n'era già andata, ma si era portata via buona parte della disperazione che gravava sul suo cuore.</p><p>Con la sensazione di riuscire a respirare di nuovo, il giovane grifone era riemerso dallo stato di semicoscenza in cui sprofondava ogni volta che gli succedeva di incontrarsi con l'altra metà del suo essere, scoprendo che il dolore se ne era, in buona parte, andato via con lei.  <br/>
La ringraziò per il suo insperato dono e si rassegnò al suo destino,  sarebbe stato prigioniero dei suoi parenti ancora per un tempo infinito.</p><p>...........</p><p>Il suo Harry era triste, non ne conosceva il motivo, ma aveva percepito chiaramente il suo dolore. Era stato facile e quasi istintivo per lui, farsi carico della sofferenza dell'altro.  Aveva sfiorato la sua anima con la propria e da due erano improvvisamente diventate una, perfetta, infinita, completa... la fusione di due cuori destinati a battere all'unisono.</p><p>Anche lui aveva tratto conforto dall'unione,  un gesto così intimo, più forte di qualunque legame... non si spiegava come Harry potesse accettare un simile profondo contatto, senza neppure conoscere la sua identità.  Eppure era innegabile che lui non lo sapesse.</p><p>Draco l'aveva capito immediatamente,  non appena i suoi occhi si erano incontrati con quelli di Harry,  aveva saputo che quel ragazzino mingherlino e spaventato era l'unica persona in grado di renderlo completo,  il suo amore, il suo destino, il suo tutto. </p><p>Aveva dato per scontato che anche Harry lo sapesse... aveva dato per scontato troppo! Quando Harry l'aveva rifiutato aveva pensato che sarebbe morto, tanto era il dolore.</p><p>Invece, era sopravvissuto,  ed aveva preso a stuzzicare e punzecchiare l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, prima perché era arrabbiato, mortalmente offeso, dal suo comportamento,  poi perché di era reso conto che, più Harry era infuriato più era facile, per lui, raggiungerlo in quel modo così speciale, che era solo loro.</p><p>Il contatto era sempre troppo breve ed il distacco troppo doloroso,  quel giorno era stato peggio del solito. Aveva avuto la sensazione di dirgli addio per sempre. Purtroppo era quasi sicuro che fosse esattamente quello che aveva appena fatto.</p><p>Il Draco Malfoy che scese dall'Hogwarts Express quel sabato 24 giugno 1995, era una persona completamente diversa dal ragazzino irritante e viziato che ci era salito. Era un uomo, forte, risoluto, pronto ad affrontare il suo destino. Persino i suoi compagni di scuola dovettero accorgersene,  molti si spostarono al suo passaggio, inconsciamente respinti dall'aura di potere che emanava. La maggior parte di loro non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto.</p><p>...........</p><p>-Guarda guarda cos'ha portato dentro il gatto...- l'irritante vocetta farneticante di quell'alienata di sua zia Bellatrix giunse a lui direttamente sull'uscio di casa. Il disgusto che gli procurava la vicinanza con quella donna era secondo solo alla paura che nutriva nei suoi confronti, ma si sforzò di rispondere con cortesia.</p><p>-Buona sera, zia Bella, come state?- lo faceva solo per sua madre, lei amava la sorella e si sarebbe presa cura di lei. La sua bella mamma che correva verso di lui con le lacrime agli occhi e si buttava fra le sue braccia. <br/>
Draco la accolse nel suo abbraccio e la strinse forte, era diventato più alto di lei,  notò, con un briciolo di coscienza, mentre cercava di confortarla.<br/>
-Madre, su, fatevi forza... non possiamo mostrarci deboli- Narcissa si aggrappava a lui con tutte le sue forze e Draco la tenne stretta, sull'uscio di casa, con la porta ancora aperta alle sue spalle, fino a che lei non ebbe pianto tutte le sue lacrime.</p><p>-Draco...- sussurrò in fine sua madre, come se il suo nome fosse una preghiera, mentre gli sfiorava la guancia con la punta delle dita e lo fissava con occhi penetranti, uno sguardo che conteneva mille parole, parole che non sarebbero mai state dette. -Vieni, abbiamo ospiti- poi, vedendo il figlio irrigidirsi aggiunse, -"Lui" non è qui...-<br/>
-Allora chi...?- chi poteva essere tanto incauto o coraggioso da fare loro visita, quando tutti sapevano che la loro famiglia era caduta in disgrazia agli occhi del Lord Oscuro. </p><p>-Professor Piton, signore...- proferì il ragazzo stupefatto, non appena ebbe riconosciuto l'ospite che era stato fatto accomodare in un elegante salottino al pian terreno, attiguo al salone dove, un tempo, si tenevano i ricevimenti organizzati da sua madre ed ora era, invece, destinato alle lugubri riunioni dei Mangiamorte. Che ci faceva in casa sua il professore di pozioni? Sapeva che era agli ordini di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, ma non l'aveva mai visto frequentare la sua casa, a dire il vero non lo aveva mai visto fuori da Hogwarts... quell'uomo era una specie di monaco...<br/>
-Signor Malfoy- lo salutò lui.<br/>
-Cosa posso fare per lei, professore?- chiese Draco,  perfettamente padrone di sé, invitando il suo ospite ad accomodarsi sul comodo divano di pelle del salotto, mentre lui prendeva posto nella poltrona che era di suo padre, dopotutto ormai era lui il padrone di casa.</p><p>Piton lo stava osservando,  era cosciente di come dovesse apparire ai suoi occhi: un ragazzino, poco più di un bambino, affondato nella poltrona di Lucius, l'enorme schienale alto ed elaborato, neanche si trattasse del trono di un re, che faceva apparire suo padre imponente e terrifico, si avvolgeva su di lui, schiacciandolo con la sua imponenza. Ciononostante Draco manteneva un'aria composta ed un comportamento impeccabile, anche se il professore doveva essersi immaginato quali truci pensieri  affollassero la sua mente.</p><p>-L'incontro con l'Oscuro Signore è previsto per questa sera.- lasciò cadere il commento come fosse casuale, Draco serrò la mascella, la sua determinazione per un attimo vacillò, aveva bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.</p><p>-Io...- titubò, -cosa.... come devo comportarmi,  signore...- suonava disperato, ne era cosciente,  ma aveva bisogno di ogni aiuto e Piton era la sua alternativa migliore. Il professore sembrò esitare un istante,  come per valutare il da farsi, poi si sporse sul bordo del divano, per farsi più vicino possibile al suo alunno e, guardandolo negli occhi lo istruì.<br/>
-Non guardarlo negli occhi! MAI! A meno che non sia lui a ordinarlo. Non prendere nessuna iniziativa, resta assolutamente immobile fino a quando non ti dice cosa fare, una volta che lo avrà fatto, esegui senza esitare! Se ti dice di inginocchiarti tu ti butti ai suoi piedi, se ti dice di uccidere qualcuno tu prendi la bacchetta e lanci un Avada! Chiunque sia! Sono stato chiaro?- Draco era terrorizzato ora, stringendo convulsamente il bracciolo della poltrona osò chiedere -Ma...se...-<br/>
-NIENTE MA! Ragazzino mi sono spiegato? Non devi esitare, neppure un istante o sei morto, hai capito bene?- urlò Piton, alzandosi per fronteggiarlo, lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e costretto ad alzarsi -Hai. Capito. Bene?- ripeté, scandendo le parole e fissandolo negli occhi. Draco si riscosse, se si lasciava spaventare dal suo professore come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare il Signore Oscuro? Riprendendo velocemente il controllo, assunse la sua espressione controllata e apostrofò l'uomo </p><p>-Ho compreso perfettamente,  professore!-  Piton sembrò soddisfatto.<br/>
-Bene, mantieni il sangue freddo e forse te la caverai. E, se credi in qualcosa, prega che non decida di sondare la tua mente.- concluse, lasciandogli il braccio e assumendo un atteggiamento meno minaccioso.<br/>
Draco annuì pensieroso, abbassando gli occhi.<br/>
-Sono un discreto oclumante professore...- disse il ragazzo.<br/>
-Lo so, ho provato a sondare la tua mente, e ho osservato che sei molto portato, ma il signore oscuro è un legimens straordinario, non puoi sperare di resistergli- il professore aveva un tono calmo, distaccato, come se non stessero parlando della sua vita... -Se dovesse succedere, non tentare di contrastarlo, lascialo entrare nella tua mente, fa in modo che ti sottovaluti e mostragli tutte le sciocchezze con cui tuo padre ti ha riempito la testa- concluse, in tono pratico.<br/>
Ora che aveva una sorta di strategia Draco si sentiva un pochino più ottimista, ma non abbastanza da sentirsi tranquillo.<br/>
-E mi raccomando, Draco,- aggiunse il professore, calcando sul suo nome per attirare la sua attenzione -qualsiasi cosa succeda stasera, ricordati che sei un Serpeverde: accetta qualsiasi punizione, qualsiasi umiliazione ma resta vivo! Finché sopravvivi puoi continuare a combattere! Finché sopravvivi puoi... vendicarti!- Draco non seppe mai se fu il tono della voce del docente, le sue parole o lo sguardo con cui le accompagnò, ma si sentì invadere da una forza e una determinazione che prima non aveva. Avrebbe fatto quello che doveva, sopportato il dolore e l'umiliazione e sarebbe sopravvissuto!</p><p>Il rumore delle smaterializzazioni attirò la loro attenzione, Piton si avvicinò al giovane Lord Malfoy e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.<br/>
-Io vado a vedere se posso intercedere in qualche modo, tu resta qui e aspetta di essere chiamato, va bene?-<br/>
Draco annuì determinato. Il professore sparì nel salone principale, lasciandolo aspettare per un tempo infinito.</p><p>Il giovane Lord non aveva scelta, doveva prepararsi. Si concentrò sempre più su se stesso, creando nella sua coscienza, un bozzolo sicuro e protetto, uno scrigno inviolabile, in cui rinchiudere tutto il suo amore, tutti i suoi sentimenti,  tutti i suoi sogni, e lo spinse ben bene in fondo alla sua anima, rafforzandolo e nascondendolo il più possibile. <br/>
Quando fu sicuro di non poter fare di più,  indossò la sua maschera, quella che si era cucito addosso per evitare di mostrare al mondo quanto fosse sensibile e fragile, un'impostura fatta di strafottenza e cinismo. La lasciò affondare in sé,  fino a colmare ogni angolo del suo essere, fino a fondersi con essa. Allora si ritenne pronto.</p><p>-Salve, giovane Draco- la voce molesta di Peter Minus lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.<br/>
-Codaliscia, che vuoi?- lo apostrofò villanamente, non valeva la pena di sprecare le buone maniere per un essere tanto ignobile. L'omuncolo lo guatò con bramosia, Draco si sentì raggelare sotto il suo esame.<br/>
-Il Lord Oscuro richiede la tua presenza...- biascicò, stava quasi sbavando. "È disgustoso!" Pensò il ragazzo, cercando di mantenere la calma sotto lo sguardo concupiscente del servo che lo seguì per tutto il tragitto.</p><p>Aprì le grandi porte del salone, il fasto di un tempo era scomparso per lasciare il posto ad una tetraggine grigia e decadente intrisa di terrore. Lo scempio di quella che era la casa dei suoi ricordi più innocenti gli fece male, ma non poteva premettersi di soffermarcisi, il Lord Oscuro lo stava osservando. Con le parole di Piton ancora nelle orecchie Draco avanzò di pochi passi e si immobilizzò, la testa alta ma gli occhi puntati al pavimento. Era una tortura, avrebbe almeno voluto vedere cosa stava facendo il suo Signore.</p><p>-Finalmente, il giovane rampollo dei Malfoy ci onora della sua presenza... Draco, giusto? Non credo che ci abbiano mai presentato ufficialmente- disse Lord Voldemort, la sua voce fintamente cortese aveva un tono derisorio. </p><p>-Si, mio Signore...- Rispose il ragazzo, senza osare muovere un muscolo, il mostro continò.</p><p>-Il tuo professore mi riferisce che sei un pozionista straordinariamente dotato e sostiene che saresti un ottimo acquisto, se ti prendessi al mio servizio-</p><p>-Il professor Piton mi onora, non ho la presunzione di essere meritevole delle sue lodi, ma se ha detto questo,  non mi permetterei mai di contraddirlo. Sarebbe un onore immenso per me poter servire il mio Signore, se posso essere utile alla vostra nobile causa...-</p><p>-Parole scelte con cura, mio giovane Lord, non c'è che dire, tuo padre ha allevato un degno erede- replicò il Signore Oscuro, avvicinandosi al ragazzo con movimenti sinuosi, i piedi nudi sul pavimento gelido, la lunga veste che strisciava dietro alle sue spalle producendo fruscii sinistri -Forse dovrei darti una possibilità, dopotutto...- Ragionava il rettile fra sè. Draco era troppo concentrato per permettersi il lusso di sperare -Ma prima, dovrei forse controllare, vedere quali pensieri affollano questa affascinante testolina bionda...<em> Legimens!</em>- </p><p>L'attacco fu improvviso, feroce, violento Draco lo sentì lambire la sua mente con un tocco crudele, studiato per fare male.</p><p><em>"Non opporre resistenza"</em> in mente aveva ben salde le parole del professor Piton <em>"lascialo entrare" </em>e si abbandonò all'invadente esame. </p><p>
  <em>"Riempi la mente con sciocchezze da purosangue". </em>
</p><p>Ricordi... <em>era un bambino... suo padre che gli parlava dei babbani "...Sono esseri inferiori, Draco..." lui che lo ascoltava ammirato.</em> Il Lord ne fu contento, percepiva la sua soddisfazione irradiarsi dalla mente del mago oscuro alla propria.</p><p>Ancora ricordi... <em>suo padre che faceva a botte con il padre di Weasly "Traditore del tuo sangue!" urlò Lucius. Harry lo guardò con odio...</em></p><p>Ancora... <em>Era il secondo anno, lui che fronteggiava la Granger... "Sanguemarcio!" Harry che inorridiva....</em></p><p>No, No... sempre Harry, non doveva vederlo nella sua mente, non doveva arrivare a lui... </p><p>Altri ricordi...<em> Stava volando sulla scopa, giocava a quiddich aveva appena visto il boccino, ma... Harry era al suo fianco....</em> No!</p><p><em>Era a lezione, aveva fatto un bigliettino a forma di cigno, con un soffio lo spedva ad Harry...</em> No!</p><p><em>Era la coppa del mondo, i Mangiamorte facevano baldoria dopo la partita, lui incontrava Harry nel bosco...</em> No! Maledizione!!!</p><p>
  <em>Il ballo del ceppo, lui ballava con Pansy ed Harry....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"POTTER!!!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Un urlo esplose nella sua testa e quasi lo annientò, la sua mente era piena delle immagini di Harry, dei suoi sentimenti per Harry, dei suoi sogni, delle sue fantasie. Tutto venne a galla, ogni suo più piccolo, segreto, intimo pensiero, anche quelle fantasie timide, che lo facevano arrossire, su cui si vergognava troppo per soffermarsi, ed ora tutto era stato scandagliato, tutto rivelato a quell'intrusione che era quasi una tortura... Ora il Lord sapeva tutto, conosceva ogni suo più nascosto segreto.</p><p>-E' così, dunque...- disse l'uomo, la voce quasi un sibilo, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per la rabbia -Il <em>"vero amore"... "l'anima gemella"...</em>- lo prese in giro -Tutte sciocchezze! Non sei altro che un traditore!<em> CRUCCIO</em>!- urlò.</p><p>La maledizione lo colpì con una tale potenza da spedirlo dall'altra parte della sala. Un urlo quasi inumano si sprigionò dalla sua gola, mentre si contorceva in agonia -<em>CRUCCIO!! CRUCCIO!!-</em> urlava il Lord in preda alla furia -Traditore!! <em>CRUCCIO</em>!! DISGUSTOSO OSCENO FROCETTO!! <em>CRUCCIO</em>!!! SEI SOLO UNA PUTTANA!!!<em> EVANESCO</em>!!!- nel mezzo del dolore, Draco non capì neppure come fece a rendersi conto che, d'un tratto, tutti i suoi abiti erano scomparsi e lui si trovava completamente nudo, rannicchiato in posizione fetale, sul pavimento.</p><p>-Ora capirai cosa spetta ai traditori schifosi come te! <em>LEVICORPUS!-</em> Lord Voldemort seguitava ad inveire contro di lui, nel frattempo, però, lo aveva sollevato e poggiato a pancia sotto sul bordo del tavolo con le gambe a penzoloni. Draco lo sentì prendere posto dietro la sua schiena <em>"che diavolo vuole fare?"</em> pensò cedendo al panico, tornando improvvisamente lucido dopo che le ripetute scariche di dolore lo avevano lasciato intontito. Sentì qualcosa di lungo e duro che veniva posato sulle sue natiche serrate<em> "No! Non può essere!" </em>Il panico si impossessò di lui. Poi un paio di mani rudi gli separarono le terga, mettendo in mostra la sua apertura stretta, qualcosa faceva pressione, poi una spinta brutale e il signore oscuro affondò completamente in lui, lacerandolo. Era un dolore indescrivibile, essere aperto completamente in modo così improvviso e duro. Il pene del Lord sembrava ricoperto di acido da tanto che bruciava e le spinte violente a qui lo aveva sottoposto dal primo istante lo avevano lasciato incapace persino di urlare. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto mentre il suo aguzzino lo violava ancora ed ancora, fino a farlo supplicare.</p><p>-Basta... basta... per pietà...- pregava tra le lacrime. Ma l'uomo non si fermò, continuò a penetrarlo sotto gli occhi di tutti i suoi seguaci, fino a che non fu sazio di lui e si vuotò nel suo canale abusato.</p><p>Draco sentì ogni singolo schizzo di sperma, bollente come lava, penetrare ancora più in lui e marchiarlo in profondità. Con un gemito soddisfatto il mostro si ritrasse, lasciandolo ferito e dolorante, riverso sul tavolo.</p><p>-Posso mio signore?- era la voce di Minus, che cosa voleva ora quel roditore pusillanime? Prendendo posto su un enorme scranno dallo schienale alto il Lord oscuro fece un cenno d'assenso al suo servo, Minus gli si accostò da dietro <em>"Non vorrà... anche lui.."</em> la penetrazione fu addirittura più dolorosa della precedente, forse quel sorcio patetico era ancora più brutale del suo padrone, forse semplicemente l'ano già abusato del ragazzo doleva per le precedenti ferite, ma stavolta Draco urlò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, mentre quella patetica imitazione di uomo lo usava, ansimando ad ogni spinta.</p><p>-Come sei stretto, giovane Lord, per quanto ti sfondi resti sempre bello stretto attorno al mio cazzo.- lo sfotteva quello, fottendolo -Guarda come sanguini, sembri proprio una verginella...- </p><p>Infine, con un rantolo grottesco, anche lui venne nel ragazzo.</p><p>-E' il tuo turno, Severus.- decretò il Signore Oscuro. Il pozionista raggelò, aveva commesso atrocità per cui aveva perso il sonno e quasi la ragione, per quel pazzo maniaco, ma questo non avrebbe potuto farlo, semplicemente non poteva violentare un ragazzino, uno dei suoi alunni, lo stesso ragazzo che gli aveva chiesto aiuto poche decine di minuti prima.</p><p>-Mio signore, è uno dei miei alievi... io non.. -</p><p>-Ti rifiuti di eseguire un mio ordine Severus?- tuonò il mago, la rabbia che montava nella voce.</p><p>-Mio signore io credevo che...-</p><p>-<em>CRUCCIO</em>!!!-Lord Voldemort non lo lasciò neppure finire, Severus finì a terra carponi, contorcendosi per il dolore -<em>IMPERIO</em>!!! Farai quello che ti ordino di fare, quando te lo ordino!!!- urlava il signore oscuro mentre Severus, impotente, si sentiva affondare nella carne tenera e bollente del ragazzo che tremava ed urlava ad ogni spinta, venne presto, più presto che potè, per rendere la violenza più breve possibile e stette ad osservare incredulo e quasi scioccato il rivolo di sangue e sperma che fuoriusciva dall'ano sfranto di Draco per colargli lungo la gamba. Poi fu il turno di Goyle, il padre di uno dei suoi amici, e fu, fortunatamente, una cosa sbrigativa, mentre il padre di Tiger fu più creativo e si divertì a sollevarlo e farselo calare sul cazzo duro, impalandolo per un tempo lunghissimo. Non avrebbe saputo dire quante persone erano presenti a quel tavolo, ma tutti diligentemente, attesero il proprio turno, per stuprarlo sotto gli occhi attenti dell'Oscuro signore.</p><p>Solo molto tempo dopo, quando finalmente anche Fenrir Greybakc, il feroce lupo mannaro, con un ululato roco, si vuotò in lui, fu lasciato, agonizzante sul pavimento, incapace di muovere anche solo un muscolo, così ferito e sanguinante che sarebbe morto di lì a poco</p><p>-Eccotelo, il "<em>grande amore</em>", ragazzino!- gli disse lord Voldemort, lasciando la stanza.</p><p>Non erano passati che pochi minuti, quando Draco udì dei passi avvicinarsi -No, vi prego, basta...- mormorò, incapace di sopportare altro. Ma l'uomo che gli si era avvicinato non voleva fargli altro male.</p><p>-Shh! Ragazzino, tranquillo- lo blandì, mentre immergeva una morbida pezza in una bacinella di acqua tiepida e la usava per lavare via dal suo corpo torturato il sangue e lo sperma incrostati.</p><p>-Professor Piton, è lei? Cosa sta facendo?- chiese Draco con un filo di voce, si sentiva sempre più debole.</p><p>-Non muoverti, ti sto curando, ma prima devo togliere tutta questa sporcizia, o non potrò esaminare le ferite, cerca di stringere i denti ora, farà un po male, ma cercherò di essere rapido.- disse, mentre con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, separava le natiche del ragazzo per detergergli la parte ferita. Draco trattenne a stento un grido, ma l'acqua aiutò a lenire in minima parte il dolore.</p><p>-Hai dei tagli profondi, ti devo applicare un unguento che li farà rimarginare e calmerà il dolore, mi spiace, sarà un po' fastidioso, cerca di sopportare solo pochi minuti e sarà finita, poi ti porterò nella tua stanza e ti darò qualcosa per dormire- concluse, premuroso. Intinse due dite in una sostanza cremosa e dall'odore pungente e, cercando di essere più delicato possibile, la spalmò sul buchetto abusato di Draco. Bruciava da morire, ma il dolore durò solo un istante e poi una benefica sensazione di sollievo si diffuse in tutta l'area. La pelle si stava rigenerando.</p><p>-Devo metterne anche dentro...- disse il professore, incerto. Draco si limitò ad annuire, non aveva la forza di fare altro. Piton prelevò una considerevole quantità di unguento con due dita, lo posò dritto sull'ano del ragazzo e spinse, entrando con gentilezza dentro di lui e cominciando a spalmare la crema al suo interno, dentro e fuori, sempre più a fondo. Draco sentiva le sue dita dentro, quelle dita lunghe e sottili che aveva osservato così tante volte compiere gesti precisi e misurati, durante le lezioni, ora con la stessa cura si stavano muovendo dentro il suo corpo, affondando fino alle nocche nel suo deretano che stava tornando elastico e, per effetto della crema, si stava restringendo, fino quasi a tornare stretto come prima della violenza. L'intrusione era sempre più scomoda. Contorcendosi, mugolò per il fastidio.</p><p>-Cerca di stare fermo, lo so che fa male, ma ho quasi finito.- fortunatamente dopo pochi affondi il pozionista estrasse realmente le dita dal suo sedere. Sentirsi finalmente libero da ogni intrusione che lo tenesse dilatato fu un sollievo immenso. Con gratitudine accettò il mantello che suo insegnante gli stava porgendo e potè coprirsi.</p><p>-Ce la fai a reggerti in piedi? Passa il braccio attorno al mio collo, ti aiuto- Alla fine dovette caricarselo in braccio, Draco, grato, gli si accoccolò in grembo, aggrappandosi al suo collo e nascondendo la testa sul suo petto. -Ti porto nella tua stanza- disse, avviandosi lungo il corridoio.</p><p>-Dove lo porti Severus?- ancora la vocetta stridula di Minus, quanto lo odiava! -Il Signore Oscuro ha un progetto per il ragazzo e mi ha chiesto di occuparmene personalmente- disse, con il suo solito tono untuoso, che stavolta, però, aveva una nota di trionfo.</p><p>Sventolò la bacchetta e fece apparire delle scintillanti manette ai polsi di Draco. Alle manette era collegata una catena di cui lui teneva un capo. Tirandola a se strappò Draco dalle braccia di Severus, facendolo rovinare a terra. Il ragazzo emise un verso strozzato, provocando l'ilarità del roditore che gioiva di vederlo così piegato.</p><p>-Che stai facendo- lo apostrofò Severus furioso, chinandosi sul ragazzo per aiutarlo.</p><p>-Eseguo gli ordini, Piton! Se c'è qualcosa che non ti aggrada, dovrai discuterne con Tu-Sai-Chi in persona!- berciò Minus, inalberandosi -E tu!- proseguì rivolto a Draco, -farai meglio ad obbedire, o mi verrà voglia di divertirmi un altro po' con il tuo bel culetto, oltretutto sono sicuro che Severus ti abbia curato per bene ed ora sarai ancora più stretto- commentò, guadagnandosi un'occhiata di disgusto da parte di Draco. -Non guardarmi così, troietta! Adesso alzati e seguimi senza fare storie- concluse, strattonando la catena e costringendo Draco ad alzarsi in piedi su gambe incerte.</p><p>-Non preoccuparti, Draco, verrò a prenderti al più presto- gli sussurrò Piton, senza farsi udire dal sorcio.</p><p>Con un pop si smaterializzarono.<br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vorrei proprio che mi faceste sapere quello che ne pensate....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La stanza che era stata di Sirius, a Grimmauld Place, era la più luminosa di tutta la casa, specialmente al mattino, il sole entrava dalle grandi finestre diffondendo una luce dorata, che faceva sembrare tutto magico e stregato. A Draco sarebbe piaciuto svegliarsi così, Harry ne era sicuro. Per questo aveva chiesto a Molly, che lo trattava ancora come uno dei suoi figli, nonostante avesse lasciato Ginny per convertirsi, a quanto pareva, ad una specie di vita monacale, di sistemare la stanza per accogliere il suo ospite <em>"convalescente".</em></p><p>Definirlo convalescente era una pietosa bugia che si era raccontato e nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo.</p><p>Molly aveva esaudito il suo desiderio, rendendo la stanza comoda e accogliente, solamente per far felice Harry, perché il suo ospite, certo, non si sarebbe reso conto neppure se lo avessero buttato nel sotterraneo più fetido di Londra, ma Harry ci teneva talmente che Molly cominciava ad intuire per quale ragione fra il ragazzo  e sua figlia non avesse funzionato.</p><p>Ora Draco Malfoy riposava nel grande letto, coperto con morbide lenzuola di cotone egiziano, avvolto in un confortevole pigiama... di Harry! L'ex Griffondoro gli aveva acquistato dei costosissimi ed eleganti pigiami di seta, ma quando era arrivato il momento di farglieli indossare, gli sembravano troppo perfetti, troppo freddi, alla fine aveva tolto dal cassetto il suo pigiama preferito, quello più morbido e caldo e glielo aveva infilato senza pensarci due volte. Il pigiama aveva il suo profumo, l'olfatto, secondo Hermione, era l'unico dei cinque sensi che non era stato danneggiato in alcun modo. Anche se, non è che gli servisse a molto, in quelle  condizioni. <br/>
-Ecco, amore, adesso starai comodo e al caldo, vedrai che presto starai meglio.- gli aveva detto Harry,  rimboccandogli le coperte. Se Hermione lo avesse sentito si sarebbe infuriata, non voleva che lui si illudesse,  era stata chiara, quando l'aveva visitato.<br/>
Si era presentata direttamente al locale dove Harry e Ron avevano trovato Draco poche ore prima, avvolta nel suo camice immacolato da medimago, e lo aveva sottoposto ad una visita approfondita,  prima di intercedere con il proprietario affinché Harry potesse portare via il ragazzo da quella struttura,  aveva dovuto garantire che si sarebbe fatta carico personalmente delle cure da prestare al paziente e, solo quando era stato sicuro che sarebbe stato ben accudito l'uomo aveva acconsentito a lasciarlo andare.</p><p>Harry era rimasto colpito da quanto ci tenesse a lui, in fondo non lo conosceva neppure, eppure aveva fatto tutto quanto era in suo potere per proteggerlo, per assicurarsi stesse bene. La simpatia istintiva che aveva provato nei confronti di quell'uomo si era velocemente trasformata in  un'amicizia sincera e Julius, questo era il nome del proprietario del locale, si era rivelato un amico prezioso per Harry.</p><p>Nonostante le rimostranze di Harry non gli era stato possibile portare Draco a casa quella sera, era l'ora di cena quando Hermione decise che ne aveva abbastanza.</p><p>-Ora basta Harry James Potter! Ti comporti come un bambino. Non succederà nulla a Draco se lo lasci qui ancora un giorno, oltretutto, ragiona, se lo prelevassi ora, dove potresti metterlo?- Gli aveva chiesto la strega, fronteggiandolo con le mani sui fianchi, Harry era tornato un tredicenne ansioso.</p><p>-Nella mia stanza... forse?- aveva tentato una risposta, stringendosi nelle spalle ed indirizzando all'amica uno sguardo così supplice da ammorbidirla.</p><p>-Harry- lo aveva blandito lei, sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona dove il ragazzo era sprofondato da tutto il giorno e posandogli una mano sul braccio aveva continuato con un tono molto più dolce. -Sii ragionevole, ti servono... CI servono almeno un paio di giorni per sistemare le cose, preparargli una stanza, chiedere dei permessi sul lavoro... io devo contattare alcuni colleghi e credo sarà meglio che chieda aiuto anche a Calì...- Ron la interruppe.</p><p>-Patil? Dobbiamo coinvolgere gli "Indicibili"?- chiese, preoccupato, non era riuscito a stare fermo per tutto il giorno, come se il divano gli scottasse sotto il sedere, ma, finalmente, sembrava essersi arreso a stare seduto, anche se, con la schiena dritta e rigida, non sembrava molto a suo agio. Sua moglie lo guardò sospirando, prima di rispondergli -Non lo so...- Ammise -Non sono sicura di cosa servirà o meno, solo voglio essere preparata al peggio... e poi bisognerà trovare il modo di dirlo a Blaise...- concluse abbassando lo sguardo, sempre più preoccupata.</p><p>-NO!- urlò Harry saltando su - Noi non gli diremo niente, almeno fino a quando non sarà sistemato a casa mia- misurava il pavimento in lunghe falcate, abbaiando ordini manco fosse nel suo ufficio e stesse istruendo i suoi sottoposti prima di una missione. -Non permetterò che lo veda così!!!- Harry non si sarebbe mai tolto dalla mente la scena che si era trovato davanti quando Julius aveva aperto la stanza di Draco, il ragazzo era steso sul letto, nudo, con le gambe aperte e le ginocchia piegate, completamente esposto alla vista di chiunque fosse entrato, le braccia alzate sopra la testa, quasi come se fosse stato legato alla testiera del letto, la testa abbandonata da un lato, l'espressione vuota. Tutto il corpo coperto di ematomi e ferite, la pelle, dove non era segnata, appariva innaturalmente pallida, quasi trasparente. Non si muoveva, non emetteva neppure il più lieve sospiro, ma la cosa che aveva fatto più male ad Harry erano i suoi occhi, i suoi bellissimi occhi di ghiaccio, così carichi di passione, quegli occhi che erano stati in grado di infiammargli l'anima solo con uno sguardo, ora erano fissi, spenti, quasi lattei. Era impossibile che Draco potesse vedere ancora, ridotto in quello stato.</p><p>-Forse non hai tutti i torti- approvò Hermione, scivolando dal bracciolo fino a finire nel posto che Harry aveva occupato fino a pochi istanti prima. -Ma, prima o poi dovremo dirglielo, non solo perchè è il suo migliore amico, ma soprattutto perché Zabini è il pozionista più brillante che conosco, avremo bisogno di lui molto presto.-</p><p>........</p><p>La mattina dopo si era fiondato nell'ufficio del Primo Ministro.</p><p>-Ho bisogno di un mese di permesso!- aveva urlato a mo' di saluto. Non si era neppure seduto, ma si era limitato ad avanzare fino alla scrivania di Kingsley appoggiandoci le mani sopra e squadrando l'uomo dall'alto in basso con uno sguardo feroce. Lui aveva sollevato gli occhi dai documenti che aveva in mano, poi, vedendo l'espressione tremendamente seria dell'Auror li aveva posati, dedicandogli tutta al sua attenzione.</p><p>-Un mese? E' parecchio in questo periodo, sai che siamo piuttosto occupati, non potrebbero bastare un paio di settimane? Se Weasley acconsente a sostituirti potrei concedertele senza troppi problemi...- gli aveva risposto, agguantando una logora agenda e spulciandola con attenzione.</p><p>-Mi licenzio!- aveva urlato Potter, prima di girare i tacchi e lasciare l'ufficio, non passò neppure dalla sua scrivania, non gli importava nulla di recuperare i suoi oggetti personali, tutto quello che voleva era correre da Draco, stargli vicino. La sera precedente aveva contattato via camino la madre del suo migliore amico e le aveva chiesto di preparare la stanza, Hermione le avrebbe spiegato le necessità del suo ospite, la medimaga avrebbe fatto tutto il resto, a lui restava da svolgere il compito di acquistare quello di cui il paziente avrebbe potuto avere bisogno. Avevano stilato una lunga lista dopo cena. Harry sapeva che era una scusa per cercare di tenerlo occupato, oltre che per prorogare la loro permanenza a Grimould Place, non volevano che restasse solo, non dopo il discorso che gli aveva fatto la medistrega.</p><p>-Harry, voglio essere molto chiara!- gli aveva detto brandendo un pezzo di pizza nella sua direzione, patetico tentativo di risollevargli il morale e, forse, sdrammatizzare le parole che stava per dirgli. -Non ci sono molte speranze, anzi, è praticamente impossibile che la mente di Draco sia ancora intatta. Possiamo rimuovere quasi tutti gli incantesimi e le maledizioni, restituirgli la vista e la parola, ma non c'è modo di raggiungere la sua mente.- Hermione fece una piccola pausa, aveva posato il cibo e assunto un'aria sempre più seria e triste man mano che giungeva alla inevitabile conclusione. -Harry, mi dispiace, ma non posso permetterti di illuderti per chissà quanto tempo e poi... Harry, anche se riuscissimo a  rendere il suo corpo nuovamente "umano", è molto probabile che sarebbe solo un guscio vuoto...- concluse la donna, lasciandosi sfuggire un'unica lacrima che le scivolò lungo la guancia per cadere sul tavolo.</p><p>Harry fissava il piatto come non lo vedesse, immobile, irraggiungibile. -Hermione... ho bisogno di crederci...- le aveva sussurrato con un filo di voce, dopo un tempo infinito, senza riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei. Poi, senza aggiungere una parola, si era alzato ed aveva lasciato la stanza. Ron aveva tentato di richiamarlo </p><p>-Ehi! Amico aspetta!- Ma la moglie lo aveva fermato, poggiandogli una mano sulla sua. </p><p>-Lasciagli un istante...- gli aveva sussurrato, per poi sporgersi verso di lui e nascondere il viso sul suo petto, anche lei aveva bisogno di un minuto, aveva bisogno del conforto di suo marito. Poteva solo immaginare quanto immenso fosse il dolore che provava Harry in quel momento.</p><p>Dopo pochi minuti si erano presentati in salotto, con un rotolo di pergamena e delle piume, discutendo come al solito, ed avevano cominciato a stilare la lista delle cose che avrebbero dovuto fare, poi la lista di chi avrebbero dovuto contattare, poi la lista di... ecc... un sacco di liste, Hermione amava le liste, ed Harry le aveva trovate... consolatorie, gli avevano dato la sensazione di potersi rendere utile.</p><p>Quando arrivò al bordello, quella mattina, completamente inatteso, con nella tasca una delle pergamene che avevano compilato la sera prima, trovò Hermione già all'opera.</p><p>-Harry, che ci fai qui? Pensavo non venissi fino alla pausa pranzo...- gli aveva chiesto l'amica, sospettosa, uscendo dalla stanza di Draco e accostando la porta dietro alle sue spalle. Quando Julius aveva accettato di farlo accomodare lo aveva avvertito che la medimaga aveva chiesto di non essere disturbata.</p><p>-Diciamo che ho avuto un po' di problemi ad ottenere i permessi che mi servivano e così ho risolto in un'altra maniera. Chi c'è dentro con Draco?- chiese, cercando di cambiare argomento, sperava così di cavarsela senza incorrere nell'ira della ragazza.</p><p>-E quale sarebbe questa maniera?- chiese sospettosa, calcando sull'ultima parola e serrando ancora di più la porta, per fargli intendere che non avrebbe aperto se prima non fosse stata soddisfatta.</p><p>-Mi sono licenziato, va bene?!- breciò il ragazzo, provocando un moto di fastidio nell'amica, alla vista del suo sguardo deluso, non potè fare a meno di aggiungere -Tanto lo sapevamo già che non sarei mai tornato, era solo un modo per prorogare l'inevitabile-</p><p>-Anche per lasciarti qualche alternativa...- aggiunse lei, cercando di farlo ragionare -Comunque- proseguì cambiando argomento -Sono qui con un collega, specializzato nella cura delle ossa- lo informò.</p><p>-E che state facendo?- chiese Harry, curioso, cercando di sbirciare dal minuscolo spiraglio lasciato aperto dall'amica dietro le sue spalle. Per tutta risposta lei sbarrò definitivamente la porta negandogli ogni speranza di riuscire a vedere qualcosa. Harry, deluso, piantò gli occhi su di lei, dedicandole tutta la sua attenzione.</p><p>-Non posso lasciarti assistere, Harry- lo redarguì lei -Gli stiamo sbloccando le articolazioni di braccia e anche, così potrà almeno stendere le gambe e non sarà più immobilizzato in quella posizione. La procedura potrebbe sembrare un po'... violenta, ma ti assicuro che è necessario... e che lui non sentirà dolore- aggiunse poi, vedendo il viso dell'amico contrarsi in una smorfia preoccupata. -Ci metteremo un po', perchè non vai a procurarti le cose della lista, non puoi fare comunque niente se resti qui.- gli aveva detto infine, portando una mano alla maniglia della porta, ansiosa di rientrare. Harry sentì una pesante mano maschile posarsi sulla sua spalla, aveva un leggero aroma di tabacco che gli invase le narici. Si era completamente dimenticato dell'anziano proprietario del locale che, tenendosi in disparte, doveva aver assistito a tutta la scena. Evidentemente aveva deciso che era il momento di intervenire.</p><p>-Andiamo, ragazzo, lasciamo i dottori a fare le loro magie, ti accompagno io a procurarti quello che ti serve, e potrei anche suggerirti un paio di cosette a cui, sono sicuro, non avete pensato. Dopotutto ho qualche decennio di esperienza più di voi in queste cose!- sentenziò, con fare allegro, Hermione parve illuminarsi alla prospettiva e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, non avrebbe dovuto farsi sfuggire quell'occasione o ne avrebbe risposto direttamente a lei. Rassegnato Harry non ebbe altra scelta che obbedire, un conto era battere il più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi, sbaragliando il suo esercito, tutt'altra cosa era fare i conti con Hermione Granger su tutte le furie, anche il Signore Oscuro se la sarebbe data a gambe...</p><p>.....................<br/>
 </p><p>Quando tornò a casa, quella sera, era d'umore infinitamente più sereno. Al suo ritorno al locale, dopo una mattinata incredibilmente piacevole, Julius si era rivelato ancora più divertente ed interessante del previsto, aveva trovato Draco in condizioni molto migliori di quelle che si era aspettato. Hermione ed il massiccio medimago che l'aveva assistita, un tale di nome Michael... qualcosa, erano riusciti a liberargli tutte le articolazioni bloccate ed ora aveva una posizione più naturale, quasi più rilassata. Gli avevano anche fasciato le ferite e gli stavano spalmando una pozione sui lividi. -Aiuta il riassorbimento degli ematomi.- Aveva spiegato Hermione in tono pratico, continuando ad accarezzare delicatamente la pelle di Draco -Oltre, naturalmente, a anestetizzare il dolore... Vuoi farlo tu?- Gli aveva chiesto a bruciapelo, sollevando la testa per guardarlo.</p><p>-E' un'ottima idea, non può fargli male, signor Potter, cerchi solo di essere delicato e non lo sposti, se muove le giunture su cui abbiamo lavorato stamattina potrebbe interferire con il processo di guarigione- Era intervenuto Michael... emh (cavolo! Ce l'aveva sulla punta della lingua!), notando che Harry sembrava titubante. Rincuorato dall'opinione dell'esperto Harry aveva accettato la provetta con la pozione dalle mani di Hermione ed aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio accarezzando il corpo inerme del ragazzo che amava, ammirandolo e contemplando l'effetto della pozione che cancellava velocemente i segni delle violenze, lasciando la sua pelle immacolata.</p><p>-Chi ti ha ridotto così, amore mio? Chi è stato così crudele da farti così tanto male?- gli sussurrava accarezzandolo dolcemente. -Ti giuro che li troverò e gliela farò pagare, non avrò pace finchè io...- e qui, finalmente realizzò che, invece, non avrebbe potuto farlo! Non era più un Auror! Ecco a cosa si riferiva Hermione, quando parlava di lasciarsi aperta una possibilità... In un crescendo di frustrazione e angoscia realizzò che non si sarebbe potuto occupare delle indagini, non avrebbe potuto neppure interrogare gli aguzzini che tenevano Draco in prigionia, ora in custodia nelle celle del Ministero. Ma il suo amato era lì, al suo fianco, avrebbe affrontato il resto del mondo un altro giorno, ora aveva qualcosa di più importante da fare.</p><p>Rientrando a casa non si stupì affatto di trovare l'amica già indaffarata ai fornelli, dopo l'incubo che avevano passato durante la ricerca degli orcrux, dove mangiare era diventato un miraggio, la ragazza si era imposta di imparare a cucinare ed ora, dopo una decina d'anni di tentativi (e fallimenti) riusciva, quasi sempre a preparare qualcosa di commestibile che non li spedisse d'urgenza al San Mungo. Era successo una volta sola ed i suoi colleghi ancora ne sparlavano...</p><p>-Ron non è con te?- chiese semplicemente, arrivando alle sue spalle. La ragazza, colta di sorpresa, fece volare il cucchiaio che teneva in mano attraverso tutta la cucina. Fortunatamente i riflessi da cercatore di Harry non erano del tutto arrugginiti e riuscì a catturarlo a mezz'aria, prima che finisse nell'acquario del pesciolino. Sentendo il profumino invitante Harry si arrischiò a succhiare un grumo di sostanza appiccicosa e unta dall'utensile, mentre si avvicinava alla strega per restituirglielo.</p><p>-Mhm non è male...- sentenziò, sporgendosi sulla padella per cercare di catturare un altro assaggino -E' stufato?- chiese.</p><p>-Sì- rispose lei, illuminandosi -Davvero è passabile?- chiese speranzosa, prendendo un'altra posata dal casseto, dal momento che Harry non sembrava affatto intenzionato a rilasciare quella che teneva in ostaggio.</p><p>-E' più che passabile, credo sia la cosa più buona che tu abbia cucinato.- le rispose in tono allegro, tuffando di nuovo il cucchiaio nella padella per prenderne un altro poco. Hermione sospirò di sollievo, anche se Harry era più che certo che, in frigorifero, ci fosse un'abbondante porzione dello stufato preparato da Molly, giusto in caso qualcosa fosse andato storto. <em>"Poco male, possiamo sempre mangiarlo domani..."</em> pensò Harry fra se.</p><p>-Ma, Ron che fine ha fatto?- chiese nuovamente il ragazzo, finendo di leccare il cucchiaio per poi posarlo nell'acquaio.</p><p>-Credo che Ron tornerà tardi stasera, sai, è rimasto da solo a coordinare l'ufficio Auror...- gli rispose Hermione, con un pizzico di rimprovero nella voce, spegnendo il fuoco sotto la pentola con uno sventolio di bacchetta. -Vai a farti una doccia veloce, fra 10 minuti si cena, non ha senso aspettarlo.- concluse, rivolgendogli un sorriso, sfoggiando un'allegria e una leggerezza che non possedeva. Harry gliene fu grato.</p><p>.................</p><p>Ron arrivò molte ore dopo. I loro piatti erano già vuoti e lo stufato era freddo, quando il nuovo capo Auror ad interim entrò in casa mollando uno scatolone sulla tavola, con tale grazia da far tintinnare i bicchieri, Hermione si precipitò ai fornelli. </p><p>-Ti scaldo al cena caro.- ed in un lampo fu fuori dalla linea di tiro. Dallo scatolone fuoriuscivano un paio di oggetti dall'aria famigliare ed alcune targhe, dovevano essere le cose che Harry teneva nel suo ufficio.</p><p>-Gr...grazie Ron, non dovevi disturbarti, sarei tornato a prendere tutto in questi giorni...- lo ringraziò Harry, cosciente che l'amico, dopo aver avuto una giornata sicuramente difficile, aveva trovato anche il tempo di svuotare il suo ufficio.</p><p>Ron lo guardò in cagnesco, Hermione gli aveva posato di fronte un piatto pieno, Harry notò che non era la stessa pietanza che avevano mangiato loro <em>"sarà quello preparato da Molly"</em>, probabilmente la medistrega non voleva rischiare di far irritare di più il marito ed aveva deciso di non rischiare, servendogli lo stufato preparato dalla madre. Ron non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo.</p><p>-Non ho fame- disse solamente prima di alzarsi per dirigersi al piano superiore, lui ed Hermione avevano in programma di fermarsi per la notte. In viso aveva un'espressione ferita, un'espressione che Harry aveva già visto, molti anni prima, quando quella che, all'epoca, era la sua ragazza, gli aveva annunciato che avrebbe lasciato l'accademia Auror per iniziare il percorso per diventare guaritrice.</p><p>Ron si era sentito tradito, abbandonato. In quel periodo vivevano ancora tutti e tre alla Tana, nonostante si fossero rintanati nella loro stanza le urla di Ron si erano sentite per tutta la casa.</p><p>
  <em>"-Io non ti riconosco più! Non sei la donna che è sempre stata al mio fianco- aveva urlato lui, trapassando le pareti. La fidanzata non era stata da meno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ronald ! Non ti azzardare! Non è te che sto lasciando! Sto mollando il corso per Auror!- gli aveva risposto</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Perchè? Miseriaccia! Perchè?!!- Aveva chiesto lui, facendo tremare i vetri alle finestre </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Perchè non voglio continuare così! Non capisci che non ce la faccio, non ne posso più di tutti i pericoli e la violenza... voglio aiutare le persone, Ron, ma così... io non ci riesco...- Aveva ammesso, scoppiando in lacrime. Lui aveva sbattuto la porta, precipitandosi giù dalle scale, lo aveva chiamato con un cenno del capo e si erano smaterializzati davanti alla Testa di porco. Alle 3.00 del mattino Abelfort li aveva scaricati, ubriachi e a mala pena coscienti, davanti alla porta della tana. Lui ed Hermione non si erano parlati per una settimana"</em>
</p><p>Harry non poteva rinunciare alla complicità di Ron per una settimana, neppure per un giorno.</p><p>-Se ci fosse stata Hermione al suo posto?!- urlò all'amico, sorprendendolo ancora a metà scala. -Oppure Fred o George... o, magari, Ginny... in quella stanza, in quelle condizioni... Chieditelo Ron e sii sincero, cosa avresti fatto al mio posto?- Concluse. Ron si era gelato a metà strada, troppo sconvolto dall'orrore per muovere anche solo un muscolo. Venire chiamata in causa a quel modo aveva causato un tremolio incontrollato alla ragazza, Harry la mise una mano su un braccio, avvicinandosi a lei per chiederle scusa. Lei lo fissò un istante con un'espressione tesa, le labbra sottili, contratte in una smorfia.</p><p>Ron non si fermò, non tornò sui suoi passi, ma aveva un aria meno ferita, meno irritata. Forse dormirci su gli avrebbe fatto bene. </p><p>Harry non aveva tempo di restare arrabbiato o preoccupato, il giorno dopo avrebbe finalmente potuto portare a casa il suo Draco, dopodichè, ne era certo, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.</p><p>-Harry, cos'è questa pergamena?- gli chiese Hermione, distraendolo. Si era voltata verso il tavolo per rassettare ed aveva trovato la pergamena abbandonata sulla tavola. Harry si voltò a lanciargli un'occhiata.</p><p>-Quella? Non lo so, Ron l'aveva in mano quando è entrato, l'avrà dimenticata lì- Concluse il ragazzo poco interessato. Hermione l'aveva aperta, non era sigillata, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai sognata di farlo, srotolandone solo pochi centimetri, prima di sbiancare.</p><p>-Ma... Ma questa è... è la lista degli incantesimi e delle maledizioni che hanno compiuto su Malfoy!- concluse, srotolando sempre di più la pergamena.</p><p>-Probabilmente avrà interrogato i delinquenti che gestivano il bordello in cui è stato tenuto in ostaggio, prima di finire dove è ora!- Harry, non poteva saperlo, lo avrebbe scoperto solo molti mesi dopo, ma Ron aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio con quei disgustosi elementi, all'uscita dalla sala interrogatori, si era dovuto fiondare in bagno, dove aveva vomitato anche l'anima per il ribrezzo che gli avevano suscitato.</p><p>Hermione stava srotolando la pergamena,  era molto più lunga di quanto si sarebbe immaginata, man mano che leggeva il suo viso assumeva una sfumatura sempre più cerulea. Harry si sporse per vedere di cosa si trattasse, magari non avrebbe capito tutto, ma si sarebbe fatto un'idea, però Hermione non glielo permise, fulminandolo con uno sguardo severo, si scostò in modo da nascondere le scritte alla sua vista. Harry,  con la sensazione di essere tornato un primino alle prese con la McGranitt, aveva pazientemente atteso che lei finisse.</p><p>-Allora?- si era rischiato a chiedere quando la strega, posata la pergamena sul tavolo, prendendosi il viso fra le mani. Lei aveva scosso la testa prima di rispondere.</p><p>-Non va bene Harry,  ci sono maledizioni che non ho mai sentito, cose che non conosco e poi...io...- si bloccò,  incerta se fosse il caso di rivelare all'amico la cosa che la preoccupava maggiormente. </p><p>-Poi??- la imboccò lui allarmato.</p><p>-Bhe... proseguì lei titubante, ormai l'aveva messo in allarme, doveva dirgli qualcosa...-Gli hanno lanciato malefici per qualunque cosa... ti rendi conto che ce ne sono alcuni per... - E prese la pergamena scorrendo velocemente -....Inibire il riflesso faringeo...rendere inconsistenti i denti...- elencava...</p><p>-Perchè?- chiese Harry curioso. Hermione sollevò il viso per scrutarlo. </p><p>-Credo per impedirgli di mordere... sai, durante il sesso orale...- concluse arrossendo, per poi riportare l'attenzione alla pergamena.  -Gli anno lanciato un incantesimo per impedirgli di... piangere... cavolo, persino!-</p><p>-Herm! Cos'è che mi stai nascondendo?- chiese Harry, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche, non poteva più tergiversare.</p><p>-Lo hanno sottoposto ad un incanto... per Merlino, è talmente orrendo che non riesco neanche a pronunciarlo... insomma, serve a... controllare permanentemente una persona... è come la maledizione<em> Imperius</em>,  ma molto peggio, questa coinvolge anche i pensieri... Harry,  le persone che sono sottoposte a questa maledizione resistono pochi giorni prima di impazzire...- concluse lei, sporgendosi ad abbracciarlo, mentre gli mormorava quanto gli dispiacesse.</p><p>-E lui... da quanto tempo...- Aveva chiesto, le lacrime che gli ricavano il viso.</p><p>-Dieci anni...-</p><p>.......................</p><p>La mattina dopo Harry si presentò al bordello senza aver chiuso occhio tutta al notte. Tutte quante le informazioni che aveva gli dicevano che era un'impresa impossibile, che avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciar perdere,ad uscire da quel posto e dimenticarsi per sempre del suo folle proposito. Ma c'era qualcosa, dentro di lui, che gli diceva che doveva andare avanti, gli impediva di arrendersi, contro ogni ragione.</p><p>Così, quando Julius gli mise davanti il contratto magico, lo firmò senza tentennare. L'innominabile maledizione che legava l'uomo che amava, esigeva che la persona che ne era soggetta avesse un proprietario, un padrone del quale avrebbe dovuto soddisfare ogni ordine.</p><p>-Ecco Harry- Gli aveva detto Julius -Adesso sei il suo padrone, ogni cosa che gli ordinerai di fare lui la eseguirà, anche se ne andasse della sua incolumità, quindi stai bene attento a quello che gli ordini!- aveva concluso, sigillando il documento con la ceralacca e consegnandolo all'ex Auror.</p><p>-Ma non è incosciente? Come potrebbe eseguire un ordine qualsiasi?- Aveva chiesto Harry, curioso, accettando la pergamena e riponendola con cura nel mochessino. </p><p>-Non è incosciente, è inconsapevole... c'è differenza, può sentirti, capisce i tuoi ordini e li eseguirà, qualsiasi cosa tu chieda lui la farà, ma ci sono cose per le quali è stato sottoposto ad alcune limitazioni... ad esempio se tu gli ordinassi di parlare, lui lo farebbe, ma emetterebbe solo gemiti e mugolii, perchè c'è un incantesimo apposito che gli impedisce di parlare... Sono stato chiaro?-</p><p>-Sì, ho capito...- aveva risposto Harry, ma l'unica cosa che aveva capito, in realtà, era che Draco lo poteva sentire, il resto non gli interessava.</p><p>Aveva cominciato a parlare con lui ancora prima di smaterializzarsi a casa, aveva continuato a chiaccherare per tutta la mattina, mentre gli toglieva le bende, i tagli e le ferite si erano rimarginati completamente, lasciando visibile solo la sua pelle candida, gli aveva parlato mentre gli faceva il bagno e mentre lo vestiva per metterlo a letto. Solo quando Draco era stato avvolto dalle coperte, adagiato nel grande letto, con i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino, Harry aveva osato provare a dargli un ordine, con le mani sudate, il cuore a mille e la voce tremante aveva detto </p><p>-Draco, guardami!- solo un filo di voce, a mala pena udibile, ma non aveva ancora finito di pronunciare le parole che i grandi occhi ciechi del ragazzo si erano spalancati e si erano rivolti verso di lui, fissandolo senza realmente vederlo. Harry era rimasto senza fiato, era il primo gesto che gli vedeva compiere, il primo indizio che fosse vivo, ma, la prontezza con cui aveva eseguito l'ordine lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Tuffarsi in quegli occhi vitrei, quasi... scoloriti, era un dolore immenso. Harry si sentì invadere da una pena che gli straziava il petto, lo dilaniava da dentro. Senza riuscire a trattenersi scappò lontano da quel dolore, si rinchiuse la porta alle spalle e ci si inginocchiò contro, poggiandovi la fronte e lasciando che le lacrime scorressero libere. Hermione lo trovò poco dopo.</p><p>-Harry! Cosa è successo?- chiese allarmata, correndo verso di lui. Il ragazzo non riusciva neppure ad articolare una frase. Si limitò a liberare l'ingresso e a indicarle l'interno della stanza. </p><p>Hermione, si precipitò all'interno e , una volta resasi conto di quanto era accaduto, fece accomodare un medimago nella stanza di Draco per poi andare a prendere posto a fianco ad Harrry, seduto sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete.</p><p>-Mi spiace Harry che tu l'abbia affrontato da solo, ma avremmo dovuto farlo in ogni caso, il mago che c'è con lui adesso gli sta guarendo gli occhi, gli restituisce la vista!!- concluse lei in tono allegro.</p><p>-Hermione... quando gli toglierete la maledizione che lo obbliga all'obbedienza?- Chiese invece Harry, lo sguardo perso e carico di dolore, la voce tremante di chi si è rassegnato a ricevere solo brutte notizie.</p><p>-Non lo so Harry, gli Indicibili ci stanno lavorando... è complicato, ci vorrà un po' di tempo temo... Ma non staremo con le mani in mano, ci sono un sacco di cose che possiamo e dobbiamo fare per farlo stare meglio, per prepararlo a quel momento.- Concluse, tentando di mantenere un tono sereno e propositivo. </p><p>-Scusate, io... non riesco a fargli chiudere gli occhi...- si intromise il medimago, imbarazzato.</p><p>-Sì, certo, non ci avevo pensato... Harry, devi ordinarglielo!- L'amico la fissò incredulo, non riuscendo a conciliare l'immagine di quella donna che accettava tranquillamente che lui avesse il potere di imporre la sua volontà su un altro essere umano, con al ragazzina che si era battuta per quasi un decennio per i diritti degli elfi domestici. -Non li chiuderà, se non glielo ordinerai e potrebbe pregiudicare la sua capacità di recupero.- Aggiunse, assumendo il tono che usava quando voleva che suo marito eseguisse i suoi ordini senza protestare. Harry dovette cedere ed impartì l'ordine. -Sai Harry, ci sono ordini che potresti dargli senza nuocergli in alcun modo, ad esempio potresti ordinargli di riposare...- Suggerì lei, vedendo il suo disagio.</p><p>..............</p><p>Hermione trascorse tutto il giorno al capezzale di Draco, prendendosi cura di lui. Verso sera, fu raggiunta anche da un paio di colleghe che la assistettero per le maledizioni più difficili da debellare, era ormai mezzanotte quando decise che era ora di andare a casa.</p><p>-Vai a dormire anche tu Harry, lui sta riposando ora, non puoi fare nulla- si raccomandò, baciandogli una guancia. Harry era stato tutto il giorno a zonzo per la grande casa, incapace di trovare pace.</p><p>-Grazie Hermione, e dì a Rose che mi dispiace aver approfittato così della sua mamma.- rispose lui. contraccambiando il saluto. Hermione gli sorrise e si smaterializzò al ministero, ufficio Indicibili.</p><p>-Ciao Calì- salutò la vecchia amica.</p><p>................</p><p>Harry non voleva affatto dormire, non aveva fatto nulla per tutto il giorno ed ora voleva trascorrere almeno un po' di tempo con Draco. Ma al seggiola a fianco al suo letto era così scomoda... <em>"domani la sostituisco con una poltrona!"</em> si ripromise, contorcendosi per l'ennesima volta su quello che sospettava essere uno strumento di tortura... "<em>Insomma! E' insopportabile!"</em> Si lagnò fra se, senza osare emettere un suono per timore di svegliare il paziente. </p><p>Certo che, se avesse fatto attenzione, poteva stendersi qualche minuto a fianco a lui, magari accarezzargli delicatamente i capelli... non ebbe neppure il tempo di pensarlo che già era steso al suo fianco, una mano che si muoveva delicata sul suo capo, catturando le ciocche di capelli tanto chiari da sembrare bianchi, l'altra mano abbandonata sul fianco, a pochi centimetri da quella di lui. D'un tratto Harry spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e, incredulo, guardò in basso: Draco lo aveva preso per mano.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1995</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ciottoli taglienti gli ferivano i piedi nudi, ormai coperti di tagli, ogni passo gli causava fitte dolorose che dal coccige si irradiano lungo le gambe e su per la schiena. <br/>
Codaliscia lo strattonava, lo aveva già trascinato a terra un paio di volte, facendolo piombare sulle ginocchia che erano ormai livide. Ogni volta che cadeva il roditore pareva gioirne.</p><p>Arrivati alla loro destinazione furono fatti entrare dalla porta sul retro, Draco non ebbe modo di capire che posto fosse, ma faceva caldo e il pavimento ricoperto di mouquette lurida era disgustoso, ma era una manna per i suoi piedi martoriati. Il ragazzo che li accolse era decisamente molto più grande di lui, ma sembrava gentile, forse avrebbe potuto chiedergli aiuto. Lo aveva accolto con un sorriso e ora lo stava guardando gentilmente mentre parlava con Codaliscia, abbastanza lontani da non farsi sentire. D'un tratto annuì e si affrettò fuori dalla stanza<em>. "Maledizione! Dove sta andando?!" </em></p><p>Il suo posto venne preso da un uomo massiccio, con il ventre prominente e l'aria sadica, Draco, con un brivido di paura, si strinse maggiormente nel mantello di Severus, sotto il quale era ancora completamente nudo. Anche il nuovo arrivato parlava con Minus <em>"ma non si rendono conto che è solo un ratto!" </em>pensava Draco con disgusto. Non riuscì a capire cosa gli avesse detto il topo, ma l'uomo rispose a voce alta<br/>
-Prima di tutto devo controllare in che condizioni è!!- sentenziò, facendo gelare il sangue nelle vene al ragazzo <em>"Di che stanno parlando? Cosa deve controllare?"</em> Si chiese sempre più allarmato, mentre l'uomo gli si avvicinava. </p><p>Provò l'impulso di fuggire, ma un Malfoy non fugge mai, quindi attese a testa alta mentre l'energumeno lo raggiungeva e afferrandolo per un braccio ancora celato dal mantello, lo trascinava in una stanza dove lo aspettavano, oltre al ragazzo che li aveva accolti, altri due uomini, uno alto con lo sguardo sfuggente, l'altro, di poco più basso, stava di schiena, e si scaldava le mani davanti al fuoco, indifferente a quello che stava succedendo. Vedendoli tutti insieme notò che si assomigliavano, probabilmente erano fratelli. Il maggiore pareva essere quello che lo aveva trascinato fino a lì e che, con un gesto brusco, lo privò del mantello che lo copriva, lasciandolo completamente nudo per la seconda volta in quella giornata. Minus squittì soddisfatto.</p><p><em>"No!!! Non di nuovo!!!"</em> Non poteva credere che stava succedendo di nuovo a lui! Non dopo così poco tempo, non era riuscito ancora a venire a patti con la violenza che aveva appena subito! Ma lì non c'era Lord Voldemort, pronto ad ucciderlo e a prendersela con la sua famiglia, non avrebbe permesso che gli facessero ancora una cosa simile, non senza lottare.</p><p>-Levami le mani di dosso, lurido grassone!- Aveva urlato, cercando di spintonare l'uomo e di strappargli il mantello per ricoprirsi. Fu come se l'avesse colpito con una piuma, l'omone, senza spostarsi neppure di un centimetro, scoppiò in una risata sguaiata, seguito dai fratelli, mentre estraeva la bacchetta e con un incantesimo silenzioso, evocava delle corde che si avvolsero alle braccia e alle gambe di Draco, facendogliele spalancare e poi sollevandolo, in posizione supina, con il pube all'altezza del viso dell'uomo.</p><p>-E' un peperino questo, Marcus... mi sa che ci farà penare- Aveva commentato ridendo il fratello che se ne stava davanti al fuoco, decidendosi finalmente a unirsi alla partita.</p><p>-Me ne occupo io di questa testa calda!- Aveva replicato il maggiore, Marcus doveva essere il suo nome -Adesso fammi dare un'occhiata a questo gioiellino- Aveva continuato, assestando un bel colpo a mano aperta su una natica di Draco che se ne stava fluttuante, con le gambe larghe e le ginocchia spinte contro il petto, completamente esposto, non si era mai vergognato così in vita sua. -Guarda com'è arrossito...- commentò soddisfatto, guardandolo in viso mentre spingeva un dito nel sedere del ragazzino, facendolo urlare per il dolore.</p><p>Lo tastò a lungo e con cura, a Draco sembrava una tortura, perchè d'un tratto, tutti sembravano avercela con il suo culo?</p><p>-Certo che è stretto! Ma non sembra vergine... è strano!- sentenziò Marcus estraendo finalmente il dito per dedicarsi, con disappunto del ragazzo, a tastargli i testicoli ed il pene.</p><p>-E' stato usato per bene e a lungo stasera!- Intervenne Minus lascivo -Ma è stato curato con molta perizia prima di portarlo qua da voi, ora è stretto come se fosse vergine.- lo informò, prima di avvicinarsi all'orecchio del ragazzo per sussurrargli -Sai stronzetto, è stato uno spettacolo guardare Severus che affondava fino alle nocche nel tuo bel buchetto sempre più stretto, devi averlo sentito per bene!!- Sbiascicava Minus rivolto verso di lui. Calde lacrime d'indignazione gli scorrevano lungo le guance, senza che lui potesse fare niente per fermarle, mentre anche gli altri fratelli si erano avvicinati per tastarlo. Si lasciò sfuggire un altro lamento quando un altro dito venne spinto in lui, per poi essere sostituito da un'altro e un'altro ancora, sembrava che l'invasivo esame non dovesse finire mai. Uno di quei dannati mostri sussurò un incantesimo che non aveva mai sentito e, d'un tratto e con grande imbarazzo, si trovò ad essere duro ed eretto di fronte a loro. Quello con lo sguardo sfuggente gli afferrò l'asta e la massaggiò su e giù un paio di volte </p><p>-Non mi piacciono i ragazzi che ce l'hanno così grosso!- Sentenziò, senza smettere di accarezzare l'erezione di Draco, il quale, contrariamente a quello che si potrebbe pensare, non trovava affatto che la cosa fosse... piacevole -Quando sono così dotati finiscono per essere delle teste calde, e guarda che palle!- aveva esclamato portando la mano ad afferrare i testicoli del ragazzo, per strizzarglieli con forza. Mentre Draco pregava ogni divinità conosciuta che l'esame finalmente giungesse a termine, Minus e Marcus si accordarono, il denaro passò di mano ed il contratto venne firmato e sigillato con il sigillo di suo padre. Era stato venduto.</p><p>-Che razza di posto è questo?- si azzardò a chiedere, quando Codaliscia fu sbattuto fuori, senza tanti complimenti. Solamente uno dei suoi molestatori si ostinava a tenere le dita dentro di lui, le aveva unte d'olio e le stava sfregando dentro e fuori e allargando, non faceva tanto male, se paragonato con quello che aveva subito fin ora, era solo fastidioso.</p><p>-E' un bordello ragazzino!- gli aveva risposto il fratello maggiore. Draco aveva spalancato gli occhi e il respiro gli si era congelato in petto per la paura. -Tu sei nostro, fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, ma non temere ragazzino, prima di farti usare dai clienti ci occuperemo noi di te!- parlando si era avvicinato a Draco, e si era abbassato i pantaloni, estraendone un uccello già completamente eretto, spesso e scuro, anche se non molto lungo.</p><p>-Da domani ci sarà tempo per aprirti per bene, ma stasera voglio godermi quello che è mio, così impari a ribellarti stronzetto!- Aveva concluso, allentando un poco le corde che tenevano ancora sospeso Draco, per farlo arrivare all'altezza del suo inguine... Stava per violentarlo, ancora!</p><p>-Nooo! Ti prego no!- supplicò il ragazzo mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, deflorandolo per la seconda volta -Basta! Ti prego! Toglilo! Toglilo!- Urlava inascoltato, anzi, sembrava che le sue suppliche eccitassero l'omone che rideva mentre si spingeva in lui sempre più profondamente, lacerandolo ad ogni spinta.</p><p>-Per Merlino Marcus, non sfondarlo così! Non ce l'hai un po' di pietà? E' praticamente vergine!- commentò l'uomo che aveva provato a prepararlo, assistendo indifferente alla violenza.</p><p>Miracolosamente ebbe fine ed il ragazzo fu condotto, nudo e sanguinante, ad una cameretta spoglia, senza neppure una finestra, in cui era sistemato solo un materasso coperto di sporcizia, senza lenzuola. Draco sapeva perfettamente di che macchie si trattava, erano sangue e sperma, ben presto le stesse macchie le avrebbe provocate anche lui. Soffocando un singhiozzo osò chiedere -Posso avere qualcosa per coprirmi?-</p><p>-Non ti serve niente per coprirti, da adesso in poi starai sempre nudo, sei solo una cosa adesso, una cosa che sarà usata spesso per il nostro piacere, non ti servono vestiti!- gli aveva detto il suo stupratore, prima di spingerlo in malo modo nella stanza e chiudere a chiave la serratura.</p><p>.............</p><p>Non aveva ancora avuto tempo di guardarsi in giro, non che ci fosse molto da vedere, comunque, che la serratura scattò un'altra volta.<br/>
Un moto di terrore lo invase, il mostruoso individuo era tornato? Lo avrebbe abusato ancora? Si gettò a terra, nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta, raggomitolandosi con le ginocchia al petto e il capo nascosto fra le braccia.<br/>
-Per Merlino! Guarda come sei ridotto!- aveva commentato l'uomo vedendolo, non era il fratello maggiore, ma quello che aveva provato a rendergli le cose più facili, preparandolo.<br/>
-Andiamo ragazzino  non ti faccio niente! Tieni questo- gli disse, avvicinandosi a lui e porgendogli il mantello che aveva con sé quando era arrivato. Draco lo scrutò dubbioso, poi  accettò con timore l'offerta. Si strinse l'indumento al petto e ci affondò il viso dentro, sapeva di Hogwarts e di pozioni... l'odore di Piton, gli venne nuovamente da piangere.<br/>
-Adesso non ricominciare a frignare! Non ti servirà a niente!- aveva sbraitano l'uomo, che, estratta la bacchetta aveva cominciato a ripulire il materasso -Di sicuro non troverai nessuna pietà qui! E non abituarti a questo trattamento, stasera è un caso particolare, ma non illuderti, non riceverai cure e parole gentili ogni volta- concluse in tono duro, rinfoderando la bacchetta, da un vassoio che aveva portato con sè, prese un piccolo contenitore di plastica e lo passò a Draco -Tieni! Serve per curarti le ragadi... là sotto, scommetto che non vuoi che te la metta io, vero?- Gli chiese, sempre nel suo tonno un po' sgarbato, voltandosi e concedendogli un minimo di privacy, mentre si applicava l'unguento. Era il primo gesto cortese che gli veniva rivolto e il ragazzo gliene fu grato. Poi l'uomo gli diede delle lenzuola pulite e una ciotola di zuppa ancora calda. Draco aveva lo stomaco chiuso, ma non toccava cibo dal giorno prima e, dopo il primo assaggio, divorò tutto. Stranamente, anche con lo stomaco pieno, la sua situazione non gli sembrò migliore.</p><p>-Avevi proprio fame!- commentò l'uomo con un espressione divertita, lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, Draco si era avvolto nel mantello di Piton, richiudendolo con cura sull'inguine, anche se l'altro aveva già visto tutto quello che c'era da vedere, al commento dell'uomo arrossì.</p><p>-Questa tua abitudine di arrossire è deliziosa, peccato che la perderai presto!- Aveva proseguito l'altro, seguitando a fissarlo a braccia conserte, in piedi di fronte a lui, che si era seduto sul letto.</p><p>-Quanti anni hai ragazzino?- Gli chiese a bruciapelo, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra <em>"che diavolo ha in mente?" </em>pensava Draco, era evidente che l'uomo avesse un qualche interesse, ma non capiva di che tipo.</p><p>-Ne ho appena compiuti 15- rispose, cercando di assumere il tono più dimesso di cui fosse capace, l'uomo si limitò a sbuffare e non commentò. Si limitò a estrarre la bacchetta e ad agitarla, le lenzuola che Draco aveva abbandonato in un angolo del letto si stesero sul materasso, scivolando sotto di lui.</p><p>-Io sono Andres, ragazzo, di mio fratello Macus ti ricorderai- un brivido percorse tutto il corpo di Draco a quel nome, -Le altre due persone che c'erano in salotto sono mio fratello Jonas, ma di lui non devo preoccuparti, lo vedrai raramente, e il più giovane è Sam- concluse, mentre con un gesto della bacchetta rispediva le stoviglie sporche fuori dalla porta. Ora sul vassoio c'era solo un oggetto dalla forma preoccupante che il ragazzo aveva cercato di ignorare dal primo istante. -Sai ragazzino, ci sono due tipi di ragazzi, quelli che si rassegnano e quelli che lottano. I primi vivono molto di più! Ci sono un infinità di incantesimi che Marcus non vede l'ora di provare, maledizioni che ti renderanno molto più disponibile, se vuoi avere una possibilità, non dargli modo di usarle su di te.- Draco provava una strana sensazione nei confronti di quell'uomo, le sue parole sembravano gentili, pareva lo stesse aiutando, eppure lo guardava con uno sguardo duro e freddo che lo metteva a disagio. -Non avrai nessun trattamento di favore, farai quello che ti diciamo quando te lo diciamo, oppure ti obbligheremo a farlo e farai sesso con tutti i clienti che pagheranno per il piacere della tua compagnia- Draco soffocò un gemito e si strinse ancora di più nel mantello, stringendo le labbra fino a farle diventare una linea sottile e livida -Non ti preoccupare per quello!- minimizzò l'uomo, lasciandosi andare e sciogliendo la rigida posizione che manteneva dall'inizio della conversazione -Lo so che ti sembra un dramma adesso, ma, quando ti sarai abituato non ci farai neppure caso! senti, parliamoci chiaro...- <em>"finalmente" </em>pensò Draco, mentre l'uomo gli si avvicinava e si sedeva sul letto al suo fianco. -Ho visto il sigillo con cui ha firmato il tipo che ti ha venduto, i giornali arrivano anche qui sai! Ho visto molte volte la foto di tuo padre sulle prime pagine, so perfettamente chi sei.- Draco era incerto, poteva essere la sua rovina o la sua salvezza, decise cautamente di non proferire verbo, sperando che l'altro si sbottonasse un po' di più e gli desse qualche altro indizio, infatti, dopo un momento d'incertezza, dovuto al mutismo del ragazzo, l'uomo continuò -Io non sono come mio fratello, a me non interessa piegarti, o farti del male... a me interessano solo i soldi...  so che la tua famiglia ne ha a palate, ma sono anche a conoscenza che, in questo momento, tuo padre è ad Azkaban! Quando e se uscirà, diciamo che potrei verificare se è ancora interessato a ricomprare quello che resta del suo erede...- Disse, fissando nei suoi occhi uno scintillio avido. Draco si sentì gelare il sangue, suo padre avrebbe pagato qualunque cifra per tirarlo fuori da lì, ma il pensiero di fargli sapere quello che aveva subito era qualcosa di insopportabile </p><p>-Poi chiedere i soldi a mia madre, ti darà qualsiasi cifra!- Se l'avesse riportato a casa presto avrebbe potuto raccontare che non avevano fatto in tempo a fargli alcunché, sarebbe stato tutto a posto! Avrebbe trovato il modo di conviverci e si sarebbe vendicato di codaliscia... Oh sì che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare a quel sorcio disgustoso! -Posso contattarla via camino e farti spedire i soldi domattina!- Continuò, sarebbe stato a casa per pranzo, quell'incubo sarebbe finito!</p><p>-Non funziona così, ragazzino! Non sei tu a fare le regole, ho detto che tratterò con tuo padre e nel frattempo tu ti darai da fare e farai quello che dico io, o deciderò di tenerti qui fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni!- Aveva assunto un'espressione dura che aveva fatto spaventare Draco, la sua vita dipendeva letteralmente da quell'uomo e lui l'aveva appena fatto arrabbiare.</p><p>-Lo sai cos'è quello?- Chiese, malignamente, indicando l'oggetto che Draco si sforzava ancora di ignorare. Senza avere il coraggio di alzare gli occhi e guardare quella cosa, il ragazzo scosse il capo, Andres ghignò sadico -Allora te lo dico io. E' un cuneo, se me lo chiederai molto gentilmente te lo caccerò su per il culo e ti permetterò di tenerlo dentro tutta la notte- Concluse sornione. Solo l'idea aveva fatto sbiancare Draco, non avrebbe chiesto per niente al mondo di subire una simile atrocità! -Non essere sciocco! Quel coso serve per tenerti dilatato, quando Marcus verrà a darti il buon giorno domattina, farà molto meno male se lo avrai tenuto dentro tutto il tempo... lo vuoi?- Draco arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli e puntò gli occhi sul pavimento, deglutendo furiosamente, stava cercando di valutare rapidamente la situazione, per capire quale fosse il male minore. Alla fine, suo malgrado, si trovò ad annuire, ma non potè proprio impedire ad un paio di lacrime di scivolare lungo le guance rese bollenti dall'imbarazzo.</p><p>-Bene!- commentò l'uomo soddisfatto, accomodandosi meglio sul letto. -Vedo che cominci a capire! Adesso però devi guadagnartelo, comincia a darti da fare con quella bella boccuccia aristocratica sul mio cazzo!- concluse, aprendosi i pantaloni ed estraendosi il pene, ancora flaccido. Draco lo guardava allibito, alla prospettiva di prendere in bocca quel coso si sentiva disgustato. -Che aspetti stronzetto? Non vorrai fare il tuo primo pompino a Marcus vero? Non posso permetterlo, all'ultimo ragazzo che lo ha morso ha sbattuto un manico di scopa su per il sedere, il ragazzino è morto dopo tre giorni!- Era una fine terribile, ma almeno avrebbe finito di soffrire, Draco si trovò a pensarci seriamente, sembrava più accettabile di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, senza contare poi il cuneo che sembrava sempre più grosso, ogni volta che lo sbirciava. Ma ad un tratto un ricordo emerse prepotentemente, <em>"resta vivo... continua a combattere... vendicati"</em>  le parole che Piton gli aveva detto solo quel pomeriggio.  Facendosi violenza si abbassò su quel membro puzzolente e, incerto, gli diede un colpetto con la lingua, aveva un sapore nauseante. </p><p>-Cosa... Cosa dovrei fare?- chiese, nascondendo una smorfia, sperava solo che finisse presto.</p><p>Con un sorrisino di vittoria Andres lo istruì -Prendilo in mano e tira in dietro la pelle... Bravo, proprio così! Adesso leccami per bene, quando sarà tutto lucido di saliva apri le labbra e falle scorrere su e giù- Draco cercò di eseguire tutti i comandi al meglio, tirò in dietro la pelle, scoprendo il prepuzio dell'uomo, proprio come faceva quando si lavava, cominciò a leccare dalla punta sensibile fino alla base, piccole lappate veloci e umide, cercando di lasciare sull'uccello, che cominciava a diventare duro, la maggior quantità di saliva possibile, aveva il sospetto che sarebbe stato più facile se fosse stato ben lubrificato. Andres sembrava gradire, non solo per l'erezione, sempre più evidente, ma anche per i gemiti che si lasciava scappare.</p><p>-Perfetto! Ora apri bene le labbra e fattelo scivolare in bocca, più in fondo che puoi!- Gli ordinò, fra i gemiti, Draco fece del suo meglio, aprì la bocca quel tanto che bastava a farci entrare il cazzo ormai completamente duro e se lo fece arrivare quasi fino in gola, ma doveva aver sbagliato qualcosa perché il suo aguzzino, imprecando, lo spinse via in malo modo, sbattendolo per terra.</p><p>-Cazzo! Se provi un'altra volta a usare i denti te li faccio saltare tutti dalla bocca!- Gli urlò, assestandogli un paio di colpi che gli tolsero il fiato, poi lo afferò per i capelli e lo fece inginocchiare davanti al suo inguine. -Apri la bocca adesso... di più! Copri i denti con le labbra... bravo!- Draco eseguiva, sperando solo di riuscire a farlo bene, non l'aveva fatto di  proposito di urtarlo con i denti, semplicemente non sapeva cosa fare! -E adesso succhia!- Draco fece del suo meglio, era difficile e la mascella gli faceva un male del diavolo, Andres lo teneva ancora per i capelli e lo strattonava avanti e indietro per scoparsi la sua bocca, gemendo sempre più entusiasta. -Cerca di rilassare la gola adesso... se mi vomiti sul cazzo giuro che te ne faccio pentire!- Gli aveva detto, lasciando la presa sui suoi capelli per portare la mano dietro la sua testa. Con una spinta decisa si era spinto profondamente nella sua bocca, arrivandogli fino in gola. Draco si sentiva svenire, faceva un male boia e non riusciva a respirare, ma non osava fare nulla per paura di fare al cosa sbagliata. Proprio quando cominciava a pensare che non avrebbe retto altro, finalmente, l'uomo raggiunse l'orgasmo, schizzandogli il seme caldo direttamente in gola -Ingoia tutto, non dovrai mai sputarlo. Mai!- gli ordinò ancora, togliendogli finalmente il pene dalla bocca, Draco tossì violentemente, ma riuscì comunque ad ingoiare ogni goccia.</p><p>-Sei stato bravo!- lo lodò il suo aguzzino, che si era seduto sul letto per riprendere fiato. -Vieni qui ora- lo chiamò, battendosi una man sulle cosce <em>"vuole che mi sieda in braccio a lui? No, non voglio" </em>pensò disperato, non sapeva se avrebbe retto ancora altro. Facendo finta di non aver capito il gesto dell'uomo, Draco fece per sedersi al suo fianco, sul letto. Non riuscì neppure a sfiorare il letto che si trovò rivoltato a pancia sotto, di traverso sulle gambe dell'uomo. </p><p>-Quando imparerai che non hai niente da guadagnarci a disobbedirmi!- Berciò il suo aguzzino, sollevando il mantello che Draco si teneva ancora stretto addosso e scoprendogli il sedere. Lo colpì con uno schiaffo sulla pelle nuda che lo fece sussultare, nessuno aveva mai osato picchiarlo a quel modo, neppure quando era un bimbo piccolo. Faceva male! Cavolo se faceva male! Molto più di quello che aveva immaginato e Andres pareva intenzionato a continuare a lungo... </p><p>Si fermò solo quando il sedere di Draco aveva assunto una sfumatura bluastra. Pulsava e doleva in modo assurdo.</p><p>-Vedi di stare fermo ora!- Gli intimò, prendendo il cuneo dal vassoio posato sul etto al suo fianco, mentre mormorava un incantesimo. Draco avvertì una stranissima sensazione all'ano, lo sentiva bagnato e viscido, poi Andres gli separò le natiche e appoggiò la testa di quel coso al suo buco.</p><p>-Prendi un bel respiro e butta fuori l'aria quando lo senti entrare- Fece come gli veniva ordinato, espirando, sentì l'oggetto farsi strada dentro di lui, ogni centimetro si faceva più largo, tendendolo fino a diventare enorme, poi, grazie a Merlino, Morgana e tutto il Pantheon, finalmente giunse alla fine e si restrinse a sufficienza da essere quasi sopportabile. Soddisfatto, Andres lo lasciò finalmente solo, portandosi via il solo oggetto che lo collegasse alla sua vecchia vita, il mantello di Piton. Draco, solo e disperato, crollò, aveva dolori ovunque, i piedi ancora piagati per aver camminato a piedi nudi sui sassi appuntiti, la gola gli bruciava tremendamente, le natiche erano gonfie e pulsanti di dolore e quell'orrendo coso che lo teneva aperto, se lo sentiva muovere dentro a ogni piccolo movimento, ma, anche se stava completamente fermo, il suo buco, cercava di contrastare la fastidiosa intrusione, contraendosi contro la sua volontà, e provocandogli fitte dolorose.</p><p>Pianse in silenzio fino a che non ebbe più lacrime, poi cercò di ignorare tutte le proteste del suo corpo torturato e cercò di rilassarsi, per andarsene da quel luogo nell'unico modo che gli era concesso.</p><p>...............................</p><p>L'alba stava per sorgere, Harry si era addormentato piangendo e il risveglio non prometteva di essere migliore, stava lentamente riemergendo alla coscienza, quando avvertì la solita, meravigliosa sensazione di completezza che accompagnava le <em>sue</em> visite, il suo amore era venuto a trovarlo. Sorrise, fra il sogno e la veglia, lasciandosi scivolare nel suo accogliente abbraccio e si sentì invadere dalla certezza che, ogni cosa, era al suo posto. Si sentiva completo, amato, tutto era perfetto. La presenza lo avvolse anche più saldamente del solito, con un'urgenza e una forza insospettabili e si fusero insieme, diventando una cosa sola. C'era qualcosa che non andava, Harry avvertì la necessità di trattenerlo accanto a sé, era consapevole che lui aveva bisogno di conforto e cercò di trasmettergli tutto il suo amore, tutta la gioia e la pace ed il conforto che, solitamente, la presenza dava a lui. Lo sentì rilassarsi e l'urgenza che aveva caratterizzato l'inizio del contatto piano piano si placò. </p><p>Si stava rilassando, Harry ne era felice, si godeva il contatto e la ritrovata serenità, quando qualcosa di insolito venne a spezzare il loro idillio. Il suo amore si stava allontanando, ma non era come al solito, qualcosa lo stava letteralmente strappando via, mentre il suo amore faceva di tutto per restare aggrappato a lui. Era terrorizzato e la sua paura traspariva anche attraverso il legame, cosa che non era mai successa. Quando si spezzò, con un dolore lancinante al petto, Harry rotolò giù dal letto, bagnato di sudore. Non riusciva a respirare!</p><p>La sensazione di dolore si era diffusa in tutto il suo corpo, si sentiva così terribilmente solo da far male! Doveva parlarne con qualcuno, ma era appena stato scaricato dai Dursley per la sua consueta detenzione estiva. Con il cuore pesante, afferrò un paio di jeans e una maglietta che si infilò per le scale ed uscì da quella casa, litigando con le scarpe. Doveva andarsene, doveva trovare un modo di allontanarsi da lì e andare a cercare il ragazzo che amava, perché lui era più che sicuro che fosse una persona reale, che fosse un ragazzo e che fosse in pericolo. Lui doveva trovarlo, doveva salvarlo!!!!</p><p>...........</p><p>Fu strappato bruscamente al pietoso abbandono in cui era sprofondato da un paio di mani rudi che trafficavano con il suo di dietro. Il cuneo gli fu strattonato fuori con violenza e fu sostituito dal pene umidiccio di Marcus, che cominciò a spingersi immediatamente in lui. Con un certo distacco constatò che Andres aveva avuto ragione, l'intrusione era fastidiosa e umiliante, ma non faceva troppo male. L'energumeno gli aveva sollevato le gambe e gli aveva spinto le ginocchia vicino al naso, in una posizione particolarmente scomoda, sentiva tutti i muscoli delle gambe stirarsi dolorosamente e anche la schiena protestava. Ma fu sufficiente lucido da pensare di farsi sfuggire ad arte qualche gemito... vergognandosi come non mai.<br/>
Però sembrò funzionare e l'uomo raggiunse l'orgasmo in tempi abbastanza brevi.<br/>
-Impari in fretta!- Commentò con un ghigno sadico, mentre si riallacciava i pantaloni. -Penso proprio che tu sia pronto per il tuo primo cliente- Concluse, afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo in piedi. Draco si sentì artigliare lo stomaco dal terrore, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma stette fermo e a testa alta mentre l'uomo compiva un giro attorno a lui esaminandolo, anche se non riuscì proprio ad impedire ad una singola lacrima solitaria di rigargli la guancia. <br/>
-Non puoi metterti a frignare davanti ai clienti!- lo redarguì, non appena si accorse del suo viso umido. Gli aveva afferrato il mento con due dita per fargli alzare il viso e lo scrutava negli occhi lucidi. Draco dovette piantarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani per resistere alla tentazione di ribellarsi, ed un'altra lacrima scivolò sulla guancia.<br/>
-Se non la pianti da solo dovrò pensarci io!- Disse, afferrando la bacchetta e mormorando un incantesimo che il ragazzo non aveva mai sentito -Ecco fatto! Adesso non potrai più piangere- Con orrore Draco si accorse di non esserne più capace, sentiva le lacrime accumularsi e fare pressione dietro agli occhi, fino a fare male, ma non riuscivano più ad uscire. <br/>
-Che diavolo hai fatto!- Protestò il ragazzo preso dal panico. Il colpo arrivò forte e duro, e lo prese in pieno viso, mandandolo dritto sul pavimento.<br/>
-Prova ancora a rivolgerti così a me e te ne farò pentire, stronzetto!- Urlava,  afferrandolo per i capelli e costringendolo a gattonare fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio. -E ringrazia che, per questa volta, non ti tolgo la voce!!! Ma se osi provocarmi ancora a quel modo, stai pur certo che te ne pentirai!- <br/>
Lo aveva trascinato fino ad un'ala della casa molto diversa da quello che aveva visto finora,  molto più curata, elegante: la moquette candida era immacolata, sui muri, ricoperti di carta da parati dall'aspetto costoso, erano in mostra quadri incantati di bellissimi ragazzi nudi in pose lascive, ai lati del corridoio, a intervalli regolari, si trovavano le porte che portavano nelle stanze. Draco non voleva pensare a cosa succedesse in quelle stanze.<br/>
Si fermarono di fronte a una di quelle porte, Marcus lo rimise in piedi e, con un paio di incantesimi lo ripulì.<br/>
-Il cliente che c'è qua dentro è uno dei più affezionati, gli piacciono i ragazzi nuovi, quindi adesso entrerai lì dentro e sarai molto carino con lui.... o te ne pentirai per il resto dei tuoi giorni!- gli intimò prima di aprire la porta e spingerlo all'interno. <br/>
Nella stanza, arredata elegantemente,  c'era il camino acceso, nessun altra fonte di luce illuminava l'ambiente. Sotto i piedi nudi e ancora doloranti i tappeti erano morbidissimi.  Al centro della stanza, su un enorme letto a baldacchino, un uomo di mezz'età molto in sovrappeso si masturbava facendo ondeggiare il ventre flaccido e prominente.<br/>
-Ma come sei carino!- disse esaminandolo con attenzione -Vedrai che ci divertiremo... adesso vieni qui piccolo e inginocchiati...- per un attimo valutò di disobbedire, ogni cellula del suo corpo gli urlava di ribellarsi,  ma nella mente gli risuonavano ancora le parole del Professor Piton <em>"accetta qualunque umiliazione e resta vivo".</em><br/>
Con uno sforzo enorme il ragazzo si avvicinò.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron aveva passato la notte in bianco, la sua piccola Rose stava mettendo i denti e aveva pianto <em>senza sosta</em>.<br/>
Alle prime luci dell'alba aveva definitivamente rinunciato alla speranza di poter riposare. Quindi, mentre sua moglie, esausta quanto lui, allattava la piccina in un ultimo disperato tentativo di tranquillizzarla, lui aveva deciso di alzarsi e preparare qualcosa per colazione.<br/>
Si era trascinato nella piccolissima cucina, aveva aperto le persiane, facendo entrare l'aria frizzante del mattino ed i primi raggi di sole.<br/>
Hermione aveva insistito per avere una cucina babbana, di quelle tutte scintillanti ed argentate, a lui mancavano un po' i vecchi mobili di legno storti e dall'aria vissuta della Tana ma, d'altronde, lui non cucinava praticamente mai.<br/>
Con pochi colpi di bacchetta fece volare sui fornelli, già accesi con la magia, i tegami, che si riempirono presto di pancetta croccante e uova, mentre il pane si infilava da solo nell'aggeggio babbano che lo avrebbe tostato ed il bricco del caffè si riempiva gorgogliando. L'aroma si diffuse per tutta la casa, risvegliando i suoi sensi assopiti.<br/>
Quando tutto fu pronto, sventolò nuovamente la bacchetta per far levitare i cibi nei piatti e li incantò per non farli freddare, quindi si versò una tazza di caffè e si diresse nel piccolo salotto che affiancava la cucina. Era tutto ingombro dei giocattoli di Rose e dei libri di Hermione, l'unico spazio libero era il vecchio divano a due posti che Ron aveva portato dalla casa dei suoi genitori e che avevano sistemato proprio di fronte al caminetto, così che, nelle lunghe serate invernali, potessero sedervisi e " farsi le coccole" restando al calduccio. Hermione era già lì intenta ad accendere il fuoco.<br/>
-Non so quanto durerà ma, per adesso, è crollata!- Gli disse sbadigliando, mentre lui le porgeva la tazza fumante. Aveva i capelli più incasinati che mai, il pigiama tutto storto e gli occhi arrossati dalla mancanza di sonno e cerchiati di nero... non gli era mai sembrata tanto bella!<br/>
-Dovresti stenderti e cercare di riposare qualche minuto- le rispose, premuroso, attento a non alzare troppo la voce per non svegliare la piccola. Lei gli appoggiò la testa su una spalla in cerca di conforto, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito soddisfatto quando lui le infilò una mano fra i capelli. Con l'altra mano le prese la tazza di caffè, ancora piena per metà e la posò sulla mensola del caminetto, prima di stringerla dolcemente. Hermione si lasciò andare a quel contatto, alzando il viso per cercare sue labbra.<br/>
Il cuore di Ron cominciò a battere furiosamente, avrebbe esultato se avesse potuto, ma non osava interrompere quel prezioso momento... finalmente, dopo mesi, sua moglie sembrava intenzionata a fare qualcosa di più che guardarsi negli occhi!!<br/>
Guardando il marito con uno sguardo che avrebbe mandato a fuoco l'artico, lo sbatté sul divano, sfilandosi la parte sopra del pigiama e facendola volare dall'altra parte della stanza. Aveva i seni gonfi di latte e a Ron sembravano incredibilmente allettanti, la attirò a sé e lei gli scivolò in grembo, ricominciando a divorargli le labbra mentre guidava le mani del marito sul suo seno prosperoso. Ron ringraziò ogni divinità conosciuta ed anche un paio di cui non era tanto sicuro per quell'insperato, incredibile dono. Gli sembrava di dover esplodere da un momento all'altro e faticava a non venirsi nei pantaloni come un ragazzino di fronte a tanta abbondanza. Poi, le mani di sua moglie, calarono, lente e sensuali verso la sua virilità congestionata e...<br/>
-Ron! Hermione! Ci siete ragazzi? Oh! Porc... scusate!!!!- il viso di Harry spuntò fra le fiamme, urlando a squarcia gola e svegliando la bambina.<br/>
-HARRY!!!- Urlò la riccia, coprendosi il seno con le braccia e correndo fuori dalla stanza. Ron, afferrato un cuscino del divano, se lo schiaffò sull'inguine per nascondere l'erezione.<br/>
-Miseriaccia Harry! Si può sapere che ti passa per la testa? È l'alba, per Merlino!- lo redarguì lui.<br/>
-Mi dispiace amico... io non pensavo...- cercava di scusarsi Harry, per sua fortuna non si poteva arrossire via camino, altrimenti il suo viso sarebbe andato a fuoco.<br/>
-Ti dispiace? Hai idea da quanto tempo è che non faccio sesso? - proseguì il rosso, posando il cuscino per alzarsi e riprendere la tazza di caffè abbandonata.<br/>
-Davvero, scusa Ron...- Harry sembrava sempre più a disagio.<br/>
-Va bene amico, fa niente. - Disse in fine Ron, poco convinto, accomodandosi sul divano, mentre sorseggiava la bevanda ormai tiepida -Anche se dubito che Hermione ti perdonerà di aver svegliato la bambina. - concluse mentre sua moglie faceva il suo ingresso con la piccola completamente sveglia.<br/>
-Harry Potter! - lo apostrofò lei -Ti conviene avere una buonissima scusa per questo!- lo redarguì, passando la piccola al marito che la rimirava con sguardo innamorato.<br/>
-Vieni principessa di papà..- blaterava Ron, reggendo la figlia come se fosse di cristallo -Facciamo colazione insieme, angelo mio, mentre la mamma sgrida lo zio Harry!!- proseguì, alzandosi e portando via la bambina.<br/>
-Hermione... io... davvero, non so come...- la medistrega lo zittì con un gesto imperioso della mano.<br/>
-Piantala Harry, non ho tempo di sentirti balbettare scuse! Piuttosto dimmi cosa diavolo ti è successo per fiondarti nel mio salotto all'alba! - concluse in tono pratico raccattando , nel mentre, un paio di tomi che aveva gettato a terra qualche giorno prima ed impilandoli sulla mensola del camino, già ingombra di cianfrusaglie.<br/>
-Ecco... è Draco... lui... mi ha preso la mano! - tirò fuori Harry, tutto d'un fiato, dopo l'iniziale indecisione.<br/>
Hermione di immobilizzò, poi si lasciò cadere sul divano, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.<br/>
Harry poteva quasi sentire gli ingranaggi del suo portentoso cervello mettersi in moto.<br/>
-Gliel'hai ordinato? - gli chiese guardandolo di traverso.<br/>
-No! Certo che no! Altrimenti lo so anch'io che avrebbe dovuto obbedire! E poi sai come la penso...- replicò lui, inorridito all'idea di esercitare quel potere assoluto su chiunque a maggior ragione sull'uomo che amava.<br/>
-E sei sicuro di non essere stato tu ad afferrare la sua mano? - chiese ancora Hermione, sempre più agitata.<br/>
-No, Hermione! - le rispose il ragazzo, scandendo bene le parole -Ero sdraiato accanto a lui e ho sentito la sua mano che si muoveva e afferrava la mia!- concluse. Hermione si alzò con urgenza, inciampando nei pantaloni del pigiama troppo lunghi e rischiando di perdere le pantofole.<br/>
-Spostati Harry! Vengo lì! - gli ordinò, prima di gettare una manciata di polvere volante nel caminetto e buttarcisi dentro.<br/>
Dalla cucina giungeva si potevano sentire, sempre più distanti, la voce di suo marito e la risata della sua bambina.<br/>
.............<br/>
Appena arrivata Hermione si era chiusa in camera con Draco, poi, poco a poco, avevano cominciato ad arrivare tutti gli altri.<br/>
Per prima era toccato ad Hanna Abbot, l'ex fidanzata di Neville. Quando il ragazzo aveva capito di essere attratto dai maschi, lei aveva sorpreso tutti sostenendolo e diventando la sua migliore amica. E per fortuna, visto che poco tempo dopo si era trovata a lavorare fianco a fianco con Hermione!<br/>
Hanna era atterrata con grazia sul tappeto del salotto di Harry, sorprendendolo e spargendo cenere ovunque. Lo aveva abbracciato calorosamente prima di sedersi su una poltroncina, anche questa, sporca di cenere.<br/>
-Hermione mi ha spiegato tutto ieri sera... tu come ti senti? - Gli aveva chiesto.<br/>
Bella domanda! Come si sentiva? Non avrebbe proprio saputo rispondere, infatti non lo fece, si limitò a balbettare qualche sillaba incomprensibile, fissandosi le scarpe sentendosi di nuovo come se avesse 14 anni e dovesse invitare una ragazza al Ballo del Ceppo!<br/>
Hanna, vedendo in quale difficoltà l'aveva messo con quella semplice domanda, aveva reputato fosse meglio cambiare argomento.<br/>
-A proposito, avevo appuntamento con lei all'ospedale stamattina, non vedendola arrivare ho pensato di venire da sola... sai se ha avuto un contrattempo? - Chiese, facendo finta di non accorgersi dell'agitazione del ragazzo.<br/>
-Non esattamente... in realtà Hermione è qui. Sta esaminando Draco...- la informò lui, titubante ma molto più calmo, se non altro ora riusciva a guardarla negli occhi, anziché fissare il tappeto!<br/>
-E' successo qualcosa? - chiese la medistrega, allarmata, scattando in piedi -Ha avuto un peggioramento? - aggiunse, avviandosi incerta nella direzione in cui credeva di trovare il suo paziente. Ad un suo cenno Harry si alzò per farle strada verso la camera di Draco<br/>
-No, o almeno non credo... l'ho chiamata io... insomma, ti spiegherà tutto lei! - Disse l'ex Auror, aprendo la porta della stanza del suo amato e facendola entrare. Purtroppo Hermione, ancora in pantofole e pigiama, gli si parò davanti immediatamente impedendogli l'accesso.<br/>
-Non puoi aiutarci qui Harry- gli aveva detto, posandogli un palmo sullo sterno per spingerlo delicatamente fuori dalla stanza -Per favore, vai ad aspettare in salotto e, per favore... potresti chiamare Ron e farmi portare qualcosa da mettermi? Non mi sento molto a mio agio con addosso il pigiama con gli orsetti e le pantofole rosa...- concluse, facendogli l'occhiolino. Harry si tranquillizzò un poco, se Hermione scherzava tranquillamente non doveva esserci niente di cui preoccuparsi!<br/>
Scese per dedicarsi alla commissione che gli era stata affidata ma, arrivato in salotto, trovò Ron con una busta in mano.<br/>
-Hermione è uscita in pigiama, ho pensato che le servisse un cambio...- mormorò a mo' di scusa, con gli occhi bassi e un'espressione triste porgendo la busta ad Harry, che però la ignorò completamente.<br/>
-Ron... io...- Harry avrebbe voluto scusarsi ma avrebbe anche voluto che Ron lo capisse. Sapeva che gli stava rendendo la vita difficile, fra il lavoro e tutto il resto, ma aveva veramente bisogno di lui...<br/>
-Lascia stare amico... tutto a posto! Anche io ho esagerato ieri. - lo rassicurò il rosso mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.<br/>
Era sempre così tra loro, per quanto litigassero, bastavano poche parole, un gesto e tutto dimenticato, tutto come prima.<br/>
-Poi non avrei mai potuto lasciarti solo in un momento simile...- e si era seduto in poltrona, i vestiti di Hermione dimenticati sul pavimento.<br/>
-Emh... grazie Ron, ma c'è già Hermione che si occupa di lui... non voglio monopolizzare tutti e due...- aveva replicato Harry, sedendosi con lui.<br/>
Dal camino intanto era arrivato un altro medimago, un collega di Hermione, e senza scomporsi Ron lo aveva indirizzato verso la camera del paziente.<br/>
-Sali le scale, terza porta a destra, Hermione è già lì! - l'uomo era sparito in meno di un minuto. Poi il rosso era tornato ad occuparsi di Harry.<br/>
-Non hai capito, amico, non posso proprio proprio abbandonarti, non puoi affrontare da solo una prova simile...- aveva sentenziato, calcando sull'ultima parola.<br/>
-Ma cosa...- aveva replicato Harry, poi un lampo di comprensione gli aveva attraversato la mente <br/>
-NO!- aveva urlato, saltando su dalla poltrona, gli occhi sbarrati, le mani nei capelli. -Non avrai.... non l'hai fatto! Dimmi che non l'hai fatto! - gli aveva chiesto Harry, guardandolo come fosse pazzo. Ron aveva trattenuto a stento una risata, in momenti come quello gli ricordava proprio uno dei gemelli.<br/>
-Mi spiace Harry, ma sai anche tu che rimandare non serve a nulla!-<br/>
-Sì... ma... dovevi proprio chiamarla?!?- aveva terminato, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, lasciandosi cadere di peso sulla poltroncina da cui si era appena alzato.<br/>
-Prima o poi dovevamo dirglielo! Pensa se scoprisse che non l'abbiamo avvisata immediatamente! Immaginati cosa combinerebbe! - aveva replicato Ron con un'espressione divertita, ben consapevole che sarebbe stata una responsabilità di Harry "gestirla".<br/>
-Certo... non hai tutti i torti... solo che... speravo di avere un po' più di tempo... non sono pronto per... insomma, hai capito! - aveva risposto Harry, rassegnato.<br/>
Nel camino era esplosa un'altra fiammata verde e Calì Patil era apparsa fra la cenere che ormai invadeva il salotto.<br/>
-Buon giorno! Aveva salutato gli ex compagni di scuola. Avvolta nella lunga, scura divisa da Indicibile era una figura autoritaria, resa severa dall'atteggiamento serio che creava uno spiccato contrasto con il viso dai tratti gentili.<br/>
Aveva studiato Harry per qualche istante per poi rivolgersi a Ron.<br/>
-Hermione mi ha detto della tua promozione, congratulazioni! - si era complimentata con lui, mutando l'espressione del viso -Ma, cos'ha Harry?- aveva chiesto, preoccupata, visto che il ragazzo, pallido e rattrappito sulla poltrona, sembrava incapace di muoversi -Sembra sotto shock...-<br/>
-Non è nulla, ora gli passa. Ha solo scoperto che "lei" sta arrivando- Calì aveva spalancato gli occhi, voltandosi verso Ron così velocemente da far ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.<br/>
-L'hai chiamata? E sta venendo qui? - chiese, esterrefatta, occhieggiando il camino come se stesse valutando di rientrarci. -Sarà meglio che raggiunga Hermione, prima che arrivi. Quelli sono i suoi vestiti? - chiese, notando la busta abbandonata a fianco a Ron, che si era rovesciata sul pavimento sparpagliando i vestiti di sua moglie nella cenere.<br/>
-Oh! Miseriaccia! - commentò Ron, raccattandoli e cercando di ripulirli. -Sì! In effetti... potresti portarglieli? È di sopra, terza porta a sinistra... - chiese alla ragazza, che si affrettò a lasciare il soggiorno portando con sé i vestiti impolverati.<br/>
Non era ancora uscita dalla stanza che il camino si illuminò nuovamente. Ne emerse una figura fasciata in eleganti vesti rituali, il falcetto d'oro che le pendeva al fianco lucido e affilato, sembrava meno letale dei suoi occhi, che si posavano irati sulla faccia rubiconda di Ron<br/>
-Weasley! Hai una vaga idea di quanto sia difficile...- si stava lamentando la giovane donna, ma Ron la interruppe.<br/>
-Cerca di calmarti, Parkinson, o non ti dirò perché ti ho fatto richiamare in patria. - L'aveva minacciata, lei era scoppiata in una grassa risata.<br/>
-Certo! Perché saresti stato tu a richiamarmi! Lo sanno tutti che solo il Primo Ministro, o il capo Auror, hanno questa autorità! - poi, rivolgendosi ad Harry, proseguì la sua litania di lamentele -A proposito, Potter, sei informato che il tuo gregario, qui, firma i documenti al posto tuo?- aveva terminato, estraendo la bacchetta per evocare una elegante poltrona, dallo schienale alto, dove si era accomodata come una regina sul trono.<br/>
-Mi spiace Pansy, ma devo comunicarti che il nostro Harry ha presentato le dimissioni ed ora si da il caso che sia io a capo del dipartimento Auror! –<br/>
Pansy lo aveva squadrato come per prendergli le misure, ma si era nuovamente rivolta ad Harry, ignorandolo.<br/>
-Ma dico, Potter, ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Come hai potuto mollare tutto nelle mani di Weasley? Si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto? - Aveva concluso, portandosi una mano al capo in un gesto molto teatrale.<br/>
Ron mostrava di godersela un mondo, cominciando a cogliere qualche lato positivo nella carica che gli era stata imposta. Pansy, intanto, continuava il suo monologo.<br/>
-Già era difficile avere sempre a che fare con voi Grifondoro, ma almeno tu, qualche volta, sapevi essere ragionevole... adesso chi impedirà a Weasley di rovinare tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto?-<br/>
-Andiamo Pansy! - Era intervenuto Harry -Sono sicuro che tu e Ron troverete il modo di andare d'accordo. Anche lui è consapevole che quello che stavamo facendo è di estrema importanza per il futuro della comunità magica, ha collaborato fin ora, sarà in grado di gestirlo! - Aveva sentenziato, intenzionato a dimostrare all'amico la sua piena ed incondizionata fiducia, anche se, questo "incarico" in particolare lo preoccupava enormemente, e sperava che, se si fosse trovato in difficoltà, Ron si sarebbe rivolto a lui in cerca di consiglio.<br/>
-Ha assistito alle riunioni senza prendere mai la parola, vuoi dire! Potter! Per quanto fedele tu possa essere al tuo amico, non puoi veramente credere che Ronald Weasley sia in grado di collaborare a redimere il nuovo "Codice del rinato ordine Druidico"! Andiamo, sii serio! - Aveva replicato lei, senza più un'ombra di sarcasmo nella voce, ma accompagnando le parole con uno sguardo duro, mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto.<br/>
Harry riconosceva i segnali, trattava con quella donna da quasi tre anni, da quando, a sorpresa, era stata eletta "Merlino" di Britannia dal neonato Consiglio Druidico. Proprio lei che ne era il membro più giovane ed aveva preso i voti da poco, ma il carisma e la forza che aveva dimostrato durante il periodo buio che aveva seguito la fine della guerra, avevano conquistato i membri del consiglio (e non solo loro) decretando la vittoria con voto pressoché unanime.<br/>
-Pansy, non ho alcuna intenzione di compromettere la buona riuscita di questo progetto- Era intervenuto Ron, assumendo un tono pacato e sporgendosi verso di lei -Non ho la presunzione di essere un uomo saggio, Parkinson, ma so riconoscere l'importanza di quel documento, e sono pronto a ricorrere al consiglio di persone più sagge di me, se sarà il caso. Non permetterò che il mio brutto carattere o la mia inesperienza siano d'ostacolo al buon fine del progetto! –<br/>
Harry guardò l'amico, fiero e un po' sorpreso della maturità di quel discorso, dopotutto punzecchiare Pansy era il suo passatempo preferito.<br/>
La donna, si era esibita in un lieve borbottio, mentre appoggiava le mani sui braccioli, un timido segno di apertura, "è un inizio!" pensava Harry cautamente ottimista. Se non altro aveva avuto la conferma che il suo amico era cosciente dell'importanza del progetto...<br/>
-Si può sapere, adesso, per quale motivo, sono stata convocata? - aveva chiesto Pansy, senza riuscire ad abbandonare del tutto il suo tono ruvido.<br/>
-Ecco... in realtà è per lo stesso motivo per cui ho rassegnato le dimissioni- aveva cominciato Harry, prendendola alla larga -Io... ho una cosa più importante da fare... qualcuno di più importante di cui prendermi cura...- Terminò incerto. Non sapeva per quale ragione ma trovava incredibilmente difficile spiegare quella particolare questione alla ragazza, tuttavia lei parve arrivarci da sola.<br/>
-No... vuoi dire che... tu... tu l'hai trovato?- Disse solo, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Harry la fissò, sorpreso, davanti a lui non c'era più la donna forte e determinata che era entrata al suo camino, il "Merlino" era scomparso per lasciare il posto alla ragazzina diciottenne che piangeva fra le sue braccia, implorandolo di ritrovare il suo migliore amico, nella Sala Grande distrutta dalla battaglia subito dopo che aveva sconfitto Lord Voldemort.<br/>
I ricordi di quella giornata lo sommersero, le mura del castello crollate, sventrate dalla forza del loro incantesimo, il pianto sordo dei sopravvissuti, le urla della madre di Draco, che chiamava suo figlio, fra le braccia di Molly che cercava di darle un minimo di conforto, Fred e George che reggevano il corpo senza vita di Piton, poi Pansy gli si era gettata fra le braccia, singhiozzando e colpendolo con tutte le sue forze. -Tu... devi... Tu devi trovarlo! Harry devi trovarlo! Fosse l'ultima cosa che fai nella tua vita!! Giuralo! Giuralo! Devi trovarlo!!-<br/>
-Harry, l'hai trovato? - Gli stava chiedendo la Pansy del presente, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri, aveva una strana febbre nello sguardo, gli occhi lucidi, le lacrime ancora intrappolate, pronte a rigarle il viso.<br/>
-E' nella camera di Sirius...- Aveva risposto semplicemente. -Hermione è con lui, vieni, ti accompagno. -<br/>
Hermione l'aveva abbracciata forte, prima di condurla da lui, aveva permesso anche ad Harry di entrare a vederlo. Draco era così bello! Sembrava addormentato.<br/>
-Sta dormendo? - Aveva chiesto Pansy, la voce carica di pianto, mentre si avvicinava con cautela al letto.<br/>
-Sì - aveva risposto la medimaga, mettendole una mano su una spalla per darle un minimo di conforto -Siamo riusciti a fargli ingerire una pozione soporifera.- Pansy aveva annuito, senza osare scostare lo sguardo dal viso sereno dell'amico. Si era seduta cautamente sul letto, prendendo una delle mani di Draco fra le sue ed aveva ascoltato le spiegazioni di Hermione, le lacrime ora le scorrevano liberamente sul volto, bagnandole le vesti...<br/>
Harry si era accomodato vicino a loro, lasciando a Ron il compito di occuparsi degli altri medici intervenuti a curare il paziente. Pansy si era congedata verso mezzogiorno, dopo essersi rinchiusa in bagno per un lungo momento. Poco dopo era arrivato Blaise, aveva guardato tutti dall'alto della sua statura, e si era chiuso nella camera dell’amico di una vita senza pronunciare una sola parola. Lo avevano lasciato solo fino all'arrivo di Neville, l'unico al quale aveva aperto la porta della stanza.<br/>
Pochi istanti dopo anche Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy si erano materializzati nel soggiorno, Narcissa lo aveva abbracciato con affetto, Lucius si era limitato a rivolgergli un sorriso triste, il bellissimo viso, segnato dalle preoccupazioni e dal dolore di quegli anni, sembrava stranamente rasserenato.<br/>
I genitori furono subito condotti al capezzale del figlio, Blaise rivolse loro un cenno di saluto e li lasciò soli, subito seguito da Neville, che gli aveva posato un braccio attorno alla vita.<br/>
Anche Harry avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma Narcissa gli teneva la mano, appoggiandosi a lui e lo aveva trattenuto.<br/>
-Grazie, Harry caro, grazie di aver ritrovato il nostro bambino. - lo aveva ringraziato.<br/>
-Narcissa, io non ho meriti... nonostante tutto il mio impegno, non lo avrei trovato, se non fosse stato per un'incredibile coincidenza e, in ogni caso, temo di essere arrivato troppo tardi...-<br/>
La donna, una volta di una bellezza abbagliante, aveva sgranato gli occhi, assumendo un'espressione triste e si era seduta a fianco al figlio, lasciando libero Harry che tornò in salotto.<br/>
Ron aveva chiamato sua madre che era arrivata prontamente per aiutare a gestire la situazione, visto il gran numero di persone che si aggiravano per casa di Harry, aveva servito una sorta di pranzo a buffet tanto per non lasciare tutti a digiuno, visto che,ormai, era ora di pranzo. Nessuno degli amici di Harry aveva avuto voglia di approfittarne, ma i medici che erano meno coinvolti e si erano serviti.<br/>
-Sembra una veglia! - Aveva commentato Harry vedendo la scena, ma si era ben guardato dal dirlo a Molly, limitandosi a ringraziarla.<br/>
Ron ed Hermione erano seduti vicini sul divano, Blaise abbracciava Pansy, che era tornata assieme ai genitori di Draco, cercando di consolarla. In un angolo della cucina, Calì si era appartata con Neville e discutevano animatamente.<br/>
Hermione si era alzata dal suo posto per salutare i colleghi che avevano esaurito i loro compiti, e poi prese parola.<br/>
-Se volete accomodarvi, vorrei parlare con tutti voi, che siete i suoi cari, in modo che siate tutti informati sulle sue condizioni. - Aveva iniziato, dopo aver atteso che anche Lucius e Narcissa li raggiungessero, la madre non avrebbe voluto lasciare il suo bimbo, ma Lucius l'aveva persuasa.<br/>
-Quando abbiamo potuto prendere in cura il paziente...- aveva seguitato, assumendo, senza farci caso il tono medico che le era famigliare, quando suo marito aveva attirato la sua attenzione:<br/>
-Tesoro, stai parlando di Draco...-<br/>
-Scusate, insomma quando abbiamo ritrovato Draco era... lo avevano sottoposto ad una lunga sequenza di maledizioni... che siamo riusciti a sciogliere! - Aveva aggiunto immediatamente, per tranquillizzare tutti.<br/>
-Allora sta bene? - era intervenuto Blaise, parlando per la prima volta, da quando era arrivato. -Si sveglierà e sarà come se non fosse mai successo nulla? - aveva chiesto, risvegliando le speranze di tutti. Hermione lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo addolorato.<br/>
-Vorrei tanto poterti dire che è così Blaise!- aveva risposto, sull'orlo delle lacrime, Harry sapeva cosa stava per dire, che non c'era più nulla da fare, che erano arrivati troppo tardi, che lui era arrivato troppo tardi, che il suo amore era perduto...<br/>
-Abbiamo sciolto tutti gli incantesimi tranne uno. Il più importante, il più invalidante, quello che lo rende incapace di tornare ad essere se stesso. - si era fermata, incapace di continuare, valutando se spiegare l'atrocità a cui era stato sottoposto ai suoi migliori amici ed ad i suoi genitori, fosse la scelta giusta.<br/>
-Signora Weasley, di che incantesimo si tratta?- aveva chiesto Lucius, formale come sempre. Lui era l'unico che manteneva quel distacco formale, oramai persino sua moglie li chiamava tutti per nome.<br/>
-Io... non so se...-<br/>
-Ti prego, Hermione...- l'aveva chiamata Narcissa. Da madre a madre, Hermione non poteva nascondere a lei quali erano le condizioni di suo figlio, se qualcuno avesse osato farle una cosa simile con la sua Rose, l'avrebbe... ucciso!<br/>
-È simile all'incantesimo di schiavitù a cui era sottoposto quando l'abbiamo visto l'ultima volta, solo che è stato modificato. Questa maledizione costringe chi ne è colpito a fare esclusivamente quello che gli viene ordinato dal suo padrone. Annulla completamente la volontà, e coinvolge anche il pensiero. È difficilissimo da annullare e, anche se ci riuscissimo, non è detto che poi Draco tornerebbe ad essere un essere umano... un condizionamento così forte potrebbe averlo fatto impazzire, oppure potrebbe aver ucciso la sua mente... potrebbe essere un vegetale...-<br/>
Il gelo calò sulle persone presenti, mentre assorbivano le parole della strega.<br/>
-Ma non è detto! Vero Granger? Potrebbe risvegliarsi ed essere... se stesso? - Aveva chiesto Pansy,  rompendo il silenzio. Hermione scuoteva la testa, incapace di dire altro, incapace di dare altro dolore. Calì rispose al posto suo.<br/>
-So che non sei d'accordo con me Hermione, ma, secondo il mio giudizio, una speranza, se pur lieve, c'è ancora! - Tutti si erano voltati verso di lei, come la vedessero per la prima volta.<br/>
-Calì, che vuoi dire? - Harry l'aveva invitata a proseguire, le avrebbe lasciato qualche secondo per spiegarsi, prima di applicare le tecniche d'interrogatorio apprese all'accademia Auror!<br/>
-Secondo me, una volta che saremo riusciti a rimuovere l'incantesimo... potrebbe tornare in sé, in una certa misura...- aveva seguitato, meno sicura di sé, ora che Harry la fissava con quello sguardo.<br/>
-Calì, non c'è nessun segnale...- aveva tentato di replicare Hermione, ma l'amica l'aveva interrotta.<br/>
-Io so cosa ho sentito! - aveva replicato andando su tutte le furie, era evidente che ne avessero già discusso, -Ho percepito chiaramente la sua anima! È ancora ancorata al suo corpo, ne sono assolutamente certa! - aveva dichiarato, facendo un passo verso la sua interlocutrice.<br/>
-Se fosse vero Harry avrebbe dovuto sentirlo in tutti questi anni, lo avremmo trovato molto tempo fa!- le aveva risposto Hermione, anche lei di stava alterando.<br/>
-Ma se mi hai raccontato che si è mosso, si è mosso senza che gli venisse ordinato! È impossibile che sia successo! Eppure l'ha fatto, ed ha afferrato la mano di Harry! Lui è lì dentro, la sua volontà non è affatto sconfitta! -<br/>
-Allora come facciamo a togliere questa dannata maledizione?! - aveva sbottato Harry! Basta chiacchiere, era il momento di agire. Avrebbe distrutto quel maledetto incanto e si sarebbe ripreso il suo Draco!<br/>
-Questa è la parte difficile, Harry . È un incantesimo estremamente complesso da sciogliere. - aveva decretato, gli occhi bassi ad evitare il suo sguardo. Se lei, che era un "Indicibile" diceva che era difficile, non sarebbe stata una passeggiata!<br/>
-Ci vorrà un sacco di energia magica, una persona sola non basta, sarà necessario un cerchio... e l'energia di un sabba...-<br/>
Aveva spiegato.<br/>
-Il cerchio lo procuro io! - era saltata su Pansy -Quante streghe ci vogliono? Nove? Dodici? Trecentonovantaquattro? Non importa, dì un numero e le avrai! - dopotutto Harry decise che amava quella ragazza!<br/>
-E Samain è fra pochi giorni! - Aveva dichiarato Blaise, -Pensi che possa andare, Patil?- le aveva chiesto.<br/>
-Ma... è il giorno del vostro matrimonio, si era lamentata Hanna, che si era trattenuta per offrire il suo supporto a Neville. Harry l'aveva fulminata con lo sguardo, e Blaise aveva fatto lo stesso fino a quando la ragazza aveva chiesto scusa arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.<br/>
-Allora, proverete a liberare mio figlio a Samain? - chiese Lucius Malfoy, con un filo di voce, tenendo fra le braccia Narcissa che era scoppiata in un pianto dirotto.<br/>
-Sì! - gli aveva risposto Harry -Ancora pochi giorni e Draco tornerà da noi! -<br/>
<br/>
Hermione, poco convinta, scosse la testa, abbandonandosi fra le braccia del marito.<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1997 parte 1.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciao a tutte voi, meravigliose persone che leggete, prima di tutto vi devo delle scuse, questa storia è nata come valvola di sfogo, non volevo che avesse una trama complicata, solo un piccolo spunto che mi permettesse di descrivere tutte quelle belle torture che piacciono tanto a tutti, invece, come spesso accade, mi sono affezionata alla storia, arricchendola di particolari, eccetera, così adesso, a fianco alle scene di sesso, che ancora non riesco a capire da dove le abbia tirate fuori, vi troverete anche dei capitoli di trama, che lo so, piacciono tanto a tutti. Altra cosa, per come l'avevo progetta inizialmente questo capitolo doveva essere molto più corto, ma, siccome l'azione si concentra tutta qui, è diventato enorme e ho dovuto necessariamente dividerlo in più parti. Ne consegue che lo schema usato fin ora, ovvero un capitolo nel "presente" e uno nel "passato" salta completamente. Ma abbiate fede, non mancheranno torture in quantità. </p><p>Ora un paio di note di servizio: un grazie speciale a Carla9999 che ha betato fino al capitolo precedente, e poi, improvvisamente è scomparsa, così da questo capitolo in poi, sono tornata all'ovile e ho chiesto alla mia  preziosissima beta storica GiuliaNieri97,  di darmi una mano anche con questa storia, anche se è già super impegnata con tutte le altre, ma, con un po' di pazienza, dovremmo riuscire a fare tutto. Per ora ho già un bel po' di capitoli pronti, così dovrei riuscire a pubblicare puntualmente, almeno per qualche tempo.</p><p>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1997<br/>
 <br/>
-Guarda come gode la puttana!- Aveva grugnito l'energumeno, mentre gli spingeva nel culo il grosso fallo di plastica nera. I suoi amici avevano riso, con le mani sui cazzi si masturbavano guardando Draco che, con le braccia e le gambe bloccate da manette e catene era bloccato a quattro zampe, con i gomiti sul letto ed il culo in alto. Avrebbe voluto urlargli di smettere. Quel coso era enorme e quei bastardi glielo sbattevano dentro senza nessun riguardo, ma dalle sue labbra, tenute spalancate da un anello incantato e assicurato con una cinghia di cuoio dietro alla testa, non uscivano che gemiti. Uno di loro gli si era posizionato davanti alla faccia e gli aveva sbattuto il grosso cazzo puzzolente direttamente in gola. Con le labbra bloccate e la mascella innaturalmente spalancata, Draco non aveva potuto opporre nessuna resistenza e si trovava a lottare per respirare mentre il grosso dildo gli dava la sensazione di essere spaccato in due.<br/>
Odiava i gruppi, erano i peggiori, si fomentavano a vicenda e c'era sempre l'ultimo stronzo che non riusciva a venire. Questi bastardi erano in cinque e l'avevano già scopato a turno per tutta la serata, prima di cominciare con i giocattoli. Adesso aveva l'ano troppo dilatato per i loro insignificanti uccelli, quindi si accontentavano di fottergli la bocca e di guardare il loro amico che gli sbatteva quel coso nel culo, dannazione, era teso e sfranto al massimo, e non sentiva più le gambe, non potevano darsi una mossa?<br/>
-Prendi quello più grosso dai!- un altro figlio di puttana incitava l'amico "<em>No! Vi prego! No</em>" ma non avrebbe mai osato supplicarli di risparmiargli altro dolore, anche se avesse potuto, aveva imparato a sue spese che era il modo migliore per farsi fare veramente male.<br/>
Il dildo gli fu strappato dal culo con un movimento tanto rude da farlo sussultare e per un breve, meraviglioso istante, poté assaporare la paradisiaca sensazione di sentirsi vuoto, con l'ano che si rilassava e la bocca finalmente sgombra, si era sentito quasi cedere "<em>Che bello</em>" aveva tirato un grosso sospiro di sollievo poggiando la fronte sugli avambracci, solo per un attimo "<em>se solo avessero finito</em>". <br/>
Ma sapeva che non era così. Si erano radunati tutti e cinque dietro di lui, "<em>brutto segno"</em>, poteva significare solo che gli avrebbero fatto qualcosa che valeva la pena di essere visto. Poi sentì  l'enorme punta del fallo premergli contro l'ano e allargarlo fino al limite... e la mastodontica cappella non era ancora entrata "<em>No, vi prego</em>" con una spinta secca il bastardo che manovrava quel maledetto arnese gli piantò dentro la grossa punta. Draco sentì il suo buco lacerarsi, tagli profondi e dolorosi gli si aprirono in quel punto tanto sensibile già irritato dagli abusi ed il sangue gli colò lungo le gambe. <br/>
Il dolore era semplicemente troppo per essere sopportato. Un terrore irrazionale lo colse ed cedette al folle istinto di provare a ritirarsi, a sfuggire all'insopportabile intrusione. Molte mani gli arpionarono i fianchi entrandogli dolorosamente nella carne per tenerlo fermo.<br/>
-Dove credi di scappare puttana?- Lo avevano sfottuto da dietro, non sapeva neppure quale degli stronzi avesse parlato<br/>
-Marcus me l'ha detto che questo qui è una testa calda. Mi toccherà punirti troia. Lo sai vero?- "<em>No, no, basta!</em>" Inascoltato supplicava, ma nessuno avrebbe avuto pietà di lui. L'enorme arnese gli fu spinto fino in fondo di botto. Se lo sentiva nella stomaco lacerarlo dall'interno e poi iniziarono i colpi. La frusta sferzava precisa sulla schiena, sulle natiche nude, sulle cosce tese. Ogni colpo incideva la pelle, piagandolo e facendolo sanguinare. Cinque colpi, poi sei, poi dieci. Gocce di sudore e sangue cadevano sul lenzuolo immacolato, formando fiori scarlatti. Venti colpi, trenta, ormai era ridotto ad un unico grumo di dolore, non sentiva più neppure le risate e gli ansiti dei suoi aguzzini.<br/>
-Dacci un taglio o lo farai fuori e mi toccherà pagare la penale!- "<em>non fermarti, vai fino in fondo, almeno tutto questo dolore finirà una volta per tutte.</em>" Ma naturalmente anche questa sua supplica restò inascoltata. I colpi di frusta si fermarono e quei bastardi gli vennero addosso, inondando le ferite aperte con i loro seme salato. Il bruciore gli fece inarcare la schiena urlando, ma dalla sua bocca uscì solo un lungo gemito godurioso. <br/>
-Te l'ho detto che gli piaceva, senti come ansima di piacere?- Risate sguaiate, si stavano rivestendo.<br/>
-Sono gli incantesimi idiota, questo poveraccio sarebbe costretto a fare quei versi anche se lo stessi sgozzando!- Gli aveva risposto uno dei suoi amici, Draco non riusciva più a reggersi e si era accasciato sugli avambracci, con la schiena piegata in modo innaturale, ancora pieno di quel coso che lo teneva aperto.<br/>
-Ma non vedi che ce l'ha duro?- Replicava il primo "<em>Perché tutte le volte questi discorsi di merda, come fa a esserci sempre qualche idiota che pensi che mi possa piacere tutto questo schif</em>o!"<br/>
-E tu non lo vedi l'anello? Glielo tiene duro qualsiasi cosa succeda, che gli piaccia o meno. Comunque ragazzi io me ne vado, non voglio essere qui quando scopriranno come lo abbiamo ridotto- Col sangue che gli colava dalle ferite aperte Draco stava cercando di decidere se era peggio quello che gli avevano appena fatto oppure quello della settimana prima, con il pervertito a cui piacevano i ferri roventi. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di rimpiangere i primi mesi nel bordello, quando gli toccavano i clienti normali, quelli che pagavano per scopare e basta, quando poteva ancora parlare. <br/>
Pochi istanti e se ne erano andati, era finita, era sopravvissuto ancora una volta.<br/>
Sam non aveva aspettato neanche un minuto per entrare nella stanza, armato di pozioni e balsami.<br/>
-Povero! Come ti hanno ridotto- Aveva detto, mettendosi al lavoro. Per prima cosa, gli aveva sfilato molto delicatamente il fallo dal culo, per sostituirlo immediatamente con la propria mano, colma dello speciale unguento che gli avrebbe chiuso tutte le ferite, impedendogli di morire dissanguato. Sentirlo che affondava il braccio fino quasi al gomito dentro di lui era una sensazione umiliante, ma Sam lo stava facendo per curarlo e lui gliene era grato. Dovette togliere e rimettere il braccio per tre volte, con il suo canale che, guarendo, diventava sempre più stretto, prima di riuscire ad applicare sufficiente unguento da terminare il processo di guarigione. Alla fine il suo buco si era ritratto talmente tanto da spingerlo fuori a forza. Ecco fatto! Adesso era tornato nuovamente stretto come quando era vergine, il prossimo cliente avrebbe fatto un gran male, come se fosse una novità. Sam era passato a sanargli i tagli sul sedere e sulle gambe, che erano più profondi, lasciando per ultimi quelli sulla schiena. L'unguento bruciava da morire e Draco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.<br/>
-Fa troppo male? Aspetta, ti do qualcosa per il dolore- E, con uno sventolio di bacchetta lo aveva liberato delle catene e dell'anello che gli teneva la bocca aperta. -Ce la fai a bere così?- Aveva chiesto allungandogli la fialetta con la pozione anestetica, Draco aveva scosso la testa, cercando di metterlo a fuoco con gli occhi arrossati. -Aspetta allora, ti rialloco la mascella, mi spiace, lo so che fa un gran male, ma passa subito.- Un gesto secco della bacchetta e l'osso era tornato nel suo alloggiamento, con uno schiocco sordo, Draco aveva spalancato gli occhi e serrato i denti per il dolore, ma era solo un momento, Sam gli stava ancora porgendo la provetta, ma lui non poteva ancora berla. Abbassando gli occhi per l'umiliazione Draco aveva scosso nuovamente la testa e aveva messo una mano fra le gambe dell'altro ragazzo, sfiorandogli il pene, attraverso i vestiti. L'altro era rimasto impassibile. <br/>
-Marcus ti ha messo un'altra volta questo dannato incantesimo?- Draco aveva annuito, da quando Marcus aveva scoperto quella maledizione era diventata le sua preferita, Draco non poteva mangiare ne bere nulla, a meno che non lo avesse succhiato da un uccello. Con un sospiro rassegnato Sam si sbottonò i pantaloni e si bagnò i genitali di pozione, per poi offrirli a Draco. <br/>
Era ancora flaccido e piccolo, ma non importava, Draco sapeva bene come far drizzare un cazzo, con la lingua ne leccò timidamente la punta per poi proseguire con una lunga leccata bagnata fino alla base, affondò il naso fra i peli pubici, strofinando la faccia in quel cespuglio scuro e riccio, strappando a Sam un sospiro soddisfatto, per poi ricominciare a baciargli e leccargli l'asta, che cominciava a gonfiarsi. Se la fece scivolare in bocca e cominciò a stuzzicarla con la lingua, facendogliela turbinare attorno, Sam buttò in dietro la testa, mentre il suo cazzo raggiungeva l'erezione, ad ogni leccata Draco si sentiva meglio, il dolore si attenuava, fino a scomparire, ma non aveva certo intenzione di lasciare Sam senza averlo soddisfatto. Ora che non c'era più neppure un goccio di pozione sul cazzo del ragazzo, Draco lo afferrò con la mano e cominciò a masturbarlo, mentre passava a leccare e succhiare le palle ancora umide di pozione, leccò con devozione ogni millimetro dello scroto per poi afferrare un testicolo con le labbra e succhiarlo talmente forte da fare urlare il ragazzo. Sam si versò un altro po' di liquido sulla cappella -Per favore- Ansimò, guardando Draco con desiderio, lui non se lo fece ripetere, calò velocemente sul cazzo duro e bagnato, facendoselo arrivare in gola e succhiando con forza mentre risaliva, era uno spettacolo con le guance incavate e gli occhi chiusi, un'espressione goduriosa sul viso, Sam ansimava pesantemente, era quasi al culmine. Draco lo ingoiò nuovamente, succhiando forte e afferrò lo scroto con la mano massaggiandogli le palle alte e tese, Sam si stava spingendo nella sua bocca, si bloccò, gemendo pesantemente e Draco sentì il suo seme scivolargli giù per la gola. <br/>
-Per Merlino, grazie- Aveva sussurrato, rosso in viso, mentre si sistemava il pisello ancora duro nei pantaloni -Finiamo di curarti ora, girati sulla schiena- Gli aveva ordinato in tono pratico, se ci fosse stato qualcun altro Draco avrebbe semplicemente ubbidito, ma sapeva che Sam sarebbe stato indulgente, quindi decise di rischiare e stette fermo, indicandosi gli occhi con le dita, Sam lo guardava perplesso <br/>
-Ti fanno male gli occhi? Fammi vedere, è vero, sono rossi e gonfi. Ti metto qualche lacrima magica- E si era voltato per prendere la piccola ampolla. Da quando gli avevano maledetto gli occhi per impedirgli di piangere, gli si seccavano così tanto che era sempre come se fossero trafitti da una marea di spilli, perciò cercava di tenerli chiusi il più possibile, ma non funzionava per molto, l'unica cosa che gli dava sollievo erano le lacrime magiche. Non appena le gocce toccarono i suoi occhi arrossati, il sollievo fu immediato e si fasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, mentre si sdraiava sulla pancia, che meraviglia, il dolore se ne stava andando, lasciando il posto ad una piacevole spossatezza, per fortuna lo avrebbero lasciato riposare, gli permettevano sempre di riposarsi qualche ora dopo che aveva affrontato un gruppo, sarebbe stato fantastico, poter stare un po' per conto suo, anche solo per poco tempo, prima di ricominciare, quasi non gli importava neppure di essere ancora sporco e incrostato, tanto Sam lo avrebbe ripulito con un'incantesimo, prima di andarsene. Certo sarebbe stato assolutamente perfetto se gli avesse permesso di fare...<br/>
-Io ho finito, andiamo a fare una doccia adesso?- Draco lo aveva guardato, grato. Assolutamente perfetto!</p><p>...................</p><p>L'acqua calda scorreva lungo il suo corpo, lavando via tutta la sporcizia, il sudore e gli altri fluidi che i clienti gli avevano lasciato addosso e portandosi via anche buona parte della tensione, Draco si sentiva quasi purificato dal benefico getto d'acqua. Raramente gli veniva concesso di fare la doccia, solitamente veniva sottoposto a veloci incantesimi di pulizia fra un cliente e l'altro. Era un lusso per lui. Sentiva pian piano tutti i muscoli, riscaldati dal calore dell'acqua, rilassarsi lentamente. Non avrebbe mai pensato di apprezzare così una cosa tanto semplice, qualcosa che aveva sempre dato per scontato.<br/>
Non gli avrebbero mai permesso di lavarsi da solo, c'era sempre qualcuno a tenerlo d'occhio,  di solito era Marcus, a lui piaceva guardarlo mentre era sotto il getto dell'acqua, con le gocce che gli scorrevano lungo il corpo. Non gli permetteva neppure di finite di lavarsi, si infilava sotto il getto con lui e gli faceva tutto quello che voleva. Ormai era così abituato da non farci più caso...<br/>
Ma questa volta, a fargli da guardiano, c'era Sam, lui non l'avrebbe scopato, non lo avrebbe neppure toccato, era già tanto che gli avesse permesso di fargli un pompino, aveva ceduto solo perchè era Draco ad averne bisogno. Per assurdo, Sam era l'unica persona, in quel luogo orrendo, da cui si sarebbe fatto toccare quasi volentieri. Il ragazzo era cosciente che Sam avesse una specie di cotta per lui e cercava di trarne più vantaggi possibili, quindi quando il suo guardiano gli porse il sapone e lo shampoo gli sorrise grato, non dovette neppure fingere, gli era veramente grato, era l'unico a trattarlo ancora come un essere umano. Se avesse potuto parlare gli sarebbe piaciuto dirglielo, ma quella possibilità gli era stata tolta molto tempo prima, come molte altre capacità che erano normali e scontate per un essere umano.... così si limitava a sorridere a Sam tutte le volte che lo vedeva, sperando che lui capisse.<br/>
-Devi uscire adesso, siamo in ritardo- gli aveva detto dopo un tempo fin troppo breve, Draco si affrettò ad obbedire, nascondendo a stento la sua delusione, aveva sperato di potersi riposare un po' prima del prossimo cliente... uscito dalla doccia Sam si affrettò ad avvolgerlo in un morbido telo di spugna candida e cominciò a sfregarlo delicatamente, Draco si sentì quasi coccolato, peccato che quella bella sensazione sarebbe durata così poco.<br/>
-Grazie- mormorò, senza pensarci e, stupefatto, si portò una mano alla bocca... poteva parlare! Il suono della sua voce gli sembrava estraneo, dopo tanto tempo che non lo sentiva.<br/>
Sam lo fissava divertito, ridacchiando.<br/>
-Sorpresa!- gli urlò, sorridente -Mentre facevi la doccia ho rimosso alcuni incantesimi- concluse, continuando ad accarezzarlo attraverso la tela e tenendoselo premuto contro.<br/>
-Ma... tuo fratello non...- Draco era un po' incerto, sicuramente era felice di poter finalmente usare la sua voce, ma era anche spaventato che Marcus potesse arrabbiarsi, non voleva certo subire la sua collera.<br/>
-Non preoccuparti, mi ha detto lui di farlo. Adesso leviamo questo- gli disse l'uomo, scoprendolo e cominciando ad armeggiare con l'anello incantato che gli avevano collocato alla base del pene. Quel dannato coso gli impediva di venire e gli manteneva il membro in erezione, una dolorosa, infinita erezione. Glielo avevano imposto da mesi e lui si era trovato con un tormento ingombrante fra le gambe che doleva in ogni istante. <br/>
Non appena Sam l'ebbe rimosso, con infinita gratitudine, osservò il proprio uccello congestionato, rilassarsi, finalmente e, con un sospiro di sollievo, tornare floscio.<br/>
Non sapeva quale altra tortura gli avrebbero imposto in futuro, ma in quel momento si sentiva talmente bene, talmente rilassato, che dovette aggrapparsi al ragazzo che aveva di fronte per non crollare, quello ricambiò l'abbraccio e affondò il viso nel suo collo, aspirando il suo profumo.<br/>
-Fai l'amore con me, Sam- Gli aveva chiesto, una preghiera, una supplica appena sussurrata. Il ragazzo aveva spalancato gli occhi e lo aveva fissato interdetto, senza abbassare lo sguardo Draco aveva aggiunto -Ti prego, per una volta, fammi sentire cosa si prova ad essere toccati da qualcuno che mi tratta come un essere umano, solo una volta- Lo guardava con uno sguardo triste, avrebbe potuto fingere di desiderarlo, di essere eccitato, ma non voleva ingannarlo, non voleva fingere, per una sola volta, voleva qualcosa che fosse vero.<br/>
-Draco, non è il caso- Si era schernito il ragazzo, Draco però non voleva ancora rinunciare, anche se aveva tirato molto la corda e stava rischiando.<br/>
-Perchè no? Dai, sono stretto come se fossi vergine, possiamo fare finta che sia la prima volta...- Ma Sam lo interruppe.<br/>
-Basta ora!- Non usava mai quel tono con lui, Draco, improvvisamente spaventato, aveva abbassato il capo, pregando di non aver fatto arrabbiare l'unico che fosse dalla sua parte, ma, fortunatamente, Sam abbassò subito la voce, aggiungendo -Non verrò a letto con te, Draco, non ti tratterò come tutti gli altri- Draco aveva annuito piano, senza osare alzare lo sguardo su di lui<br/>
-Scusa- Gli aveva mormorato, Sam aveva sorriso.<br/>
-Mi mancherai, piccolo...- sussurrò. Prima che Draco potesse chiedere spiegazioni gli fece indossare una lunga vestaglia e lo sospinse con decisione lungo il corridoio.<br/>
Draco adesso aveva paura, sapeva qual era l'unico modo di andarsene da quel posto per uno come lui e Sam lo stava spingendo verso la zona dove sapeva esserci l'appartamento privato dei fratelli, nessun cliente lo avrebbe atteso lì... che avessero deciso di liberarsi di lui? "<em>Di cosa ho paura? Almeno sarà finita</em>". Niente più pervertiti che lo maciullavano, basta dolore, basta stupri, solo un'ultima prova e poi avrebbe finalmente potuto trovare la pace. Se solo non fosse stato così debole... "<em>in fondo, forse, è meglio così, cederò prima e si divertiranno meno"</em><br/>
Con il cuore che minacciava di saltargli fuori dal petto superò l'ultima porta, pregando che fosse almeno una cosa rapida.<br/>
Marcus lo stava effettivamente aspettando nel suo salotto, seduto in poltrona con un'espressione contrariata, ma, proprio davanti alla porta, l'ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere in quel lurido posto li stava osservando, porgendogli degli abiti accuratamente piegati. <br/>
-Buon giorno, Lord Malfoy! Voglia indossare questi, l'abbinamento che ha ora è poco adatto al clima che c'è all'esterno...- gli disse, tenendo le mani tese di fronte a lui, in modo che il ragazzo potesse prendere gli abiti, Draco si strofinò gli occhi, un gesto molto infantile, ma non riusciva a credere che fosse vero.<br/>
-Pro... professore... cosa fa qui...?- chiese, troppo scioccato per muovere un muscolo. <br/>
Piton, lo fissava col suo sguardo severo, lo stesso che gli riservava durante le lezioni, era surreale trovarselo di fronte in quel posto, Piton non apparteneva a quel posto, lui faceva parte della sua vecchia vita, quella in cui era una persona, non solo un buco in cui spingere qualche dannato giocattolo, la sua mente si rifiutava di consideralo possibile. Il professore doveva aver capito che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da lui, se prima non lo avesse tranquillizzato, si rivolse agli altri due uomini per congedarli.  <br/>
-Vogliate lasciarci qualche istante per permettere a Lord Malfoy di rendersi presentabile- ordinò loro. Sam, rivolto un ultimo cenno di commiato al ragazzo si affrettò ad uscire, mentre Marcus, gli passava accanto di malavoglia, trascinando ogni passo e fermandosi di fronte a lui per rivolgergli, a mo' di saluto, un ironico -Lord....- mentre con una mano mimava una sorta di riverenza e con l'altra gli strizzava una chiappa. Piton alzò un sopracciglio, ma Draco si limitò a squadrarlo con uno sguardo tanto altezzoso e allo stesso tempo tanto indifferente da gelare il sangue nelle vene. "<em>Fai quello che vuoi maledetto bastardo, non puoi farmi più niente, sei solo un insetto ripugnante e ti schiaccerò con estrema soddisfazione, non appena sarò tornato a casa"</em> Finalmente il disgustoso individuo si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle e il professore, posando gli abiti, poté dedicarsi al suo allievo.<br/>
-Avanti, ragazzo, fatti forza, vestiti e ti riporterò a casa- gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per cercare di dargli un minimo di conforto. Draco lo fissava interdetto, poi crollò contro il suo petto. Severus, incerto, lo circondò con le braccia rigide battendo dei piccoli colpetti impacciati sulla sua schiena.<br/>
-È finita? Sono... libero?- Osò chiedere, mentre le lacrime scorrevano libere, rigandogli il volto.<br/>
-Non esattamente...- Spiegò l'uomo sempre più imbarazzato. -Non è stato possibile liberarti, ancora, così ho dovuto... io... non è che avessi scelta....- balbettava quasi, incerto su cosa dire, Draco non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato.<br/>
-Professore, lei non mi avrà... comprato?- chiese, alzando il viso dal petto dell'uomo per guardarlo in faccia. Era impallidito, anche se non sembrava possibile che potesse diventare ancor più bianco di quanto non fosse solitamente. Draco valutò la situazione per qualche secondo, era ancora uno schiavo, soggetto alla volontà altrui....<br/>
-Non importa!- Sentenziò, riprendendo il controllo e iniziando a vestirsi velocemente.<br/>
-È una cosa temporanea... solo fino a quando non troverò il modo di spezzare il contratto...- Si stava giustificando Piton, rosso in volto mentre cercava di non fissare il magnifico corpo nudo del ragazzo che si rivestiva, senza alcun pudore, di fronte a lui.<br/>
-Mi porti solo via da questo posto, per il momento può bastare- Dichiarò, finendo di sistemarsi gli abiti.</p><p> <br/>
......<br/>
 <br/>
Si erano smaterializzati nel giardino del Manor. Tutto era coperto di candida, soffice neve. Draco aspirò l'aria frizzante, godendosi la carezza del vento sulla pelle, prima di alzare gli occhi verso il cielo e permettersi di saziarsi con la sua immensità. Sentiva il cuore dilatarglisi nel petto per contenere tanta magnificenza e per un secondo, si sentì quasi perso. Stare all'aria aperta, dopo quasi due anni in cui aveva visto solo anguste stanzette soffocanti, era qualcosa che lo lasciò senza fiato. Alle sue spalle, Severus, si avvicinò facendo scrocchiare la neve sotto le sue scarpe, per drappeggiargli il mantello sulle spalle.<br/>
-È inverno- constatò il ragazzo, perso nella meraviglia di quel momento. <br/>
-Sì, domani è Natale.- rispose l'uomo, sussurrando, per non rompere l'atmosfera, ma un urlo venne a disturbare la quieta pace del paesaggio innevato.<br/>
-Draco! Draco!- Sua madre lo invocava, quasi avesse paura che sparisse, arrancando nella neve con gli stivaletti con il tacco che aveva indossato per stare in casa. Alle sue spalle, suo padre, incapace di avanzare ancora, era crollato in ginocchio nella neve, a pochi passi dalla villa, le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso. Draco non ricordava di aver mai visto suo padre piangere, pensava, mentre stringeva la sua mamma che gli si era gettata al collo.<br/>
-Andiamo dentro- Li esortò Severus -Draco non è abituato a questo freddo, potrebbe ammalarsi, e ha senz'altro bisogno di un po' di riposo- Concluse il professore. Con sua madre appesa ad un braccio, il ragazzo si diresse verso la sua casa, bramando solo di potersi trovare da solo nella sua stanza, finalmente. <br/>
 <br/>
................<br/>
 </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Commentino?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1997 parte 1.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry non riusciva a capire come si sentisse, avrebbe dovuto essere triste, invece si sentiva solo vuoto.<br/>
Hermione aveva evocato una piccola corona di fiori sulla tomba dei suoi genitori e ora lo teneva per mano. Harry avrebbe tanto voluto provare... qualcosa... quell'assenza di emozioni lo faceva sentire quasi in colpa.<br/>
Poi, improvvisamente, lo sentì. Era lì, ai margini della sua coscienza, era lui, era tornato!<br/>
E fu nuovamente il fondersi di due anime in un solo essere, perfetto, completo, felice. Durò un solo istante, ma valse come mille vite. <br/>
Riemerse alla coscienza con Hermione che lo chiamava, scuotendolo. <br/>
-Harry! Per l'amor di Dio, che ti succede!- Era crollato nella neve, sulla tomba di sua madre. Si voltò a guardare le lapidi dei suoi genitori e, d'un tratto, tutto il dolore della loro perdita gli invase il cuore, ma sentì anche tutto l'amore che provava per loro. Finalmente tutti i sentimenti che aveva represso fino a quel momento, furono liberi di scorrere in lui, colmandolo.<br/>
-Mamma... papà...- sussurrò commosso, sfiorando le lapidi con una carezza, prima di rialzarsi e spazzolare via la neve dai suoi vestiti. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.<br/>
-Va... tutto bene?- chiese Hermione titubante, prendendogli la mano.<br/>
-È tornato!- disse stringendole la mano -È lui, è tornato!- sorrise, un sorriso triste ma sincero, il primo che gli vedesse da più di due anni.<br/>
La ragazza non aveva bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse, aveva ancora negli occhi la visione dell'amico che veniva trascinato a forza da non meno di tre Auror, che faticavano a trattenerlo, dopo che lo avevano trovato che vagava per Privet Drive, in preda ad un delirio folle. Urlava! Così disperatamente da straziare il cuore. Urlava che se ne era andato, che glielo avevano stappato... in un primo momento avevano creduto stesse parlando di Sirius. C'era voluta una intera settimana perché si calmasse a sufficienza da spiegare di chi stesse parlando. Così, per la prima volta, lo avevano sentito parlare di una presenza, costantemente al suo fianco, che lo avvolgeva come un caldo abbraccio, che lo sosteneva, che gli infondeva forza. Che era sempre al suo fianco, confortandolo. Una presenza che, Harry era sicuro, fosse di una persona reale, e che si trovasse in pericolo. Naturalmente, da perfetto Grifone emotivo, si era lanciato fuori, nella calura estiva, sfidando ogni buon senso, per andarlo a cercare, fregandosene della propria incolumità e del fatto che, alla fine, non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa stesse cercando.<br/>
Non era molto su cui basarsi, per fare ricerche ed anche Harry dovette rassegnarsi al fatto che stavano brancolando nel buio. Così fu scaricato nuovamente a casa dei Dursley, e passò l'estate vagando qua e là nella speranza, sempre più labile, di incappare, per sbaglio, in qualche traccia. Lui non era più venuto, Harry aveva sperato e pregato perché si facesse vivo, ogni singola notte, aveva persino iniziato a cercarlo, anche con la coscienza, otre che non il suo inutile girovagare, ma senza alcun risultato. Gli amici lo vedevano farsi sempre più cupo.<br/>
Alla fine aveva dovuto rassegnarsi a vivere un'esistenza mutilata, privato di ciò che lo rendeva completo. Aveva imparato a fingere... fingere di partecipare alle gioie e alle preoccupazioni degli altri, ma lui sapeva che quella non era vita, non stava vivendo veramente.<br/>
L'unica persona in grado di dargli conforto era Hermione.<br/>
Harry aveva bisogno di lei.<br/>
Non poteva sopportare di averla lontana nemmeno per un istante. Odiava quando la ragazza non si sedeva al suo fianco a pranzo, odiava quando dovevano lavorare in coppia e i professori lo affidavano a qualcun'altro.<br/>
Persino quando dormiva doveva averla vicina... cosa che aveva creato non pochi problemi all'inizio, ma poi Silente aveva messo tutto a posto... ora, non importava più a nessuno. Hogwarts non era più veramente una scuola, non da quando il ministero era caduto e tutti coloro che si opponevano al Signore Oscuro si erano rifugiati lì.<br/>
Il castello era diventato una specie di fortezza, unico tremolante barlume di luce, sotto l'avanzata della marea nera, ultimo baluardo per la causa del bene, che tuttavia brillava di una luce sempre più flebile. L'oscurità aveva sbaragliato l'ordine della fenice e conquistato tutto il mondo magico. Solo Hogwarts, con la sua magia antica e potente, resisteva ancora, ancora li proteggeva... ma per quanto potevano resistere?<br/>
-Dobbiamo andare, Harry, ci siamo attardati fin troppo.- Gli aveva detto Hermione, guardandosi in giro con una certa apprensione. -Forse non è stata una grande idea quella di allontanarci così- meditava, quasi fra se e se, anche nascosti dal mantello e celati dagli incantesimi di disillusione che Hermione aveva eseguito personalmente, era comunque rischioso aggirarsi per Godric's Hollow. Harry si voltò verso la ragazza, ai suoi occhi appariva solo come una macchia tremolante, come fosse trasparente.<br/>
-Certo, è ora di tornare, muoviamoci- Aveva concordato Harry, dando un ultimo sguardo alla tomba dei suoi genitori prima di incamminarsi, Hermione aveva senz'altro ragione, anche se non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, in quel momento, si sentiva se stesso come non gli capitava più da anni. <br/>
Quando lei gli aveva proposto di andare a visitare la tomba dei suoi genitori era stato titubante all'inizio, gli sembrava un rischio inutile, e che non avrebbe avuto senso esporsi così, ma Hermione, che non sembrava affatto sorpresa, iniziò a spiegargli pazientemente che tornare nel luogo dove era nato avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a riscuotersi dal torpore che lo governava da anni, così lui aveva ceduto. Hermione era convinta che fosse una buona idea e lui semplicemente non aveva la forza di opporsi, non ne valeva la pena...<br/>
-Dobby ci aspetta appena fuori al centro abitato, dobbiamo sbrigarci.- L'unico modo per entrare ed uscire dal castello ormai era attraverso un elfo domestico, Dobby era uno del pochi che non fosse stato bandito, e sicuramente era l'unico che avrebbe acconsentito ad una simile, assurda richiesta.<br/>
-Calmati Hermione, non correre così o attirerai l'attenzione!- Solo perché le strade sembravano completamente deserte non significava che fossero al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Lei lo guardò con un sorriso solare, felice per il risultato ottenuto, nonostante il clima di apprensione che li circondava.<br/>
-Stai... ti senti meglio?-<br/>
-Che vuoi dire?- Le chiese prendendola sotto braccio e avviandosi con calma, se li avessero visti, avrebbero potuto pensare che erano una coppia che faceva una passeggiata romantica.<br/>
-Non so... il tono di voce, l'atteggiamento... sembri anche più alto!- gli rispose, soffocando un risolino nel guanto, anche lui parve divertirsi.<br/>
-Si beh, in effetti non mi sentivo così da un sacco di tempo, ma sto bene, finalmente- e l'aveva guardata negli occhi, con uno sguardo attento e sereno, che conteneva una promessa per il futuro.<br/>
Avevano scoperto che un "<em>prescelto</em>" che di limitava a sopravvivere, vegetando invece di vivere, non era in grado di contrastare l'avanzata delle forze dell'oscurità, più Harry cedeva alla depressione, più Voldemort acquistava potere. Ma Harry, grazie a tutti gli dei, sembrava essersi riscosso, poteva essere la svolta che avrebbe bilanciato le sorti della guerra, poteva non essere troppo tardi.<br/>
Le ultime case erano quasi alle loro spalle, sarebbero stati ad Hogwarts in pochi minuti, al sicuro e con una nuova speranza.<br/>
-Guarda, guarda chi ha portato dentro il gatto???- La voce stridula e acuta di Bellatrix Lestrange li gelò ad un passo dalla salvezza.</p><p>......</p><p>Un raggio di sole birichino gli era finito direttamente sul suo naso, svegliandolo, si sentiva proprio bene, come non si sentiva da anni. Le lenzuola, piacevolmente tiepide e profumate, sapevano di casa.<br/>
Si stiracchiò con gusto, prima di alzarsi, niente dolori, nessun indolenzimento da nessuna parte, persino quella costante sensazione di sfinimento se ne era andata, con un sospiro appagato si guardò in giro.<br/>
La sua camera era rimasta assolutamente identica a come l'aveva lasciata. Pulita e ordinata come un museo. Aggirarsi fra le sue cose sembrava... surreale. La sua scopa, vicino al letto, i suoi libri di scuola, accatastati sulla scrivania, le sue vesti sistemate ordinatamente nell'armadio... tutto come lo ricordava. Eppure, per quanto riconoscesse quegli oggetti... gli erano estranei. Davvero prima era così legato a quelle cose? Ma improvvisamente, come un pugno allo stomaco, un dolore sordo lo investì. "<em>Non c'è aria!</em>" Non riusciva a respirare, mentre la vista gli si sfocava e le ginocchia cedevano. Una fitta dolorosa gli artigliò lo stomaco, facendolo piegare in due con gli occhi sbarrati! Paralizzato dall'orrore dei ricordi che affioravano alla memoria, lame incandescenti che gli trafiggevano la mente, mentre cercava di incamerare aria.<br/>
Si accasciò a terra, con le dita che artigliavano il morbido tappeto "<em>Sono a casa! Sono al sicuro!</em>" Si ripeteva come un mantra, finché l'ondata di panico non di ritrasse. <br/>
Respirando profondamente, cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile, per raccogliere tutte quelle sensazioni e spingerle giù, in fondo alla sua coscienza, non si sarebbe lasciato condizionare ulteriormente da quello che gli era successo.<br/>
<em>"Adesso mi faccio un lungo bagno rilassante poi scendo a colazione e poi... poi non permetterò mai più a nessuno di toccarmi a quel modo... MAI PIU!!"</em> la forza che profuse in quel pensiero gli causò un refolo di magia involontaria, come un brivido lungo tutto il corpo.<br/>
Colpito dalla sensazione si affrettò a recuperare la sua bacchetta, era una soddisfazione sentirla fra le mani, poter nuovamente avvertire la magia corrergli sotto pelle, che meraviglia!<br/>
Come un bambino con un giocattolo nuovo, si divertì a fare ogni cosa con la bacchetta, da riempire la vasca a versare il bagnoschiuma, era strano come gli venisse tutto naturale, come se la magia non aspettasse altro che il momento migliore per riversarsi all'estero.</p><p>............</p><p>Neppure lo studio di suo padre era cambiato di una virgola, la foto del suo quarto compleanno faceva ancora bella mostra di sé, sull'imponente scrivania di mogano scuro e lucido, sistemata davanti alla porta a vetri che dava sul terrazzo, in modo che la luce entrasse da dietro le spalle di suo padre, quando ci si sedeva a lavorare, ma in quel momento la sedia foderata di velluto verde, sui cui braccioli era solito arrampicarsi da bambino, era vuota e ignorata. <br/>
Suo padre si era diretto senza indugio verso il salotto che occupava l'angolo opposto della stanza, davanti al caminetto acceso, ed aveva preso posto su uno dei due divani gemelli, posizionati uno di fronte all'altro.<br/>
Draco, prendendo posto di fronte al padre, aveva sospirato. Natale... e lui era a casa... che sogno! Certo non c'erano i regali sotto l'albero, e neppure l'albero se è per questo, ma si sentiva felice lo stesso. Sua madre non la finiva un solo istante di coccolarlo ed era riuscita a infondere su tutto un'atmosfera di festa, nonostante le notizie che gli aveva dato suo padre.<br/>
-Il Lord Oscuro sta trionfando, il ministero è nelle sue mani e Azkaban è piena di mezzosangue e nati babbani...- Gli stava raccontando, torcendosi le mani convulsamente. <br/>
Sua madre, l'espressione seria e vagamente preoccupata, aveva lanciato incantesimi silenzianti, così potenti come non ne aveva mai sentiti e poi si era seduta al suo fianco sul divano di pelle, prendendogli la mano.<br/>
-Non capisco, sembri contrariato, non è ciò per cui hai lavorato?- Stava chiedendo, mentre lottava per ignorare l'odio profondo che provava verso quel mostro, lui lo odiava, ma suo padre lo aveva sempre seguito, aveva abbracciato le sue idee, Draco lo sapeva bene, erano gli stessi ideali che gli aveva insegnato fin da quando era piccolo. <br/>
Suo padre, troppo agitato per stare seduto, si era alzato e aveva buttato alcuni fogli nel fuoco, con stizza, appoggiando poi la fronte sulla trave, fissando le fiamme, tremava, scosso da una rabbia che riusciva a stento a trattenere. Quando riuscì a parlare sembrava che ogni parola gli venisse strappata a forza. <br/>
-Davvero pensi che avrei potuto ancora seguire quel folle, dopo quello che ha fatto a mio figlio?- Aveva un'espressione dura che Draco non gli aveva mai visto, ma qualcosa nel fondo del suo sguardo, raccontava una storia diversa, c'era dolore in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, una sofferenza che non si sarebbe mai placata. Allora Draco capì, non era il solo a soffrire, quello che aveva subito aveva coinvolto, anche i suoi genitori.<br/>
-Allora? Che pensate di fare? Sta vincendo, ormai è tardi per opporglisi- Aveva commentato, con la voce che gli tremava per la rabbia gli occhi bassi per celare il disgusto che gli montava nell'animo al pensiero che quel mostro potesse trionfare. Con uno scintillio sinistro negli occhi Lucius gli rispose.<br/>
-Non è ancora detta l'ultima parola!-<br/>
-Sai tesoro, non siamo gli unici che hanno cambiato idea e non vogliono più seguirlo, siamo in molti a dire la verità.- Era intervenuta Narcissa, dopo essersi asciugata le lacrime che le erano sfuggite. -Lui non si è reso conto ancora di nulla, si crede troppo potente perché qualcuno gli si opponga. Anche se, nessuno è ancora riuscito a capire come ucciderlo.- Draco si era voltato verso sua madre, perplesso<br/>
-Non può morire?- Aveva chiesto, allarmato<br/>
-A quanto pare c'è una profezia- Aveva spiegato Lucius, -Solo una persona può porre fine alla sua esistenza-<br/>
-Si conosce l'identità del prescelto?- Chiese Draco, aspettandosi già la risposta.<br/>
-È Harry Potter, naturalmente- Aveva risposto sua madre, Draco aveva piegato il capo, fissando il pavimento. Harry, il suo Harry, costretto a scontrarsi con quel mostro, non poteva pensarci. <br/>
-Lo sappiamo tesoro- Aveva proseguito sua madre con una voce dolce e comprensiva -Sappiamo quello che provi per lui- Così lo sapevano anche i suoi genitori, non aveva senso negare.<br/>
-Non sbagli, ma non vedo cosa...-<br/>
-Potter è scomparso! O meglio, sappiamo tutti dove si trova, quel pazzo di Silente si è rinchiuso ad Hogwarts con il ragazzo e pochi altri ribelli e ha tagliato i ponti con l'esterno.-<br/>
Harry era ad Hogwarts, al sicuro? Dopotutto forse Silente sapeva quello che stava facendo.<br/>
-Qualsiasi cosa stia facendo quel vecchio folle- Continuò suo padre, facendo eco ai suoi pensieri. -Non sta funzionando! Il Castello è costantemente sotto assedio e resiste solo perché è pregno di qualche magia antica che il Signore Oscuro non è ancora riuscito a smantellare, ma si sta lentamente esaurendo, non so come spiegartelo, sembra che Hogwarts si stia ripiegando su se stessa, come se si stesse "<em>accartocciando</em>"...- Disse, mentre, con sguardo assente, appellava fogli dalla sua scrivania e li appallottolava per spedirli poi fra le fiamme.<br/>
-Inoltre Silente, nel tentativo di tenere Potter al sicuro, ha chiuso fuori i suoi stessi alleati, abbandonati a loro stessi, privi di fondi e di una rete di supporto, stavano soccombendo come mosche- Aveva proseguito Narcissa, venendo in aiuto del marito che pareva troppo scosso per continuare. -Li abbiamo contattati e nascosti. Poi abbiamo riorganizzato una sorta di resistenza, per ora ci siamo limitati a cercare di contenere i danni, facendo in modo di salvare più gente possibile. Ma continuare così non ha nessun senso, dobbiamo trovare il modo di sconfiggerlo definitivamente, dobbiamo arrivare a Potter!-<br/>
Rivedere Harry, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a cantare dalla gioia, ma a quale prezzo? Quali rischi avrebbe corso?<br/>
Poi, d'un tratto, le barriere magiche tremolarono, qualcuno stava cercando di entrare nella stanza. Allarmato, Lucius guardò sua moglie, ordinando<br/>
-Nascondetevi!- per poi andare a togliere gli incantesimi ed aprire la porta, nascosto dall'incanto di dissimulazione lanciato da sua madre, Draco vide entrare il professor Piton.<br/>
-Severus, sei solo?-Aveva chiesto suo padre, guardando con circospezione fuori dalla porta, prima di chiuderla e ripristinare gli incantesimi.<br/>
Alla vista dell'uomo, però, Draco, sentì il contratto magico che lo vincolava a lui attivarsi violentemente, in un istante aveva spezzato l'incantesimo di sua madre e si era gettato in piedi di Severus, cercando furiosamente di togliersi i vestiti di dosso. <br/>
-Draco, che succede?- Aveva urlato sua madre che di era buttata sul pavimento al suo fianco e cercava di impedirgli di spogliarsi. <br/>
-È l'incantesimo! Mi obbliga a stare nudo di fronte al mio "<em>padrone</em>"...- Aveva risposto lui, arrossendo furiosamente in preda all'imbarazzo, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era esibirsi in un tale spettacolo davanti a sua madre e a suo padre, ma che scelta aveva? Era quasi sul punto di piangere per la vergogna.<br/>
-Fermati ragazzo!- Aveva tuonato Piton, non meno sconvolto dei suoi genitori. Immediatamente Draco si era fermato. -Ti or... ordino di non spogliarti più di fronte a me e... puoi alzarti dal pavimento?- La voce, incerta, aveva tentennato sulla parola "<em>ordine</em>", neppure lui era molto a suo agio in questa situazione.<br/>
-Severus, cos'è questa storia? Perché non hai ancora liberato mio figlio!- Lo aveva attaccato Lucius, mentre Narcissa lo aiutava a rialzarsi.<br/>
-Io... io ci ho provato, Lucius, ma non ci riesco, ci vorrà un altro po' di tempo...- Aveva confessato il professore, abbassando gli occhi. <br/>
-Tempo?? Come...- suo padre aveva cominciato ad inveire contro Piton, ma lui lo interruppe. <br/>
-Calmati padre! È una cosa temporanea, dobbiamo solo adattarci a conviverci- Aveva commentato con calma, arrabbiarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla -Per ora basterà che il professore mi ordini di fare quello che ritengo giusto e poi vedremo di adattare i comandi volta per volta- Era la soluzione migliore, per il momento e, con un certo sollievo, Piton impartì l'ordine. <br/>
-Ci sono notizie piuttosto interessanti- Aveva riferito, sedendosi su una poltrona, più lontano possibile da Draco -Potter è stato avvistato fuori del castello, ci sono voci, non confermate, che sia stato catturato- Draco avvertì un senso di panico che gli artigliò le viscere, tutto era perduto! -Grazie a Merlino, non è ancora stato consegnato, il signore oscuro è furibondo e si sta sfogando sui suoi seguaci, ne ha già uccisi diversi per scoprire chi l'ha preso... fortunatamente nessuno dei "<em>nostri</em>"... ma è solo questione di tempo- Aveva raccontato l'uomo, prendendo posto.<br/>
-Sei sicuro? C'è qualche cosa di fondato?- Aveva chiesto Lucius, facendosi attento.<br/>
-L'unica cosa certa è che Potter è stato visto a Godric's Hollow ieri, nel tardo pomeriggio, il signore oscuro ha mandato immediatamente un gruppo di mangiamorte a recuperarlo, ma al loro arrivo era già scomparso. Hanno sottoposto a <em>Legimens</em> tutti gli abitanti del paese che hanno trovato e hanno scoperto che tre persone si sono smaterializzate assieme, poco prima che arrivassero, una donna che sembrava tenere sotto controllo due ragazzi...- Narcissa, lo aveva interrotto.<br/>
-Aspetta, una donna? A Godric's Hollow?- Aveva urlato, alzandosi di scatto per precipitarsi fuori dalla porta. -Bella? Bella, dove sei?- gridava, salendo le scale due gradini alla volta.<br/>
-Son qui Cissy- le aveva risposto sua sorella Bellatrix, con la sua vocetta da bambina, comparendo in cima alle scale, veniva dalla sua stanza -Guarda che bei giocattolini ho trovato ieri- disse, gongolante facendo rotolare giù per le scale due ragazzini malridotti.<br/>
Draco, che si era fiondato dietro di lei, prima che suo padre potesse fermarlo, si trovò a essere quasi investito da Harry che gli piombò praticamente sui piedi, fortunatamente fu sufficientemente padrone di se da non gettarsi a terra ad abbracciarlo. <br/>
Harry era ridotto male, con i vestiti a brandelli, e la pelle coperta di ematomi e sangue rappreso, il viso era una maschera di dolore, aveva il naso rotto e un taglio sulla fronte che aveva sanguinato fino ad inzuppargli la camicia, ma sembrava che l'emorragia si fosse fermata. A pochi passi da lui, Hermione Granger non offriva uno spettacolo migliore. <br/>
-Ma guarda guarda, il mio nipotino preferito è tornato all'ovile, peccato non aver saputo in anticipo del tuo ritorno- Stava farfugliando Bellatrix, avvicinandosi a Draco e tenendolo sotto tiro con la bacchetta -Avrei potuto organizzare una bella festa di benvenuto, come quella dell'ultima volta- Sibilava in tono crudele, aggirandosi attorno al ragazzo come un gatto che giochi con il topo.<br/>
-Bella, smettila! Metti via la bacchetta e non parlare così a Draco!- l'aveva ripresa Narcissa. Lei aveva fatto una faccia fintamente offesa, come un bambino che mettesse il broncio.<br/>
-Ma Cissy, tu non l'hai visto, come gli piaceva essere scopato da tutti quegli uomini... tutti per lui, tutti che lo prendevano... che spettacolo è stato! Dovevi sentire, gemeva e si contorceva per il piacere... proprio come una piccola puttanella vogliosa!- ed era scoppiata in una risata isterica.<br/>
-ADESSO BASTA!- Aveva tuonato Draco puntandole addosso la bacchetta. Bella, con un sorriso folle sulle labbra, si era inchinata e si era allontanata di qualche passo, abbassando la bacchetta.<br/>
-Ma perché perdere tempo? Il lord oscuro vorrà sapere che siamo tutti qua in piacevole compagnia!- E, in un lampo, si sfiorò il marchio nero con la punta della bacchetta.<br/>
-No!- Urlò Narcissa, mentre Lucius afferrava suo figlio e i due prigionieri e li trascinava verso le scale. Invece di salirci sopra, mormorò un piccolo incantesimo e le scale si sollevarono rivelando una stanzetta, non più grande di un armadio, nella quale si nascose con i tre ragazzi.<br/>
Una sorta di gelo, avvolse ogni cosa, all'arrivo di Lord Voldemort, era come se fosse appena arrivato un dissennatore.<br/>
-Bellatrix, spero tu abbia ottime notizie per me- L'odiosa voce del mostro giungeva ovattata alle loro orecchie -Sai qual'è la punizione per chi mi fa perdere tempo- Lucius, Draco ed Hermione si erano immobilizzati, trattenevano il fiato cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, per non farsi scoprire. Ma Harry, nonostante si muovesse a malapena, era di tutt'altro avviso, si agitava, cercando colpire le pareti per fare rumore, se Lucius non lo avesse zittito con un incantesimo avrebbe urlato "<em>Che diamine sta cercando di fare? Vuole farci scoprire?</em>" Poi Draco capì, Harry stava cercando di fare l'eroe, come suo solito, voleva attirare l'attenzione del mostro per affrontarlo! "<em>Ma cosa gli salta in mente? Non si regge neppure in piedi! Si farà solo ammazzare!</em>" Draco aveva poco tempo per pensare, doveva fermarlo a tutti i costi, così senza riflettere, gli gettò le braccia al collo, attirandolo a sé. Il contatto fisico rese più facile raggiungere la sua anima, Draco fece uno paio di lunghi respiri, cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile e di protendere la propria coscienza verso Harry. Il Grifondoro, colto di sorpresa, si irrigidì e spalancò gli occhi, cercando mentalmente di respingerlo, ma Draco non mollava. Pian piano si lasciò andare al tocco della sua coscienza, riconoscendolo per quello che era, il suo misterioso amore. Si strinse a Draco, facendo scivolare le braccia sulla sua schiena e abbracciandolo così forte da fargli quasi male, tremava per l'emozione e si aggrappava a lui, le loro anime fuse insieme nel contatto più intimo che si potesse immaginare. <br/>
Appena fuori dal loro rifugio Lord Voldemort sfogava la sua rabbia sulle donne, rimaste a fronteggiarlo, Narcissa era riuscita a far credere al mostro che i fatti riferiti da Bellatrix, la cattura di Harry, il ritorno di Draco, fossero frutto della sua mente malata e folle ed il lord Oscuro le stava bersagliando con maledizioni cruciatus, mentre Severus cercava di frenare la sua collera. Per fortuna il Signore Oscuro doveva avere affari più urgenti a cui badare e la loro pena fu breve.<br/>
Ma Harry e Draco non lo udirono neppure, persi in loro stessi e avvolti in quel legame che li univa in quel modo così completo, così totale.<br/>
-Sei tu...- Gli stava sussurrando Harry in un orecchio -Sei sempre stato tu!- Draco annuiva, incapace di parlare. Harry gli prese la testa fra le mani per allontanarla quel tanto che bastava a guardarlo in viso, fronte contro fronte.<br/>
-Perché non hai mai detto nulla?- Aveva chiesto, a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca, tutto l'odio, tutti i rancori del passato dimenticati, evaporati come neve al sole, di fronte alla certezza che il ragazzo che stringeva fra le braccia fosse tutto ciò che lo rendeva completo, che lo rendeva vivo.<br/>
-Non potevo... non dopo che tu mi avevi respinto- Harry lo guardava con sguardo interrogativo -Ricordi? Sul treno... il primo anno...- Harry parve capire, improvvisamente.<br/>
-Tu... tu lo sapevi già allora?- Aveva chiesto, stringendolo a se -Non dovevi fare caso a quello che ti ho detto, era una sciocchezza!- Draco aveva riso, libero finalmente di mostrare i suoi veri sentimenti al ragazzo che amava.<br/>
Il sorriso di Draco era qualcosa di irresistibile per Harry, le fossette che si erano formate agli angoli della bocca, il modo in cui faceva splendere i suoi occhi. Senza neppure accorgersi di cosa stesse facendo, Harry si trovò a premere le labbra su quelle del ragazzo, coinvolgendolo in un dolce bacio. Draco si irrigidì, per un attimo cedette al panico, travolto dai ricordi delle violenze subite, ma le labbra di Harry premevano invitanti sulle sue, lambendo, assaggiando, succhiando, esigendo. E non c'era niente, in quel contatto, proprio niente, di anche solo vagamente simile a quello che c'era stato fino a quel momento. La lingua di Harry era bollente e bellissima sulle sue labbra. Draco si rilassò, e le dischiuse, permettendo ad Harry di entrare nella sua bocca, assaggiando e tastando a volontà, mentre il bacio si faceva sempre più profondo ed esigente. Era più che un semplice sfregarsi di labbra, era un fondersi, senza percepire dove finiva uno e iniziava l'altro. Draco sentì Harry tirarlo attraverso il legame mentale che era riuscito, chissà come, a tenere in vita e furono una cosa sola! Poi, lentamente, come era iniziata, la marea di sentimenti che lo aveva colmato, si ritrasse, lasciandogli però un senso di pienezza, di completezza che gli riempiva il cuore.</p><p>.............</p><p>-Emh! Harry? HARRY!- Hermione, rossa in viso e visibilmente sconvolta cercava di richiamare la sua attenzione, al suo fianco Lucius Malfoy, faceva di tutto per non fissare i due ragazzi avvinghiati -Harry, si può sapere che stai facendo? Vuoi finirla di... ba... baciare Draco Malfoy?- Voldemort doveva essersene andato perché la porta della stanza era aperta e potevano vedere all'esterno Narcissa Malfoy che accompagnava la sorella nella sua stanza. <br/>
-Ma Hermione, non capisci... è <em>lui</em>!- la grifona l'aveva guardato come se stesse valutando se era impazzito -E' <em>Lui</em> ti dico... proprio <em><strong>LUI</strong></em>!- Poi Hermione parve illuminarsi.<br/>
-Vuoi dire che il fantomatico ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato sarebbe... Draco Malfoy?- Aveva sbottato, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.<br/>
-Signorina Granger! Noto con dispiacere che non ha perso la fastidiosa abitudine di esternare ogni cosa le passi per la mente!- Aveva berciato Piton, indispettito dalla ragazza.<br/>
-E lei non dovrebbe essere morto?- Aveva chiesto lei, esterrefatta, notando solo in quel momento la presenza dell'uomo che la fissava senza fare nulla per mascherare il fastidio che gli procurava la sua presenza. Davanti alla sorpresa della ragazza, Piton si esibì in un ghigno sadico e soddisfatto.<br/>
-Ebbene , irritante ragazzina, benvenuta nella tana del bianconiglio!-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1997 parte 2.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siate clementi... ho dovuto inserire tutto il codice html A MANO... non è stato facile... un commentino aiuterebbe....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hermione!- Harry aveva cercato di attirare la sua attenzione con discrezione, mentre, circospetti ed intimoriti, uscivano dal nascondiglio sotto le scale. -Che diavoleria sarebbe "<em>la tana del Bianconiglio</em>"?- la mano saldamente ancorata a quella di Draco, che lo seguiva docile ed un po' imbambolato, fissando, con aria sognante, le loro dita intrecciate. Lei non osava guardarlo, troppo occupata a tenere d'occhio i padroni di casa.<br/>-E' "<em>Alice nel paese delle meraviglie</em>", Harry, un libro, un libro babbano...- aveva risposto, sempre più sospettosa, Piton la fissava con un'aria tronfia, evidentemente soddisfatto di aver stupito la ragazzina.<br/>-Mi ritiene tanto ignorante da non conoscere neppure un po' di letteratura babbana?- Aveva berciato rivolto a lei, Hermione si era immobilizzata, aggrappandosi ad Harry, intimorita dall'atteggiamento astioso dell'ex professore.<br/>-Adesso basta Severus- era intervenuta la signora Malfoy -Spaventare questa ragazzina non servirà a nulla!- Lo aveva redarguito, prima di rivolgersi, con un sorriso incerto, alla ragazza -Signorina Granger, mi rendo conto che la situazione sia alquanto "<em>bizzarra</em>", ma lei e il signor Potter siete nostri ospiti e le garantisco che non ha assolutamente nulla da temere, vogliamo accomodarci nello studio?- Aveva concluso, cercando di assumere un tono frivolo, che non aveva ingannato nessuno, prima di avviarsi verso la stanza, per fare gli onori di casa.<br/>-Siamo finiti davvero nella tana del Bianconiglio... oppure ho battuto la testa più forte di quanto credessi!- aveva borbottato Hermione, seguendo Lady Malfoy, mentre Piton si inchinava ironicamente, in una buffa riverenza appena accennata ma carica di ironia. Harry si era lasciato trascinare da Draco, che aveva seguito la madre senza esitazioni, aveva la strana sensazione di non essere completamente presente, come se una piccola parte della sua coscienza fosse rimasta appiccicata a Draco, ed era così assurdamente, insensatamente, felice che gli sembrava di galleggiare a mezz'aria, non sentiva neppure il dolore delle ferite e delle contusioni, ricordo della notte di torture che gli aveva riservato Bellatrix.<br/>-Prima di tutto, è necessario curare quelle ferite. Mi permette?- Aveva dichiarato Lady Malfoy, puntando, con circospezione, la bacchetta verso il viso di Hermione, dove un brutto taglio perdeva ancora sangue. Pur sospettosa, la ragazza annuì e Lady Malfoy, con attenzione, le passò la punta della bacchetta sulla ferita, ricongiungendone i lembi e fermando l'emorragia. Dopo quella passò a curare le dita della ragazzina, escoriate e gonfie, per poi dedicarsi ad un livido violaceo che spuntava dal colletto della camicetta. Nel frattempo il padre di Draco si era avvicinato ad Harry e, dopo aver ricevuto un tacito assenso dal ragazzo si era dedicato al suo naso malconcio.<br/>-Potrebbe togliere la catenina, Signorina Granger? Sembra, curiosamente, limitare l'efficacia degli incantesimi di guarigione, è forse un manufatto magico?- Aveva chiesto la nobildonna, intenta a cercare, senza tanto successo, di contenere il livido sulla spalla di Hermione, Harry si stava lasciando curare senza battere ciglio, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Lucius Malfoy, se ne stava tranquillo e sereno, apparentemente a proprio agio, nonostante una delle persone che lo avevano osteggiato con più fervore, gli stesse puntando addosso la bacchetta. Harry non era preoccupato, si sentiva immensamente forte, quasi invincibile ora che era finalmente completo, che aveva trovato l'altra metà di se stesso, sentiva che nulla al mondo avrebbe più potuto nuocergli.<br/>Con aria sognante fissava Draco, come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di quanto fosse assolutamente magnifico? Di come i lineamenti delicati ed i capelli biondissimi, quasi bianchi, lo facessero assomigliare ad un angelo? E poi quegli occhi, che lo fissavano accesi d'amore, erano un sogno ad occhi aperti, Harry ci si sentiva affondare. Un rossore appena accennato gli imporporava il viso, facendolo apparire ancora più delizioso, niente era importante, al mondo, finché poteva tenerlo per mano, finché poteva fissarlo negli occhi, nonostante in un angolino della sua coscienza, qualcosa di fastidioso e sbagliato, gli ricordasse che era troppo distante da Hermione, come un ronzio nella testa che non lo lasciava in pace.<br/>-OH! Benedetto Merlino Santissimo! Che diavolo ragazzina!- Aveva urlato Narcissa Malfoy, poi un dolore acuto aveva colpito Harry alla base del cranio.<br/>Qualcuno urlava.<br/>E tutto era diventato nero.<br/></p><p>..........</p><p>-Harry! Harry... ti prego, svegliati!- Draco era piegato su di lui, negli occhi una preoccupazione che sfiorava il terrore. Harry sbatteva le palpebre, cercando di abituarsi alla luce, che, simile ad un cuneo, entrava dagli occhi e gli perforava il cranio.<br/>-Che è successo?- Chiese, la voce roca ed incerta, gli doleva la gola -Chi ha urlato?-<br/>-Tu, eri tu ad urlare. Riesci ad alzarti?- Gli aveva chiesto Draco, porgendogli il braccio, con estrema fatica era riuscito ad issarsi sul divano, Hermione, rattrappita su una poltrona, fissava ansante una scatoletta di metallo posata sul tavolino al centro del salotto, tutt'attorno c'erano sparsi dei rocchetti di filo, alcuni aghi acuminati ed un ditale che girava pigro su se stesso, come se il contenuto della scatola fosse stato rovesciato in tutta fretta.<br/>-Che diavolo è successo?- Aveva ripetuto Harry alzando la voce. Aveva assunto un tono molto autoritario ed Hermione, finalmente, sembrava essersi riscossa.<br/>-Quando ho tolto il medaglione... era... insomma, c'era una crepa e la pietra è scivolata fuori... poi tu hai urlato e avevi le convulsioni...- cercava di spiegare quello che era successo, ma era evidente che non ne avesse idea neppure lei.<br/>-Non hai idea di che pietra si tratti vero, ragazzina?- L'aveva interrotta Piton, con il suo solito tono irritante, che aveva il potere di far saltare i nervi ad Harry -Te l'ha data Silente vero? Quell'uomo è pazzo! Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa!- Aveva dichiarato alzandosi per appellare una grossa bottiglia di liquore dall'aria costosa. Sorprendentemente aveva distribuito il contenuto a tutti i presenti, compresi Harry ed Hermione -Bevete! E' più efficace del cioccolato per certe cose!- Draco aveva vuotato il suo bicchiere in un solo sorso, con una piccola smorfia, e si era voltato verso Harry, indicandogli il bicchiere con lo sguardo, per invitarlo a bere a sua volta. Prudentemente, Harry, si bagnò le labbra con una piccolissima quantità di liquore e la sua bocca andò a fuoco! Senza riuscire a frenarsi si trovò a boccheggiare in cerca di refrigerio, con le lacrime agli occhi!<br/>-Devi buttarlo giù tutto d'un fiato!- Lo istruì Draco, con un sorrisetto divertito.<br/>-Scherzi? Io non la bevo quella roba!- Gli aveva risposto lui, ma la verità era che, nonostante la bocca che urlava vendetta, si sentiva già meglio. Fissò per un istante il bicchiere, valutando le opzioni che aveva a disposizione. -Al diavolo!- Imprecò, prima di mandare giù il resto del liquore. La sensazione fu molto diversa, la gola bruciò solo un istante e poi, una calda sensazione di benessere gli si diffuse in tutto il corpo, partendo dal basso ventre ed arrivando fino alle estremità, con un brivido di piacere -Wow!- commentò guardando esterrefatto prima il bicchiere, poi Draco, che lo fissava con gli occhi socchiusi.<br/>-Va meglio, vero?- E gli aveva afferrato la mano, tornando ad intrecciare le loro dita. Il ronzio era misteriosamente cessato.<br/>-Volete spiegare adesso?- Aveva chiesto il ragazzo, fissando ora il professore ora Lady Malfoy, che sembrava non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da Hermione. Fu il padre di Draco a prendere la parola.<br/>-Immagino che, quando Silente le ha consegnato quel pendente, la pietra fosse completamente avvolta nell'argento, vero?- Hermione aveva annuito, era lei ad aver portato quella cosa al collo da quando Silente gliel'aveva data, lui non se ne era mai interessato molto, non credeva che lo riguardasse in effetti, ma a giudicare dall'effetto che aveva avuto su di lui, doveva essersi sbagliato. -Serviva per schermarne il potere. Quella pietra, è un oggetto molto potente e molto raro, si tratta di un cristallo naturale, che ha il potere di entrare in risonanza con la mente di un mago, se usato correttamente, può amplificarne il potere e... ha anche altri usi...- si era interrotto, per mandare giù un altro sorso di liquore, come se potesse suggerirgli le parole per spiegare un argomento così complesso. Harry ne aveva approfittato per chiedere.<br/>-Quindi quella pietra è "entrata in risonanza" con... me?- Lucius aveva annuito piano, cercando le parole per spiegare in modo chiaro, ma, per sua fortuna, Piton era intervenuto, correggendolo.<br/>-Non è del tutto esatto, signor Potter. Questo esemplare, pur essendo simile a quello che descritto da Lord Malfoy, è troppo potente per essere utilizzato da un mago solo, ci vogliono due persone, per utilizzarla, due persone che condividano un nucleo magico simile...- aveva concluso, fissando Harry e Draco, in modo eloquente. Lucius aveva spalancato gli occhi, allibito, stringendo forte il bicchiere che teneva in mano fino a farlo scricchiolare, ed aveva scambiato uno sguardo preoccupato con la moglie<br/>-Severus... non crederai che...- Non aveva avuto il coraggio di continuare.<br/>-Temo, purtroppo, che la tua supposizione sia corretta, Lucius- Aveva dichiarato il pozionista. Il nobiluomo era scattato in piedi, scosso, ed aveva fatto per andarsene, salvo poi fermarsi alla porta.<br/>-Non può essere! Ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare per impedirlo! Non... non puoi chiedermi di mettere mio figlio in pericolo ancora una volta.- Lady Malfoy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, soffocato nel fazzoletto che si premeva con forza sul viso.<br/>-Adesso basta!- Era saltato su Harry, sfoggiando la sua proverbiale irruenza, mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi. Draco lo aveva trascinato nuovamente sul divano tentando in vano di calmarlo. -Volete decidervi a spiegarvi?- Lucius lo guardava con odio e, incapace di stare fermo, si era portato alle spalle della moglie e le aveva posato le mani sulle spalle per tentare di consolarla, Narcissa piangeva in silenzio.<br/>-Questa pietra, deve essere usata da due persone, due maghi, legati fra loro, due persone che si completino a vicenda... due... anime gemelle, come le definirebbe un sempliciotto, o un Tassorosso- scandì, con una luce cattiva nello sguardo, Harry e Draco si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, cominciavano a capire.<br/>-Non mi sembra una cosa così negativa- Aveva azzardato Hermione, che si era finalmente decisa a ingoiare il liquore e stava riprendendo colore.<br/>-Perchè, come al solito, non prende in considerazione tutte le implicazioni!- L'aveva redarguita Piton, la ragazza, questa volta, non aveva mostrato di esserne turbata, forse per l'effetto del liquore, forse si stava rilassando, ma si limitò a guardare l'ex professore, con uno sguardo un po' perso. -Questa gemma, serve anche a creare un legame, uno indissolubile, credo che sia per questo motivo che Silente, dopo averla sincronizzata con il suo prezioso "<em>prescelto</em>", l'ha data a lei. Probabilmente si illudeva di riuscire a forzare un legame fra voi. Non funziona così!- Aveva concluso, con un ghigno perfido, e si era versato un'altra generosa dose di whisky.<br/>-Ma non ha funzionato? Vero?- Aveva chiesto Harry, allarmato, stringendosi maggiormente a Draco -Voglio dire, è per questa ragione che non riuscivamo a stare lontano da Hermione, ma, non appena si è tolta la catenina, ho smesso di sentire il bisogno di stare appiccicato a lei- Draco lo aveva guardato malissimo, aggrottando la fronte, poi aveva fulminato Hermione, come a sfidarla ad avvicinarsi al "<em>suo</em>" Harry, ma non aveva detto nulla, Harry era arrossito, ed Hermione aveva distolto lo sguardo, trovando improvvisamente interessantissima la texture del tappeto.<br/>-Lo voglio sperare, Potter, visto il modo in cui si avvinghia al signor Malfoy!- Aveva proseguito l'alchimista, Harry era arrossito ancora di più, come se fosse possibile... -Ma non c'è modo di sapere se la gemma sia stata alterata, a meno di non provare a stabilire un legame autentico- Harry aveva fatto ancora una volta per alzarsi, ma lo sguardo severo del professore lo aveva gelato al suo posto -Non si getti a capofitto senza pensare come suo solito, signor Potter! Non le permetteremo di mettere a repentaglio la sua vita e quella delle persone che le stanno vicino agendo d'impulso! Prima, anche solo, di prendere in considerazione l'idea di tentare l'unione, vi porteremo in un posto sicuro!- Aveva sentenziato, alzandosi, come fosse pronto a mettere in atto quanto detto, immediatamente.<br/>-Aspetta, Severus, ci deve essere un altro modo...- Aveva chiesto il padre di Draco, visibilmente preoccupato.<br/>-Padre...- Lo aveva chiamato Draco, dolcemente, ma Lucius non lo aveva fatto finire<br/>-No! Draco, non puoi chiederci di accettarlo e basta! Ti abbiamo appena ritrovato, come puoi pensare che sia facile vederti legato al destino di Potter! Non quando tutti quanti sappiamo quale prova è chiamato ad affrontare!- Gli aveva gridato contro, finalmente Harry cominciava a capire... avrebbe messo in pericolo Draco, tenendolo legato a lui, perchè tutte le persone a cui teneva erano costantemente in pericolo... come Sirius, come Remus, che era morto poco dopo dopo che si erano rinchiusi nella scuola... la stessa storia che si ripeteva, ancora ed ancora. Con un brivido lungo la schiena Harry lasciò la mano di Draco.<br/>-NO!- Urlò lui, afferrandolo e tenendolo stretto -Non lo permetterò! So benissimo cosa volete fare!- Aveva urlato, passando lo sguardo da Harry ai suoi genitori -Ma non lo permetterò! Non lo capite... Harry, non lo capisci, che, se sono separato da te, sono peggio che morto?- Lo aveva afferrato per le spalle e gli stava urlando contro, disperato. Harry la conosceva bene quella sensazione, aveva sperimentato quel vuoto, quel sentirsi inerme, spezzato. Non poteva condannare Draco allo stesso destino. Aveva afferrato le sue mani, e sorridendogli, lo aveva trascinato fra le sue braccia, stringendolo in un abbraccio molto protettivo.<br/>-Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare, adesso che ti ho trovato, non permetterò a nessuno di separarci, ti proteggerò da tutto, nessuno ti farà del male- Non che le parole di un ragazzino potessero tranquillizzare i genitori di Draco, ma non avevano altro, nonostante la comprensibile apprensione, sapevano che non aveva senso opporsi al destino che attendeva loro figlio.<br/>-Dobbiamo portarli subito in un posto sicuro.- Aveva insistito Piton, visibilmente inquieto -Il Signore Oscuro potrebbe tornare in qualunque momento- aveva concluso, guardandosi alle spalle.<br/>-Chi le fa credere che la seguiremo senza obbiettare "<em>professore</em>"?- Aveva chiesto Hermione, in uno dei suoi rari momenti di ribellione. Piton l'aveva osservata, alzando un sopracciglio.<br/>-Per quanto mi riguarda, Signorina So Tutto Io, puoi uscire da quella porta e buttarti fra le braccia del primo mangiamorte che incontri, credo che tu ti renda conto da sola di quanto siano esigue le tue possibilità di giungere alla salvezza. Ed anche, ammesso, e non concesso, che ti riuscisse di arrivare davanti ai cancelli di Hogwarts, dubito che quel pazzo di Silente li aprirebbe solo per salvare te. Per quanto riguarda il signor Potter, vedi anche tu che è impossibile dividerlo da Draco... e il giovane Lord Malfoy farà tutto quello che io gli dico di fare!- Concluse, con uno scintillio sinistro nello sguardo ed un ghigno così soddisfatto da far intuire quanto avesse bramato avere un tale potere sul prescelto.<br/>-Non ci giurerei, Piton anche Malfoy è legato ad Harry, potrebbe decidere di fare la cosa giusta, se ha un minimo di sale in zucca!- Aveva urlato lei, lo sguardo fisso sui ragazzi che, anche se non erano più avvinghiati, si tenevano ancora per mano e sembravano incapaci di accettare di stare separati.<br/>-Neanche ti rendi conto delle immani stupidaggini che stai dicendo, sciocca ragazza!- Aveva replicato Piton, sempre più gongolante, Hermione stava per replicare, sempre più piccata, ma Draco era intervenuto.<br/>-Granger, smettila! Ha ragione lui! Per quanto voglia farlo, non potrò oppormi a nessun ordine diretto! Mi dispiace Harry, non avrei voluto dirtelo a questo modo- Aveva concluso, voltandosi verso di lui con uno sguardo triste e pieno di rammarico -Io... il professor Piton... lui è il mio... il mio padrone... mi ha comprato...- Parlava sempre più a fatica, come se le parole non volessero proprio saperne di uscirgli dalla bocca. Harry lo fissava allibito ed incredulo "<em>Quel grandissimo bastardo di Piton!</em>" pensava, stringendo, senza neppure accorgersene, la mano di Draco fino a fargli male. Intuendo i suoi pensieri, Draco aveva aggiunto -Non pensare male, lui... lo ha fatto solo perchè era costretto, per portarmi in salvo...- E si era alzato, avvicinandosi al camino, non sopportava più tutti quegli sguardi puntati addosso. Harry si era sentito abbandonato, solo, vuoto. Faceva quasi male.<br/>-Ma che cosa... Draco... cosa significa? Cosa ti è successo dopo che hai abbandonato Hogwarts? Dove sei stato? Noi... pensavamo che ti fossi nascosto, che fossi al sicuro...- Aveva chiesto Harry, cercando di usare tutta la calma e la ragionevolezza di cui era capace. -Ha... ha qualcosa a che vedere con quello che ha detto tua zia, quando ha detto che voleva organizzare qualcosa per il tuo ritorno a casa, come, la volta scorsa?- Harry non aveva scordato le poche parole di Bellatrix sul fatto che Draco avesse fatto sesso con altri uomini, anzi che si fosse fatto scopare da molti uomini, per la precisione. Intuiva che non fosse un argomento di cui il serpeverde avrebbe parlato con leggerezza, quella poteva essere la sua l'unica occasione di fare luce su questo aspetto. Draco si era irrigidito e aveva cominciato a tremare. Suo padre, che aveva assistito quasi inerme a tutto il battibecco, si era avvicinato al figlio e gli aveva posato un braccio sulle spalle, lui si era lasciato abbracciare per un istante, poi si era scostato.<br/>-Non sei obbligato...- Gli aveva sussurrato Lucius, un discorso solo per lui, solo per le sue orecchie.<br/>-Non importa padre, è giusto che sappiano!- Gli aveva risposto suo figlio, uno sguardo vuoto negli occhi tristi. Harry avvertì distintamente il dolore che invadeva l'animo del suo amato ed istintivamente protese la propria coscienza verso di lui, cercando di portargli un po' di conforto ed avvolgendolo in un bozzolo protettivo, Draco gli rivolse un dolce sorriso di gratitudine, velato di tristezza.<br/>-Quando sono tornato a casa, alla fine del quinto anno... dopo i fatti del ministero...- l'immagine di Sirius che cadeva attraverso il velo, gli si affacciò alla memoria ed Harry avvertì formarsi il solito groppo di dolore alla base dello stomaco, doloroso promemoria del lutto -Mio padre era in prigione... io ero... solo, e ho dovuto affrontare il Signore Oscuro...- i genitori di Draco apparivano distrutti, Lady Malfoy si era abbandonata fra le braccia del marito, che era tornato ad abbracciarla, nascondendogli il viso in petto e piangeva in silenzio, solo il movimento delle spalle tradiva il suo pianto silenzioso. Il marito la teneva stretta, accarezzandole il capo dolcemente, per confortarla, ma aveva lo sguardo fisso e vuoto, puntato sul viso del figlio, un dolore insopportabile traspariva dagli occhi asciutti. -E lui... mi ha punito... lui...- Draco si reggeva al camino, incapace di continuare, si voltò verso il camino, respirando profondamente, fissando il movimento ipnotico delle fiamme per cercare di calmare il suo cuore impazzito, poi, tutto d'un fiato, tirò fuori -Lui, mi ha forzato a compiacere tutti i suoi seguaci e poi, ha rubato il sigillo di mio padre e mi ha venduto come schiavo... ad un... bordello...- l'ultima parola era quasi inudibile. Draco aveva chiuso gli occhi, la testa china, la fronte posata su una mano. I suoi genitori, abbracciati sempre più strettamente, piangevano entrambi, suo padre aveva affondato il viso tra i capelli di sua moglie per non mostrare le lacrime. Persino Piton aveva abbassato il capo. Harry non aveva occhi che per Draco, non riusciva a capacitarsi, non riusciva a rendersi conto... il suo Draco... il suo amore... come avevano potuto fargli tanto male? Come era stato in grado di affrontarlo, completamente solo. Senza rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo Harry si trovò al suo fianco, stringendolo a sé. Non ebbe il tempo di dire niente che Draco lo scostò per fissarlo negli occhi, colmi di lacrime.<br/>-E' finito! Tutto finito! Voglio solo lasciarmelo dietro le spalle!- Harry, le guance rigate di lacrime, annuì senza proferire verbo. Ma il tempo era tiranno.<br/>-Dobbiamo sbrigarci, ogni istante che passiamo in questo posto aumentano le possibilità di venire scoperti.- Piton, che per una volta pareva aver accantonato il consueto tono seccato, li richiamò all'ordine. Lord Malfoy sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio della moglie che parve riprendersi per un istante, prima di allontanarsi da lei.<br/>-Vi accompagno in un posto sicuro. Draco, è meglio che tu vada con loro, non voglio che Tu Sai Chi, sappia che ti abbiamo ritrovato! Non finché riesco ad evitarlo, almeno.- Aveva dichiarato, dirigendosi alla porta, mentre estraeva dalla tasca interna della giacca una chiave, una piccola chiave argentata, una chiave che Draco conosceva bene. Si diresse alla porta dello studio, quella da cui erano entrati, che conduceva nel corridoio del secondo piano. Girò la piccola chiave nella toppa e aprì la porta.<br/>Hermione si mise ad urlare.<br/>Fuori dalla porta dello studio di Lucius Malfoy, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci un corridoio con i pavimenti in marmo e un muro foderato di costosa carta da pareti c'era una spiaggia battuta dalle onde, il cielo nuvoloso minacciava pioggia. L'odore di salsedine li avvolse, spinto nella stanza da un vento gelido e carico di sabbia.<br/>-Lucius, credo che sarebbe meglio portare i ragazzi da qualcuno di cui si possano fidare- Aveva replicato Piton, urlando, per sovrastare l'ululato del vento, una curiosa espressione sul volto lo rendeva quasi umano -Credo renderebbe i ragazzi maggiormente gestibili e ridurrebbe i momenti di ribellione- Aveva aggiunto, quasi a giustificare il momento di debolezza. Senza commentare Malfoy richiuse la porta e girò nuovamente la chiave, questa volta, quando la aprì, fuori cera un bosco.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1997 parte 2.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La neve soffice aveva ricoperto a macchie la rada vegetazione del sottobosco, un vento fastidioso e gelido soffiava da nord, intralciandogli il cammino. Harry avanzava a fatica, affondando nella neve ghiacciata che scricchiolava sotto i suoi piedi, dietro di lui, Hermione, avvolta nel mantello nero di Narcissa Malfoy, sembrava sempre più pallida ogni volta che si voltava per controllare come se la stesse cavando.<br/>
Gli alberi dalle forme bizzarre creavano strani disegni geometrici e sembravano quasi... incantati.<br/>
-Manca ancora molto?- Urlò in direzione di Lucius Malfoy, che chiudeva la fila. La risposta si perse nella tormenta. Harry passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Hermione, coprendola anche con un lembo del suo mantello, che però così restava aperto e faceva passare l'aria gelida. La ragazza lo fissò grata. Non potevano avanzare per molto in mezzo alla tempesta senza magia. Come gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Draco, che li precedeva al fianco di Severus, aveva estratto la bacchetta, ma il pozionista lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, bloccandone i movimenti mentre scuoteva la testa. Poi indicò un punto appena dietro ad una curva, invisibile a tutti se non a lui e al giovane Lord ed il viso del ragazzo si illuminò. Con urgenza si voltò verso il resto della compagnia, facendo gesti concitati con le braccia ed incitandoli a proseguire, ad accelerare il passo, Harry ed Hermione si affrettarono ad avvicinarsi e, come un miraggio, videro emergere fra le folate di vento misto a neve, il profilo scuro e rassicurante di una casa.</p><p>................</p><p>Il vestibolo angusto e scuro, appariva caldo ed accogliente ai loro occhi, dopo la fatica ed il freddo sofferti in quella breve camminata. Harry si sentiva la magia di svariati incantesimi di controllo sfrigolargli sulla pelle.<br/>
-Non potevi far apparire la porta direttamente DENTRO la casa, Malfoy, vero?- Stava chiedendo Piton, che era tornato al suo consueto tono arcigno, mentre si scuoteva la neve dalla veste. <br/>
-Dove siamo papà?- Chiedeva Draco, nel frattempo, guardandosi attorno come cercasse di rammentare qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, Lucius gli aveva sorriso, con un lampo divertito nello sguardo.<br/>
-Siamo nel casino di caccia, nella foresta di Hoia Baciu, in Romania- Aveva spiegato al figlio, guardandolo con uno sguardo perso nei ricordi -Ti ricordi l'estate che abbiamo trascorso qui? Prima che iniziassi Hogwarts- anche Draco aveva sorriso, rammentando qualcosa di divertente, ed aveva restituito lo sguardo a suo padre con aria complice. <br/>
-La "<em>foresta incantata</em>", certo che me la ricordo, quando cercavi di convincermi a frequentare Durmstrang di nascosto dalla mamma- Gli aveva risposto, facendogli l'occhiolino.<br/>
-Insomma! Chi ci hai portato oggi, Malfoy?- Aveva trillato una voce allegra, mentre una porta veniva aperta ed il buio ingresso si riempiva di luce. Hermione aveva spalancato la bocca, scioccata, e gli occhi le si erano riempiti di lacrime, mentre Harry, che dava le spalle alla porta, cercava di dare un volto alla voce che gli sembrava dolorosamente familiare. -Harry!- l'aveva chiamato lo sconosciuto, con una voce tremante. Lui aveva quasi timore a voltarsi, come se temesse di trovarsi di fronte un fantasma, quando, una mano calda gli si era posata, rassicurante, su una spalla, forzandolo a girarsi, mentre un dolce aroma di cioccolato gli entrava nelle narici e gli finiva dritto nella memoria, risvegliandogli dolci ricordi intrisi di tristezza. "<em>Remus... non può essere..."</em> eppure, in un batter d'occhio, si era trovato ad abbracciare l'amico, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso, per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata densa di emozioni.<br/>
-Ma tu come... dovevi essere morto... Silente aveva detto che...- Harry singhiozzava, tra le braccia dell'ex professore e gli si aggrappava disperatamente alle vesti, incapace di lasciarlo.<br/>
-Sospettavo che Silente ti avesse isolato per qualche ragione... ma cosa sarebbe questa storia?- Gli aveva risposto l'uomo, col viso immerso nei suoi capelli. Harry, tirando su col naso, come un bambino, gli rispose<br/>
-Il preside ci aveva detto che eri caduto in un'imboscata e non ce l'avevi fatta...-  asciugandosi gli occhi. <br/>
-Non pensavo che arrivasse a mentirti in questo modo- Aveva replicato Remus incredulo.<br/>
-Ma Remus, tu... cosa fai qui... con loro?- Pur scossa dai singhiozzi al pari dell'amico, Hermione era riuscita a porre la domanda, Remus incerto, aveva rivolto uno sguardo interrogativo prima a Lucius, quindi all'ex collega.<br/>
-Non gli avete spiegato nulla?- Aveva chiesto, incredulo, staccandosi da ragazzo ed invitandoli a seguirlo si era inoltrato nell'edificio -Benvenuti al centro di addestramento della Resistenza! Maledizione Neville! Stai attento a dove miri quando lanci gli schiantesimi!- Aveva aggiunto, urlando, mentre schivava all'ultimo minuto un lampo di luce rossa che era andata a spegnersi sfrigolando contro la parete. Harry ed Hermione si erano precipitati verso l'uscio, seguiti a ruota da Draco, curiosissimo.<br/>
-Wow!- Avevano esclamato all'unisono, davanti a quell'incredibile visione: la stanza in cui si erano ritrovati era una versione più in grande dell'aula di difesa che aveva presieduto Remus quando insegnava, ma molto più attrezzata di ogni marchingegno che potesse essere utile ad allenarsi. In quel momento non meno di cinquanta persone si stavano, per l'appunto, allenando, divisi a coppie o a piccoli gruppi. Il ragazzo ripreso da Remus, a vederli apparire, era esploso in urla di gioia, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, che si erano interrotti per salutare i nuovi arrivati. <br/>
Harry si era trovato così al centro di una bolgia di ragazzi urlanti e festanti, che lo attorniavano portandolo in trionfo, manco avesse, per la seconda volta, catturato l'uovo d'oro della prima prova del torneo tremaghi. Molti visi non li conosceva, ma tutti parevano essere entusiasti del suo arrivo, come lo stessero aspettando e quelli che riconosceva, erano così inattesi che era incredibile trovarseli di fronte! Molti compagni, che credeva caduti in battaglia, proprio come Remus, lo festeggiavano, tornati dal regno dei morti e poi tanti, tantissimi ragazzi che aveva creduto schierati sul fronte opposto al suo e invece gli sorridevano festosi. Quando si trovò ad essere sollevato da un festante Tiger che lo portava in trionfo sulle spalle, per un attimo credette di aver battuto la testa troppo forte, ma poi Draco, intervenne a salvarlo.<br/>
-Vincent! Vuoi mettere giù il mio ragazzo per favore? Così finisce che me lo sgualcisci- <br/>
In un secondo Harry si trovò col culo per terra e il suo "ragazzo" si trovò invece travolto da una marea umana. Tiger lo aveva stretto fino a stritolato, sottraendolo alle attenzioni degli altri ragazzi che si erano radunati attorno a lui, fino a quando un'urlante Pansy Parkinson non lo aveva minacciato di indicibile torture se "Non lo molli subito brutto bestione! Anche noi lo vogliamo abbracciare!" E poi era scomparsa fra le braccia di Draco, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi, mentre un colosso di colore che assomigliava a Blaise zabini, ma era almeno trenta centimetri più alto di come lo ricordasse, li abbracciava entrambi avvolgendoli con le lunghissime braccia. I quattro ragazzi, si erano poi isolati a chiacchierare in un angolo della stanza, in cui avevano ammonticchiato alcuni cuscini, raggiunti da altri ragazzi della loro casa che si fermavano a salutare il compagno che non vedevano da quasi due anni. Harry era circondato ancora da moltissimi ragazzi festanti e si era trovato separato da Draco, ma ogni volta che guardava verso di lui Draco gli restituiva lo sguardo sorridendo, sembrava sereno, e anche se avrebbe tanto voluto essere al posto della Parkinson, che gli aveva appoggiato la testa su una spalla e lo stava coccolando come fosse un orsacchiotto, era cosciente che anche Draco aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo, con i suoi amici. <br/>
-Ma Harry, Malfoy ha appena detto che sei il suo "ragazzo", oppure ho capito male?- Gli aveva appena chiesto e Lee Giordan, Fred e George avevano pianto per una settimana quando il suo nome era apparso sulla lista dei caduti, che era appesa in ogni sala comune, a fianco a quello di Katie Bell, che ora gli teneva la mano in modo molto eloquente. Harry era avvampato.<br/>
-Ecco... Io...- Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Davvero si aspettavano che ammettesse di essere innamorato di un ragazzo che aveva odiato fino a pochi minuti prima? E doveva dirlo così, davanti a tutti? Si sentiva sprofondare nell'imbarazzo più paralizzante, mentre diventava sempre più color papavero, per fortuna poteva sempre contare su Hermione.<br/>
-Vedi Lee, le cose cambiano, ad esempio fino a cinque minuti fa noi credevamo che tu e Katie foste caduti in battaglia, invece sembra che stiate bene, più che bene a dire il vero- Concluse con un piccolo ghigno sornione rivolto verso le loro mani unite. Katy sorrise e si strinse maggiormente al ragazzo che sembrava vagamente imbarazzato ma felice.<br/>
- Harry Hermione, che vuole dire che li credevate caduti?- Aveva chiesto Neville che sembrava poco propenso a lasciarsi sviare da discorsi frivoli.<br/>
-Ecco, Silente ha fatto apparire questa lista, è come una grande lavagna sospesa, ce n'è una in ogni sala comune e ogni volta che qualcuno...- Hermione si era interrotta, incapace di pronunciare quella parola. Quanto dolore aveva causato ogni nome apparso su quella lista. <br/>
-Quando qualcuno muore, il suo nome appare sulla lista - Aveva concluso Harry, con gli occhi bassi, odiava quella lista, ogni nome che vi appariva era come un chiodo che gli si piantava  nel cuore. Ogni nome era un nuovo peso che gli gravava sulle spalle, una morte di cui lui si sentiva responsabile, una vita che si era spezzata perché lui era incapace di svolgere il compito per cui era nato.<br/>
-Ma Harry, non capisco, noi non siamo... cioè stiamo bene, siamo al sicuro, stiamo imparando- Aveva commentato Neville, Harry l'aveva scrutato, mentre parlava. Del ragazzino grassoccio e pasticcione che ricordava non c'era più traccia. Solo i tratti del viso e l'espressione gentile tradivano l'antica essenza, perché il giovane uomo, il fisico asciutto e muscoloso, che lo guardava mantenendo una postura rigida, sembrava più una perfetta macchina pronta per la battaglia che loro amico un po' svampito e un po' impacciato<br/>
-Non lo so Neville, ma comincio a sospettare che Silente non ci abbia detto proprio tutta la verità. Piuttosto, che posto è questo? Cosa ci fate tutti qui?- Aveva chiesto Harry, guardandosi in giro. La maggior parte dei ragazzi erano tornati ad allenarsi e ora solo uno sparuto gruppo di ragazzi lo attorniava. Piton e Malfoy erano scomparsi, così come Remus. -Questa, beh, non credo di essere il più adatto a spiegartelo, ma questa è una specie di casa sicura, in origine penso che fosse una sorta di casa delle vacanze. Dopo che i Malfoy sono passati dalla nostra parte- Aveva iniziato a spiegare mentre li guidava verso il fondo della sala, dove un enorme portone spalancato, si apriva su quello che, a prima vista, sembrava una specie di refettorio. Ma non aveva potuto finire la spiegazione perché Harry lo aveva interrotto.<br/>
-Che vuol dire che sono dalla nostra parte? Stai scherzando?- Hermione aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.<br/>
-Come hai fatto non rendertene conto? Ci hanno salvato da Bellatrix e nascosto da voldemort- Un brivido era corso tra i presenti a quel nome -Ci hanno curato e adesso ci hanno portato al sicuro, era chiaro che stessero dalla nostra parte- Harry, si era voltato a lanciare un'occhiata Draco, tanto per non perderlo d'occhio ed aveva assunto per un istante un espressione assente -Certo, la tua attenzione era da tutt'altra parte- Concluse con un altro sospiro rassegnato, Lee e Katy, alle sue spalle, stavano ridacchiando.<br/>
-Comunque- aveva proseguito Neville in tono pratico -Non sono solo i Malfoy, ci sono anche un sacco di altri mangiamorte- Precisò abbassando la voce -Che fanno il doppio gioco, quando trovano qualcuno di noi loro lo portano qui, o in un posto come questo, ce ne sono altri, non so bene dove siano. Io sono venuto direttamente qui- Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito -Dovevate esserci ad assistere alla scena, si è presentata direttamente la signora Malfoy, con Piton, a casa di mia nonna e le ha detto, senza mezzi termini, che stavano arrivando a prenderci, o andavamo via con lei o ci avrebbero fatto fuori- Ed era scoppiato a ridere -E mia nonna le ha risposto "Io non vado da nessuna parte senza cappellino" poi si è infilata il cappello con l'avvoltoio impagliato- Gli altri ragazzi, che dovevano aver già sentito l'aneddoto, chissà quante volte soffocavano le risa per permettere a Neville di terminare il racconto, ma anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi dal ridere -Dovevate vedere Piton, credevo gli venisse un infarto, ma mia nonna lo ha afferrato per un braccio e ha continuato a rimproverarlo per tutto il tempo. Quasi quasi avevo pena per lui, poveretto- aveva aggiunto, assorto. Gli altri erano scoppiati a ridere, persino Harry ed Hermione si erano lasciati contagiare -E ci hanno portato qui. Viviamo qui tutti assieme e ci alleniamo, ci alleniamo un sacco. Lupin è sempre qui con noi, Così come la nonna e alcuni genitori che sono qui con i figli. Per il resto siamo tutti ragazzi, anche se, tutti i giorni viene qualcuno per aiutarci ad addentrarci, qualche volta sono Auror, come Moody o Tonks ma di solito sono ex mangiamorte, anche Piton viene spesso ad addestrarsi- Concluse, fregandosi un braccio, come per massaggiarsi un livido non ancora completamente guarito. Erano usciti dalla sala e avevano attraversato la mensa, dove altri ragazzi si erano avvicinati a salutare i nuovi arrivati, interrompendo la preparazione della cena e guadagnandosi i rimproveri della nonna di Neville, che, a quanto pareva, supervisionava le operazioni di preparazione dei pasti. Romilda Vane si era meritata una ramanzina piu aspra delle altre, per essersi gettata in lacrime addosso ad Harry, il quale, non aveva avuto molta scelta e aveva dovuto reggerla di peso.<br/>
-Per Morgana e tutte le sue sorelle! Ragazzina, un po' di contegno- aveva berciato alla volta della disperata ragazza, poi l'aveva afferrata per un braccio, liberando Harry e si era rivolta a lui ed Hermione -Benvenuti ragazzi, seguite Neville, vi troverà una sistemazione per la notte. Purtroppo non abbiamo più molto spazio, potreste essere costretti a condividere la camera con altri ragazzi-<br/>
- Non preoccuparti nonna, non credo che Harry si farà problemi a condividere la camera con Draco- aveva commentato Neville, posandogli cameratescamente un braccio sulle spalle. Harry avrebbe voluto sprofondare, mentre un coro di risolini divertiti scoppiava le sue spalle<br/>
-Il giovane Malfoy è qui?- Aveva chiesto la nonna di Neville, ignorando i ragazzi -Grazie al cielo. Sua madre era preoccupata da morire- Aveva proseguito, mentre i ragazzi che avevano assistito alla dichiarazione di Draco, aggiornavano i compagni che "Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy stanno assieme". Il ragazzo fu più che felice di lasciare l'ennesima platea con gli occhi spalancati e qualche cuore infranto, per rifugiarsi nella stanza che Neville gli aveva procurato. Continuò così per tutta la cena, con ragazzi che raccontavano la loro storia, qualcuno era stato prelevato direttamente a casa, altri erano stati salvati dai campi di battaglia, durante gli attacchi dei Mangiamorte, altri invece, meno fortunati, erano stati fatti prigionieri ed anche torturati, prima che Lucius Malfoy e i suoi alleati riuscissiro a salvarli. <br/>
Katie aveva passato due settimane nei sotterranei del Castello del padre di Tiger, dove le avevano fatto cose di cui non riusciva ancora a parlare dopo più di un anno che era lì al sicuro, prima che Vincent la portasse in salvo. <br/>
-Si è schierato contro il volere dei genitori per salvarmi- Aveva commentato lei, gli occhi rossi, fissi sul piatto -Ansieme a me ha fatto evadere anche Hanna, Romilda e quelle due ragazze là in fondo, non so, penso che siano francesi. E Blaze zabini, naturalmente, Lui era lì addirittura da prima che arrivassi io, non riuscirete mai a immaginare le cose orribili che gli hanno fatto...- Aveva concluso, scossa.<br/>
-Ma, per quale motivo zabini era prigioniero? Lui è un Serpeverde- Aveva chiesto Hermione dando voce anche i suoi dubbi.<br/>
-Mica tutti i Serpeverde sono dalla parte di tu-sai-chi!- Aveva risposto Katy, alterata -Prendi Pansy, lei è qui con tutta la sua famiglia, sono stati tra i primi ad arrivare, assieme ai Greengrass. Lei e Dafne sono state fantastiche con me, se non fosse stato per loro, io davvero non so cosa avrei fatto...- Si era interrotta, deglutendo pesantemente, poi Lee le aveva messo un braccio attorno alla vita e l'aveva accompagnata fuori dalla stanza, parlando l'orecchio. Harry e Hermione si erano scambiati uno sguardo perplesso<br/>
-Certo anche Zabini non è male vero Neville?- Aveva commentato ammiccante un ragazzo che sedeva a capotavola con un forte accento dell'est. Hanna, seduta vicino a lui, forse un po' troppo vicino, aveva sbuffato, guardandolo malissimo, ma tutti gli altri erano scoppiati a ridere. <br/>
-Oh! Insomma- Aveva sbuffato Neville, alzando gli occhi al cielo -Cavolo Kurt, la vuoi finire? Ha baciato altri quattro ragazzi dopo di me, ed è passato quasi un anno, possibile che ti basti sentire il suo nome per ricominciare con questa storia?- Gli aveva risposto Neville, arrabbiato, mentre la biondina seduta a fianco ad Hermione si sporgeva verso di loro per sussurrargli <br/>
-A capodanno Remus ci ha permesso di festeggiare e Blaize, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, ha dato un bacio a Neville. La cosa non sarebbe stato un problema, ha baciato anche altri ragazzi, ma Hanna si è infuriata ed ha fatto una scenata esilarante. Da allora quando vogliamo farci una risata tiriamo fuori questa storia- In effetti gli altri ragazzi, al loro tavolo, ridevano come matti, e Hanna era arrossita fino alle orecchie. Poi un'altra ragazza aveva preso il posto di Katie ed aveva raccontato la sua storia. Molti altri ragazzi avevano fatto la stessa cosa. Alcuni di loro avevano subito lo stesso trattamento che aveva subito anche il suo Draco, ed ogni volta, che ascoltava uno di quei racconti, Harry diventava un po' più consapevole dell'orrore che il suo ragazzo aveva dovuto subire, anche se nessuno di loro era poi stato reso schiavo, dopo. Tutti quei ragazzi erano passati attraverso un inferno per arrivare in quel posto, ma ora, al sicuro, stavamo costruendo qualcosa, si stavano ribellando, stavano ponendo le basi per un futuro di libertà e di fratellanza, tutte le case fuse insieme in un'unica casa, ragazzi di diversi paesi tutti insieme alla stessa tavola. Harry aveva cercato spesso Draco con lo sguardo, durante la cena, ma il ragazzo, dopo che si erano separati durante il pomeriggio, sembrava essere scomparso.<br/>
Era tarda notte quando, finalmente, Harry potè ritirarsi nella sua stanza. Aveva sperato che Draco fosse in camera ad aspettarlo, Ma la trovò vuota. Con una certa delusione si infilò a letto, dopo aver indossato il pigiama che gli avevo prestato Neville "almeno i lividi non fanno più male" aveva realizzato, guardandosi le dita che, dopo essere state sanate da un medimago tedesco dall'area gioviale, che aveva completato il lavoro iniziato da Lucius Malfoy, erano tornate perfettamente sane. La stanchezza della giornata gli piombò addosso non appena tocco il materasso. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo decise di colpo di rilassarsi e, con un piacevole senso di vertigine, si concesse di piombare in un profondo sonno ristoratore.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>commentino???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1997 parte terza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveva visto Harry allontanarsi con i suoi amici, e, per un istante, si era sentito perso. Ma sapeva che entrambi avevano bisogno di passare un pochino di tempo con i propri amici. Pansy gli si era spalmata addosso e lui si stava godendo le carezze della sua migliore amica, non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di essere coccolato, fino a quando lei non aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo, quasi come se fosse un bambino piccolo. Come faceva a sapere quello di cui aveva bisogno prima ancora che lo sapesse lui? Ma con Pansy era sempre stato così, si era sempre presa cura di lui, quasi come una seconda mamma... ok, stava esagerando, come una sorella maggiore.<br/>
Aveva passato il pomeriggio ascoltando i racconti degli amici su come fossero arrivati in quel posto.<br/>
-Per fortuna, i miei genitori sono stati più lungimiranti di molti altri- stava raccontando Pansy -Pensa che, quando tuo padre si è presentato senza invito e senza farsi annunciare, per poco mio padre non lo sbatteva fuori. Per fortuna non l'ha fatto. Si sono chiusi nel suo studio per quasi un'ora, poi mio padre è uscito dalla stanza come una furia, urlando che dovevamo fare le valigie. Prima di sera eravamo qui- Aveva sospirato, in viso un'espressione tanto seria e triste che non sembrava neppure lei, non l'aveva mai vista così. La strinse maggiormente a se posandole un bacio fraterno fra i capelli. Lei gli sorrise prima di proseguire con la sua storia -Mia madre era arrabbiata da morire e io, figurati la scuola stava per cominciare ed io non ero ancora andata Diagon alley. Che sciocca. La mia preoccupazione principale era che avrei dovuto tornare ad Hogwarts con le divise dell'anno precedente. Ero a dir poco furiosa.- Si fermò un istante, soffocando sul petto di Draco un verso che poteva essere un singhiozzo o un risolino isterico, non avrebbe saputo dirlo -Poi hanno cominciato ad arrivare i ragazzi, quando ho sentito le loro storie, ho capito- E aveva sollevato il viso per guardarlo in faccia -Mi spiace, Draco, tu... tu eri scomparso da mesi ed io, non ho pensato neppure per un istante che tu... io credevo che i tuoi genitori ti avessero nascosto. Mi spiace... Io non ho...- Singhiozzava fra le sue braccia, dandosi la colpa per cose su cui non aveva avuto nessun controllo, -E poi ce l'avevo così tanto con te!-<br/>
-Perchè?- Aveva chiesto il ragazzo esterrefatto -Cosa ti avevo fatto per essere arrabbiata con me?- Lei aveva tirato su col naso un paio di volte.<br/>
-Non ci avevi fatto sapere nulla, credevo non ti importasse che noi ci preoccupassimo per te... io non sapevo che...- Ed era scoppiata nuovamente in lacrime.<br/>
-Pansy, tesoro, non fare così, non è colpa tua, non avresti potuto fare nulla in ogni caso- le aveva detto lui, stringendola al petto. <br/>
-Ma tu... dov'eri? I tuoi genitori erano disperati, non sapevano dove ti trovassi, ma tu... voglio dire... stavi bene? Eri al sicuro?- Aveva domandato ancora, la ragazza, il tono carico di speranza. <br/>
"Certo! Ero sicuramente fottuto" pensò, con un sorriso amaro. Ma non poteva confessarlo all'amica, ne avrebbe sofferto troppo.<br/>
-Sì, Pan, ero al sicuro... non chiedermi nulla, non posso parlarne, ma sono stato bene.- Cercava di tranquillizzarla e lei, pian piano, si ricompose. Si asciugò le lacrime in un fazzoletto e gli regalò un piccolo sorriso. Dafne, che li aveva raggiunti da pochi minuti, si era infilata in uno spazietto fra lui e Blaize, sedendosi con le ginocchia raccolte al petto<br/>
-Si vede, Draco, sei uno splendore! Non ti ho mai visto così in forma.- Aveva detto la nuova arrivata. "I miei aguzzini erano prodighi di incanti di bellezza!" Pensava, ironico "Non sarei più piaciuto ai clienti se mi lasciavano diventar brutto!" -Noi siamo state fortunate, davvero tanto fortunate, rispetto ad altri- Aveva aggiunto Dafne, dopo un istante, guardando Blaize e mordendosi la lingua. Draco si era voltato a scrutare l'amico, preoccupato. Il Moro, era seduto a gambe incrociate, con la testa bassa abbandonata sul petto, con le dita tracciava disegni immaginari sul materassino. Alla sua destra Vincent gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla<br/>
-Lo sapete tutti quello che mi hanno fatto- Aveva biascicato a voce bassa -Ma per fortuna poi è arrivato il nostro Vince a salvarci tutti- Aveva proseguito con un tono decisamente più allegro, battendo un colpo sulla coscia del ragazzo che gli aveva sorriso di rimando. <br/>
-Cosa cosa?- Aveva chiesto Draco molto più allegro, spostando l'attenzione sul ragazzone che si era fatto rosso come un pomodoro.<br/>
-Non è stato difficile, capo- Gli aveva risposto col suo vocione profondo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli -Ho aspettato che ci fossero solo i miei genitori e li ho schiantati, poi ho fatto uscire tutti e siamo andati via- Aveva raccontato, tutto allegro.<br/>
-Certo!- Lo aveva ripreso Pansy -Questo bestione li ha tirati fuori dalle segrete per farli perdere nel bosco vicino a casa. Per fortuna che suo padre, ha pensato di chiamare il tuo per farsi aiutare nelle ricerche, Draco, lui li ha trovati e portati qui, altrimenti chissà che fine avrebbero fatto!- Aveva concluso, Tiger sembrava un cane bastonato. -Pensa se vi avesse trovato quel Minus!- La voce di Pansy aveva tremato di rabbia pronunciando quel nome, Blaise era rabbrividito.<br/>
-Che bastardo! Minus era il peggiore!- Aveva commentato, il ragazzo, non riuscendo a trattenersi -Così viscido, così...blea!- Aveva concluso con una smorfia. Un groppo doloroso gli si era formato in gola, quel pusillanime aveva osato davvero mettere le sue manacce luride anche su Blaise? -Allo stronzo piaceva parlare, mentre... insomma... lui diceva che...- E lo guardava, come avesse voluto leggere, nei suoi occhi, la risposta ad una domanda che non aveva il coraggio di porre. Draco non riusciva a parlare, pensare all'amico, che affrontava lo stesso inferno che aveva passato lui, era come rivivere tutto, ma amplificando il dolore, la vergogna, perché ora non era solo sui a subire. Sapeva cosa aveva provato Blaise, ed era senza parole per l'orrore. <br/>
Senza riuscire a spiaccicare una sillaba aveva annuito.<br/>
-Mi spiace, amico- Era riuscito a dire Blaise, mentre Vincent sembrava immensamente in imbarazzo.<br/>
-Draco, c'era... c'era anche mio padre, quando...- Sembrava mortificato, come se si desse la colpa di quanto aveva fatto il padre. Draco capiva come doveva sentirsi. Come si sarebbe sentito lui se suo padre avesse fatto una cosa simile ad un suo amico?<br/>
-Senti Vince... non è che avesse molta scelta, dopo quello che VoiSapeteChi aveva fatto a Piton, nessuno ha più osato cercare di rifiutarsi.- Aveva cercato di consolarlo.<br/>
-Piton? Vuol dire che c'era anche lui?- Aveva chiesto Blaise, con una smorfia -Non avrà anche lui...- Sembrava disgustato dall'idea che il loro professore fosse uno dei tanti che lo avevano abusato.<br/>
-Il Signore Oscuro lo ha messo sotto imperio, dopo avergli lanciato un paio di cruciatus. Sapete una cosa? Penso che sia stata la sua "prima volta"... poverino!- I ragazzi lo guardarono basiti, poi Vincent scoppiò a ridere e tutti lo imitarono.</p><p>...............</p><p>-Mi spiace privarti della compagnia dei tuoi amici, Draco, ma mi chiedevo se ti andasse di cenare assieme a me- Aveva chiesto suo padre, visibilmente sollevato di trovarlo a ridere assieme agli amici -Dopo cena devo tornare subito al Manor e non ci vedremo per qualche tempo- Aveva aggiunto, quasi per giustificarsi, non che ce ne fosse bisogno, anche Draco desiderava passare un po' di tempo con suo padre. Fu una cena particolarmente rilassata, solo loro due, a parlare come una volta, come quando Draco era piccolo. Solo dopo cena il professor Piton si era permesso di disturbarli.<br/>
-Chiedo scusa, non vorrei interrompervi, ma ci sono alcune informazioni che sono emerse recentemente- Aveva esordito Piton, mentre Lupin scortava, sorreggendolo per un braccio, un mago che definire anziano sarebbe stato riduttivo, "antico" sarebbe stato un appellativo più appropriato. Suo padre era scattato in piedi.<br/>
-Signor Flamel, non avrebbe dovuto scomodarsi, potevamo raggiungerla noi- E si era affrettato ad affiancare Lupin nel sostenere il vecchio mago<br/>
-Oh, sciocchezze, signor Malfoy, una piccola passeggiata non può farmi che bene- Il vecchio avanzava con una lentezza esasperante, suo padre e Lupin osservavano ogni suo movimento con i nervi tesi e pronti all'azione per salvarlo da eventuali cadute. -Io e la mia signora volevamo ringraziarla per le bellissime stanze che ci avete concesso, è fin troppo spazio per due vecchietti come noi- Aveva continuato, con un tono allegro che tradiva un carattere gioviale.<br/>
-Non c'è di che signor Flamell, mi fa piacere sapere che si trovi a suo agio- Non era ancora riuscito a percorrere i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla sedia. Piton lo guardava irritato e anche Draco cominciava a non poterne più, aveva poco tempo da trascorrere con suo padre, che diritto aveva di rubarglielo. L'anziano alchimista aveva finalmente notato la sua presenza.<br/>
-Ma questo giovanotto è suo figlio, Lucius? Grazie a Merlino siete riusciti a trovarlo. Vieni, ragazzo, avvicinati per favore- Aveva chiesto, riuscendo finalmente a raggiungere la sedia. Draco, ubbidiente si era avvicinato, porgendo la mano al vecchio.<br/>
-È un onore, fare la sua conoscenza, signor Flamel- E l'anziano aveva accennato a stringergli la mano. Suo padre e Lupin, come un sol uomo, erano scattati.<br/>
-NO!- E suo padre gli aveva afferrato la mano per allontanarla.<br/>
-Scusa, Draco, ma il signor Flamel è un po'... fragile, potrebbe riportare delle fratture, anche solo stringendoti la mano.- Si era giustificato prima di lasciargli, finalmente, la mano.<br/>
-Mi spiace, io non avevo idea. Chiedo scusa.- Si era giustificato Draco, sempre più perplesso.<br/>
-Caro ragazzo, non darti pena, non è successo nulla, siediti accanto a me. Tu, ragazzo mio, devi essere molto fiero di tuo padre, sai? Nella mia lunga vita ho conosciuto molti uomini, e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di fare quello che sta facendo lui.- Gli stava dicendo.<br/>
-In realtà lo sono sempre stato- Gli aveva risposto Draco, sicuro, guardando suo padre con un sorriso. <br/>
-Bravo, bravo ragazzo- Lo aveva blandito il vecchio. -Hai visto che posto incredibile è riuscito a creare? E quanti giovani di ogni nazionalità ha riunito sotto lo stesso tetto, è riuscito persino ad appianare le rivalità fra le case della vostra Hogwarts. Neppure il mio vecchio amico Albus ci era riuscito.- Il vetusto mago chiacchierava senza sosta, come qualcuno che, abituato alla solitudine e al silenzio, si trovasse d'un tratto ad avere una platea tutta per sé.<br/>
-La ringrazio signor Flamell, ma mi riconosce più meriti di quelli che mi spettano, non ho fatto nulla per questi ragazzi se non nasconderli in un posto sicuro. È solo merito loro se si sono resi conto che la situazione è talmente grave da trascendere sciocche divisioni in case o addirittura nazioni e sono sempre loro che hanno deciso di collaborare.- L'alchimista aveva ragione, doveva essere fiero di suo padre, molto più di quanto già non fosse. Draco si era sentito allargare il cuore a quel discorso, improvvisamente, vedere suo padre nella stessa stanza con il professor Lupin, con tutto quello che rappresentava, assumeva un significato tutto diverso, non era solo la collaborazione di due persone costrette dal caso, era un simbolo, un esempio molto forte.<br/>
Il signor Flamell continuava a chiaccherare, come avesse tutto il tempo del mondo e nel suo caso forse era così, ma per loro invece...<br/>
-Nicolas, perdonami, ma è già molto tardi, Lucius deve tornare al Manor al più presto, prima che la sua assenza venga notata- Era intervenuto Lupin.<br/>
-Ma certo, certo. Scusatemi cari ragazzi, alle volte non mi rendo conto... ma certo, dunque, fatemi vedere la pietra- Aveva chiesto l'anziano mago, suo padre, solerte, aveva preso la scatola del cucito di sua madre, dove avevano rinchiuso la pietra. -Bene, bene, l'avete avvolta nell'argento, ottimo!- <br/>
-Ma, se la togliamo da lì Harry non starà male?- Aveva chiesto Draco, drizzandosi sulla sedia, preoccupato, e si era guadagnato uno sguardo compiaciuto dai presenti. <br/>
I quattro uomini lo avevano fissato, ridacchiando, persino Piton aveva un aria divertita "È inquietante" pensava, con un certo disgusto.<br/>
-Ho... ho detto qualcosa di sciocco? Scusate, non era mia intenzione- Si era scusato, abbassando gli occhi.<br/>
-Non era quello che hai detto, più il tono che hai usato- Gli aveva risposto suo padre, avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio e tirandoselo vicino<br/>
-Oh bambino! Non scusarti. Non era affatto una domanda sciocca. No, il tuo Harry non subirà alcun danno, a meno che non tocchiamo la Gemma con la nuda pelle, certo- Gli aveva spiegato il signor Flamell "Il tuo Harry" le sue guance erano diventate color pesca sentendo quelle parole, ma una calda sensazione di benessere gli aveva invaso il petto.<br/>
-Questa mattina è stato male perché la signorina Granger ha toccato la Gemma con le mani nude, non appena l'abbiamo rinchiusa nell'argento, si è ripreso immediatamente- Gli aveva ricordato suo padre, per tranquillizzarlo<br/>
-Un altro materiale che isola la Gemma, e ci permetterà di manipolarla con la massima sicurezza, è la seta- Aveva proseguito l'alchimista, mentre si infilava degli eleganti guanti color ghiaccio. Anche il professor Piton e Lupin avevano indossato il medesimo indumento ed erano pronti per assisterlo. Dalla tasca interna della veste, l'uomo estrasse, con una certa fatica, un qualcosa di particolarmente difficile da definire. A prima vista sembrava un ammasso piuttosto caotico di fili di metallo, di spessore e lunghezza diversa, che si avvolgevano in spirali eleganti attorno a una coppia di cerchi centrali disposti uno sopra l'altro. Ogni filo di metallo terminava con un cerchietto di materiale trasparente, alcuni bianchi altri colorati, tutti con spessori diversi ma tutti dell'esatta forma dei due fori centrali. Dopo che l'anziano mago ebbe fatto ruotare il bizzarro attrezzo per sistemarselo sul naso ed ebbe estratto da esso due fili che si era accomodato dietro l'orecchio, Draco potè capire di cosa si trattasse "quei cosi sono degli... occhiali?" Ed ecco che, proprio quando Draco si era convinto che non potessero diventare più strani di così, quei bizzarri attrezzi iniziarono a muoversi o meglio, presero vita. Ogni singolo braccio di metallo cominciò a  ruotarsi, svolgersi e contorcersi, come se si stessero stiracchiando.<br/>
-Bene bene. Sono pronto, potete aprire il coperchio- Con la massima cautela, il professor Piton, aveva rimosso il coperchio della scatola, il profumo di sua madre invase la stanza, la sua mamma aveva avvolto la Gemma in uno dei suoi delicati fazzoletti di seta, intriso del suo profumo, prima di riporlo nella scatolina d'argento. Posarono il fazzoletto sul tavolo, aprendolo con cura per svelare il prezioso contenuto. La Gemma era piuttosto piccola e ancora grezza. La superficie irregolare era d'un azzurro intenso, ma al suo interno la luce ballava, come fosse liquida, con luminosi riflessi verdi, ma in alcuni punti sembrava quasi opaca, nebulosa. Una pena che sembrava quasi un dolore fisico colpiva Draco quando il suo sguardo si posava su quelle zone.<br/>
-Oh! Sì, bellissima! Questa pietra è già pesantemente sintonizzata- Il vecchio mago sembrava tornato un ragazzino di appena duecento anni, mentre esaminava la pietra preziosa. I bracci dei suoi assurdi occhiali che compivano volute e parabole raffinate prima di posarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. -Vedi quelle pagliuzze smeraldine che fluttuano all'interno della Gemma? Credo che siano visibili anche a occhio nudo- Draco aveva annuito, la danza pigra di quelle meravigliose scintille di luce era quasi ipnotica -Sono pronto a scommettere che il tuo Harry ha gli occhi dello stesso colore- Aveva proseguito con un sorriso indulgente "è vero!" Draco si era sentito arrossire, ma non aveva potuto impedire alle proprie labbra di incurvarsi all'insù, mentre assumeva un'espressione imbambolata -È molto raro che una sintonizzazione porti delle modificazioni fisiche così evidenti nella Gemma, soprattutto in un tempo così breve, questo ragazzo deve essere molto potente- Aveva commentato, mentre gli occhiali, finalmente, trovavano la giusta gradazione e si fermavano. <br/>
-Ma, queste zone opache, cosa sono signor Flamel?- Aveva chiesto Draco, preoccupato.<br/>
-Riesci a vedere anche quelle? Straordinario. Quelle, mio caro ragazzo, sono le cicatrici lasciate dai tentativi di connettere la pietra con una persona a cui non era destinata. Ma non preoccuparti, spariranno completamente non appena avrai terminato il rituale per legarla a te- Aveva concluso guardando Draco con un'espressione seria- Ma è proprio sicuro che sia, insomma...- Si era interrotto incerto, non sapeva come continuare.<br/>
-Hai qualche dubbio che questa pietra sia destinata a te? Qualcun'altro di voi ha visto le cose di cui abbiamo parlato?- Aveva chiesto l'anziano, guardando i presenti attraverso i suoi occhiali che al momento, montavano delle assurde lenti dorate che lo faceva sembrare ancora più alieno. I tre uomini si erano sporti ad osservare la Gemma, prima di scuotere la testa -Solo tu puoi vedere la vita racchiusa in questa pietra, il suo essere mutevole e piena di energia, solo tu puoi percepire la sua forza, questa pietra è destinata a te. Quando avrai sincronizzato la tua mente ed il tuo corpo con essa, la tua essenza stessa vibrerà in risonanza con cristallo e ne sarà amplificata- Ora il vecchio alchimista sembrava perso nei ricordi, non lo vedeva più, era come se si raccontasse, rivelasse la sua storia -E quando anche la tua anima gemella si unirà a te, attraverso la Gemma, il vostro legame sarà completo, sarete una sola anima in due corpi- La voce si spense. Nel silenzio assoluto, l'anziano, con lo sguardo perso in antichi, splendidi ricordi, aveva assunto un'espressione estasiata.<br/>
-Signor Flamel, anche lei?- Aveva osato chiedere il ragazzo, innocentemente.<br/>
-Ovviamente, mio caro bambino. Io e la mia Perenelle abbiamo portato a termine il rituale mentre cercavamo di creare la pietra filosofale. Sai quanta forza magica ci vuole per crearne una? Una persona sola non ci riuscirebbe, per quanto potente possa essere- Aveva trillato allegro, tornando del suo consueto umore ciarliero -Voglio rivelarti un piccolo segreto, la mia dolce Perenelle ha sempre avuto il dono di un po' di preveggenza, una cosa modesta, veramente non degna di nota, ma sufficiente per farle vedere che nel futuro ci sarebbe stata un'altra giovane coppia che avrebbe avuto bisogno di noi e, della nostra guida. È questo che ci ha spinto a creare la pietra filosofale, sapevamo di dovervi aspettare- Parlando si era tolto gli improbabili occhiali e, dopo aver atteso pazientemente che i fili di metallo si riavvolgessero li aveva riposti nella tasca da cui li aveva estratti poco prima. Poi aveva proseguito con il racconto -Quando il giovane Albus si è presentato alla nostra porta con il suo Gellered, avevamo pensato che la nostra attesa fosse finita, ma è stato solo un momento, abbiamo capito subito che non erano loro, erano troppo ambiziosi, avevano troppa brama di potere- Si era interrotto, il capo chinato, ancora ricordi, stavolta non molto sereni "per Merlino! Albus Silente e Gellered Grindelwald erano una coppia? Oh! Cazzo!" A giudicare dalle espressioni scioccate dei presenti anche gli altri dovevano aver avuto una reazione analoga, nessuno osava aprire bocca.<br/>
-E poi? Cosa è successo?- Aveva chiesto Draco, sporgendosi verso di lui. <br/>
-Poi, quando hanno provato a connettersi con la loro Gemma, si è spezzata, mai visto nulla di simile, ancora non riesco a capire come possa essere successo. Non so se poi siano riusciti a trovarne un'altra e a completare il rito, ma tutti sappiamo com'è andata a finire- L'anziano mago si era alzato cercando Lupin con la mano per farsi sostenere, mentre Piton riponeva con cura la pietra nel cofanetto, dopo averla avvolta nella seta e la faceva sparire in una tasca della veste. -Vai dal tuo Harry, bambino, raccontagli quello che hai saputo e insieme prendete una decisione. Non è senza rischi quello che vi apprestate a fare. D'altronde, questi sono tempi pazzi, ognuno di noi è costantemente in pericolo e credo che tu, più di molti altri, ne sia consapevole. Prima però saluta tuo padre, sfruttate gli ultimi minuti in cui potete stare assieme e perdonatemi se vi ho sottratto così tanto tempo prezioso- Aveva concluso, voltandosi dopo aver sfiorato la guancia di Draco con la punta delle dita, la più leggera delle carezze. -Aveva ragione, Lord Malfoy, è un ragazzo straordinario, suo figlio- E si era voltato per andarsene.<br/>
La partenza di suo padre non poteva più essere rimandata.<br/>
-Draco, devo...- Ma Draco non voleva parlare, aveva già sentito fin troppe parole, con uno slancio che non si era più concesso da tempo immemore il ragazzo si era buttato fra le braccia di suo padre, stringendolo forte e reclamando il suo abbraccio, che prontamente Lucius gli aveva concesso.<br/>
-Grazie, papà- Aveva mormorato, stretto al suo petto, nonostante fosse cresciuto parecchio suo padre era ancora più alto di lui, di poco però.<br/>
-Di cosa piccolo?- Anche lui era un po' nostalgico. <br/>
-Di aver mandato al diavolo tutta la tradizione della nostra famiglia, tutti gli ideali in cui credevi, tutte le idee con cui sei cresciuto e aver creato un mondo in cui ci sia spazio per tutti, un mondo in cui ci sia un posto anche per me.- Aveva risposto, sempre più consapevole di quanto fosse straordinario quello che avevano creato i suoi genitori.<br/>
-Figurati bambino mio, cambiare il mondo per te era il minimo che potessi fare- E gli aveva posato un bacio sulla fronte, prima di staccarsi da lui e infilare la chiave magica nella serratura.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Commentino? Dai!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1997 parte quarta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suopadre aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sé, era solo, ma non era preoccupato, conosceva bene quella casa, anche se avevano fatto parecchi cambiamenti per adattarla a ospitare così tante persone, non dubitava di trovare facilmente la strada per la stanza che avrebbe condiviso con Harry, il suo Harry. Il sorriso nacque spontaneo sulle sue labbra, non vedeva l'ora di raggiungerlo. Mise la mano sulla porta e...</p><p><em>Il letto scricchiolava sotto di lui, la stanza, larga a </em><em>sufficienza</em><em> da contenere solo il letto e un paio di mensole su cui erano esposti i "giocattoli" con cui i clienti potevano </em><em>violentarlo a loro piacimento, aveva</em> <em>un soffitto </em><em>basso</em><em> e soffocante, da cui pendevano catene, corde e legacci vari.</em><br/>
<em>Il grosso ibrido gli si stava spingendo dentro con foga, faceva un male boia, ma almeno sarebbe durato poco. Non sapeva che cosa fosse, ma non poteva essere del tutto umano, non con quel coso mastodontico fra le gambe. Lo aveva messo a </em><em>pancia</em><em> in su, con i polsi legati alla testiera del letto e poi gli aveva portato le caviglie sopra la testa, legandogliele a fianco alle mani. Che posizione scomoda, aveva sentito tutti i muscoli della schiena e delle cosce </em><em>s</em><em>tirarsi</em><em> dolorosamente, prima di essere penetrato da quel grosso cazzo. Era entrato senza nessun riguardo nel suo canale, aprendolo di botto. Che cazzo di male.</em><br/>
<em>Poi, dopo una </em><em>buona</em><em> mezz'ora che lo stuprava, lo stronzo si era fermato e gliel'aveva tirato fuori "Che ha in mente adesso?"</em><br/>
<em>-Serpensoria- aveva biascicato agitando sguaiatamente la bacchetta, la grossa biscia che me era saltata fuori si contorceva sul pavimento. Draco aveva sbarrato gli occhi, conosceva quella razza di serpente, non era velenoso, ma il suo morso era molto doloroso. Con orrore aveva osservato, in silenzio, il rettile che levitava fin sopra il suo addome, </em><em>per</em><em> poi cadere a peso morto sul suo addome, con un certo disgusto misto a panico lo sentiva</em> <em>strisciargli</em><em> addosso, svolgendo lentamente le sue spire. Si sforzò di rimanere perfettamente immobile, non voleva assolutamente rischiare di irritare il rettile. Ma il porco che lo </em><em>stava</em><em> usando aveva altri progetti, con un brivido di paura lungo la schiena </em><em>e</em><em>gocce</em><em> di</em><em> sudore che gli scendevano dalla fronte, </em><em>Draco</em><em> vide delle scintille di </em><em>magia</em><em>nascere</em><em> dalla punta della bacchetta dello </em><em>stronzo,</em><em> un incantesimo innocuo </em><em>solo</em><em> un piccolo pizzico di </em><em>dolore,</em><em> ma per il serpente </em><em>non</em><em>avrebbe</em><em> fatto differenza.</em><br/>
<em>Il maniaco malato lo fissava con un ghigno sadico stampato sul volto, mentre colpiva il rettile con la bacchetta, una scossa percorse tutto il suo corpo squamoso che si </em><em>contorse</em><em> per un attimo prima di colpire. I lunghi denti sottili e affilati gli si </em><em>conficcato</em><em> nella carne, coperti di una sostanza urticante che amplificava il dolore. Draco rovesciò la testa all'indietro, </em><em>bo</em><em>ccheggiando</em><em>, quasi accecato dal dolore. Il serpente lo aveva morso sul petto, poi si era voltato, </em><em>proseguendo</em><em> la sua corsa verso il basso. Un altro colpo di bacchetta, un altro morso, </em><em>sull'addome</em><em> stavolta. Draco si era teso fino allo spasimo, il petto gli doleva </em><em>come</em><em> se ci avesse versato </em><em>dell'acido</em><em> ed ora </em><em>anche</em><em> l'addome. Altro colpo, stavolta i denti erano affondati sul suo inguine, a fianco allo scroto, un punto tanto sensibile che le fitte si erano propagate per tutto il corpo. Poi aveva </em><em>sentito la</em><em> lingua del serpente andare a lambirgli l'anello grinzoso di muscoli, già sfondati dal bastardo che lo stava seviziando "Cosa? No, non lì!". Invece il putrido rettile aveva deciso di esplorare quel pertugio invitante. Sentì la testa del serpente farsi strada dentro di lui e poi ritrarsi. "Grazie a Merlino!" Sospirò, sperando </em><em>per</em><em> un istante che avesse cambiato idea, ma l'animale aveva solo bisogno di prendere più slancio. Con uno scatto degno di esemplari ben più letali, gli si spinse dentro, aprendolo. Il rettile era lungo e spesso quanto un braccio, un braccio robusto, ed ora gli stava strisciando dentro, contorcendosi per crearsi più spazio. Era atroce, il dolore era quasi insopportabile e la sensazione di quell'essere che </em><em>gli</em><em> si muoveva dentro era indescrivibile. Nonostante l'incantesimo che gli impediva di emettere altri suoni oltre a mugolii e gemiti, Draco urlava, urlava per l'orrore, il disgusto, la vergogna. E il suo cliente si eccitava. Il grosso cazzo pesante e spesso che si reggeva con la mano, masturbandosi pigramente, era ancora più duro di prima.</em><br/>
<em>-Dio mio che spettacolo! Adesso vedrai che ti combino!- Aveva gongolato, e si era piegato su di lui, avvicinando il suo uccello al buco già impossibilmente dilatato del ragazzo "Ma che fa? No! Non ci starà mai!". E invece, con una </em><em>poderosa</em><em> spinta fu dentro. Ora lo stava veramente spaccando in due. I movimenti del serpente si fecero ancora più frenetici e convulsi, stava soffocando. Cominciò a mordere. Draco lo sentiva artigliargli </em><em>l'intestino</em><em> dall'interno, più dolore avvertiva più il bastardo sembrava divertirsi e spingeva con più foga dentro di lui "Dannazione, mordi lui, mordigli il cazzo!" Ma il rettile si </em><em>accanita</em><em> con </em><em>l'interno</em> <em>del suo ano, fino a che, con un ultimo, potente morso, animale finalmente spirò, mentre il grosso ibrido gli veniva dentro. Sentirsi riempito dal corpo fremente del rettile era stato disgustoso, ma avvertire la vita che lo lasciava, mentre ancora era compresso fra le pareti del suo intestino, era la sensazione peggiore che avesse mai sperimentato. Qualcosa gli era appena morto dentro, anche in senso letterale. Il mostro rideva soddisfatto, guardando la coda del rettile che sporgeva dal suo culo. Lui avrebbe voluto ammazzarlo, non aveva mai desiderato cosí tanto di fare del male a un altro essere vivente. Poi il bastardo si era chinato e gli aveva strappato fuori il corpo senza vita del serpente, Draco ne aveva sentito ogni singolo centimetro passargli attraverso l'ano e....</em></p><p>Era di nuovo nella stanza di suo padre, la maniglia ancora stretta nella mano, ma le ginocchia avevano ceduto e lui si era accasciato a terra, la fronte appoggiata al legno della porta "<em>Che diavolo è stato?</em>" Non riusciva a capire, per quanti orrori avesse dovuto affrontare non gli era mai toccata una prova simile. Eppure si sentiva ancora il rettile che si contorceva nel suo sfintere, il dolore dei morsi. Una lacrima gli scivolò dagli occhi lungo una guancia, per fermarsi sulla sua mascella. La raccolse con le dita, e se la portò davanti agli occhi per osservarla. Una minuscola gocciolina, scintillante e salata, adagiata sulla punta del suo indice. Sì, era una lacrima, poteva piangere, non si era immaginato tutto. Respirando affannosamente cercò di calmarsi e di trovare una spiegazione razionale che potesse giustificare quella specie di visione. Possibile che gli fosse veramente successa una cosa del genere e lui l'avesse dimenticato? Forse era proprio quello che era successo, forse la sua mente si era semplicemente rifiutata di ricordare quell'orrore.<br/>
"<em>Mi</em><em> sembra fin troppo </em><em>orrendo</em><em> per</em><em> averlo dimenticato, ma forse è per questo, </em><em>è</em> <em>stato talmente tremendo che l'ho rimosso e ora è tornato a tormentarmi</em>" postulò, cercando a fatica di riprendere il controllo, mentre camminava lentamente,  lungo i corridoi bui. Un rumore e una scintilla di luce rossa lo mise in allarme. Attraverso le tende alla sua destra, sulla terrazza, la sagoma di un uomo si stagliava contro il cielo illuminato da uno spicchio di luna. Estrasse la bacchetta e si tenne in guardia. La scintilla rossa compì una lunga parabola fino al viso della persona sconosciuta che se la portò alle labbra per aspirarla voracemente.<br/>
Draco scoppiò in una risata "<em>sta fumando</em>". Più tranquillo, fece per andarsene<br/>
-Draco, sei tu? Mi hai spaventato- Dalla finestra semiaperta, il fumatore  sporgeva dentro la testa, era Blaise! Doveva averlo sentito ridacchiare<br/>
-Scusa. Non sapevo che fossi ancora sveglio- si era giustificato, avvicinandosi. Blaise aveva aperto la porta invitandolo ad uscire<br/>
-Hai voglia di farmi compagnia? O hai fretta di raggiungere il tuo Potter?- aveva chiesto con un sorrisetto ammiccante.<br/>
-Dacci un taglio, cretino!- Aveva replicato lui, ridendo, mentre si infilava nella porta.<br/>
Non faceva per niente freddo, nonostante la foresta ai loro piedi fosse coperta di neve. Il terrazzo era spazioso, molto più spazioso di quanto non ricordasse, anche se non vedeva quella casa da diversi anni.<br/>
-Non mi ricordo di questo posto-  aveva detto Draco osservando un tavolo su cui erano stati dimenticati degli appunti.<br/>
-Perché non esisteva fino a poco fa, Remus lo ha aggiunto per permetterci di stare un po' all'aria aperta, e sospetto anche per permettermi di fumare senza appestare tutta la casa-. Aggiunse, con un ghigno divertito, poi, con lo sguardo fisso sul paesaggio incantato aggiunse -E così... adesso stai con Potter?-  Blaise era sempre stato il suo confidente, quello che lo consolava quando Harry mostrava indifferenza. Sapeva quello che aveva sempre provato per Harry, non serviva che gli dicesse nulla, l'amico sapeva quanto doveva essere incredibilmente felice. Sorrise, come uno sciocco, un'espressione estasiata. -Sono felice per te- Draco avrebbe voluto che anche l'amico condividesse una felicità simile alla sua. In quel particolare momento Draco avrebbe voluto che tutto il mondo condividesse la sua felicità.<br/>
-Vedrai che prima o poi anche lui ti noterà- provò a consolare l'amico, anche Blaise si confidava con lui, Draco sapeva della sua cotta non corrisposta.<br/>
-L'ho baciato, sai?- aveva risposto Blaise, lo sguardo perso sul panorama candido, sembrava guardare gli alberi contorti dalle forme bizzarre ma senza vederli. Draco lo ascoltava attento, senza interromperlo, intuiva che l'amico aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi.<br/>
-Ero appena arrivato, stavano festeggiando tutti e sai, l'euforia di essere sopravvissuto, di essere finalmente al sicuro, poi, a mezzanotte tutti si baciavano e così l'ho fatto. Gli ho preso il viso tra le mani e l'ho baciato, niente di serio, solo un bacetto a labbra chiuse, ma, per un secondo scarso mi sono sentito in paradiso. Come se tutto quello che avevo passato non avesse importanza, se potevo stare con lui non mi sarebbe importato di nulla...- ecco, era esattamente quello che aveva provato baciando Harry,  niente altro aveva importanza, c'erano solo loro e il resto del mondo, semplicemente spariva -Poi ho aperto gli occhi e lui mi guardava... come fossi un insetto, una cosa schifosa e insignificante da schiacciare sotto un piede... quella gallina della sua ragazza faceva un gran fracasso, tutti ci guardavano... allora, ho finto di essere ubriaco, avevo bevuto un pochino, non è stato difficile. Mi sono girato e ho infilato la lingua in bocca a un paio di altri ragazzi... alla fine mi sono trovato a limonare su un divano con un tipo, non parlava neanche la nostra lingua.- aveva concluso, poi aveva spento la sigaretta in un portacenere sistemato a terra e, presa la bacchetta, aveva fatto evanescere i resti.<br/>
-Non ho nessuna possibilità, devo farmene una ragione e passare oltre... prima o poi- Aveva concluso, con un sorriso amaro, infilando le mani sotto le ascelle. Draco era rimasto in silenzio, non c'era molto da dire, non c'era bisogno di parole tra loro, alla fine Blaise aveva allungato un braccio e l'aveva afferrato per le spalle, tirandolo vicino e, finalmente si era lasciato andare.<br/>
-Mi spiace, amico, davvero- Gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio mentre l'altro si ricomponeva. Blaise aveva annuito piano e lo aveva fissato negli occhi.<br/>
-Ma tu stai qua a perdere tempo con me quando c'è il tuo Harry che ti aspetta!- Lo aveva canzonato bonariamente, scostandosi da lui. -Vai da lui, cosa aspetti?-<br/>
-Abbiamo tempo, abbiamo tanto tempo. Dobbiamo solo sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro e poi avremo tutto il tempo del mondo per stare insieme- aveva replicato Draco, che già s'immaginava la vita a fianco al suo amore, avrebbe recuperato tutto il tempo che avevano perso con la loro sciocca rivalità, l'amore di Harry avrebbe cancellato tutti gli orrori del suo passato e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto, ne era certo, se ne sentiva già il sapore sulla lingua.<br/>
-Devo andare ora, Blaise. Tu... starai bene?- l'amico gli aveva sorriso.<br/>
-Certo, non preoccuparti, è passato quasi un anno, ormai ho imparato a conviverci- lo aveva rassicurato il moro, anche se aveva ancora un'aria triste e dimessa -Vai ora, muoviti, io resterò qui ancora un po'.-<br/>
Senza farsi pregare ulteriormente il ragazzo si era avventurato lungo i corridoi deserti alla ricerca della stanza dove dormiva il suo amore.</p><p>.........</p><p>Era la sua vecchia stanza, quella di quando era bambino. Non che fosse stato in quella casa spesso, giusto un paio di volte, a sua madre non piaceva molto quel posto, la foresta, con i suoi alberi dalle forme bizzarre, la lasciava inquieta. Draco invece ne era affascinato, ci si potevano scorgere delle facce nella corteccia degli alberi, come se delle persone fossero intrappolate all'interno, altri alberi invece avevano la forma di creature fatate, naiadi e driadi e fate e giganti...  come bloccati nelle pose più fantasiose.<br/>
Anche l'arredamento della sua stanza richiamava quell'atmosfera fatata, forse era un po' infantile, ma d'altronde era un bambino l'ultima volta che c'era stato. Il morbido tappeto verde prato richiamava l'erba primaverile. La carta da parati in una tonalità azzurro cielo era costellata da figure di fate e folletti e driadi che si muovevano qua e là, come in un enorme quadro incantato. I mobili di legno chiaro si integravano perfettamente e quasi sparivano in quella che pareva essere una riproduzione nella foresta le quattro colonne del letto a baldacchino erano intagliate come tronchi d'albero. Ma la cosa più sorprendente era l'illuminazione della stanza, mancava completamente il lampadario e qualunque altro punto di luce ed erano sostituiti da migliaia di piccole lucine simili a lucciole o a stelline fluttuanti che si diffondevano ondeggiando per la stanza e, movendosi ad ogni minima corrente d'aria, creavano un'atmosfera incantata. Forse non era un'illuminazione molto pratica, in quella stagione, quando veniva buio presto, ma d'altronde quella era una residenza estiva e, pratico o meno, Draco adorava quella stanza, gli era sempre sembrato di vivere in una favola ed ora, sdraiato sul letto, coperto da un improbabile piumino azzurro cielo con una fantasia di nuvolette e boccini dorati che si muovevano qua e là, c'era il suo bellissimo principe azzurro addormentato. Si fermò incantato ad osservarlo, quanto era assolutamente meraviglioso, i capelli neri sparpagliati sul cuscino più disordinati che mai, gli strapparono un sorriso indulgente e l'espressione del viso, serena, rilassata, con la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi chiusi ma, non serrati, quasi in attesa di aprirsi per rivelare l'incredibile luce che animava il suo sguardo, le ciglia mollemente adagiate sulle guance rosate. La mano posata sul cuscino, a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, l'altro braccio teso, come alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno, che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi al suo fianco. Una fitta gli aveva attraversato il torace a guardare quella mano protesa a cercarlo ad aspettare lui. Poteva esistere qualcosa di più bello, di più perfetto di quel ragazzo, di quel momento in cui il tempo pareva fermarsi, in cui Harry era  totalmente, completamente suo? Quanto aveva desiderato di poterlo stringere, baciare, anche solo guardare senza sentirsi respinto? Quanto era stato geloso di ogni sorriso che Harry aveva rivolto a qualcuno che non era lui? Quanto aveva desiderato lo sguardo di Harry su di se? Per non parlare della sua bocca delle sue mani... ed ora, finalmente, il suo sogno stava per coronarsi, bastava un gesto, bastava che allungasse la mano, per prendere quella di Harry che anche nel sonno si muoveva verso di lui, quasi che lo stesse cercando. Si impose di gustarsi il momento di procedere lentamente Quella era la sua favola, che diventava realtà, non avrebbe corso, solo che... lui non era esattamente come il principe delle favole... il principe era sempre buono, e forte, e puro... e lui invece... dopo che era stato usato in quel modo orrendo, per anni, lui non era certo "puro" non lo era affatto "<em>Non è vero puttanella?</em>" L'odiata voce di Marcus gli era  risuonata in testa a tradimento, provocandogli un senso di nausea. E se Harry non l'avesse voluto più? Perché avrebbe dovuto desiderare di stare con una persona come lui, lui era così... sporco, così... rovinato "<em>no! Harry non è così, lui non si allontanerebbe da me per una cosa su cui non ho avuto il minimo controllo</em>" Harry l'aveva abbracciato e consolato, quando gli aveva confessato la sua vergogna. "<em>Però... dopo non mi ha...</em>" Dopo non lo aveva più toccato, non l'aveva più baciato, si era allontanato da lui ed aveva seguito i suoi amici. E Draco era rimasto solo! "<em>Non può, non può essere"</em> pensava, cedendo alla disperazione, non poteva perdere anche questo. Si erano presi tutto, la sua purezza, la sua ingenuità, il suo candore, avevano usato il suo corpo togliendogli poco per volta ogni libertà, fino a piegare il suo spirito, fino a fargli desiderare la morte. Ed ora anche quello. Gli avevano tolto anche Harry? Incapace di muovere un muscolo, lasciò che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance per cadere in grosse gocce ai suoi piedi. "<em>Sono spezzato, sono sbagliato, sono "merce avariata" un avanzo che qualcuno ha gettato... Non si merita uno come me</em>" la mano di Harry, ancora si allungava, cercando qualcuno che non era più lui. D'un tratto ebbe timore di quella mano, paura che lo afferrasse, che si svegliasse e gli dicesse qualcosa di cattivo, che tutto tornasse come una volta, com'era prima, sarebbe bastato anche un solo sguardo, non lo avrebbe sopportato. Senza riflettere si era allontanato di un passo. Poi di un altro... stava scappando via. Per paura di soffrire stava scappando via dalla felicità "<em>che diavolo sto facendo!</em>".<br/>
-Harry, amore, ti prego svegliati!- Una preghiera, poco più di un sussurro, e gli occhi del suo amato si erano aperti, il ricordo di un sogno ancora vi indugiava, un bel sogno, a giudicare dall'espressione del suo bel viso.<br/>
-Draco- Aveva detto, riconoscendolo -Ti stavo sognando- ed aveva scostato le coperte, per fargli posto. Draco, senza farselo ripetere, si era buttato direttamente sulle sue labbra, prendendone possesso. Harry, spiazzato da tanta irruenza e ancora mezzo addormentato, si era lasciato trascinare da tanta passione, rispondendo al bacio con altrettanta urgenza. Solo quando le lunghe dita di Draco si erano infilate fra i loro corpi uniti, iniziando a slacciare i bottoni del suo pigiama, si era improvvisamente reso conto di cosa stava per succedere.<br/>
-Aspetta- aveva intimato al suo ragazzo, sottraendosi dal bacio che ancora li univa e bloccandogli le mani. Draco lo aveva fissato, un po' eccitato, un po' spaventato, cosa stava succedendo? Harry l'avrebbe veramente rifiutato? Restava immobile, terrorizzato di compiere qualunque gesto, i passare oltre quell'istante in cui tutto era ancora possibile. -Non voglio, forzarti, amore, se non te la senti... io... per me va bene, posso... posso aspettare. Davvero, amore, anche per sempre se tu...- non aveva proseguito oltre. Draco lo aveva zittito con un bacio.<br/>
-Non sono mai stato tanto sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia, Harry, davvero, non voglio aspettare.- gli aveva risposto, non appena era stato in grado di parlare. Harry lo fissava ancora, spaventato, titubante. Allora Draco capii, Harry non lo stava rifiutando, era preoccupato per lui, era preoccupato di fargli del male "<em>ma come può credere una cosa simile, proprio lui che è tutto il mio mondo, che è l'unica persona che avrei mai voluto per me?</em>" Lo aveva accarezzato dolcemente, passandogli una mano fra o capelli per poi fermarsi sulla sua guancia,  con il pollice aveva tracciato il profilo delle sue morbide, irresistibili labbra.<br/>
-Harry, amore mio, io non conosco proprio niente dell'amore, tutto quello che mi è successo finora non ha proprio niente a che vedere con l'amore, ti prego, insegnamelo-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>commentino?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1997 parte quinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le loro labbra si erano unite ancora, sembrava impossibile e sbagliato tenerle separate, le sue dita, agili e leggere che armeggiavano coi bottoni sul suo petto, Draco gli stava slacciando la casacca del pigiama. Era una sensazione indescrivibile sentirselo addosso, avvertire il calore del suo corpo, il suo peso addosso, eppure sembrava tutto così giusto, così sacro.<br/>
Draco gli aveva aperto il pigiama, scoprendo un petto ossuto. Vedendo lo sguardo carico di lussuria del compagno Harry si era sentito avvampare "<em>Oh, dio mio sta succedendo, sta succedendo davvero! E adesso, che faccio? Da dove comincio?</em>" Le labbra di Draco cercavano le sue, facendogli mancare il respiro, e annebbiandogli la mente, si mise a lottare con la maglia tolta solo a metà.<br/>
-Attento- Aveva sussurrato Draco, sensuale ed invitante, a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca -Non serve avere fretta- Quel sorriso, quel profumo, Harry si sentiva quasi soffocare dal bisogno, mentre Draco, con dolcezza, lo aiutava a disfarsi della maglietta infida.<br/>
-Non so cosa... cosa devo fare- Si era trovato a confessare Harry, le guance rosate dall'imbarazzo e dall'eccitazione.<br/>
-Meraviglioso- Aveva sussurrato Draco fra sé -Hai intenzione di farmi impazzire?- E lo aveva fissato con una tale bramosia nello sguardo da togliere il fiato. Le mani vagavano sul suo corpo, lasciando scie di fuoco lungo il loro passaggio. Il suo meraviglioso ragazzo, che compiva meraviglie inenarrabili con quel corpo da urlo, gli si era seduto sull'inguine e lentamente aveva sfilato il maglioncino dalla testa. Un ciuffo di capelli ribelli era ricaduto sul suo viso e lui lo aveva spostato sbuffando mentre, si sbottonava voluttuosamente prima un polsino poi l'altro. Harry non riusciva più a respirare, l'aria si era fatta rovente, non poteva più aspettare, anche se lo spettacolo di Draco che si spogliata per lui era da togliere il fiato, non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Allungò le mani per liberarlo dalla candida camicia che lo celava al suo sguardo, tirandola e strappandola fino a quando l'indumento non finì sul tappeto ancora allacciato. Draco rideva e quel suono era una musica celestiale per lui.<br/>
-E chi lo sapeva che potesse essere così- Aveva mormorato ridacchiando, Harry gli aveva indirizzato uno sguardo interrogativo -Non credevo che il sesso potesse essere così... divertente, così giocoso- Aveva proseguito, mentre si chiamava a baciare e succhiare il suo collo, per poi scendere con la bocca semiaperta fin sul petto del grifone. Le mani che giocavano col bordo del pigiama, le labbra, chiuse sul suo capezzolo, lo stavano facendo impazzire. Inspirò pesantemente ceppi trattenne il fiato, incapace di respirare, quando sentì la mano di Draco farsi strada sotto il pigiama, dentro la biancheria, ed afferrare il suo membro sensibile, "<em>Ma che cazzo!</em>" a sentirsi toccare in quel punto, così intimo, si era sentito improvvisamente imbarazzato, ma quello che stava provando era talmente bello, talmente sconvolgente, che non avrebbe potuto fermarlo, neanche se ne fosse dipesa la sua stessa vita. Non riusciva più a trattenersi e si contorceva sotto il corpo flessuoso e caldo dell'amante e si tendeva, inarcandosi, fu facile per Draco sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer in un unico colpo sicuro, la sua virilità, completamente eretta e tesa scattò fuori dagli indumenti, dritta sul suo addome ed Harry si sentì avvampare. Per un attimo provò l'impulso di coprirsi con le mani, ma Draco lo fissava come fosse in adorazione e, prima che potesse fare alcun che si era già sporto per prenderglielo in bocca "<em>Oh mio Dio! Che meraviglia!</em>". A Harry non importava più di essere nudo davanti a un altro ragazzo, dell'imbarazzo, della vergogna, non gli importava più di nulla finché Draco avesse seguitato a fargli provare quell'incredibile godimento, niente al mondo aveva importanza tranne la bocca calda del suo ragazzo che faceva magie sul suo uccello ipersensibile, e quella lingua favolosa... Neppure si era reso conto che Draco si era denudato, almeno fino a quando non aveva accostato il proprio membro al suo per spingerglielo contro. Harry era quasi al limite, doveva rallentare o sarebbe saltato come il tappo di una bottiglia.<br/>
-As... aspetta, un... fermati un attimo- era riuscito a farfugliare.<br/>
-Tutto bene?- Aveva chiesto Draco, fermandosi a fatica, lo guardava preoccupato.<br/>
-Sì, solo... rallenta un po', o non riuscirò a...- Draco si era chinato a baciarlo, dolce, languido ed aveva allontanato il bacino, solo un poco, tornando ad accarezzargli le spalle ed il petto, a passargli le dita fra i capelli.<br/>
-Ti piacerebbe guardarmi mentre mi preparo per te?- Gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio, sbuffi caldi sul suo lobo che gli avevano strappato un gemito.<br/>
-No... io, veramente... io vorrei che tu lo facessi... a me- Aveva le guance color peperone, ma l'aveva detto, ci era riuscito. Draco si era irrigidito e lo scrutava serio e un po' perplesso, deglutendo pesantemente. Quanto era bello, così assorto, quasi incredulo.<br/>
-Tu vuoi... sei... sei sicuro? Io... potrei farti male, non... non ho mai...non l'ho mai fatto in questo modo- Aveva ammesso, Harry lo aveva sorpreso sollevando una gamba e avvolgendogliela attorno alla vita.<br/>
-Mai stato più sicuro di così in vita mia- Draco sembrava esterrefatto, ma non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si succhiò un paio di dita, provocante, carnale, sexy da morire e poi le portò, luccicanti di saliva a stuzzicare l'apertura inviolata dell'amato.<br/>
Harry si sentiva oltremodo esposto, vulnerabile, con le dita di Draco che indugiavano in un posto così privato, esplorando, stuzzicando. Gli sembrava in un certo senso troppo da sopportare, ma aveva preso la sua decisione, voleva donarsi completamente al ragazzo che amava e il suo viso, la sua espressione assorta, mentre, con delicatezza, faceva scivolare la prima falange dentro di lui, era tanto bella da perdercisi.<br/>
Harry fece del suo meglio per trattenere le smorfie di dolore mentre il suo ragazzo si faceva strada in lui, allargandolo, se un dito era così fastidioso, come avrebbe fatto a sopportare l'intrusione, ben più sostanziosa, del pene di Draco?<br/>
Ma il ragazzo lo baciava, languido e dolce, cercando di distrarlo da quello che succedeva fra le sue natiche.<br/>
-Prova a rilassarti, amore, farà meno male quando ti sarai abituato- Cercava di tranquillizzarlo, spostandogli leggermente una gamba e tornando a dedicarsi al suo buchetto, faceva molto meno male in quella posizione e Draco riuscì a inserire anche il secondo dito. Con attenzione si stava dedicando a farlo rilassare, muovendo le dita dentro e fuori, ruotandole e piegandole, il Grifondoro si stava lasciando andare e, la penetrazione era quasi sopportabile, ma certamente non si stava divertendo, anzi, non vedeva l'ora che finisse, tanto che era tentato di chiedere a Draco di entrargli dentro e farla finita, non avrebbe mantenuto l'erezione ancora a lungo.<br/>
-Tutto bene amore? Ti sto facendo male?- Draco lo scrutava, senza smettere di andare dentro e fuori dal suo ano che, lentamente,  si stava allargando per lui.<br/>
-No- Aveva replicato, attento a non lasciar trasparire il suo fastidio -Solo... non pensi che sia pronto?- Aveva chiesto, speranzoso, magari quando quella specie di tortura con le dita fosse finita il sesso sarebbe stato migliore.<br/>
-E ti piace quello che sto facendo?- Aveva chiesto Draco, sembrava un demone e un angelo in quel momento.<br/>
-Sì... certo, solo che...- Harry non sapeva che dire, non voleva urlargli di levargli quelle dannate dita dal culo, ma non le sopportava più.<br/>
-E così invece?- Aveva domandato ancora, quel diavolo del suo ragazzo, ruotando le dita a lambire una piccola porzione di carne particolarmente sensibile.<br/>
-PORCO GODRIC! Cazzo sì sì SÌ!- Aveva strillato Harry, spalancando gli occhi, non aveva idea di cosa avesse toccato Draco, ma ne voleva ancora -Ti prego, di più, di più- Lo aveva supplicato spingendoglisi contro.<br/>
-Di cosa vuoi di più, amore? Intendi questo?- Ed aveva ricominciato a stuzzicare e sfiorare quel punto che lo mandava fuori di testa. Harry gemeva senza vergogna, e si spingeva contro le sue dita, ora che il piacere diventava sempre più intenso, non si accorse neppure che Draco aveva inserito anche il terzo dito. Ma si accorse eccome quando il suo diabolico angelo gli tolse di colpo tutte le dita dal culo. <br/>
-Ehi! No, ancora!- Aveva protestato, sentendosi improvvisamente vuoto e abbandonato. Ma Draco si stava muovendo sul suo corpo, e gli aveva spostato le gambe verso l'alto, posizionandole sulle sue spalle, dopo avergli messo un cuscino sotto il sedere.<br/>
-Guardami, Harry- Gli aveva ordinato, lui aveva incatenato gli occhi nei suoi, ispirando profondamente quando aveva sentito il pene di Draco forzare la sua apertura. Faceva un po' male, bruciava un po', ma era un dolore sopportabile. Con una lentezza esasperante Draco si faceva strada in lui, entrò di pochi centimetri per poi fermarsi.<br/>
-Dimmi quando sei pronto- Gli aveva detto, sforzandosi di restare fermo, di resistere alla tentazione di seppellirsi in quel canale invitante.<br/>
-Non fermarti, per Dio! Non fermarti- Supplicò Harry. Aveva un bisogno impellente di sentirsi pieno di Draco, e si sporgeva verso di lui, per cercare di prenderne ancora qualche centimetro. Ma lui, invece di concederglisi si stava ritirando, glielo tirò fuori quasi del tutto, con Harry che gemeva e piagnucolava per la frustrazione, prima di invertire la marcia e affondare nuovamente in lui. Era una tortura, una lenta, sensuale, tortura.<br/>
-Sei un diavolo di Serpeverde! Dammi di più, cazzo!- Stavolta affondò un po' di più in lui, strappandogli grida di frustrazione quando tornò a ritirarsi. Seguitò in quel modo, lascivo e provocante, per un tempo infinito, Harry si sentiva le gambe di gelatina quando finalmente Draco affondò completamente in lui.<br/>
Dentro fuori, pieno vuoto, un ritmo implacabile, ora provava un piacere assurdo anche nel sentirlo entrare in lui, poi, Draco cambiò posizione, andando a colpire quel punto... e il mondo di Harry esplose, in milioni di scintille, un piacere infinito gli invase tutto il corpo, si tese fino allo spasimo e poi l'estasi. Vennero insieme, come un sol uomo, ad occhi chiusi, invocando ognuno il nome dell'altro,  come una preghiera, come una promessa.<br/>
 <br/>
...........<br/>
 <br/>
Si era appisolato subito, ma aveva dormito forse un paio d'ore, c'era abituato, non sentiva la stanchezza. Aveva passato il resto della notte guardando Harry dormire, l'espressione rilassata e felice, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, gli occhi che si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse. Quanta meraviglia, quanta grazia, quanta bellezza irradiava da quel ragazzo addormentato. Se ne era riempito gli occhi fino a saziarsene  mentre la fredda luce dell'alba invernale, pian piano invadeva la stanza.<br/>
Fiocchi pigri turbinavano fuori dalle ampie finestre senza tende, sospinti qua e là dal vento di fine dicembre. Fuori dalla loro alcova, la casa, con i suoi rumori, i suoi profumi, si svegliava invadendo anche la loro bolla.<br/>
Draco mormorò un incantesimo silenziante, attento a muoversi il meno possibile per non svegliare Harry. Potevano prendersi ancora un po' di tempo solo per loro, un altro po' di tempo con Harry che gli dormiva fra le braccia.<br/>
La notte precedente era stata così perfetta. Draco non poteva smettere di ripensarci. L'emozione che aveva provato quando Harry gli aveva chiesto di farlo suo, non avrebbe potuto descriverla in mille vite. Era quasi spaventato all'inizio, ma il suo ragazzo sembrava così vulnerabile, un po' imbarazzato e anche goffo a tratti, così assolutamente perfetto. E il modo, dolce e pieno di fiducia, in cui si era abbandonato a lui, ad ogni nuovo passo verso l'intimità, come era riuscito a vincere l'imbarazzo ogni volta, come si era affidato ciecamente a lui, resistendo anche al dolore, fino all'ultimo passo, fino ad accettarlo dentro di sé. Oh! Le sensazioni che aveva provato, trovarsi così stretto in quel canale, che prometteva il paradiso in terra, diventare una cosa sola con il suo amato, un attimo di pura, perfetta estasi.<br/>
Harry si era mosso nel sonno, facendosi ancora più vicino. La pelle contro la pelle che odorava di sudore e sesso. Quanto lo tentava.<br/>
-Buongiorno amore- farfugliò Harry, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, affondando ancora di più il viso nel cuscino e fra i suoi capelli, mentre soffocava uno sbadiglio -Come fai ad avere un odore così buono, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto stanotte, voglio dire, abbiamo sudato un bel po'- E si era lasciato andare ad una risatina imbarazzata. Quanto era buffo e dolce e assolutamente adorabile, tutto ciò che voleva al mondo era solo tenerlo tutto per se, più a lungo possibile. Aveva sollevato le coperte fin sopra le loro teste, una sorta di scudo, a difenderli dalle intrusioni esterne.<br/>
-Non ho nessuna intenzione di dividerti con il resto del mondo, per qualche ora ancora, perlomeno- E si era tuffato a cercare la sua bocca, Harry aveva risposto al bacio con entusiasmo, salvo poi soffocare un gemito di dolore al primo movimento brusco<br/>
-Ti fa male?- Aveva chiesto Draco, allarmato -Ti ho fatto male?- Harry, sorridendo con le gote nuovamente in fiamme si era affrettato a scuotere la testa.<br/>
-No, non mi hai, cioè, in realtà un po' sì, però sai, poi. Solo all'inizio un pochino. Poi, insomma è stato dannatamente fantastico- Aveva concluso, diventando ancora più paonazzo. Draco non aveva avuto  scampo, i capelli scarmigliati, il discorso sconclusionato, il rossore che invadeva il suo viso fino ad arrivare alle orecchie e quell'atteggiamento un po' impacciato. Quanta tenerezza provava in quel momento. Quanto sapeva essere erotico il suo Harry, con gli occhi bassi, mentre si mordeva il labbro per l'imbarazzo. La sua erezione mattutina, tenuta faticosamente a bada fino a quel momento, reclamò l'attenzione dovuta.<br/>
-Sei così carino che mi vien voglia di morderti- Aveva esclamato, prima di assalire il grifone che, preso in contropiede, non poté far altro che soccombere. Il sesso di Harry era altrettanto turgido e bisognoso e il ragazzo cominciò a spingere il bacino verso di lui, facendo sfregare assieme i loro due membri eretti. Il frottage non gli era mai sembrato tanto eccitante. Harry gemeva, sotto di lui, una sinfonia di ansimi e gemiti che lo facevano eccitare sempre più.<br/>
-Per Merlino che bello- Aveva esclamato il suo ragazzo, sempre più coinvolto<br/>
-Aspetta, voglio di più- Gli aveva ansimato in un orecchio, Harry non si era fermato.<br/>
-Non credo di riuscirci, Io... brucia un po' troppo per rifarlo subito- Aveva obiettato, i suoi luminosi occhi verdi velati dall'eccitazione lo fissavano preoccupati.<br/>
-Non intendevo quello- Aveva replicato, ridendo e posandogli un bacetto giocoso sul naso, mentre con un'agilità che Harry poteva solo sognare, gli era montato sul bacino, in una posizione inequivocabile. Finalmente anche Harry parve capire, perché avvampò un po' più del solito.<br/>
-Vuol dire che tu...- Ma si zittì immediatamente, mordendosi le labbra, perché Draco aveva iniziato a calare sul suo sesso eretto, penetrandosi da solo. -Cazzo cazzo cazzo- continuava a ripetere Harry, tremando per lo sforzo di restare immobile. Draco lo sentiva farsi spazio dentro di lui, aprendolo, l'attrito era quasi insopportabile, faceva male, ma lui voleva godersi tutto, anche il dolore.<br/>
-Quanto sei stretto amore- Ansimava Harry, il volto deformato dalla tensione, luccicante di sudore -Per Godric benedetto, così fottutamente stretto- Non c'era verso di trattenersi oltre e Draco con un sol colpo, calò sul pene bollente dell'amante, lasciandoselo scivolare fino in fondo "<em>voglio sentirti così in profondità da toccarmi il cuore</em>" pensava, cercando di spingersi sempre più giù, incontro alle spinte del suo ragazzo che aveva rinunciato all'immobilità in favore di un ben più appagante ritmo forzato. Draco non si era mai sentito tanto bene, tanto eccitato, tanto soddisfatto, non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. L'uccello di Harry era bollente e duro e ogni volta che se lo sentiva arrivare fino in fondo, toccava l'estasi. Era incredibile e meraviglioso. Harry, sotto di lui, sembrava quasi in trance, non c'era traccia della timidezza e dell'imbarazzo di pochi minuti prima, si muoveva forte e sicuro dentro di lui e Draco non desiderava altro che durasse per sempre.<br/>
Ma Harry aveva altri programmi, perché, allungata la mano sulla sua asta fremente, cominciò a massaggiarla con foga, compensando con l'impegno e l'energia la poca esperienza.<br/>
-Vieni adesso Draco, vieni per me, amore- E Draco non poté che accontentarlo, sporcandogli l'addome con collose strisce bianche, mentre Harry si vuotava in lui. Si lasciò cadere, ansante, al suo fianco, le lenzuola fresche erano un sollievo sulla sua pelle bollente. Il piumino era finito sul pavimento, a un certo punto, ed Harry si era chinato a raccoglierlo, per coprire entrambi.<br/>
-Che strano che non si sia ancora alzato nessuno- Aveva detto, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Draco ed avvolgendogli pigramente i fianchi con una mano. Stavano decisamente diventando appiccicaticci, visto il pasticcio di sperma e sudore che si stava asciugando loro addosso<br/>
-Dovremmo proprio farci una doccia- aveva replicato Draco, ma non si era mosso, non aveva intenzione di alzarsi, per lo meno fino a quando non fosse stato sicuro che le gambe lo avrebbero retto -Ho silenziato la stanza- Aveva aggiunto, in tono asciutto, non voleva che Harry si preoccupasse del mondo fuori dalle sue braccia, voleva che lo considerasse tutto il suo universo "<em>è forse chiedere troppo? Almeno per qualche ora</em>". Harry parve, in qualche modo, disturbato da questa rivelazione.<br/>
-E se ci cercassero? Se avessero bisogno di noi? Aveva chiesto, allarmato- Draco aveva alzato un sopracciglio.<br/>
-Non avranno "<em>bisogno di noi</em>", non preoccuparti- Aveva risposto, la voce dura, lo sguardo perso a osservare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.<br/>
-Si stanno preparando per la battaglia finale, guarda- Ed aveva indicato un punto in mezzo alla neve, sul viale che portava all'ingresso della Villa. Nella eterna tempesta che pareva avvolgere la foresta incantata, alcune figure si stavano materializzando, per poi procedere a piedi<br/>
-Stanno arrivando da stamattina. Credo che si stiano riunendo per aiutare Lupin ad organizzare i ragazzi che sono ospitati qui, ci vorrà un bel po' di tempo, secondo mio padre- Una folata di vento aveva fatto volare via il cappuccio di una figuretta ancora lontana, rivelando una matassa di riccioli color confetto<br/>
-Tonks- Era saltato su Harry, un sorriso sulle labbra, riconoscendo l'amica. Un colosso dai lunghi capelli chiari, quasi bianchi che danzavano al vento si era chinato verso di lei, e le aveva cavallerescamente messo un braccio sulle spalle, coprendola anche col suo mantello, né più né meno di come aveva fatto lui con Hermione solo il giorno prima, la ragazza aveva accettato il gesto stringendosi all'uomo, sembravano in confidenza.<br/>
-Chi sarà quello? Un altro auror? Non lo conosco. Forse è di Durmstrang... A proposito, hai visto che ci sono un sacco di ragazzi stranieri, di tutte le nazionalità?- Aveva chiesto Harry.<br/>
-Quello è Rowle, mi pare si chiami Thorfinn, è un Mangiamorte, sarà uno di quelli che fanno il doppio gioco- Aveva replicato Draco, con la voce più neutra che riuscisse a trovare, alzandosi e avvicinandosi alla finestra completamente nudo, se Harry doveva proprio guardare altre persone che almeno si godesse il panorama del suo perfetto fondoschiena magistralmente offerto alla vista.<br/>
-È un Mangiamorte? Questa sì che è bella- Aveva replicato Harry, che lo aveva raggiunto per avvolgerlo in un lenzuolo, tenendolo stretto a sé -Fa strano vederli insieme-<br/>
-Non più strano di vedere mio padre, il professor Lupin e il professor Piton nella stessa stanza e che vanno d'accordo per di più- Harry lo aveva guardato, sorridente ed incredulo -Lo so! Il cielo sta per crollarci sulla testa-  Aveva replicato ilare, prima di scoppiare a ridere<br/>
-Ma, se gli altri si stanno tutti preparando alla battaglia finale, non dovremmo, che so, dare una mano?-<br/>
-No, noi non partecipiamo ai preparativi, noi dobbiamo andare da Nicolas Flamell- Harry aveva spalancato inverosimilmente gli occhi<br/>
-Flamell? Vuoi dire quello della pietra filosofale?-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>commentino??? per favore!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1997 parte sesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ecco il nuovo capitolo, come sempre grazie a GiuliaNieri97 per la beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'appartamento dell'alchimista era a pian terreno, sul retro della casa, sufficientemente lontano dal caos della "palestra" dove si allenavano i ragazzi, sufficientemente vicino alle cucine per permettere al cibo di arrivare caldo, niente elfi domestici al casino di caccia, i servizi indispensabili venivano svolti dai ragazzi stessi, come veniva insegnato nella scuola francese.<br/>
I coniugi Flamel godevano di una vista a dir poco spettacolare.<br/>
La collina su cui poggiava la villa, degradava con un pendio molto più deciso nella parte posteriore della casa e dalle ampie vetrate che arrivavano fino al pavimento, si poteva scorgere una grossa porzione della foresta coperta di neve, tagliata longitudinalmente da un largo ruscello, verso valle, che scavava una grossa cicatrice scura nella distesa di neve candida. Sulla destra una sorta di galleria formata dai rami degli alberi, conduceva ad una radura che, dal punto in cui si trovavano, sembrava essere perfettamente circolare. Il panorama era di una bellezza mozzafiato, ma sbiadiva di fronte alla bellezza angelica di Draco che, alto e elegante, si poggiava alle enormi finestre, ammirando il panorama con occhi innamorati.<br/>
-Ho sempre adorato questa casa, mi sembrava che tutto fosse incantato... cioè, più del solito- chiacchierava, quasi da solo, Harry era troppo intento ad adorarlo per prestargli veramente attenzione -I babbani credono che il diavolo ci abbia costruito la sua casa, in questo bosco, nel paese appena fuori dalla foresta i nonni avvertono ancora i nipoti di non addentrarcisi perché nessuno vi fa ritorno- Aveva seguitato a raccontare, assorto -Invece io mi divertivo un sacco a vagabondare fra gli alberi, anche se mia madre non voleva mai venirci. Sai, credo che la infastidissero le Potamidi che vivono in quel ruscello. Sono simpatiche, se non fai troppo caso al fatto che sono nude- Questo particolare era riuscito a catturare l'attenzione del suo ragazzo che si era avvicinato incuriosito.<br/>
-Come hai detto? Potamidi? Cosa sono?- Aveva chiesto allungando il collo per osservare meglio. In effetti, ai lati del ruscello, di tanto in tanto appariva la figura di una bellissima ragazza, completamente nuda, che si tuffava quasi immediatamente nell'acqua bassa<br/>
-Ma non hanno freddo?- Aveva chiesto Harry, scrutandole con evidente interesse.<br/>
-Le Naiadi dei fiumi? Certo che no, non sono mica umane! Sono ninfe dell'acqua- Aveva risposto Draco, convinto, come se questo spiegasse tutto. -Vieni, andiamo a sederci, aveva aggiunto poi, notando quanto Harry fosse affascinato dalle belle ragazze senza vestiti.<br/>
L'attempata strega, probabilmente una governante, che aveva aperto loro la porta li aveva fatti accomodare nel piccolo salotto, mentre i signori Flamel finivano di prepararsi, e li aveva lasciati soli ad osservare le centinaia di quadri e di fotografie che adornavano le pareti, in cui erano ritratti gli allievi a cui i coniugi Flamell avevano insegnato durante la loro lunghissima carriera, facce di ragazzi sorridenti e allegri, tutti indossavano la divisa di seta blu cobalto di Beauxbatons, e, al collo, gli Ascot grigi o verdi, ma per la maggior parte viola.<br/>
-E' il colore di Papillonlisse, la casa del signor Flamel e di sua moglie- Lo aveva informato Draco, vedendolo in difficoltà, mentre indicava lo stemma della casa: una farfalla viola che si posava leggiadra su una foglia del medesimo colore, solo di una tonalità più chiara.<br/>
-Pensi che ci metteranno ancora molto?- Aveva chiesto Harry che cominciava a spazientirsi, afferrando una delle decine di cornici sistemate sui mobili ricoperti di centrini fatti all'uncinetto. Draco gliel'aveva tolta con gentilezza dalle mani per rimetterla al suo posto.<br/>
-Non ti preoccupare caro, lascia che guardi- La voce dolce della signora Flamel li aveva fatti voltare di scatto, una dolce signora attempata, dai capelli di zucchero filato, una fitta ragnatela di rughe a ornarle il volto, ma lo sguardo luminoso di una bambina ad accenderle lo viso. Camminava tutta curva, appoggiata al braccio del marito che la guardava come fosse il più fulgido angelo del cielo. Quanto amore traspariva dai suoi occhi. Draco si era voltato istintivamente verso Harry... ed eccola lì, la stessa espressione, carica d'amore, Harry lo osservava nello stesso identico modo, guardava proprio lui... e per un istante tutto fu come avrebbe dovuto essere, perfetto, solo perfetto.<br/>
-Avete fatto colazione, cari? Non ci si concentra a stomaco vuoto. Monique, per favore, cara, porteresti una tazza di cioccolata a questi bravi ragazzi? E anche qualche bom bom e dolcetti... quelle cose che piacciono tanto ai ragazzi inglesi, come di chiamano? Le... cioccorane, ecco!-<br/>
-Avete veramente tante tante cose da imparare e poco tempo per farlo, dovete fare il pieno di energia!- A Draco veniva da ridere, li stavano trattando come due bimbetti del primo anno, anche Harry sorrideva incredulo, nel vedersi servire le cioccorane su un elegante vassoio d'argento.<br/>
-Non é assolutamente necessario, abbiamo recuperato qualcosa passando davanti alle cucine, c'è un gran caos da quelle parti, ma siamo riusciti a prendere quelle cose... come si chiamano Draco?- Aveva detto Harry, ma Draco non lo sentiva più, era scivolato sul tappeto...</p><p><em>Il suo corpo non rispondeva più alla sua volontà, era poco più di una bambola di pezza.</em><br/>
<em>-Apri gli occhi e guardami- La voce di una donna? Cosa ci faceva una donna in un posto come quello? Draco aveva piantato i suoi occhi fissi e inespressivi sul corpo nudo della ragazza, non poteva neppure sbattere le palpebre a meno che lei non gliel'avessero ordinato e nessuno glielo ordinava mai. La voce apparteneva effettivamente a una ragazza a tutti gli effetti, non uno di quei ragazzi a cui avevano fatto crescere magicamente i seni, che talvolta aveva visto arrivare in quel posto dimenticato da Merlino e da tutti gli dei.</em><br/>
<em>-Guardami in faccia, ti piace quello che vedi, vero?- Il suo sguardo si era alzato sul suo viso e la sua testa aveva annuito, era quello che lei voleva che facesse, l'incantesimo aveva interpretato a quel modo le sue parole. -Ti piacerebbe scoparmi?- Aveva proseguito, languida e seducente. Draco, completamente immobile, continuava ad annuire, che cosa importava che lui odiasse tutto quello? Che non volesse neppure toccare quel corpo morbido in cui ogni cosa era</em> <em>sbagliata? Faticava a ricordare che, una volta, aveva una sua volontà, ora era tutto fumoso e vago, come il ricordo di un sogno in cui, di tanto in tanto, affioravano un paio di occhi verdi che lo fissavano con amore.</em><br/>
<em>-Avanti Lisandra, dagli un piccolo assaggio- Aveva detto un'altra voce, che proveniva da una parte della stanza che era fuori dal suo campo visivo. Una voce maschile. Ecco, ora era più chiaro, lei era lì con qualcuno che probabilmente voleva guardarla mentre faceva sesso con lui. Non che avesse importanza, nulla aveva più importanza. La mano troppo piccola e sbagliata della ragazza era calata sul suo addome, con una lunga e sensuale carezza era scesa fino al suo sesso ed aveva iniziato a masturbarlo piano.</em><br/>
<em>-Ti piace? Te lo fa venire duro?- Chiedeva, mentre si spingeva sensuale contro di lui. L'incanto si era attivato e lui aveva sentito il proprio pene indurirsi, senza essere eccitato in alcun modo. -Si sta indurendo!- Aveva esultato lei, parlando con l'altro uomo.</em><br/>
<em>-Brava ragazzina, adesso usa le palline, da brava- L'aveva blandita lui. Lei aveva annuito assorta e si era tolta dal collo un filo di perle della dimensione di un pisello. "Che vorrà farci con quelle?" si era chiesto, in un lampo di lucidità, naturalmente avevano già usato delle palline anali con lui, così come ogni altro genere di sex toys conosciuto, ma quelle erano decisamente troppo piccole per fargli provare qualcosa, una volta inserite nel suo ano.</em><br/>
<em>Ma la coppia aveva ben altri progetti per quelle. La donna gli afferrò con decisione il pene, avvicinando la prima perlina alla piccola apertura sulla punta esposta. Un brivido attraversò il corpo del ragazzo, quelle cose erano piccole, ma non a sufficienza da passare di lì senza fargli un gran male. Forzando era riuscita ad infilare la perla nella sua uretra, un dolore acuto era corso sui suoi nervi, avrebbe urlato se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.</em><br/>
<em>-Entrano!- Aveva esultato lei, felice del successo. Una seconda perla era stata spinta dentro il suo uccello dolorante, sospingendo la prima ancora più in profondità, il dolore era insopportabile, come se migliaia di spilli gli stessero perforando il pene dall'interno. Una alla volta vennero spinte tutte dentro di lui, grosse gocce di sudore freddo gli scivolavano lungo la fronte, ma nessun altro segno tradiva la tortura a cui erano sottoposti i suoi nervi.</em><br/>
<em>-Guardalo in faccia, deve fare un gran male!- Aveva commentato lui divertito. Quando sentiva già la perla più in profondità andare a lambirgli i testicoli dall'interno finalmente l'ultima perla gli era stata infilata.</em><br/>
<em>-Ce le ha tutte dentro!- Aveva commentato la ragazza, se gli fosse rimasto un briciolo di libero arbitrio Draco si sarebbe trovato a contorcersi dal dolore.</em><br/>
<em>-Ora strappagliele fuori di colpo, un bello strappo secco- La ragazza aveva tirato con tutta la sua forza e Draco era quasi impazzito per il dolore. La collana era sporca di sangue. Nonostante il tormento, il ragazzo era rimasto completamente immobile, neppure l'espressione del viso era cambiata di una virgola.</em><br/>
<em>-Alza le gambe, adesso e metti in mostra il tuo bel buchetto- Gli aveva sussurrato lei, attenta a mantenere un tono sensuale a beneficio esclusivo dell'osservatore, visto che Draco era completamente indifferente al suo fascino. Con movimenti un po' rigidi aveva sollevato le ginocchia fino alle orecchie e si era afferrato le natiche con le mani separandole. Il suo buco grinzoso e roseo era completamente esposto.</em><br/>
<em>-Proprio bello!- Aveva commentato lei, sfiorandolo con le dita e spargendo una piccola quantità di lubrificante sul suo ano. L'olio freddo gli provocò un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, a quello non era affatto abituato, nessuno pensava mai a usarlo con lui, cercavano sempre tutti di essere più brutali possibile, neanche fosse una gara a chi gli infliggeva il maggior tormento. Poi, le piccole perle gli furono spinte dentro. A mala pena le sentiva, piccole com'erano, la sensazione più forte era data dal dito sottile e delicato della donna che entrava ed usciva dal suo culo, spingendogliele dentro.</em><br/>
<em>-Ecco, sono entrate tutte- Aveva informato l'uomo, non appena aveva terminato il suo compito, solo un sottile filo sporgeva dal suo ano, solleticandogli l'orifizio.</em><br/>
<em>-Perfetto piccola, ora... sai cosa fare- Aveva risposto l'uomo il tono della voce carico di aspettativa. Lei si era sporta per recuperare la bacchetta che aveva appoggiato al suo buco.</em><br/>
<em>-Engorgio- E le piccole perle avevano iniziato a crescere dentro di lui, riempiendolo e dilatandolo. Le sfere si stavano espandendo nel suo corpo, andando sempre più in fondo e riempiendolo fin nello stomaco. Si sentiva pieno, oltre ogni limite.</em><br/>
<em>Quando le palline raggiunsero la dimensione di un pompelmo finalmente si fermarono.</em><br/>
<em>-Ora togligliele, lentamente, fagli sentire bene quando gliele fai passare attraverso il buco del culo.- La palla, incastrata nel suo sfintere, premeva per uscire, la ragazza la tirava fino al limite e poi la lasciava tornare dentro, ogni volta la sentiva farsi strada dolorosamente verso l'uscita, ogni volta lo lacerava in po' di più, finché, con un forte risucchio, la prima grossa perla fu estratta. Il suo ano, dilatato e lacerato, tornò alle dimensioni normali. Quanto sarebbe durata quella tortura? Una dopo l'altra, una mezza dozzina di quelle cose si fecero strada attraverso il suo corpo. Dover restare immobile rendeva la tortura ancora più tremenda da sopportare. L'uomo si era spostato per poter osservare il suo buco che si dilatava inverosimilmente per far uscire la sfera e poi tornava stretto di colpo. Draco sentiva i rumori appiccicaticci della masturbazione.</em><br/>
<em>-Più veloce!- Le aveva intimato e lei gli aveva dato uno strattone secco per far uscire un paio di perle in un sol colpo. Sembrava impossibile ma a quel modo faceva ancora più male.</em><br/>
<em>-Si più, di più- Urlava, vicino al culmine, lei aveva tirato con tutta la sua forza e le ultime sei o sette sfere gli erano state strappate da dentro. Un tormento simile non lo aveva mai provato.</em><br/>
<em>-Spostati adesso- Aveva intimato alla donna, buttandoglisi addosso, penetrandolo con rabbia e sibilando fra i denti -Engorgio- Il cazzo dell'uomo era diventato enorme nel suo sfintere già dolorante, lo sentiva fin nello stomaco. -Parla, gemi, fai quel che vuoi ma fatti sentire- Gli aveva ordinato lui, riempiendolo con spinte sempre più rudi. Allora Draco aveva urlato, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, un urlo quasi inumano, che racchiudeva tutto il suo dolore.</em><br/>
<em>-Ma che cazzo è?- Aveva chiesto la ragazza, allarmata, mentre il compagno si allontanava da lui. L'urlo continuava, Draco sentiva i polmoni in fiamme ma non si sarebbe fermato, non fino a quando non glielo avessero ordinato.</em><br/>
<em>-Non lo so, ma mi ha fatto passare la voglia, andiamocene- Aveva urlato lui, lei non aveva risposto ma si era rivestita velocemente, cercando contemporaneamente di tenere le mani sulle orecchie.</em><br/>
<em>-Per Merlino. Sta zitto!- Gli aveva urlato, disperata. L'urlo era morto nella gola di Draco e un silenzio spaventoso era sceso nella stanza.</em><br/>
<em>-Gliel'avevo detto a Marcus che questa cosa non era umana, nessuno più sopportare tanto- Aveva commentato l'uomo, in tono acido.</em><br/>
<em>-Andiamo a farci ridare i nostri soldi- Aveva replicato lei, con la mano sulla maniglia della porta. Erano usciti e lui era rimasto immobile, bloccato con le ginocchia sulle spalle e gli occhi spalancati, si erano dimenticati di ordinarli di chiuderli. Lentamente le immagini si erano fatte più sfocate, mentre i suoi splendidi occhi grigi morivano pian piano e infine, tutto fu buio.</em></p><p>-Draco! DRACO! Ti prego, svegliati. Draco! Amore svegliati- Le grida di Harry erano penetrate nel suo torpore. Attorno vuoto e oscurità.<br/>
-Harry!- Aveva sussurrato, allungando la mano verso di lui e tirandoselo vicino. Era sdraiato sul pavimento, probabilmente su un tappeto. Harry lo aveva stretto fra le braccia e lui gli aveva nascosto il volto sul petto, piangendo tutte le sue lacrime -Ha... Harry-<br/>
-Shhh, calmati, è tutto finito, va tutto bene- Cercava di tranquillizzarlo, cullandolo e accarezzandolo come un bambino. - Ci sono io adesso. Apri gli occhi, amore. Guardami.- Lo incoraggiava Harry. Draco aveva paura, paura di accorgersi che era diventato cieco, che quelle orrende visioni erano, in qualche modo, reali. -Guardami- aveva ripetuto Harry, piano, quasi una supplica. Lentamente aveva socchiuso le palpebre.<br/>
"Verde..."<br/>
Gli occhi verdissimi di Harry erano a pochi centimetri dai suoi, gli occhiali finiti chissà dove.<br/>
-Stai meglio, amore?- Gli aveva chiesto lui, spaventato. Draco aveva annuito, mettendosi a sedere sul soffice tappeto viola. I coniugi Flamel li osservavano attentamente, la moglie si era inginocchiata al suo fianco senza osare toccarlo. Harry sembrava incapace di lasciarlo andare.<br/>
-Piccolo, riesci ad alzarti ora?- Gli aveva chiesto l'anziana maga, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte con una delicatissima carezza. Draco aveva annuito, il sudore gli si stava asciugando addosso, causandogli brividi fastidiosi.<br/>
-Mi dispiace, io... non so cosa mi sia successo- Aveva detto, alzandosi in piedi, Harry era al suo fianco e gli aveva preso una mano. Draco aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue, grato. La sua presenza lo stava aiutando a tranquillizzarsi, i postumi della visione di dissolvevano velocemente diventando meno nitidi e più sfocati.<br/>
-Non preoccuparti, caro, ragazzo. Piuttosto, è la prima volta che ti succede una cosa simile?- Gli aveva chiesto Perenelle Flamel, alzandosi a fatica. Doveva aver richiesto un certo sforzo assumere quella posizione.<br/>
-Io... non sono sicuro, ma penso che mi sia già successo un'altra volta... ieri sera- Harry lo aveva guardato stranito, spalancando gli occhi e stringendogli la mano fino a fargli male -Non volevo nascondertelo Harry, solo che... non ho avuto il tempo di raccontartelo e poi... speravo fosse un caso isolato- Gli aveva spiegato, prendendo posto sul divano, Harry si era seduto subito al suo fianco, continuando a guardarlo come per incitarlo a parlare, ma Draco non aveva più niente da dire, non voleva parlare di quegli incubi, voleva dimenticare e basta.<br/>
-E, perdonami caro, ma queste visioni, questi sogni, riguardano qualcosa che ti è già accaduto?- Draco aveva scosso la testa, se la sera precedente poteva aver avuto qualche dubbio, dopo quello che aveva appena visto, non ne aveva più, quelle cose non gli erano mai successe, erano solamente sogni, ma perchè la sua mente gli imponeva delle fantasie simili? Avevano un qualche significato che lui non comprendeva ancora? Erano frutto degli anni di abusi che aveva sopportato? I coniugi Flamel si erano scambiati uno sguardo preoccupato.<br/>
-Che vuole dire?- Era saltato su Harry con la sua solita irruenza -Sapete qualcosa su questi "<em>episodi</em>"? Dovete dirci quello che sapete- Si stava alterando. "<em>Ma che fa? Che comportamento assurdo, chissà cosa gli è preso, tutto d'un tratto </em>", pensò Draco<br/>
-Calmati, caro ragazzo, non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di tacerti nulla- Aveva iniziato l'alchimista -So che, se sei stato sotto l'influenza di Silente per tutto questo tempo, forse sei abituato a non avere tutte le informazioni e forse, adesso ti stai rendendo conto che, quello che ti è stato raccontato fino ad ora, non è esattamente la verità- Si era interrotto e la moglie aveva preso il suo posto.<br/>
-Noi non abbiamo intenzione di tacerti nulla di quello che sappiamo, solo che... non possiamo esserne sicuri, non in questo momento, ci vorrebbe del tempo per poter valutare...- Senza lasciarla finire, e senza permettere a Harry di prendere nuovamente la parola, Draco era intervenuto, interrompendo la strega<br/>
-La prego madame Flamel, ci dica quello che può- Aveva chiesto, stringendo la mano di Harry, per intimargli di tacere, si era reso conto di quello che Harry stava provando, non doveva essere stato facile restare rinchiuso nel Castello, con le informazioni che arrivavano in maniera frammentaria, ma non poteva certo permettergli di aggredire i venerandi maghi con i suoi modi bruschi.  Lei lo aveva fissato a lungo prima di rispondergli.<br/>
-Devi cercare di capire, caro, che non è facile esserne sicuri, hai avuto solamente un paio di "attacchi", potrebbe essere qualcosa d'altro, ma io ho avuto il sospetto che potesse essere... un po' di... preveggenza- Aveva appena detto "<em>preveggenza"</em>? Voleva dire che lui era in grado di vedere il futuro? E in quel caso... quell'orrore... era... il suo futuro? -Ma non devi assolutamente preoccuparti, le visioni che hai avuto potrebbero anche non avverarsi mai, è molto raro vedere degli eventi futuri, e poi, solitamente le immagini che ti si presentano alla mente vanno interpretate, non sono mai letterali... almeno non nella maggioranza dei casi- Aveva aggiunto, vedendo quanto il ragazzo apparisse sconvolto.<br/>
-Ma non c'è tempo per questo, ora, la priorità è unire questi ragazzi con la gemma, questo non solo darà loro il potere di sconfiggere Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato, ma anche di affrontare qualunque prova sia stata loro rivelata in quelle visioni.- Aveva replicato l'antico alchimista che, indossati i guanti di seta aveva estratto la gemma dal suo contenitore d'argento. Le pagliuzze verdi al suo interno galleggiavano pigre, ma, ora, anche altre pagliuzze, di colore grigio, si mescolavano a quelle verdi. "<em>Che strano. Ma cosa significa?</em>" Pensava Draco, incuriosito Flamel sembrava soddisfatto.<br/>
-Benissimo! Il processo è già cominciato, questa gemma ha una gran voglia di completare la vostra unione. Deve essere stata una gran notte- Aveva commentato, sovrappensiero. "<em>Per Merlino, non può aver detto quello che penso, non starà veramente parlando di.. di sesso?</em>" Draco si era sentito avvampare ed anche Harry aveva assunto un'incantevole color ciliegia.<br/>
-Caro, ma che dici? Li stai mettendo in imbarazzo- L'aveva ripreso la moglie, ridacchiando, il mago si era riscosso, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che c'erano altre persone nella stanza.<br/>
-Chiedo scusa, ragazzi, non mi ero reso conto...- Si era interrotto, non sapendo come terminare la frase e cambiando velocemente argomento. -Tornando alla gemma, il processo è già iniziato, per terminarlo dovete solamente concentrarvi sulla gemma e cercare di... non so bene come spiegarlo...- Si era interrotto guardando la moglie e lei era intervenuta in suo soccorso.<br/>
-Ecco, vi capita mai, quando siete lontani, di provare a "<em>cercarvi</em>"?- Aveva chiesto, Draco ed Harry si erano scambiati uno sguardo eloquente -Perfetto! E, vi succede, qualche volta, di riuscire a percepire la presenza l'uno dell'altro?- Harry aveva sorriso, abbassando gli occhi, mentre Draco rispondeva.<br/>
-Certo- Aveva risposto annuendo, serio ed assorto -Ogni volta, praticamente- La donna aveva cominciato a battere le mani come una bambina felice, il marito l'aveva invitata alla calma con un gesto della mano uno sguardo indulgente.<br/>
-E potreste farlo anche in questo momento?- Aveva chiesto, gioiosa, Draco non sapeva come rispondere.<br/>
-Beh. No in realtà- I visi grinzosi degli anziani maghi esibivano un'espressione delusa<br/>
-Per qualche ragione in particolare, caro?- Aveva chiesto ancora lei, incoraggiante.<br/>
-Ecco, perché, da quando... da ieri, quando mi sono proteso verso Harry e lui ha capito che ero io... Non so se riesco a spiegarlo, è come se mi tenesse ancorato a sé. Da ieri non siamo più stati divisi- I coniugi Flamel li guardavano stupefatti, Perenelle aveva una strana luce nello sguardo<br/>
-Vuol dire che siete connessi, anche in questo momento? Anche senza la pietra?- Aveva chiesto l'alchimista, spalancando gli occhi -Mai vista una cosa simile, quindi se ho capito bene, sei tu, Draco a protenderti verso di Harry e lui ti tiene "ancorato" a se?- Aveva chiesto l'uomo, mentre sua moglie, in preda a un'agitazione incontenibile saltava sulla poltroncina battendo le mani, sembrava proprio una bimba di fronte ad un cucciolo di unicorno.<br/>
-Proprio così- Aveva risposto Harry, passandosi una mano nei capelli, per poi lisciarli sulla fronte, come  cercasse di nascondere la cicatrice -Per quanto ci provi, io non riesco mai a "<em>trovarlo</em>", e non ero mai riuscito a trattenerlo, fino a ieri.  Ma, non appena ho capito che era lui, non l'ho più lasciato andare, e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo!- E tanto per sottolineare il concetto l'aveva preso saldamente per mano, intrecciando le loro dita, come a sfidare il mondo intero a dividerli. La signora Flamel si era lasciata sfuggire un sospiro.<br/>
-Nicolas, guardali, non sono adorabili? Non temere caro, nessuno vi vuole separare, almeno non in questa stanza, e per quanto riguarda tutti gli altri- Aveva sbuffato, sventagliando una mano in aria -Che ci provino pure! Voglio proprio vederli, nessuno riuscirà mai a dividervi, se non sarete voi stessi a rescindere il legame- A Draco pareva assurdo che qualcuno volesse fare una cosa tanto sciocca, ma tenne per sé i suoi dubbi.<br/>
-Quindi, tornando a noi, ora che abbiamo stabilito che il giovane lord è il cercatore... non fare quella faccia, ragazzino, il vostro adorato quidditch non centra proprio niente- Aveva aggiunto, di fronte alla faccia sorpresa di Harry -Dicevo, lui è il cercatore e il suo Harry è il punto fermo che lo tiene ancorato e gli dà forza, vediamo di completare questo legame, poi nessun altro mago al mondo, per quanto potente potrà più dare filo da torcere a questi ragazzi- il signor Flamel li aveva richiamati all'ordine, posando la pietra esattamente di fronte ai ragazzi.</p><p>...............</p><p>-No, assolutamente no! Avevate detto che non avreste cercato di dividerci, non potete chiedermelo, ora- Harry, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, era scattato in piedi, visibilmente alterato, fronteggiando i fragili coniugi Flamell come se si trovasse di fronte al Lord Oscuro, possibile che non si rendesse conto? Quello che chiedevano era letteralmente l'unica cosa che Harry non sembrava disposto a fare. Draco, una mano a massaggiarsi la fronte dolorante si era seduto curvo sul bordo del divano che i maghi avevano ingrandito magicamente in modo che entrambi i ragazzi potessero stendercisi comodamente.<br/>
-Dannazione Harry, neanche io vorrei farlo, ma non ci riesco in questo modo!- Aveva replicato lui, quasi urlando, era esausto e il mal di testa che aveva iniziato ad accusare dall'inizio del procedimento era diventato quasi insopportabile<br/>
-Ti senti bene, Draco, perché non ti stendi?- Harry gli si era seduto a fianco, preoccupato, ma lui gli aveva indirizzato uno sguardo risentito.<br/>
-Perché non la pianti di fare il bambino, Potter, e non fai quello che devi?- Harry aveva spalancato gli occhi, ferito, come aveva potuto trattarlo a quel modo? Era persino tornato a chiamarlo "Potter". Era sfinito e dolorante, ma non poteva sopportare di aver fatto del male ad Harry<br/>
-No... Harry, ti prego... scusami, non volevo- Aveva proseguito, sporgendosi per prendergli le mani, cercando di farsi perdonare. -Ma, per favore, non devi aver paura, sono qui, al tuo fianco, non andrò da nessuna parte se mi lasci andare per qualche minuto. Solo il tempo di concentrarmi sulla pietra e poi, torneremo uniti. Te lo prometto- Draco cercava di apparire sicuro di se stesso, per tranquillizzare il suo impossibile, bizzoso ragazzo, ed era tornato a guardarlo con amore, anche spensi sentiva piuttosto debole, forse si era sforzato troppo...<br/>
-Ok, ma non sono affatto tranquillo- Aveva concesso lui, stendendosi sul divano e provando a rilassarsi, anche se  aveva accettato di troncare il legame con Draco, non sembrava tranquillo. Aveva fatto un profondo respiro mentre il biondo si stendeva al suo fianco, fra le loro teste, la pietra attendeva di essere connessa con entrambi, quasi fosse una cosa viva.<br/>
Lentamente, si era ritirato in se stesso, aveva raggiunto quella piccola parte di Draco che tratteneva nella sua coscienza e, con uno sforzo enorme, l'aveva lasciata andare. Il contraccolpo fu enorme, Draco si sentiva come se gli fosse appena stato strappato via un pezzo di cuore.<br/>
Era semplicemente orribile, come una lunga, profonda ferita nell'anima. Un profondo senso di nausea gli strappò un gemito sordo. Al suo fianco, Harry, si lamentava piano, agitandosi, mentre i coniugi Flamell avevano emesso un gemito di simpatia, probabilmente erano gli unici al mondo a capire come si sentissero.<br/>
Respirando profondamente cercava di tenere a bada il malessere, Harry, con una smorfia sul viso, faceva la stessa cosa ad occhi chiusi. Poi, riuscendo miseramente a tenere a bada il dolore si sforzò di protendersi verso la gemma e quindi verso Harry. Se prima il tocco della sua coscienza era una carezza sulla sua anima, ora lo colpì con la forza di un uragano e lo strappò letteralmente dal suo corpo, trascinandolo con sé nel mondo delle nebbie.</p><p>......................</p><p><em>"Dove siamo Draco?" Parlava direttamente alla sua mente, in un contatto più intimo di quanto avessero mai sperimentato, persino più profondo di un Legimens.</em><br/>
<em>"Non so che posto sia, ma è qui che vengo ogni volta che provo a cercarti" Il panorama era sempre lo stesso, una distesa grigia e nebulosa in cui rade ombre evanescenti non offrivano nessun punto di riferimento.</em><br/>
<em>"Sembra di trovarsi dentro una nuvola o in uno di quei sogni in cui sai di sognare ma non riesci comunque a svegliarti. Ma come fai ad orientarti?" La curiosità di Harry arrivava senza filtro direttamente nella sua testa, era una buffa sensazione sentire le emozioni di un'altra persona in modo così intenso, come se le stesse provando lui stesso, ma, in fondo, Harry non era esattamente "un'altra persona" loro erano fusi, erano una cosa sola.</em><br/>
<em>"Non mi serve orientarmi, mi basta pensare a te" Il sorriso di Harry gli era fiorito dentro, anche se non lo stava guardando. Pura gioia.</em><br/>
<em>"Cosa c'è lì?" Aveva chiesto Harry, Draco era voltato dalla parte opposta, ma non aveva bisogno di vedere quello che Harry gli stava indicando, era l'unica cosa, in quel mondo, che avesse una consistenza solida. Ogni volta che Draco aveva dedicato la sua attenzione a quella cosa, aveva provato una orrenda sensazione di disagio e ribrezzo. "Sembra un... albero, almeno mi pare" Aveva proseguito Harry. Draco si era voltato di scatto.</em><br/>
<em>"Un albero? Non è mai stato così... era qualcosa di indistinto e repellente" La cosa era effettivamente una sorta di albero, anche se da quella distanza appariva annerito, contorto, quasi putrescente, ma nessuna brutta sensazione veniva da lì.</em><br/>
<em>"Andiamo a vedere?" Aveva proposto Harry, senza però accennare a muoversi "Devi portarmi tu, Draco, non riesco a muovermi, senza di te" Aveva precisato il ragazzo, non che ce ne fosse bisogno, Draco ne era più che cosciente anche da solo, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di avvicinarsi a quel punto, anche se non gli arrivava più nessuna sensazione negativa, non si sentiva affatto tranquillo "Dai, Draco, andiamo!" Lo aveva esortato Harry, sfiorandogli un braccio con le dita. Il contatto era stato sorprendentemente intenso, profondi brividi di piacere si erano diffusi in tutta la sua coscienza, strappandogli un gemito di puro godimento.</em><br/>
<em>"Wow. Bellissimo!" Harry gli aveva sorriso. Come faceva a dire di no a quel sorriso? Si era proteso fino al punto in cui desiderava arrivare e, in un lampo, erano a destinazione.</em><br/>
<em>L'albero era scuro, quasi nero, con chiazze grigie di muffa, dai rami contorti pendevano fantasmi di foglie morte, qua e là qualche rada ghianda gonfia d'umidità e marcescente. Doveva essere stata una splendida quercia, una volta, ma ora il suo aspetto era malsano e malato.</em><br/>
<em>"Che schifo!" Si era lamentato Draco, ma Harry sembrava attratto da quella povera pianta, quasi ipnotizzato.</em><br/>
<em>"Non senti niente?" Gli aveva chiesto, appoggiando, assorto e pensieroso, l'orecchio alla corteccia fragile. "E' qua dentro!" Aveva esclamato d'un tratto, cominciando a strappare rami e pezzi di corteccia a mani nude. Draco non sapeva per quale ragione lo facesse, ma sapeva che, per Harry, era vitale aprirsi un varco nel tronco morente dell'albero. Affondò anche le sue mani nella corteccia, creando uno spiraglio, Harry ci infilò dentro le mani e, tirando uno da una parte, uno dall'altra, aprirono un varco nell'albero.</em><br/>
Il corpo di un ragazzo incosciente scivolò fra le loro braccia.<br/>
<em>"Ma che diavolo... e chi è questo?" Da Harry proveniva un miscuglio di sentimenti fortissimi, odio, frustrazione, paura, curiosità... "Harry? Cosa? Che sta succedendo?" Il ragazzo gemeva fra le loro braccia, lentamente si stava risvegliando, rivelando dei caldi occhi nocciola, sull'incarnato pallido. Era proprio un bel ragazzo.</em><br/>
<em>"Sai chi è questo?" Aveva chiesto, sibilando, la rabbia e il rancore arrivavano a ondate sempre più ravvicinate. "Questo ragazzo è Tom Riddle... è Voldemort"</em></p><p>
  <em>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un piccolo commento?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. parte settima 1997</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buon sabato meravigliose persone che leggete e commentate... ok non è vero, non si fa sentire nessuno, sappiate che il vostro silenzio è assordante! Meno male che poi ci sono persone fantastiche come da_pensieri_a_parole e shippo_e_sclero che mi fanno tornare la voglia di scrivere... comunque, ci avviciniamo alla fine e alcuni nodi vengono al pettine, spero di non annoiarvi troppo e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.<br/>Buona lettura<br/>Noy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Sai chi è questo?" Aveva chiesto, sibilando, la rabbia e il rancore arrivavano a ondate sempre più ravvicinate. "Questo ragazzo è Tom Riddle... è Voldemort"</em><br/>
<em>"No... io no... non sono lui!" Aveva replicato in tono disperato, il ragazzo non riusciva neppure a reggersi e si aggrappava a lui per non finire a terra. Fortunatamente quella ipersensibilità che aveva sperimentato con il tocco di Harry non si estendeva anche a quel ragazzo. Era leggero e quasi inconsistente fra le sue braccia. Harry si era scostato, ma senza allontanarsi e lo fissava disgustato</em><br/>
<em>"Lascialo andare" Gli aveva urlato contro con rabbia, vedendo che il ragazzo lo aveva praticamente abbracciato nel tentativo di trovare un po' di stabilità. La furia di Harry risuonava minacciosa come un tuono nella sua testa.</em><br/>
<em>"Harry, calmati!" Draco osservava il ragazzo tremante e pallido, per quanto si sforzasse da lui non riusciva a percepire nessuna delle forti sensazioni che era solito associare al mostro, non sentiva il </em><em>terrore</em><em> paralizzante che gli invadeva la mente e il cuore, quando il signore </em><em>oscuro</em><em> era presente, Harry sembrava così sicuro, ma, più guardava </em><em>quel</em><em> ragazzo, meno gli sembrava plausibile. Provò ad aprirsi a lui, per sondare i suoi sentimenti, dal ragazzo arrivava solo un grande, immenso dolore.</em><br/>
<em>"Ti ho detto che non sono lui" Si era difeso, in tono sempre più deciso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per lo sforzo. Draco lo aveva aiutato il a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata a quello che rimaneva del tronco dell'albero ed ora la sua voce arrivava più forte e sicura.</em><br/>
<em>"E' inutile che provi ad ingannarmi, ti ho visto nei ricordi di Silente, so benissimo chi sei" Gli aveva risposto Harry, era quasi fuori di sé dalla rabbia.</em><br/>
<em>"Non posso mentirti, non in questo luogo, lo sentiresti subito se ci provassi" Aveva replicato lui tristemente, drizzando la schiena, stava rapidamente riacquistando vigore, fra poco sarebbe stato in grado di muoversi liberamente "Te lo dico ancora una volta, io non sono il mostro che voi conoscete con quel nome... lui... era una parte di me" Aveva proseguito, abbassando lo sguardo. Dolore, ecco l'unica cosa che percepiva giungere da quel ragazzo, un profondo cordoglio, misto a senso di colpa, e anche Harry cominciava a percepirlo, ora che si sforzava di non lasciarsi sommergere dalla rabbia.</em><br/>
<em>"Quello che dici non ha molto senso, per noi" Aveva replicato Draco, cercando di mantenere la calma, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.</em><br/>
<em>"Credo che tu debba spiegarti meglio di così" Aveva aggiunto Harry, che si stava calmando. Il ragazzo si era guardato in giro, soffermandosi ora sul suo viso, ora su quello del suo ragazzo con uno sguardo triste, ed aveva sospirato</em><br/>
<em>"E' così tanto che aspetto" Negli occhi una pena che non avrebbe potuto fingere "Lui... è sempre stato dominato da questo bisogno di primeggiare, a qualsiasi costo, e trovava... intrigante, quasi piacevole essere crudele, fare del male. Per un po', quando eravamo ancora uniti, io riuscivo in qualche modo a frenarlo, a tenerlo a bada, per brevi periodi sono riuscito anche a prendere il sopravvento e a chiedere aiuto..." Sembrava sempre più forte, ma ogni parola, ogni ricordo, lasciavano trasparire sul suo volto un'angoscia mai sopita, mentre parlava le sue spalle andavano incurvandosi come sotto un peso insopportabile "Ma lui era così forte... è riuscito a scoprire il modo di scindere la sua stessa anima, poi mi ha portato in questo luogo e mi ha rinchiuso lì dentro" Aveva concluso, indicando la pianta alle sue spalle. Minuscoli pezzettini di corteccia andavano staccandosi dai lembi dello squarcio provocato da loro due.</em><br/>
<em>"E tu da quanto tempo sei intrappolato lì dentro?" Aveva chiesto Draco, colpito dal racconto del giovane che, ad occhio e croce, doveva avere più o meno la loro età… non poteva essere rimasto confinato in quell’antro angusto e putrido per tutto quel tempo. Il ragazzo aveva sollevato il viso triste con enorme fatica</em><br/>
<em>"Frequentavamo l'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts... non so quanto tempo sia passato... il tempo non scorre esattamente come nel mondo fisico qui..." Draco ne fu colpito, la pena che pervepiva arrivare da lui era enorme, eppure, il Serpeverde intuiva in qualche modo che la fonte di quel dolore non era l’autocommiserazione per il suo triste destino, ma piuttosto il senso di colpa per aver dovuto soccombere alla volontà del mostro che era stato una parte di lui, per non averlo saputo controllare. Ma c’era un’altra cosa che aveva attratto la sua attenzione.</em><br/>
<em>"Ma scusa, perché rinchiuderti qua dentro con il rischio che qualcuno possa liberarti?" aveva chiesto Draco, quel particolare lo aveva colpito, e gli sembrava piuttosto importante, anche se non riusciva a capirne il motivo.</em><br/>
<em>"Perché in questo modo io gli faccio da ancora, se gli succedesse qualcosa ed il suo corpo andasse distrutto, io gli impedirei di morire, ancorandolo a questo piano di esistenza, da cui è in grado di tornare nel mondo fisico, una volta che le condizione fossero favorevoli... è già successo una volta, sapete? E' a causa sua che l'albero si è ammalato in questo modo... Ma poco tempo fa ho percepito che la sua presenza si allontanava, probabilmente è tornato in vita, se così si può dire..." Harry e Draco si erano scambiati uno sguardo d'intesa. "Vedo che non vi dico niente che non sappiate già" Aveva commentato lui. Un progetto stava fiorendo nelle menti dei ragazzi e la speranza cominciava ad attecchire.</em><br/>
<em>"Quindi, adesso che sei libero, potresti riunirti a lui e tenerlo a bada? Come facevi una volta?" Aveva chiesto il moro, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, dal suo ragazzo non sentiva arrivare più nessun sentimento negativo, anche lui si dispiaceva per il destino crudele che si era abbattuto su quel povero ragazzo, la cui unica colpa era stata quella di cercare di fermare il pazzo sanguinario che viveva dentro di lui "Ci saremo io e Draco a vigilare per fare in modo che non ti imprigioni più in questo luogo" Il giovane Tom aveva accettato la sua offerta d'aiuto e si era tirato a fatica in piedi, ma, alle parole del ragazzo aveva scosso la testa</em><br/>
<em>"Non è così facile, lui è troppo forte ora, non  potrei influenzare le sue azioni in nessun modo" sembrava sempre più triste e rassegnato.</em><br/>
<em>"Ma ci deve essere un modo di fermarlo!" Aveva urlato Harry, Draco era stato investito dalla forza dei suoi sentimenti ed era quasi stato buttato a terra</em><br/>
<em>"Non posso aiutavi a fermarlo, ma posso fare in modo che diventi vulnerabile, mortale... il resto dovrete farlo voi" Entrambi i ragazzi lo osservavano attenti, ora "Dovete uccidermi"</em><br/>
<em>"Cosa? Noi... no... non possiamo fare una cosa simile, non a sangue freddo, neanche per sconfiggere Voldemort. Ci deve essere un'altra soluzione." Draco non poteva credere che quella fosse l'unica via praticabile, doveva per forza esserci un modo per non commettere quell'atto abbietto. Harry era talmente sconvolto da non riuscire a parlare.</em><br/>
<em>"Non preoccupatevi, non è come può sembrare... io... sono pronto, desidero porre fine a questa esistenza e andare avanti" E aveva proteso le mani verso di loro, invitandoli ad afferrarle, sorridendo sereno. Era il primo momento in cui lo vedevano sereno da quando lo avevano estratto dall'albero "Vedete questa corda argentea che parte dal mio ombelico?" Aveva detto, indicandosi l'addome. Anche Draco ed Harry avevano qualcosa di simile, era una sorta di cordone ombelicale che li legava al loro corpo fisico, solo che apparivano molto diversi, mentre i loro erano luminosi ed apparivano forti e saldi, quello di Tom sembrava fragile e opaco, un legame malato, impuro. "E' questo che mi tiene legato a lui e a questo piano di esistenza, basta rescinderlo e sarò libero di proseguire oltre" Attraverso le loro mani in contatto Tom stava trasmettendo loro una sensazione rassicurante, che tuttavia non riusciva a tranquillizzarlo del tutto.  Grosse lacrime rigavano il viso di Harry, mentre chiedeva.</em><br/>
<em>"Ma tu... cosa ti succederà... se noi, non è giusto! Dannazione, tu non dovresti essere costretto a sacrificarti... non è colpa tua!" Tom lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi.</em><br/>
<em>“Ragazzi, voi non… non dovete considerarlo come un atto di crudeltà... voi non mi state veramente uccidendo... voi mi state liberando.” Aveva risposto, la voce serena carica di aspettativa, come se fosse qualcosa che desiderasse da tempo. Harry si era </em><em>asciugato</em><em> gli occhi col dorso di una mano</em><br/>
<em>"Ammesso che decidiamo di farlo… come… possiamo fare per tagliarlo? Cosa possiamo usare?"</em><br/>
<em>"Aspettate, forse so io come fare." Era intervenuto Draco, lasciando la mano di Tom "Chiudete gli occhi" Ed avevano ubbidito, quando li avevano riaperti, nelle mani di Draco c'era una lunga spada fiammeggiante. Persino lui ne era sorpreso</em><br/>
<em>"Ma... come hai fatto, amore?" Aveva chiesto Harry esterrefatto.</em><br/>
<em>"Io... ti ricordi quello che ti ho detto prima? Che per trovarti mi bastava pensare a te? Ecco... ho fatto la stessa cosa... solo che io avevo pensato al piccolo tagliacarte a forma di spada che c'è sulla scrivania di mio padre..." Aveva risposto lui, fissando perplesso l'imponente lama avvolta dalle fiamme. Tom aveva sorriso loro, sereno, in pace, quasi felice.</em><br/>
<em>"Avanti, cosa aspetti" Aveva chiesto in tono allegro "Attendo questo momento da così tanto tempo, che ora non vedo l'ora!" Ogni traccia di dolore scomparsa dal suo volto e dalla sua anima, era quasi... contagioso. Harry gli si era affiancato, mettendo le mani sopra le sue, sull'elsa della spada.</em><br/>
<em>"Insieme!" Gli aveva detto solamente, guardandolo negli occhi, lui aveva annuito e, insieme, avevano calato la lama sul cordone che teneva prigioniero Tom. Un'espressione estatica indugiò per un istante sul viso del ragazzo, mentre il suo corpo diventava sempre più evanescente fino a confondersi con le nebbie che popolavano quel luogo. Un profondo senso di gratitudine invase le loro anime, come se, andandosene, Tom avesse voluto ringraziarli. il sentimento aleggiò a lungo nell'aria attorno a loro, avvolgendoli come un abbraccio, come un saluto, finché i ragazzi non si accorsero che la grande quercia, in cui il ragazzo era stato rinchiuso così a lungo, sembrava nutrirsene e notarono che sui rami spogli, le prime gemme cominciavano a fare la loro comparsa</em><br/>
<em>"Credi che l'albero sopravvivrà?" Aveva chiesto il biondo fra le lacrime</em><br/>
<em>"Penso proprio di sì, guarda, stanno già spuntando le prime foglioline... Secondo te, lo ha creato lui oppure era già qui?" Gli aveva chiesto, voleva distrarlo, farlo pensare ad altro, com'era tenero e premuroso il suo Harry</em><br/>
<em>"Credo che non lo sapremo mai... torniamo indietro?" Gli aveva poi chiesto, allungando la mano verso di lui "Chiudi gli occhi, le prime volte è più facile in quel modo, e fidati di me" che cosa sciocca aveva detto, come poteva pensare che Harry avesse bisogno di essere esortato a fidarsi di lui, quando poteva percepire chiaramente tutti i sentimenti, forti e bellissimi, che provava nei suoi confronti... Harry si fidava, si fidava ciecamente e Draco lo sapeva! Il ragazzo aveva chiuso gli occhi sorridendo indulgente, fra le lacrime che ancora gli bagnavano le guance e Draco, lo aveva riportato al suo corpo</em>.</p><p>Lentamente riprese coscienza del suo corpo fisico, teneva gli occhi chiusi, Harry restava immobile ma lui sapeva che era sveglio, steso al suo fianco.<br/>
-Amore- Lo aveva chiamato piano, la voce velata di tristezza. Draco aveva fatto una smorfia e una singola lacrima gli era scivolata dagli occhi andando a morire fra i suoi capelli -Draco- Lo aveva chiamato nuovamente Harry, solo un sussurro, come per fargli sapere che lui c'era, era al suo fianco e ci sarebbe rimasto. Draco non voleva aprire gli occhi.<br/>
-Era felice... alla fine, era come se ci stesse ringraziando- Aveva detto Draco, sempre ad occhi chiusi, un'altra lacrima era scivolata lungo il suo viso, fino al divano.<br/>
-Sì tesoro, era libero- Draco gli si era buttato fra le braccia, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto ed Harry lo aveva stretto baciandogli la testa che spuntava dal suo abbraccio.<br/>
-E' stata una prova così dura, cari ragazzi?- Una voce familiare... "<em>Ma chi...? Certo! I coniugi Flamell</em>" Draco si era completamente dimenticato della loro presenza.<br/>
-No, non direi che è stata "dura", più che altro... intensa- Stava rispondendo Harry, alzandosi. Era un po' più padrone di se, ora. -Ma voi siete rimasti qui tutto il tempo?-<br/>
-Certo piccolo, dovevamo controllarvi... nel caso... sai, se qualcosa non fosse andato nel verso giusto- Perenelle Flamell stava deponendo la bacchetta, con movimenti resi rigidi dalla stanchezza. Un sasso rotolò sul divano mentre Draco si alzava, era grigio e liscio, completamente anonimo<br/>
-E questo?- Aveva chiesto afferrando il sasso con due dita e portandoselo davanti agli occhi.<br/>
-Quel sasso è quello che rimane della pietra, caro, una volta concluso il rituale non aveva più bisogno di una manifestazione nel mondo fisico, ed è scomparsa, lasciando dietro di sé una sorta di guscio vuoto, quel piccolo sassolino che hai in mano- Draco si rigirava il ciottolo fra le mani, era liscio e caldo, leggerissimo, proprio come l'aveva definito l'alchimista, un guscio vuoto, prima di passarlo ad Harry che, senza riflettere se lo infilò in tasca mentre Draco, incalzato dalla signora Flamell, raccontava agli anziani maghi, quello che avevano scoperto nel mondo delle ombre.<br/>
-Così adesso è vulnerabile!- Aveva esultato Nicholas Flamell, alzando il pugno per dare enfasi alle parole, una luce quasi selvaggia nello sguardo, come se stesse per andare a combattere il lord oscuro di persona, al suo fianco, la moglie lo guardava con occhi innamorati e un'espressione che voleva dire "il mio eroe!" Draco ebbe una breve, fugace visione di lui e Harry, da vecchi, che si tenevano per mano fissandosi l'un l'altro con un'espressione simile e gli venne da sorridere al pensiero. Il viso di Harry era solcato da un intricato labirinto di rughe e i suoi capelli, dritti e spettinati come al solito, erano completamente candidi, ma nel suo sguardo miope c'era la stessa luce maliziosa, come se fosse pronto per compiere chissà quale marachella. A Draco sfuggì una risatina soffocata.<br/>
-Fai bene ad essere contento, ragazzo, ora che gli avete sottratto la possibilità di tornare in vita, sconfiggere quel mostro sarà un gioco per voi due!- Aveva proseguito lui, fraintendendo il motivo della sua contentezza.<br/>
-Forza, ragazzi, è ora di muoversi, dobbiamo contattare tuo padre e poi... Hogwarts ci aspetta- Aveva detto Perenelle, chiamando a gran voce la governante perché l'aiutasse a raggiungere il caminetto- Mentre nel resto della casa, i combattenti, radunati e pronti, aspettavano solo l'inizio della battaglia.</p><p>........................</p><p>Codaliscia stava intrattenendo il signore oscuro, come al solito.<br/>
Severus cercava sempre di non essere presente in quei momenti, ma erano così vicino alla conclusione del loro piano che non si azzardava a lasciare il suo posto neppure per pochi istanti. Il povero ragazzo che stava stuprando urlava in preda al dolore e li supplicava di lasciarlo andare. Ancora un ragazzo, un babbano stavolta, moro con gli occhi verdi "<em>Disegnagli anche una cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte, già che ci sei</em>" Pensava fra se e se, con disgusto. Il mostro osservava annoiato la scena, di tanto in tanto portava distrattamente la mano sull'inguine massaggiandosi attraverso i vestiti. Severus aveva la nausea.<br/>
Improvvisamente, il lord oscuro si era portato una mano all'addome, e si era piegato su se stesso con un'espressione terrorizzata negli occhi spalancati. Era rimasto in quella posizione per diversi minuti, boccheggiando in cerca d'aria, prima che Bellatrix, seduta alla sua destra, osasse chiamarlo.<br/>
-Mio signore...- Pareva preoccupata, ma, trattandosi di lei, non si poteva mai dire.<br/>
-<em>Avada Kedadra! Avada Kedadra!</em>- Il ragazzino era morto, anche Codaliscia era morto, altri tre rapidi colpi di bacchetta e altrettanti mangiamorte avevano subito la stessa sorte. Gli schiocchi secchi delle smaterializzazioni avevano riempito l'aria e ben presto si era trovato solo con il mostro "<em>È questa la fine..."</em> e invece, senza osare muoversi, si era trovato ad assistere all'agonia del Signore Oscuro, l'uomo aveva arrancato in ginocchio fino a metà della sala, per poi accasciarsi a terra con un verso strozzato che aveva poco di umano. Era rimasto immobile sul pavimento per un tempo lunghissimo, ma, quando il pozionista iniziava a sperare che fosse morto.<br/>
-Severus...- Un rantolo, il mostro lo stava chiamando -Offri il braccio al tuo signore, Severus- la voce ridotta ad un sibilo a malapena intellegibile. Lesto aveva sollevato la manica ed aveva avvicinato l'avambraccio sinistro al viso del suo "padrone". La bacchetta del mostro aveva appena sfiorato il marchio e un dolore acuto aveva attraversato tutto il suo corpo. Li stava chiamando a raccolta, tutti, nessuno avrebbe potuto sottrarsi a quella chiamata. Non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato. Si era aggrappato al suo braccio per tirarsi in piedi e l'uomo aveva sentito il freddo giungere dalla mano scheletrica dell'oscuro signore, mentre lo accompagnava a prendere posto sull'alto imponente trono da cui era appena caracollato a terra, fra le nuvole di fumo nero che accompagnavano le apparizioni dei suoi mangiamorte.<br/>
-Sei l'unico che è rimasto al mio fianco, Severus... me ne ricorderò- Lo stava lodando il mostro, saldamente ancorato al suo braccio, la grande sala si andava riempiendo velocemente, solo i pochi che erano stati presenti allo sfogo di pochi istanti prima non si vedevano ancora.<br/>
-Era mio dovere, mio Signore, restare al vostro fianco... è stato un onore per me- "<em>Dove diavolo si è cacciato Malfoy?</em>" Si chiedeva, nel frattempo. All'ultimo istante, proprio davanti al trono della bestia, in una densa nuvola di fumo nero, Lucius era apparso, ed aveva immediatamente abbassato il capo, in segno di sottomissione.<br/>
-Mio signore...- Aveva salutato il tiranno, ma a Severus non era sfuggito il lampo di trionfo che aleggiava nel suo sguardo, tutto era andato per il verso giusto. Per una frazione di secondo si permise di sperare.<br/>
-Miei fedeli, è giunta l'ora- Stava tuonando il Signore Oscuro, nessuno osava alzare il capo -Stasera sferreremo l'attacco finale. Stasera la vittoria sarà nostra, sbaraglieremo Silente e la sua ridicola resistenza e, una volta ucciso il suo prezioso "prescelto" tutte le sacche di resistenza si scioglieranno come neve al sole e tutto il mondo sarà nostro!- Un boato accompagnò queste parole, i mangiamorte, infuocati dal discorso, esultavano ed acclamavano il loro padrone. -Ed ora, in marcia, Hogwarts ci aspetta!- Le nuvole di denso fumo nero, riempirono nuovamente l'aria, mentre i seguaci del mostro si avviavano al luogo designato. Lucius, di fronte a lui, gli indirizzò uno sguardo d'intesa prima di sparire, alle sue spalle, Narcissa, teneva saldamente sua sorella Bellatrix per la vita, prima di svanire assieme a lei in una nuvola di fumo.<br/>
-Andiamo Severus, resta al mio fianco- Gli aveva intimato il tiranno, ancora saldamente ancorato al suo braccio, che non aveva mai lasciato. Insieme si erano smaterializzati per apparire davanti ai cancelli del Castello. La piana deserta fuori dalle protezioni magiche della scuola, era gremita di mangiamorte, i più fedeli al Signore oscuro erano tutti al suo fianco, davanti agli altri, il Lord Oscuro in testa a tutti, Severus al suo fianco. Di Malfoy neppure l'ombra. E là, davanti a loro, appena fuori dal cancello che segnava il confine delle protezioni magiche, soli, di fronte a tutto l'esercito di Voldemort, c'erano Harry  e Draco, bacchette in mano, un'espressione determina sul viso, fianco a fianco. Alle loro spalle, dietro i cancelli chiusi, Silente e i pochi che aveva riunito attorno a se, al sicuro dietro le protezioni della scuola, osservavano la scena pietrificati.<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allora, alzi la mano chi si aspettava una svolta simile? Ok, l'avevo detto che ci avvicinavamo alla fine, nel prossimo capitolo la mia personalissima interpretazione della battaglia di Hogwarts, con la risposta a tutte le vostre domande, (questo non dovevo dirlo, non dovevo proprio dirlo)<br/>A sabato prossimo<br/>Baci<br/>Noy</p><p>Ps: se qualcuno volesse perdere qualche secondo per farmi sapere cosa ne pensa ve ne sarei immensamente grata.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1997 parte ottava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Allora bellissime persone che leggete e commentate, buon venerdì. Ecco a voi il capitolo che non avrei mai dovuto scrivere, lo so benissimo che questi capitoli tutta trama piacciono solo a chi li scrive, ma perdonatemi, questa volta, ho voluto mettermi alla prova, volevo vedere se riuscivo a descrivere una scena di guerra che fosse almeno credibile. E poi c'è la "grande rivelazione" (^_^メ) come farà Draco a tornare nelle mani dei suoi aguzzini? E mentre io mi preparo al coro di fischi voi godetevi il capitolo, ma leggete lentamente, così ho il tempo di partire per il Messico.<br/>Buona lettura.<br/>Noy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soli, davanti al grosso cancello di Hogwarts, Harry e Draco, l'uno a fianco all'altro, puntavano le bacchette contro l'esercito dei mangiamorte, pronti ad affrontare il loro destino. Grosse nubi di tempesta, nere come la notte, si addensavano sulle loro teste, vicine. Un'aura di potere emanava dai ragazzi, l'antico alchimista era riuscito nel suo intento, avevano completato il rituale ed ora nulla poteva più frapporsi fra loro e la vittoria. Tuttavia qualcosa non doveva essere andato come previsto, secondo il piano che avevano studiato, all'arrivo del Signore Oscuro i ragazzi avrebbero dovuto trovarsi al sicuro, all'interno del confine delle protezioni magiche poste attorno alla scuola. "<em>Quel pazzo di Silente non si è fidato neppure del suo prezioso prescelto, evidentemente e si è rifiutato di farlo entrare, come può essere così testardo?! Ma non tutto è perduto, la vittoria può essere ancora nostra!"</em><br/>
La lugubre risata del mostro squarciò l'aria, un tuono gli fece eco dal cielo plumbeo e carico di pioggia, mentre le prime gocce cominciavano a cadere, bagnando il terreno, e scivolando sui visi tesi dei ragazzi. La piana di Hogwarts pullulava di mangiamorte, il Signore Oscuro aveva schierato tutto il suo esercito e doveva essere convinto di avere la vittoria in pugno, come si sbagliava!<br/>
-Guarda guarda, finalmente il prezioso "prescelto" si degna di fare la sua apparizione e al suo fianco... che vedono i miei occhi, non è il giovane Lord Malfoy? Non hai ancora imparato la lezione, ragazzino? <em>Avada Kedadra!</em>- La maledizione si infranse contro lo scudo eretto dai ragazzi, sfrigolando nell'aria, senza fare alcun danno, ormai erano troppo potenti, nessuno avrebbe potuto contrastarli.<br/>
Appena dietro alle loro spalle, al di là del cancello c'era in atto una sorta di rivolta capeggiata dalle teste rosse dei gemelli Weasley, pareva volessero costringere il preside a togliere le protezioni e lasciarli uscire, Erano quasi tragici, i due ragazzi, orfani del loro atteggiamento ilare, inveivano contro il preside, inascoltati. Quel folle di Silente non demordeva, e i cancelli restavano serrati, non li aveva aperti neppure per lasciare entrare neppure il suo prezioso Harry Potter, sul quale aveva riposto tante speranze. Avanzando lentamente tra i mangiamorte, Greyback e i suoi mannari si erano portati in prima fila, mordendo il freno per l'impazienza di affondare i denti nella carne tenera dei ragazzi, tenuti a bada solo dalla volontà del loro padrone.<br/>
Voldemort rideva. Una risata folle, lugubre.<br/>
-Quanto pensate di poter resistere, voi due soli, contro un esercito intero?- Aveva urlato, uno sguardo di trionfo negli occhi.<br/>
-Noi no siamo soli, Tom- Aveva replicato Harry, il rumore delle materializzazioni aveva fatto eco alle sue parole e una dozzina di Auror, erano apparsi ai margini della battaglia, attorno all'esercito di mangiamorte schierati. Sembravano ridicoli, pochi superstiti contro un intero esercito, si misero subito in posizione di difesa, attendendo l'inizio della lotta, ma nessuno, né gli Auror, né i mangiamorte, aveva il coraggio di lanciare la prima maledizione, erano come sospesi, in una calma irreale e tesa.<br/>
Infine, Alastor Moody si era materializzato a fianco ai ragazzi "<em>fa sempre come gli pare!</em>" pensò Severus con disappunto, vedendolo accanto ad Harry, non era quello il posto dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, ora la piccola moglie di Lupin si trovava da sola a coprire il lato che dava sulla foresta "<em>Ha appena avuto un bambino, dannazione, non ce la farà da sola!</em>". Al di là del cancello Minerva aveva preso il posto dei gemelli Weasley ed ora, la gonna della veste raccolta nel pugno, la postura rigida e fiera, urlava contro Silente, che si rifiutava ancora di abbandonare la sua posizione ed abbassare le protezioni, quell'uomo era completamente folle, quasi al pari del mostro al cui fianco era schierato... per il momento.<br/>
-Non si preoccupi, professoressa, ci pensiamo noi!- Era intervenuto Harry, voltando la bacchetta verso il Castello, mentre Draco restava in posizione per proteggerlo, in un lampo di luce le difese della scuola erano letteralmente andate in pezzi, i cancelli si erano spalancati di colpo e i ragazzi vi si erano infilati attraverso, cominciando a correre attraverso il parco, diretti al castello. I maghi che si trovavano all'interno, li avevano seguiti, battendo in ritirata, mentre il preside, nonostante tutto, restava al suo posto, cercando di proteggere i suoi alunni.<br/>
-Vai con i ragazzi, Minerva! Hanno bisogno di te!- Aveva ordinato all'anziana strega, che aveva cercato di restargli a fianco. Lei aveva tentennato solo un istante, prima di obbedire, con le lacrime agli occhi mentre si voltava, incitando i ragazzi e i pochi adulti presenti.<br/>
L'ordine di attaccare era partito repentino, da ogni bacchetta era fuoriuscito un fascio di luce che era andato ad infrangersi contro la cupola di energia creata da Silente, sempre più maledizioni arrivavano dai mangiamorte, attorno al potente mago una pioggia di scintille infuocava l'aria, ma lui non cedeva, altri mangiamorte si erano uniti ai primi, sempre di più, sembrava impossibile che potesse resistere ancora, eppure, con una forza insospettabile, in quel corpo fragile, il preside non cedeva. Poi il mostro alzò la bacchetta, un incantesimo partì, silenzioso e letale, contro Silente. Lo scudo innalzato dal preside resse anche quel colpo... il debole braccio del vecchio no. Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, la "bolla" creata dall'incanto di protezione, si andava rimpicciolendo, millimetro dopo millimetro, schiacciata dalla forza di centinaia di bacchette unite, finché, in un'esplosione di luce, non attraversò il suo stesso creatore, andando a morire ai suoi piedi. Dove c'era stato un grande potente mago, ora c'era solo la scintillante statua di cristallo dell'anziano preside. Un urlo di trionfo scosse le fila dei mangiamorte, mentre un incantesimo, partito chissà da quale bacchetta, faceva esplodere la fragile statua, in miriadi di frammenti che si erano dispersi al vento.<br/>
-NOO!- Aveva urlato Harry, voltandosi per tornare sui suoi passi, trattenuto da Draco, mentre la McGranit cadeva in ginocchio, come spezzata. Ma i mannari si erano lanciati all'inseguimento, tallonati dagli altri seguaci, e i fuggiaschi avevano dovuto riprendere la corsa. Severus procedeva al fianco dell'oscuro signore, che incedeva con passo lento e solenne, entrando finalmente ad Hogwarts, mentre i suoi fedeli lo sorpassavano per gettarsi nella battaglia. Le maledizioni fendevano l'aria e, da entrambe le parti i primi caduti restavano a terra. Malocchio aveva steso diversi mangiamorte prima di cadere vittima di una maledizione, Harry aveva gridato il suo nome, ma non si era fermato. Minerva era inciampata, rischiando di essere travolta, se i gemelli Weasley non l'avessero sollevata di peso da terra, stendendo il mannaro che le stava saltando alla gola prima che potesse toccarla. Le vittime, da entrambi gli schieramenti, restavano abbandonate sul terreno fangoso.<br/>
Ma, mentre i mangiamorte erano diverse centinaia, i pochi sopravvissuti all'interno del castello erano poche decine di anime, anche con il supporto degli Auror, le sorti della battaglia erano segnate, poi, un urlo disumano fendette l'aria e un enorme volatile calò sui mannari afferrandone uno per sollevarlo e farlo precipitare a terra.<br/>
-Gli ippogrifi!- Urlavano, da entrambe le parti, uno stormo di quelle incredibili creature volavano veloci sulle loro teste, calando letali e implacabili sugli inseguitori, rallentandoli e permettendo ai ribelli di trovare rifugio all'interno della scuola. I mangiamorte cominciavano a disperdersi, allora il tiranno aveva sollevato la bacchetta, facendola girare sopra la sua testa. Un vento gelido aveva preso a turbinare sulle loro teste, facendo svolazzare le vesti ed impedendo agli ippogrifi di mantenere il controllo in aria, poi aveva puntato la bacchetta su uno di loro che era caduto, con uno schianto, sul terreno, senza rialzarsi. Lo stormo aveva preso quota, alzandosi sopra le nubi, per portarsi fuori tiro, e sparendo alla vista. La pioggia ora cadeva obliqua, in gocce sottili che ferivano la pelle esposta  come punture di spillo.<br/>
-Avanti! Abbattete quelle porte!- Aveva ordinato il mostro, una marea di incantesimi erano partiti contemporaneamente, bersagliando il portone chiuso, dietro al quale i fuggiaschi erano riusciti, finalmente, a trovare rifugio. La vittoria sembrava ad un passo, il Lord Oscuro era talmente concentrato sulla conquista del Castello da non accorgersi che, oltre ai pochi che davano battaglia al suo fianco, nessuno dei suoi seguaci stava combattendo e il resto della valle pareva fermo, in attesa, quasi stesse trattenendo il fiato, centinaia di mangiamorte e un pugno di Auror, quasi... fianco a fianco. Il tiranno aveva occhi solamente per il grande portone, che lentamente cominciava a cedere.<br/>
-Più forte!- Tuonava il mostro, incitando i suoi. Il portone diverse aperto di pochi millimetri, era solo questione di tempo, pochi minuti ed avrebbe ceduto. Il signore oscuro aveva sollevato solennemente il braccio, la bacchetta puntata contro il portone, contro la scuola.<br/>
-<em>Bombarda maxima</em>- Un potere immane si era sprigionato da lui, colpendo come un maglio le difese già in procinto di cedere. Il grande portone andò in frantumi, e con un boato immane, anche buona parte della facciata cedette, crollando sui primi invasori che di erano precipitati all'interno.<br/>
-La vittoria è nostra!- Aveva esultato il tiranno, decine di bacchette si erano alzate verso il cielo e il marchio nero era apparso fra le nubi e la pioggia, insensibile al vento magico evocato dal lord Oscuro.<br/>
-Non così presto, "<em>mio signore</em>"!- Una voce, amplificata magicamente, aveva attraversato la valle, facendo voltare Voldemort. Dall'altra parte della valle, alla testa del più improbabile gruppo di alleati, Lucius Malfoy era finalmente arrivato. Il vento creato dal tiranno aveva spazzato le nubi, aprendo un varco che andava ingrandendosi. Il sole, penetrando la spessa coltre, giocava con i lunghi capelli biondi del Lord, agitati dal vento, facendoli brillare come oro fuso. Alla sua destra, la moglie, sembrava la perfetta fusione fra un angelo e una walkiria.<br/>
-E' arrivato il momento di saldare i conti, Tom- Il mostro aveva sibilato il suo disappunto<br/>
-Malfoy! Pagherai per il tuo tradimento!- Il nobile aveva iniziato la sua avanzata, alle sue spalle, decine, centinaia di maghi, molti dei quali avrebbero dovuto essere morti. Man mano che si inoltrava fra le fila dei mangiamorte questi cambiavano fronte voltandosi contro il loro padrone, che si stava velocemente rendendo conto della portata del tradimento, al suo fianco Severus sentiva la furia del mostro gonfiarsi e ribollire come un mare  in tempesta, diventare sempre più forte, quasi tangibile, era il momento più pericoloso, ma era all'interno del Castello, non avrebbe potuto smaterializzarsi, a meno tornare sui suoi passi, andando incontro a Malfoy, oppure raggiungere il limitare della foresta, dove la piccola Tonks vigilava tutta sola.<br/>
-Dobbiamo ritirarci e riorganizzarci mio signore- Quel gran bastardo di Lestrange aveva raggiunto il mostro, indicandogli la via di fuga più comoda, mentre Lucius procedeva con le ali ai piedi, verso il nemico, gli ultimi mangiamorte fedeli a Voldemort, avevano ripiegato verso la foresta, seguiti dal branco di Greyback, si erano trovati di fronte la giovane Auror che sbarrava loro la strada.  Lestrange, in testa ai mangiamorte fuggiaschi, aveva lanciato la prima maledizione, che lei aveva parato senza troppa difficoltà. Anche Macnair si era unito al compagno, lampi di luce rossa e verde incidevano l'aria, le maledizioni fioccavano veloci ma la bacchetta della ragazza pareva danzare nell'aria, ad una velocità incredibile, parandole tutte. Alla sua sinistra, un altro Auror di cui Severus ignorava il nome, correva verso di lei, ma era ancora troppo lontano per aiutarla. I mangiamorte divennero quattro, poi sei, poi aumentarono ancora. Per un istante, vedendola combattere coraggiosamente contro tutti quei nemici, Severus aveva tentennato, incerto se mandare all'aria la sua copertura per aiutarla, ma poi una maledizione l'aveva colpita. I suoi capelli erano avvampati, diventando di ogni colore mentre cadeva a terra, il suo corpo senza vita sembrava così piccolo ed i suoi capelli avevano seguitato a cambiare colore per alcuni istanti, sempre più lentamente, come una fiamma che pian piano si spenga, fino a diventare castani e restare di quel colore. Severus era passato oltre senza osare guardarla ancora. Il lord Oscuro non lo lasciava un istante, come avesse bisogno del suo sostegno. Gli alberi erano sempre più vicini e i primi mangiamorte si erano già smaterializzati, Lucius non sarebbe arrivato in tempo per tagliare loro la ritirata, poi, una voce li costrinse a fermarsi.<br/>
-Che fai Tom? Non starai scappando?- Potter era uscito dal Castello e Draco con lui. Fermi nel mezzo del parco, alle spalle dei fuggiaschi. -Facciamola finita, Tom, solo io e te. Sei rimasto solo, Tom... i pochi seguaci che ti sono rimasti ti lasceranno presto, adesso che la ruota è girata e le feste sono finite!-  Il mostro aveva avuto un guizzo di energia.<br/>
-Solo io e te, Potter, immagino che il giovane Malfoy sarà il tuo secondo... sai, non credo che lo ucciderò dopo averti eliminato, divertirsi con lui è stato troppo soddisfacente e anche i miei mangiamorte hanno diritto a svagarsi un po'- Un coro di risate sguaiate aveva accompagnato l'affermazione del tiranno. -Avanti, quindi, si proceda. Il mio secondo sarà il mio fedele Severus!- Aveva proseguito, sospingendolo verso l'arena che si andava creando nel prato fangoso, dove i seguaci del signore oscuro si stavano disponendo attorno ai duellanti. Severus precedeva il mostro di pochi passi, Potter faceva del suo meglio per non abbassare lo sguardo sul cadavere della ragazza, ma Draco era concentrato, l'avrebbe tenuto presente e ce l'avrebbero fatta a sconfiggere il tiranno, li avrebbero liberati tutti, sarebbe stato libero, già sentiva il giogo sulle proprie spalle farsi più leggero avrebbe finalmente potuto vivere libero....<br/>
-<em>Sectumsempra</em>- Alle sue spalle, il mostro aveva lanciato la maledizione, la sua maledizione <em>"Come</em> <em>osa usare il mio incantesimo contro di me?</em>" Pensò, in un ultimo brandello di consapevolezza, prima che tutto si facesse scuro e la vita cominciasse lentamente ad abbandonarlo, l'ultima cosa che udì fu l'urlo di disperazione di Draco.</p><p>Cadde lentamente, come a rallentatore, il sangue impregnava le vesti, formando chiazze scure sull'erba.<br/>
-Sporco mezzosangue traditore! Pensava davvero che non sapessi del suo tradimento?- Voldemort gongolava, neppure vide il lampo di luce verde che si levava da entrambe le bacchette dei ragazzi, sollevandolo da terra per il contraccolpo e facendolo ruzzolare scompostamente per alcuni metri, prima di accasciarsi a terra, un brutto corpo spezzato e senza vita. Il vento calò di colpo e un lampo squarciò il cielo. Una pioggia torrenziale si riversò sulle loro teste, ma nulla avrebbe potuto sovrastare il boato di trionfo dei vincitori, tutti si accalcavano attorno ad Harry e Draco, il quale, in vano, cercava di soccorrere Severus che agonizzava ancora sull'erba, la vita che lo abbandonava velocemente. Poi, d'un tratto seppe che era troppo tardi, sentì l'incantesimo di schiavitù tirare, più forte di qualunque cosa<br/>
-Harry!- Aveva chiamato, riuscendo a malapena a farsi udire, Harry si era voltato, sorridente verso di lui. -Ti amo Harry, non cercarmi! Promettimelo! Non cercarmi!- Gli aveva urlato, mentre il suo corpo diventava sempre più evanescente. Harry arrancava verso di lui, spintonando la gente che, festante, li aveva divisi, chiamandolo disperato, le loro dita quasi si sfiorarono e poi Draco scomparve.</p><p>.....................</p><p>-Ciao puttanella, ben tornata, ti sono mancato?- Era finito a quattro zampe, sulla moquette bianca, polverosa e macchiata, dell'ufficio di Marcus "<em>Nonononono! Non può essere! Non di nuovo!</em>" i vestiti erano evaporati in un lampo, e lui era nuovamente nudo, esposto, di fronte al suo aguzzino -Il sorcio che è venuto a trovarmi la settimana scorsa, poco prima che arrivasse il tizio che ti ha <em>"comprato"</em> mi aveva avvisato che saresti tornato presto, e io ci speravo così tanto!- Lo aveva canzonato, alzandosi dalla scrivania, con il suo tono untuoso e nauseante, al solo udirlo Draco si sentì sporco e contaminato -Uhh com'eri altezzoso quando il tuo amichetto è venuto a prenderti. Com'era lo sguardo che mi hai lanciato? Non me lo sono dimenticato, sai? Ho trovato un sacco di giochini nuovi da farti provare e un incantesimo alquanto antico che ti renderà docile come un agnellino!- Il disgustoso individuo parlava avvicinandosi, aveva già la cerniera abbassata e si era estratto il pene che andava inturgidendosi, Draco faceva di tutto per imprimersi bene nella memoria gli occhi verdi del suo Harry che lo guardavano con amore, mentre le lacrime scorrevano libere sulle sue guance, probabilmente per l'ultima volta. Così era tutto vero, le orrende visioni che aveva avuto non erano altro che ciò che lo attendeva nel suo futuro, non aveva scampo, lo sapeva, ormai, non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quegli orrori. -Ma prima, una bella rimpatriata, al mio uccello è mancato un bel po' il tuo culo!- Aveva concluso, violandolo con un'unica, brusca, spinta asciutta, che lo aveva lasciato boccheggiante per il dolore. Ma lui ora sapeva cosa voleva dire sentirsi amato e quel tesoro lo avrebbe costudito gelosamente, potevano fargli quello che volevano, non glielo avrebbero mai tolto... purtroppo ancora non sapeva fino a che punto avrebbero potuto spingersi. Con un ultimo brandello di forza, rescisse il legame che lo teneva ancorato ad Harry, non poteva permettere che il suo amore sentisse quello che gli stavano facendo, prima di cedere al dolore e alla disperazione.</p><p>...................</p><p>2007</p><p>Il guscio vuoto che una volta era un ragazzo avvertì, con un brandello residuo di coscienza, che delle mani brusche lo avevano girato a pancia sotto, le ginocchia piegate verso il petto erano bloccate in quella posizione da diversi anni e le braccia, alte sopra la testa non offrivano alcun sostegno, ma per lui non faceva nessuna differenza. Qualcosa era stato spinto nel suo ano, una sorta di tubo, qualcosa di metallico, ma non era un vibratore... poi dal tubo era cominciata a fuoriuscire una sostanza cremosa che lo aveva velocemente riempito. La pressione nel suo sfintere era quasi insopportabile, una nuova orrenda tortura, quando tutto l'intestino fu teso e dolorante il tubo gli fu estratto.<br/>
-Se ne fai uscire anche solo una goccia te ne farò pentire, puttanella!- Marcus aveva impartito l'ordine e il suo ano si era serrato, non avrebbe rilasciato neanche una goccia di liquido, nonostante la pressione fosse quasi insopportabile.<br/>
Poi con un incantesimo era stato sollevato e  trasferito in un'altra stanza, sempre a testa in giù, su di un tavolo.<br/>
Al suo fianco udiva i lamenti di altri ragazzi, lui non poteva più farlo, la sua gola era maledetta, non avrebbe mai più emesso un suono, i suoi occhi erano morti, non avrebbero mai più visto la luce, il suo corpo non gli obbediva più da così tanto tempo che non riusciva più a rammentarsi cosa si provasse a essere libero. Il ricordo degli occhi verdi che lo aveva sostenuto per anni, era l'unica cosa che restasse di lui.<br/>
-Accomodatevi signori, il buffet vi aspetta!- La voce di Marcus era tutto quello su cui era in grado di concentrarsi, fino a quando non lo avesse ceduto temporaneamente a un nuovo padrone.<br/>
Il ragazzo avvertì un paio di labbra avvicinarsi al suo ano e succhiare....<br/>
-Ci sono gli Auror! Scappate!- Nel fuggi fuggi generale qualcuno lo aveva urtato, facendolo finire per terra, gli uomini scappando lo pestavano e lo calciavano fino a quando tutto fu silenzio.<br/>
-Ehi, Leale, guarda questo poveretto. E' ancora vivo.- Una voce sconosciuta, vicina, qualcuno che si era avvicinato a lui, ma non era il suo padrone, non avvertiva il bisogno di eseguire i suoi ordini.<br/>
-Oh! Dannazione, povero ragazzo! Io, purtroppo, ho già visto qualcosa del genere- La voce pareva triste -Forse... potrei conoscere qualcuno in grado di prendersi cura di lui, ma dobbiamo trovare il certificato di schiavitù e farlo firmare dai suoi aguzzini. Ehi tu, feccia, dove sono i documenti di proprietà di questo ragazzo?- Rumore di passi, qualcuno che veniva sbattuto in malo modo addosso al muro, un gemito di dolore.<br/>
-Sono nell'ufficio di mio fratello, vi faccio vedere- La voce di Sam, non la sentiva da anni, si era tirato fuori da quello schifo quando Marcus lo aveva maledetto, aveva pianto quando era andato a salutarlo e gli aveva chiesto scusa mille volte... perchè era tornato proprio in quel momento? Poi un letto morbido e pace, finalmente, dopo tanti anni, nessuno che gli facesse male, ma solo mani pietose che si prendevano cura di lui e infine, quella voce...</p><p>-Draco, amore, apri gli occhi...- Ma cos'era quella voce? Perchè lo faceva sentire così bene?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allora, sappiate che scrivere questo capitolo è stato un parto, non so quanto ci ho messo, ogni frase mi è costata fatica e sudore... e quando è stato finito... l'ho cambiato e cambiato e cambiato ancora! Un incubo! Non sono ancora del tutto soddisfatta, ma, a parte copiare di sana pianta il capitolo de "I doni della morte" dove viene descritta la battaglia di Hogwarts, non saprei che fare di più. Adesso, mentre mi tappo le orecchie per non sentire i cori di protesta per la stupidità della mia grande trovata, ho anche il coraggio di chiedervi: cosa ne pensate? A parte il fatto che, non ci sono scene di tortura, ovviamente.<br/>Allora, un paio di precisazioni, giusto un due cosine che non sono state inserite nel testo (non sapevo proprio come farcele entrare) Forse qualcuno si chiederà che fine ha fatto Bellatrix. Narcissa, che la ama troppo anche se è pazza e fa cose folli, l'ha portata al sicuro prima di rimaterializzarsi accanto a Lucius durante la battaglia, poi si è presa amorevolmente cura di lei per un paio di mesi, prima di sbolognarla al reparto psichiatrico del san Mungo, dove è stata rinchiusa per il resto della sua vita, ha fatto amicizia con Alloc e insieme, stanno progettando di conquistare il mondo, i medimaghi pensano di aumentare il dosaggio dei farmaci a breve. Tutti i mangiamorte presenti alla battaglia sono stati catturati dagli Auror e portati ad Azkaban, tutti quelli che si erano "pentiti" prima della battaglia sono stati graziati e hanno conservato il loro posto in società. La professoressa McGranit è diventata preside di Hogwarts e ha assunto Remus come insegnante di DADA, posto che occupa da 10 anni, mentre Neville, dopo aver portato avanti un rapporto quasi decennale con la sua fidanzata, un giorno ha incontrato per caso Blaise... ma questa è un'altra storia, che prima o poi scriverò...<br/>E niente, a rileggere le note a fine capitolo mi sembra già la fine, invece quella sarà la settimana prossima con l'ultimo capitolo.<br/>Baci<br/>Noy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'isola di Man, al confine fra questo mondo e quello delle nebbie, era lo sfondo naturale per il rito che si apprestavano a compiere. Pansy aveva studiato a fondo ogni implicazione magica e non. Ed era preoccupata! Harry lo vedeva, nella postura rigida delle spalle, nel tormentarsi quella pellicina già rossa e infiammata, all'anulare destro, nel rispondere assorta a Blaise, che le stava a fianco, ponendole mille domande, era quasi come non lo vedesse neanche. La teneva d'occhio da quando erano partiti da Londra,  ed ora, che erano sul battello, per la traversata, sembrava che il suo nervosismo avesse raggiunto la vetta. Si era seduto su uno scomodo sedile di legno facendo accomodare Draco sulle sue ginocchia e facendogli posare la testa sulla sua spalla, lo cingeva in vita con un braccio e non riusciva a smettere di rimirare il suo bellissimo viso d'angelo. I lineamenti delicati e i capelli d'oro non erano cambiati di una virgola da quando avevano diciassette anni e si erano trovati ad affrontare assieme lord Voldemort. Se solo le cose fossero andate nel verso giusto, se solo Silente non si fosse rifiutato di aiutarli. I ricordi si facevano strada nella sua mente in subbuglio.</p><p><em>-Signor Preside, deve aprire i cancelli, è vitale! Dobbiamo attirare Voldemort e i suoi seguaci all'interno del parco, in modo che non possano smaterializzarsi quando arriveranno gli altri- Harry era disperato, non riusciva a credere che proprio Silente si rifiutasse di aiutarli a sconfiggere il tiranno. Alle spalle del preside, Ron fissava Draco perplesso ed ostile, ma almeno aveva smesso di urlargli contro. Harry non avrebbe mai dimenticato la faccia del suo migliore amico quando si era presentato, davanti al cancello, mano nella mano con Draco.</em><br/>
<em>-Harry, caro ragazzo, io so che tu sei convinto della legittimità delle tue convinzioni, ma temo che tu sia stato tratto in inganno, il signor Malfoy, al tuo fianco, appartiene ad una famiglia di fedeli seguaci di Voldemort- Aveva replicato il preside con il suo consueto tono pacato, quello che faceva sembrare plausibile anche la verità più assurda. Non quella volta, adesso Harry conosceva la verità, sapeva come era stato sempre manipolato dal mago, non gli avrebbe dato retta.</em><br/>
<em>-Professore, Draco e la sua famiglia non sono un pericolo, è Voldemort il pericolo, è contro di lui che dobbiamo unirci e combattere insieme, senza distinzioni fra case o fra nazioni, tutti uniti!- Alle spalle del preside si erano radunati i pochi studenti che ancora si nascondevano nella scuola, tutti Grifondoro o Tassorosso.  Neppure un Serpeverde era rimasto ad Hogwarts e l'unico esponente di Corvonero era Luna. La vice preside era accorsa di gran carriera, con un sorriso che andava da un'orecchia all'altra</em><br/>
<em>-Potter! Stai bene?- Aveva chiesto premurosa, sporgendo la mano attraverso le sbarre per accarezzargli il viso come se fosse un bambino, neanche si era accorta della presenza di Draco, subito dietro di lei, Molly Weasley lo rimproverava per la sua incoscienza, proprio come fosse uno dei suoi figli.</em><br/>
<em>-Almeno io ho una mamma sola...- Gli aveva sussurrato Draco in un orecchio, ridacchiando. Harry aveva sorriso a sua volta e i ragazzi si erano scambiati uno sguardo complice. Improvvisamente tutti si erano resi conto di quello che stava succedendo fra loro e si erano zittiti, finché la McGranit non aveva rotto il silenzio</em><br/>
<em>-Albus, dobbiamo farli entrare, non possiamo lasciarli soli ad affrontare l'esercito di Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato- Harry non le aveva mai voluto bene come in quel momento.</em><br/>
<em>-Non possiamo rischiare, Minerva, la vita di questi ragazzi è una nostra responsabilità...- Il preside era irremovibile, e la McGranit sembrava indecisa fra la sua granitica fede nelle decisioni del Preside ed il suo affetto nei confronti di Harry</em><br/>
<em>-Quindi tu... noi... dovremmo abbandonarli?- La voce dell'anziana strega tremava, la signora Weasley fissava il preside interdetta, incapace di proferire verbo, mentre i gemelli prendevano la parola.</em><br/>
<em>-Si tratta di Harry!  Senza di lui che speranza abbiamo?- Avevano detto in coro, come loro solito, suscitando un coro di assensi dai presenti.</em><br/>
<em>-E' troppo tardi, Harry- Draco aveva richiamato la sua attenzione, i mangiamorte avevano iniziato a materializzarsi dietro le loro spalle, i ragazzi si erano voltati, preparandosi allo scontro.</em><br/>
<em>-Dovremmo essere già dentro al Castello a questo punto... siamo in ritardo!- Gli aveva sussurrato Harry - A quest'ora dovremmo essere già all'interno del parco- Dietro ai cancelli era calato un silenzio teso</em><br/>
<em>-Vorrà dire che ci dovremo pensare noi ad abbattere le difese- Gli aveva risposto Draco con un ghigno sul volto. Neppure i mangiamorte osavano fare una mossa, era come se fossero sospesi nel tempo, nessuno osava muoversi e rompere il fragile equilibrio. Poi il mostro aveva fatto la sua comparsa, troppo presto... non erano riusciti a trattenerlo fino all'arrivo dei loro alleati ed Harry era stato costretto a uscire ed affrontarlo... </em></p><p>Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se Silente non li avesse costretti a cambiare i loro piani. Piton sarebbe sopravvissuto? Draco non sarebbe scomparso per restare prigioniero per tutti quegli anni? Come sarebbe stata la sua vita con Draco al suo fianco? <br/>
-Ehi, amico, a cosa stai pensando? Hai una faccia...- Ron si era seduto al suo fianco, atterrando pesantemente sul sedile alla sua destra e facendo scricchiolare il legno vecchio.<br/>
-Alla faccia che <strong>tu</strong> hai fatto, la prima volta che mi hai visto con Draco- Gli aveva risposto con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, Ron aveva riso forte, richiamando l'attenzione di tutti per un istante, quando gli altri erano tornati alle loro occupazioni, solo gli occhi cerulei di Narcissa Malfoy restarono su di loro. La made di Draco non aveva mai smesso di rimirare suo figlio, fra le sue braccia, suo marito non l'aveva lasciata un istante, continuando a parlarle piano ad un orecchio, di tanto in tanto lei sorrideva e annuiva, elegante e sobria. Probabilmente era la sola persona che teneva a Draco quanto lui.<br/>
-Non è che tu mi abbia dato tanto tempo per elaborare la cosa... già eravamo tutti preoccupati da morire, dopo giorni che non avevamo tue notizie, e tu che fai? Ti presenti mano nella mano con Malfoy... per poco non mi prende in colpo!- Aveva proseguito in tono allegro il rosso, portandosi una mano sulla fronte, a mimare uno svenimento.<br/>
-Non sei esattamente svenuto, anzi, mi pare di ricordare che fossi ben sveglio, mentre ci urlavi contro... ti hanno sentito fin nel castello!- Aveva replicato Harry sempre ridendo, stringendosi Draco al petto.<br/>
-Silenzio ora!- A prua, Pansy, si era tolta il mantello che celava le vesti rituali e si preparava ad alzare le nebbie, allontanando Blaise e Neville. Le sue ancelle, alle spalle, reggevano gli incensieri accesi che diffondevano l'aroma fresco delle erbe che bruciavano al loro interno, il fumo denso e grigio sgorgava dai fori a lato delle coppe che contenevano i carboncini e gli incensi e strisciava sul pavimento, avvolgendo i loro piedi, finché la barca sotto di loro non scomparve sotto il fumo denso e fu quasi come se viaggiassero a bordo di una nuvola -Che nessuno osi disturbare il rito, questa è la parte più difficile- Ed aveva iniziato a salmodiare, le parole formavano una sorta di canto e strisciavano attraverso la nebbia, in lucenti catene di sillabe, formano spirali e mulinelli e creando un varco, sempre più largo mentre le nebbie si separavano, e il cielo andava raserenandosi. La barca passò attraverso il varco tra la nebbia resa lucente dalla magia. Harry non poteva credere ai proprio occhi, la meraviglia era dipinta sui visi di ogni partecipante alla missione.<br/>
Poi Pansy aveva abbassato le braccia e la cortina si era richiusa dietro le loro spalle, come una tenda. Non una nuvola nel cielo sereno, e faceva anche più caldo. Le due ragazze che reggevano gli incensieri smisero di agitarli e il fumo lentamente diradò, mostrando una barca completamente diversa da quella su cui erano saliti. Analoga per dimensione, era però completamente fatta di legno e la pensilina sotto cui si erano riparati dal freddo vento di dicembre era scomparsa lasciando il posto a candide vele che si gonfiano pigre alla brezza leggera, persino la consolle di comando era diventata un antiquato timone di legno.<br/>
-Wow, papà! Sembra di stare sulla nave dei pirati!- Aveva urlato Teddy, correndo da un lato all'altro della barca. I corti capelli tagliati a spazzola erano diventati d'un verde intenso e, subito dopo, color lavanda. Remus lo fissava sorridente, senza però perderlo d'occhio, quel bambino aveva ereditato la capacità della madre di inciampare nei propri piedi.<br/>
-Forte!- Aveva commentato Ron, con un'espressione ammirata in volto -Certo che adesso la Parkinson diventerà intrattabile, dopo essersi messa in mostra a quel modo!- Aveva aggiunto il rosso, rivolgendo una smorfia alla ragazza che lo guardava con aria compiaciuta e vagamente altezzosa. Harry aveva sbuffato, divertito.<br/>
-E' un incantesimo piuttosto semplice, veramente, anche se è molto coreografico... serve quasi esclusivamente ad attirare la protezione della Dea, a quanto ho capito- Aveva spiegato Harry, stringendosi nelle spalle, non che avesse prestato molta attenzione, quando Pansy glielo aveva spiegato, assorto com'era nell'ammirare il suo bel addormentato. Ron aveva aggrottato la fronte.<br/>
-Quale Dea?- Aveva chiesto, sistemandosi meglio sul sedile, che aveva traballato sotto il suo peso. Il timoniere aveva urlato qualcosa di incomprensibile i marinai, ai suoi ordini, erano scattati a raccogliere le vele e la nave aveva rallentato l'andatura.<br/>
-L'ho chiesto a Pansy, ma non ho capito la risposta, ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che "tutte le Dee sono una sola Dea", col suo solito tono... quello che ha il potere di farti sentire un imbecille... ho annuito e basta- Anche Ron annuiva convinto, come volesse dire "ti capisco amico". Il veliero navigava sempre più lentamente, finché si era fermato a fianco ad un piccolo molo di legno su cui diverse ragazze di tutte le età li attendevano, sbracciandosi per salutare. Erano vestite tutte più o meno allo stesso modo: una corta tunica che arrivava a metà polpaccio, di colore azzurro, senza maniche e fermata in vita da una cintura formata da tre cordicelle intrecciate, bianche e rosse, ai piedi sandali di cuoio e sulla fronte un tatuaggio a forma di mezzaluna anch'essa azzurra.<br/>
-Chi sono quelle ragazze papà?- Stava urlando Teddy sporgendosi dal parapetto e rischiando di fare un capitombolo in acqua, mentre dal molo una instabile passerella di legno  veniva issata a bordo per permettere ai passeggeri di sbarcare. <br/>
-Sono le sacerdotesse che vivono sull'isola, ragazzino, stai attento!- Gli aveva risposto Pansy, acchiappandolo per il maglioncino e tirandolo di nuovo sulla barca.<br/>
-Ma sono tutte ragazze, Zia Pan?- Aveva chiesto il bambino, voltandosi verso di lei con gli occhioni da cucciolo più grandi della faccia ed i capelli che da azzurri diventavano neri come quelli della ragazza.<br/>
-Sì, Ted, i maschi non possono restare sull'isola, anche i bambini delle sacerdotesse possono restare solo fino a quando non compiono cinque anni, poi devono andarsene- Aveva spiegato lei, issando il piccolo sulla passerella e tenendolo premurosamente per mano mentre attraversava.<br/>
-Andarsene? E dove vanno?- Aveva chiesto il bambino, Harry non aveva sentito la risposta, era troppo impegnato ad occuparsi di Draco. Non era stato difficile farlo salire sulla barca, era bastato che Harry gli impartisse l'ordine di camminare e dirigesse i suoi passi, ma sbarcare era un altro paio di maniche. Per prima cosa il veliero boccheggiava parecchio e la passerella non era affatto stabile. Quindi Harry si risolse a prenderlo fra le braccia e tentare di sbarcare a quel modo, ma, arrivato davanti alla passerella, si rese conto che scavalcare il parapetto con Draco fra le braccia e senza usare le mani non era facile<br/>
-Dovremo farlo levitare fino al molo- Disse, richiamando l'attenzione di Pansy<br/>
-NO!- Gridò la ragazza nella sua direzione facendo immobilizzare Ron che aveva già la bacchetta in mano. -Non usate la magia in questo luogo! La magia è riservata alle sacerdotesse!- Aveva spiegato, con un'espressione seria che suscitava rispetto. Le sacerdotesse sul molo annuivano, convinte e un po' scandalizzate -A cosa stavate pensando quando vi spiegavo come comportarvi?- Aveva terminato in tono duro, Ron sembrava diventato improvvisamente più piccolo e anche lui era arrossito. Ma aveva ancora lo stesso problema, come sarebbe salito sulla passerella? Allora Lucius Malfoy si era issato davanti a lui, sorpassandolo e poi si era voltato tendendo le mani.<br/>
-Passamelo, Harry. Passami Draco- Aveva ordinato, guardando il viso del figlio, che sembrava addormentato, come avrebbe rimirato la più preziosa delle creature<br/>
-Sei... è pesante, non lo farai...- Harry tentennava, non gli piaceva di dover affidare il suo ragazzo nelle mani di qualcun altro, fosse anche suo padre. Lucius lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo<br/>
-Signor Potter! Sono in grado di prendere in braccio mio figlio!- Aveva replicato con la sua solita voce strascicata, fissandolo con quegli occhi grigi così uguali a quelli di Draco. Harry si era avvicinato senza osare rispondere e aveva deposto il ragazzo fra le braccia di suo padre, che lo aveva stretto al petto come un bambino, portandolo al sicuro sul piccolo molo. Non appena era smontato dalla passerella Harry si era affrettato a raggiungerlo e Lucius gli aveva immediatamente restituito il ragazzo, rivolgendogli un piccolo discreto sorriso, come per scusarsi del tono duro che aveva usato.<br/>
-Bene, se anche questa è risolta vediamo di sbrigarci, il tempio è lontano e non abbiamo tutto il giorno! Se mi avete dato retta e avete portato delle scarpe comode adesso è il momento di indossarle!- Aveva ordinato Pansy, che stava già indossando delle eleganti scarpe da trekking nuove di zecca, guadagnandosi un'occhiata di disapprovazione da Lady Malfoy che, a quanto pareva, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare agli eleganti stivaletti di vitello con tacco alto che le fasciavano finemente il polpaccio. In un angolo Neville porgeva a Blaise un paio dei suoi scarponcini da  montagna meno malconcio di quelli che indossava lui, e Blaise li fissava con un misto di incertezza e disgusto.<br/>
Le sacerdotesse caricarono Draco su una lettiga e la processione partì senza ulteriori intoppi.</p><p>......................</p><p>Quello che Pansy aveva definito "il tempio" era una radura circondata da alberi il cui confine era stato disegnato con una lunga fila di pietre. I ragazzi si guardavano in giro con il naso in aria<br/>
-Si può sapere cosa vi aspettavate? La religione antica si pratica nella natura!- Aveva replicato Pansy ad alcuni commenti poco rispettosi dei gemelli. Non appena erano entrati tutti nella radura le sacerdotesse si erano affrettate a spostare alcune pietre che erano state ammucchiate da un lato, chiudendo il cerchio. Non appena ebbero posato l'ultimo sasso, Harry avvertì che qualcosa era cambiato all'interno del cerchio, non avrebbe saputo dire cosa e nessun altro sembrava accorgersi del cambiamento, ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di diverso, si respirava un'aria nuova, più... magica. <br/>
-Ora che il cerchio è chiuso, il rito è iniziato, da adesso in poi non potete più tirarvi indietro, niente ripensamenti dell'ultimo minuto- Aveva tuonato Pansy, fissandoli tutti come li sfidasse a contraddirla -Adesso, siccome qualcuno ha sempre la testa fra le nuvole, vi ricorderò le semplici regole che vi ho già spiegato prima di partire. Per prima cosa, non si può, in nessun modo, e per nessun motivo, uscire dal cerchio.- Aveva urlato, alzando il dito indice -Secondo: all'interno del cerchio bisogna sempre e dico sempre procedere in senso orario, se dovete spostarvi in senso antiorario anche di pochi centimetri fate tutto il giro attorno all'altare.- E aveva aggiunto un altro dito -Terzo: quello è l'altare, solo tre persone possono avvicinarsi all'altare: Draco, Harry e la sottoscritta- E il terzo dito era andato a fare compagnia agli altri due -E ultimo, non appena avrò pronunciato le formule di apertura del rito... provate a fiatare e vi uccido senza nessun rimorso- Quattro dita alzate, Pansy si era guardata in giro, severa, persino i gemelli avevano smesso di scherzare. Nel silenzio generale la voce di Remus, seppur bassa, era risuonata chiaramente udibile da tutti<br/>
-Hai capito bene, Teddy, devi essere veramente bravo e non muoverti- Le sacerdotesse che stavano sistemando Draco sull'altare imbottito di morbido muschio, ridacchiarono divertite, mentre Pansy replicava.<br/>
-Suvvia, Remus, non essere ridicolo! I bambini fanno ciò che vogliono, perchè sono graditi alla Dea!- Ed aveva fatto un'elegante piroetta, avvicinandosi all'altare. Harry l'aveva seguita ubbidiente, era contento di non dover seguire tutte quelle regole, lui avrebbe solo dovuto sdraiarsi a fianco a Draco sull'altare. Prese posto e intrecciò le dita con quelle del suo ragazzo, mentre gli altri formavano un cerchio tenendosi per mano. -Harry, ne abbiamo già parlato, ti ricordi quello che ti ho detto? C'è ancora una possibilità che l'anima di Draco sia ancorata al corpo, e l'unica cosa che le impedisce di proseguire oltre è l'incantesimo di schiavitù che lo lega. Se vogliamo che Draco sia libero dobbiamo spezzarlo, a quello ci penso io, tu non te ne devi preoccupare, tu devi occuparti solo di recuperare l'anima di Draco e riportarla indietro- L'aveva istruito, parlando pianissimo, quasi sussurrando, mentre accarezzava dolcemente la testa biondissima con infinito affetto.<br/>
-E se non ci riuscissi? Te l'ho detto che senza Draco non posso muovermi nel mondo delle nebbie, anzi, non sono mai riuscito neppure a raggiungerlo, senza il suo aiuto...- Aveva replicato Harry, che si stava facendo assalire dai dubbi, forse non era pronto, forse avrebbe dovuto fare pratica in qualche modo, magari, rimandando il rito di qualche settimana, avrebbero potuto spostarlo al prossimo sabba.<br/>
-E' per questo che siamo venuti proprio in questo luogo, Harry, qui il confine fra i mondi è labile... è più facile. Hai la pietra vero?- Aveva chiesto lei, Harry aveva estratto dalla tasca dei jeans un sasso grigio, la pietra che aveva sugellato il loro legame, se la era ritrovata in tasca dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts e l'aveva conservata come una reliquia. -Perfetto! Con centrati su quella e noi ti forniremo l'energia necessaria. Non preoccuparti del tempo che ci impiegherai, noi staremo qui tutto il tempo necessario, ma non tornare senza di lui!- Aveva concluso, fissandolo con un'espressione preoccupata<br/>
-Puoi contarci Parkinson!- Lei gli aveva regalato un sorriso luminoso e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi. Pansy aveva iniziato l'incanto, era come una melodia, che l'aveva fatto scivolare in uno stato di profonda concentrazione.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Commentino?<br/>Ci vediamo la settimana prossima per la fine della storia!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 2007 - Epilogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy aveva iniziato l'incanto, era come una melodia, che l'aveva fatto scivolare in uno stato di profonda concentrazione.</p><p>...................</p><p><em>Era come scivolato fuori dal suo corpo e si era trovato circondato dalla nebbia, senza Draco al suo fianco quel luogo era spettrale. Si guardò attorno e notò, in un angolo, uno splendido albero, una quercia imponente si trovava dove, un tempo c'era la prigione di Tom. "Come faccio ad arrivarci adesso?" Si chiedeva, sforzandosi di muoversi in quella direzione... dopo ore di sforzi non era avanzato di un solo centimetro "Deve esserci un modo!" pensava, sempre più frustrato, poi le parole di Pansy gli tornarono alla mente, certo! Doveva concentrarsi sulla pietra. L'estrasse dalla tasca, era tornata ad essere la gemma preziosa che era stata una volta, con pagliuzze verdi e argentate che galleggiavano pigre al suo interno, era bellissima! Sollevò gli occhi verso l'albero e trovò che era già</em> <em>sotto le sue fronde </em><br/>
<em>"Wow" Pensò meravigliato, ammirando l'enorme, statuario tronco nodoso che svettava verso l'alto. Sotto i suoi piedi un morbido tappeto di foglie secche scricchiolava ad ogni movimento e sulla sua testa i lunghi frondosi rami, carichi di fogliame e di ghiande mature, si mossero come spinti da una leggera brezza, in una sorta di saluto. Harry posò una mano con il palmo aperto sulla corteccia solida dell'albero che pareva palpitante di vita.</em><br/>
<em>"Ciao, vecchio amico" Lo salutò tristemente "Tu non sai dov'è Draco, vero? Non lo troverò mai... non so neppure da dove cominciare" Chiese all'albero, disperato, non aspettandosi veramente una risposta. Vinto dalla disperazione, appoggiò la fronte al tronco, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima che cadde fra le foglie morte accumulate fra le radici affioranti. L'albero era caldo e in qualche modo rassicurante, almeno era una cosa viva, in tutto quel deserto d'ombre... Una cosa viva... e pulsante... realizzò Harry, sentendo il battuti di un cuore provenire dal tronco, attraverso i</em> <em>polpastrelli delle dita. Avvicinò l'orecchio per sentire meglio. Era proprio il battito di un cuore! </em><br/>
<em>"Che succede?" Si chiese allarmato, non era un esperto di erbologia, come il suo amico Neville, ma era quasi parzialmente certo che le querce non avessero un cuore pulsante. Osservò incredulo ed affascinato il tronco che, con un movimento fluido e armonioso si apriva davanti a lui, come fosse il più delicato dei fiori ed al suo interno, apparve il suo più grande tesoro, l'anima di Draco. "E' sempre stato qui con te... l'hai tenuto al sicuro e l'hai protetto, vero, amico mio?" Disse all'albero, con gratitudine mentre si sporgeva a prendere fra le braccia il suo amato, estraendolo dalla cavità che già andava lentamente richiudendosi. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul morbido tappeto di foglie, accomodandosi Draco in grembo, il ragazzo era completamente nudo e sembrava profondamente addormentato, attorno al suo corpo erano avvolte catene incorporee "L'incantesimo di schiavitù..." Realizzò, con un un certo disgusto, provava un odio istintivo verso quel segno visibile della costrizione che legava la volontà del suo amore "Non preoccuparti, amore mio, Pansy ti libererà non appena ti avrò riportato indietro, me l'ha promesso!" Sussurrò al suo orecchio stringendolo forte a sé. Ora doveva solo capire come fare per ritornare nel suo corpo, facile a dirsi... prese la pietra e la depose nella mano di Draco, poi la coprì col suo palmo intrecciando le loro dita in modo che fosse intrappolata nelle loro mani unite, chiuse gli occhi e provò ad immaginarsi di rientrare nel proprio corpo, mentre l'anima di Draco rientrava nel suo corpo. Uno strattone a livello ombelicale lo avvertì che il cordone argentato si stava tendendo e lo riportava nel suo corpo, tenne gli occhi serrati mentre si sentiva cadere sempre più velocemente, Draco stretto fra le braccia, finché non perse conoscenza...</em></p><p>......................</p><p>Il materasso era morbido sotto la sua schiena e profumava di fieno e erbe. Aspirò profondamente il piacevole profumo, scacciando gli ultimi scampoli di sonno, si sentiva stranamente stanco, come dopo un intenso sforzo, provò a muoversi con cautela e un gemito di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Una persona fu subito al suo fianco. Aprì gli occhi miopi, privi di occhiali, sfarfallando le ciglia... capelli biondi splendenti agli ultimi raggi obliqui di sole... occhi grigi...<br/>
-Draco- Farfugliò, la voce resa roca dalla stanchezza, una mano faticosamente stesa a sfiorare l'amato viso<br/>
-Harry- Quella voce... la voce sbagliata...<br/>
-Lucius...- Si corresse il ragazzo, ingoiando il doloroso nodo di delusione che gli si era formato nel petto.<br/>
-Mi spiace....- si era scusato l'uomo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, dove anche il materasso su cui era steso lui, era posato... aspetta, Lucius Malfoy seduto per terra? -Cerca di non muoverti, chiamo la signora Granger-Weasley- Gli aveva intimato accennando ad alzarsi, ma Harry lo aveva trattenuto per una manica.<br/>
-Aspetta... lui... dove...- Non riusciva a parlare, in parte per l'emozione, in parte per paura di conoscere la risposta, Lucius gli aveva sorriso e si era scostato, rivelando un altro giaciglio posato sul pavimento della stanza in cui dovevano averli trasportati dopo che aveva perso conoscenza. Narcissa Malfoy, le lunghe vesti eleganti strappate dal percorso accidentato che avevano percorso, stava seduta sulle ginocchia, a fianco al corpo addormentato di suo figlio<br/>
-Non appena siete tornati Pansy ha completato il rito per sciogliere l'incantesimo di schiavitù, ha bruciato la pergamena con il contratto magico che vincolava Draco e ha sciolto il cerchio. Hermione lo ha visitato e ha detto che dovrebbe stare bene... ora sta dormendo,  dobbiamo solo aspettare che si svegli- Aveva concluso l'uomo, con gli occhi lucidi, mentre Harry si tirava a sedere. Narcissa si era voltata verso di lui, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e una mano di Draco stretta fra le sue<br/>
-Ce l'hai fatta, Harry... mi hai riportato il mio bambino...- </p><p>...............................</p><p>Ma non avevano tempo di aspettare che anche Draco riprendesse conoscenza, avevano già abusato fin troppo dell'ospitalità delle sacerdotesse e dovettero caricare il ragazzo addormentato sul battello. Non appena furono fuori dalla cortina delle nebbie Harry smaterializzò Draco e se stesso a casa, direttamente in camera da letto, dove fece stendere il ragazzo e si addormentò al suo fianco. La mattina dopo, quando Hermione si fiondò nel suo soggiorno praticamente all'alba, per controllare la situazione, con due occhiaie tremende sotto gli occhi, Draco non si era ancora svegliato.<br/>
-Si sveglierà Harry, non temere, sta semplicemente riposamdo...- Lo aveva rincuorato lei, lasciandolo solo a vegliare il ragazzo. Quando era tornata, la sera tardi, con le occhiaie ancora più profonde, Draco dormiva ancora. Lei lo aveva guardato preoccupata.<br/>
-Non possiamo fare niente di più... dobbiamo solo aspettare...- Ed avevano aspettato. </p><p>...........................</p><p>-Harry, sii ragionevole, sono passate settimane...- La voce di Hermione gli ricordava assurdamente quella di Silente, in quel momento, quel suo modo indescrivibile di far sembrare ragionevole ogni empietà... ma quell'incantesimo era stato rotto tanto tempo prima...<br/>
-Non se ne parla, Hermione!- Lapidario, lo sguardo duro, non avrebbe ceduto in alcun modo, a costo di sbattere fuori tutti e rinchiudersi in casa con Draco... con quel che restava di Draco...<br/>
-Amico, cerca di renderti conto... anche i suoi genitori ci hanno rinunciato e lo hanno salutato. Non è vita quella che sta facendo...- Persino Ron era contro di lui, ma ci era abituato, non era la prima volta che il rosso gli voltava le spalle. Non si era aspettato però il voltafaccia di Pansy, che, sconfitta, piangeva su una poltrona con il viso affondato nel petto di Blaise, anche gli occhi del ragazzo non erano asciutti. <br/>
-Harry- Lo aveva chiamato Remus, posandogli le mani sulle spalle per catturare tutta la sua attenzione. -Cerca di pensare anche a Draco... lo so che sembra crudele, ma pensa a cosa deve provare lui, rinchiuso in un corpo inerte, che non si è mai svegliato da quando abbiamo completato il rito... sai anche tu che è più caritatevole lasciarlo andare- Harry gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo ferito, cercando di allontanarsi, ma lui lo aveva trattenuto -Non fare così! Ricordi quello che mi hai raccontato del ragazzo intrappolato nell'albero? Del sollievo che ha provato quando lo avete liberato?- Gli aveva rammentato l'uomo.<br/>
-Questo non è giusto, Remus, non è affatto la stessa situazione e tu lo sai benissimo- Remus lo aveva fissato, serio, prima di rispondere con voce rotta<br/>
-Lo so che soffri Harry, lo so bene cosa si prova quando la persona che ami ti viene strappata all'improvviso, ma non puoi cambiare lo stato delle cose... Draco non si sveglierà mai più. Tenerlo legato alla vita, in quello stato... è solo crudele- Harry ancora aveva davanti agli occhi il viso contratto di Tonks, coperto di fango e senza vita. Una lacrima gli era sfuggita e Remus lo aveva stretto a se.<br/>
-Ma... e se... e se invece si svegliasse? Chi ci garantisce che...- Pansy però era intervenuta, interrompendolo, la voce rotta dal pianto<br/>
-Lo vedi che non mi ascolti mai, Potter?- Lo aveva rimproverato, ma il suo tono non era severo, solo triste -Non c'è modo che si svegli... oggi... oggi è Yule... il tempo del sogno è finito. L'interregno che separa la morte dalla rinascita va solo da Samhain a Yule... oggi è il termine ultimo... Yule è un nuovo inizio... ma non per tutti... non per Draco...- Ed era scoppiata in un pianto dirotto, singhiozzando senza nessuna vergogna sulla spalla di Blaise. Per fortuna che Lucius e Narcissa erano tornati a casa e non stavano sentendo quelle assurdità! Erano rimasti al suo fianco, aiutandolo a prendersi cura di Draco per tutto il tempo, alternandosi con lui per fare in modo che Draco non restasse mai da solo, neppure per un istante, ma quel giorno avevano deciso improvvisamente di tornare al Manor, si erano rinchiusi in camera di Draco per qualche minuto, e quando ne erano usciti Narcissa sembrava distrutta, al punto che riusciva a camminare solo appoggiandosi pesantemente a Lucius, poi lo avevano abbracciato e ringraziato, prima di entrare nel camino. Subito dopo era arrivata Pansy, seguita da tutti gli altri. <br/>
Cosa credevano? Che solo perchè erano in tanti sarebbero riusciti a fargli cambiare idea? Si sbagliavano di grosso.<br/>
-Non mi importa!- Aveva urlato, spingendo via Remus violentemente. L'uomo era inciampato ed era scivolato, atterrando fortunatamente sul divano -Non vi permetterò di ucciderlo! A qualunque...- E si era fermato a metà della frase, come colpito da uno schiantesimo... aveva spalancato gli occhi e si era voltato verso le scale, tutto in una frazione di secondo, poi aveva piegato al testa di lato come stesse ascoltando qualcosa. Era rimasto immobile qualche secondo, ansimando pesantemente<br/>
-Va tutto bene amico?- Aveva chiesto Ron, preoccupato.<br/>
-Secondo me gli è partita la testa- Aveva commentato Blaise, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia generale -Che c'è? Insomma, guardatelo! Vi sembra un comportamento normale?- Si era lamentato Blaise, indicando Harry che, improvvisamente, si era messo a corre su per le scale, facendo due gradini per volta. <br/>
-E adesso dove va?- Aveva chiesto Pansy,  lanciandosi all'inseguimento. Harry si era fermato davanti alla porta spalancata della stanza in cui riposava Draco, un sorriso luminoso sul viso, lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e l'espressione assorta di chi sta ammirando lo spettacolo più bello del mondo.<br/>
-Ben svegliato amore, ti sei fatto aspettare...- Aveva sussurrato, un'espressione rapita e innamorata ad illuminargli il viso. Alle sue spalle Pansy piangeva più di prima... ma stavolta erano lacrime di gioia...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ecco a voi la fine di questa piccola follia. Non credo che riuscirò mai a scrivere un'altra storia così.<br/>Allora, devo ringraziare tantissimo la mia preziosa GiuliaNieri97 che, nonostante non si sentisse a suo agio con questa storia ha comunque betato la maggior parte dei capitoli. Un grande ringraziamento anche a Carla9999 che ha betato i primi capitoli, poi è scomparsa...<br/>Adesso un ringraziamento speciale alla meravigliosa Relcanna (che qualcuno conoscerà come Dracodraconis) che mi ha fatto da "consulente" per molti degli aspetti esoterici della trama. Le avevo scritto per chiederle un parere sull'albero da utilizzare come "custode" dell'anima di Tom prima e di Draco poi, e non sarò mai brava come lei a spiegarlo, quindi vi riporto le sue parole<br/>"Per la questione della rinascita, la quercia va benissimo (latino: vis roboris violenza, energia dirompente, vigore; stessa radice che si ritrova in robor, roboris, quercia; proprio a indicare il parallelismo tra la quercia e l'energia).....se ti interessa il nome gaelico della quercia è duir, dar, dair (a seconda dei dialetti) dove la radice è palesemente la stessa da cui è derivato il termine druido"<br/>Per quanto riguarda le indicazioni temporali le sue parole sono state:<br/>"Focalizzandosi sulla rinascita, ovviamente i periodi migliori sono il solstizio d'estate o l'equinozio di primavera, se vuoi evidenziare l'aspetto "esorcistico" allora di sicuro samhain... nel senso che samhain è considerata la fine dell'anno, ma in senso prettamente esoterico non è come il nostro capodanno dove l'inizio e la fine coincidono samhain è la fine; ma a yule vi è l'inizio; il periodo nel mezzo è una specie di stato sospeso, perché devi ragionare la non in termini di date/anni ma in termini ciclici. Quel mese e mezzo (poco più in realtà) è un tempo di pausa: immaginalo come il periodo fra la morte e la nascita della successiva reincarnazione... Il tempo del sogno, dell'introspezione, della comprensione dell'Ombra. Il tempo dell'accettazione del dolore e delle lacrime. Al solstizio d'inverno si festeggerà la luce, la rinascita eccetera... ma non puoi festeggiare la vita e la luce se non sai accogliere l'ombra e la morte."<br/>Oltra a questo, tutto il capitolo è pieno di riferimenti al maraviglioso libro "Le nebbie di Avalon" scritto da Marion Zimmer Bradley, che è la mia scrittrice preferita, spero che qualcuno riesca a coglierli. (Tra l'altro, "per quei pochi, scelti dal fato", che lo avessero già letto, ho scoperto che ne è uscita una nuova ristampa in cui sono state aggiunte alcune parti che erano state tagliate, grazie Relcanna, sei la migliore anche in questo)<br/>Inoltre qua e là ho disseminato accenni a rituali e festività Wiccan (per chi non lo sapesse le Wicca sono le streghe vere... non quelle di Harry Potter per intenderci)<br/>Ad esempio, quando parlo di samhain o di yule, sono feste Wicca, in totale sono 8 e cadono a circa un settimana l'una dall'altra e prendono il nome di sabba (che vuol dire, in buona sostanza "festa" e non ha niente a che vedere con rituali strani e poco chiari, per non dire di peggio!)<br/>Oppure quando descrivo il cordoncino che lega le vesti delle sacerdotesse, tre fili, uno bianco due rossi, è uno strumento che si usa nell'handfasting, cioè il matrimonio celtico, anche il cerchio di pietre della radura dove si è svolto il rito è spesso usato in questo matrimonio, che è anche riconosciuto dalla stato italiano, come matrimonio civile...<br/>Avrei un sacco di cose da raccontarci ma credo di avervi annoiato già abbastanza.<br/>Come sempre, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate, soprattutto del finale "aperto", sappiate che non è la prima volta che riapro una storia già conclusa, se dovesse essere necessario, e ricordate che questa è l'ultima possibilità di mandarmi a quel paese, quindi, preparate i pomodori.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>